Pasión a Segunda Vista
by tiwii
Summary: Bella es humilla siempre por los Cullen, tratando de sobrevivir a ellos escapa de la ciudad dejando su pasado atras, pero que pasara cuando 3 años despues se encuentran en la Universidad con la Hermosa Isabella Swan, ¿Bella podra defenderse?
1. Prólogo

_Hola Chicasss!!!_

_ha pasado tiempo sin que nos leamos, bueno les quiero dejar el prologo de una historia que comence a escribir hace tiempo, es _

_en conjunto con una muy querida amiga mia la Javii, ya_

_tenemos varios caps adelantados jijijij, espero que les guste!..._

_con respecto a **"tornado en aguas claras"** debo decir que mi inspiracion parece_

_seguir en vacaciones con respecto a esa historia ^^*_

_pero no se preocupen que a penas pueda la comenzare_

_Ojala me apoyen con este nuevo proyecto!_

_su dia de actualizacion sera los_

_**MARTES**_

_asi que chicas nos veremos pronto!_

_las amoo miles de besos y abrazos_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Prólogo:**

*

Como haces cuando la vida… tu vida gira en torno a la belleza y al exterior… que haces cuando tienes que ser la mas bella del lugar para que te acepten?.... y como haces para vivir, cuando eres…. Alguien que no entra en esa clasificación…

Mi vida era así… una vida que se desarrollaba en la invisibilidad, Nadia me conocía… o mejor dicho _casi_ nadie me conocía, solo había una familia, ellos… los que hacían de mi vida un infierno… los que arruinaron los mejores años de mi vida….

_Los malditos Cullen…_

Seres perfectos, hermosos y sin ningún defecto, ricos, populares y muy famosos en todo el colegio… lamentablemente eran los que sabían de mi existencia debido a que era victima de sus constantes burlas… ser una chica de baja estatura, de complexión gruesa, con gafas y con algo de Acne, no me beneficiaba en lo mas mínimo, mi apariencia era motivo de crueles burlas y de sus constantes atropellos…

Esta era mi realidad… mi maldita realidad, una que varias veces quise dejar de ver, que intente de todo para tratar de escapar pero nunca lo logre… hasta que el dolor y la humillación me hicieron abandonar todo y salir corriendo como la mas grande de las cobardes… esta era yo… era Isabella Swan, la chica que no supo defenderse… la que escapo como una maldita cobarde…

3 años han pasado desde que escape de mi hogar, afortunadamente mi vida dio un giro que jamás podría esperar, el verano de hace 2 años, logre mejorar mi apariencia baje todos los quilos que me sobraban y al fin pude librarme de las gafas y el acne, dejando a la verdadera Isabella al descubierto, esa que nadie había querido ver, la que nadie se había detenido a ver…

-Hola mi Amor- dijo mi novio Jake en la puerta de mi casa, hoy es el primer día de Universidad pasamos a segundo Año, yo estudio Literatura y el Ingeniería Mecánica…

-Hola Jake- me acerque y nos fundimos en un beso que me dejo sin aliento…

-lista para el primer día de clases?

-Lista!

Mi ingreso a la universidad había sido con bombos y platillos, con mi nueva apariencia, rápidamente pase a ser una de las mas populares y codiciadas, Jake era el chico mas buscado de todo el campus porsupuesto que inmediatamente se fijo en mi, nos hicimos novios meses después y ya llevamos casi 1 año juntos… Jake a pesar de ser un tipo rudo y violento muchas veces, es muy bueno conmigo, siempre me defiende y marca su territorio constantemente, no le gusta que los demás me miren o traten de coquetear… eso le enferma…

Llegamos a la universidad aparcando su moto en nuestro estacionamiento privado, derechos que tengo por ser novia del chico más popular, ademas Jake tenia un hermoso auto de carreras, le habia invertido todo su tiempo y amor a ese vehiculo, a el le encantaba participar en carreras de autos, me baje de la moto y deje el brillante casco encima del asiento, peine mi cabello con los dedos y deje que el viento me acariciara para irlo acomodando despacio…

Mi corazón dejo de latir en el momento que vi un brillante Volvo Plateado, junto a el un Porsche de color rosa, mi cuerpo se tenso por completo, mi cerebro rápidamente trajo recuerdos dolorosos a mi mente…

-Bella que pasa?- dijo Jake sujetándome del brazo…

Pero no podía reaccionar… mi cerebro se desconecto al ver a las 5 personas que mas odiaba en el mundo salir de sus vehículos….

Eran ellos… Los Cullen…

Pero esta vez era diferente, yo ya no era la Isabella fea… ahora me defendería con uñas y dientes si me hacían daño… y de paso los haría pagar por todo lo que en el pasado me hicieron….

* * *

_Que les parecio?_

_espero sus comentarios!_

_besos y abrazos_

**_TiwiiCullen_**

**¿Algún Rws?**


	2. Recuerdos

_Hola Chicassss!!!_

_se extrañaran de verme tan rapido por aqui, pero como recibi hermosos rws, decidi darles un pequeño adelantito _

_jajajaja, bueno les cuento que subire los 3 primeros caps, uno por cada dia, asi para que enganchen con la historia_

_y los demas seran subidos normalmente los dias martes, espero que les_

_guste el pequeño detalle_

_me hicieron varias preguntas en sus rws pero se que se_

_les responderan de inmediato con los primeros caps._

_ahi se aclararan la mayoria de las dudas_

_y para una de mis lectoras que me dio una idea: debo decir que la historia_

_ya esta trazada y es de** categoria M (por Lemmon)**, entonces seran _

_varias situaciones "sexuales" que podran leer dentro de esta historia_

_en todo caso muchas gracias amiga por tu rws! te mando un enorme beso!...._

_las dejo leer chicas..._

_nos leemos abajo xD_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

-bella! Que te pasa?- pregunto mi novio con un poco de preocupación en su voz

Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba… estaba helada sentía cada fibra de mi cuerpo tensa y nerviosa, no sabia que hacer… mi mente comenzó a maquinar, y a recordar, cosas que deberían haber quedado sepultadas en lo mas profundo de mi memoria…

Flash Back:

_Como todos los días iba de camino hacia el casino, era un día muy caluroso, tenía puesta solo una playera de color oscuro y llevaba unos jeans casi del mismo tono, mi paso siempre era silencioso casi la mayor parte del tiempo miraba solo el suelo, mis ojos viajaban rápidos hacia los lados para reconocer donde me dirigía, pero inmediatamente bajaban hacia la punta de mis zapatos, no quería que nadie me identificara, yo era feliz viviendo en el anonimato, y pretendía seguir asi por siempre, esa era mi vida, era mi mundo y lo mejor es que asi era feliz... o intentaba serlo…_

_-Oye!,…. Swan….!- dijo una voz a mis espaldas… me gire y mis pies se congelaron en el piso, era Emmett el mayor, el lider del grupo de chicos que hacian que quisiera vivir invisible, si los cullen no me molestaran podria ser completamente invisible, pero desde que llegaron a la ciudad se han encargado de hacerme parecer el hazmerreír de todo el colegio… no le conteste- oye hay alguien que te esta buscando en la parte de atrás, creo que es el profesor de matemáticas, me dijo que por favor lo buscaras en los jardines, que necesitaba discutir algo de un examen o que se yo…_

_-mu… mu… muchas… gracias- le dije mirándolo mis mejillas se tornaron rosáceas, era la primera vez que el… era "amable", siempre me dirigia la palabra solo para decirme "gordita", "panzona" o cuanta molesta se le ocurriera, los cullen parecen haber tomado cursos de cómo molestar a todos…_

_Un poco insegura me dirigi hacia los jardines, es extraño como un ser tan desagradable puede tener ciertos "lapsus" de amabilidad, mis pasos se tornaron mas rapidos, como cada dia yo queria salir corriendo de las clases, no daba la hora por estar en casa con mi padre, era un lugar seguro, mi suerte era que papa me amaba por sobre todas las cosas, yo era su unica hija por lo tanto gozaba de toda su atención y mimos, mis pasos se hicieron veloces, iria a hablar con el profesor, comería algo y luego me quedaba sola una clase… para después, saborear la libertad…._

_Mire hacia todos lados y no había nada que me llamase la atención, no veia al profesor por ninguna parte… cuando de pronto, mi cuerpo fue levantado del suelo mira rapidamente a los lados y las risas burlonas de los que me sujetaban se dispararon…_

_-suel…sueltenme!- termine en un grito, pero Jasper Hale y Emmett Cullen no me soltaban, me arrastraron a la parte trasera de los jardines un lugar que varias personas como yo conociamos muy bien…_

_-Uy! Gordis gordis! Veo que puedes gritar… pense que solo abrias la boca para comer- dijo Jasper burlándose…_

_-que tonta eres bollito caíste redondita una vez mas…_

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que era una cruel trampa, estaba siendo arrastrada a una de sus bromas, a una mas de sus burlas… Los cullen son los chicos mas famosos y populares de todo el colegio, son ricos como nadie en esta ciudad, su padre es el mejor arquitecto y su madre la decoradora mas solicitada, ambos tienen una empresa la cual es una de las mas cotizadas del pais, ellos tienen todo lo que quieren, tienen lo que se les antoja, por otra parte los Hale son hijos "adoptivos de los cullen, sus padres murieron cuando ellos eran niños y se fueron con los cullen, desde ahí que son una familia… como lo se?... todo el mundo lo sabe, se comento por meses cuando ellos llegaron a la escuela, otra de las leyendas de los cullen es que se mudan muy a menudo debido al trabajo de sus padres, rece, pedi, rogue…. Para que se mudaran, pero parece que dios no me escucha…_

_-Wow! Pero a quien tenemos aquí, si es Isabella la cerdita!- dijo una chica hermosa, parecía una modelo al lado de cualquiera, su nombre era Rosalie Hale, la novia de Emmett y una de las lideres del grupo…. _

_-Isabella… haz comido mas bollitos? Parece que las ropas te quedan aun mas pequeñitas- dijo Edward Cullen, el chico mas popular y cotizado del colegio, no había chica que no le gustara…_

_-hay chicos ya basta- dijo Alice la mas pequeña, tiene mi misma edad, ella es la novia de jasper- no ven que nuestra amiguita se va a poner a llorar- dijo sujetándome de mis mejillas y apretándolas, le quite la cara de mis manos y ella me vio con una sonrisa burlona…_

_-bueno pequeña es hora de que comas tus alimentos… asi que…- Rosalie tomo un pastelillo y lo presiono sobre mi cara, mis lagrimas se dejaron caer con furia rogando porque la tortura se acabara, pero siempre era lo mismo, los habia denunciado mil veces pero quien creeria que un perfecto cullen podria ser asi de cruel… nadie.._

_antes de darme cuenta estaba metida en un cajon de madera… las risas resonaban por todo el lugar, estaba oscuro y hacia un calor infernal, la tapa estaba cerrada, mis manos se fueron de inmediato a la tapa, golpee muchas veces, mi respiración se agito, esta no era la primera vez que me pasaba, siempre era lo mismo, jamas pude entender el motivo de su odio, pero sabia porque era su blanco predilecto, era yo… la gorda del colegio, la que nadie miraba, el acne era marcado en cada mejilla ademas de los grandes anteojos que tapaban el verde intenso de mis ojos… nadie miraba a una gorda llena de acne…. Error… si me miraban… pero preferiría desaparecer solo para que ya no me molestaran…. Golpee hasta que mis manos se cansaron, cuando logre salir, estaba atardeciendo, me fui caminando a casa y llorando por un nuevo dia en el cual había pasado a ser visible para ellos, como odiaba cuando se daban cuenta que existía…_

Fin del flash back!

-Bella!- grito Jake a mi lado, moví mi cabeza rápido para poder salir de trance, mi estomago se comprimió al recordar lo que estaba pensando…

-Jake!... nada mi amor… estoy bien- toque su piel calida, el me miro con sus hermosos ojos negros y me acerco a sus labios, los besos de jake siempre eran exquisitos, el había llegado a mi vida como el mejor de los salvavidas, lo mejor de todo era que el lo sabia y aceptaba que era mi salvador, mi relación con el era perfecta amaba cada momento que estábamos juntos, siempre sacaba a la verdadera bella en mi, esa que amaba y que podia entregar todo de si, la que no tenia miedo a nada, la que habia descubierto tiempo después de escapar… esa que solo salio a flote dejando el pasado a atrás… nos besamos por unos minutos, pero el beso no dejo de ser intenso, sus grandes manos me acercaron s cuerpo y pude sentir cada partícula de el, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron por la intensidad de sus labios, sus manos tibias traspasaban millones de corrientes que se repartian por todo mi cuerpo…

-no me gusta cuando te quedas pensando…. Alli no puedo entrar bella- dijo con su frente pegada en la mia…

-no te preocupes… que no estaba pensando en nada, vamonos a clases porque es tarde…- nos abrazamos, mi cabeza descanso en su hombro, vi como las 5 figuras avanzaban por el estacionamiento mirando todo a su paso, como era de esperarse causaron revuelo al entrar… todos se les quedaron viendo…

Jake me tomo por la cintura y nos fuimos caminando por el estacionamiento, al pasar todos nos saludaban, éramos la pareja mas hermosa del campus, fuimos escogidos el rey la reina del baile de los de primer año, a pesar de ser reservados en nuestra relación, éramos amigos de todos, siempre saludábamos y jamas aprobamos que molestaran a los de 1º año, lo bueno de ser popular es que todos te hacen caso, entonces ejerci ese poder para proteger a los indefensos y a los chicos o chicas como yo… o como solia serlo…

-bueno bebe…. Nos vemos al rato, que pases buenos días, estaré en el taller…me buscas si me necesitas- me pego a su cuerpo y me robo un beso, me guiño un ojo, se alejo corriendo hacia su edifcio, yo lo amaba, realmente me sentía completa con el… no sabia como hacerlo si el no existiera en mi vida, tal vez jamás me habría recuperado…. De…

-Hola Bella!- grito alguien casi en mi oreja sacándome de mi ensoñaciones….

-Hola Emy!- era Emmily una de mis mejores amigas…

-Hola Bells- dijo Ángela, mi otra mejor amiga…

-Hola chicas!....como están?- pregunte a las dos

-yo muy bien- respondió Emily- anoche Salí con Sam y casi no llego a dormir a casa!.... me quede dormida la de el!- termino en un susurro, ambas reímos…

-eso te pasa por no poner la alarma del celular- dijo angela riendo

-bueno pero no paso nada cierto… me refiero a que tus papas no se dieron cuenta?-

-para nada- dijo Emy con cara de satisfacción- soy una maestra!...aprendan chicas…

Las tres reímos ante sus comentarios, mis amigas eran muy especiales, casualmente eran las novias de los mejores amigos de jake, así que nos complementábamos muy bien…

-y ya 'pensaron lo de la fiesta de principio de año?- pregunto Emily- recuerden que son el rey y la reina del año anterior los que la organizan

-si ya tengo todo mas o menos hablado… esta sera una fiesta para recordar…

-cual será el tema?- pregunto Áng

-mmmm creo que todos los normales ya están pasado de modas, bajo el mar, los de disfraces y cosas así… haremos algo mas "clandestino"- dije marcando las comillas- el tema será las carreras de autos y el tunning, con Jake queremos hacer la fiesta en la pista en donde ellos corren, será genial- los ojos de mis amigas se engrandecieron y brillaron al mismo tiempo

-wow entonces será una fiesta genial

-si… eso dalo por hecho…

Todos los años (bueno es fue lo que me decían siempre) se realiza una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a los que ingresan a primer año y para dar el comienzo a las clases, el rey y la reina del baile anterior son los anfitriones y los que se encargan de todo los preparativos… porque lo jake y yo coordinamos todo lo necesario para la fiesta.

Gire mi cabeza hacia los jardines y mi cuerpo nuevamente se tenso por completo… las figuras perfectas de Rosalie y Alice se paseaban por el césped, normalmente esta era la ocasión en la que agachaba mi cabeza y apuraba mi paso pero esta vez no, camine con la frente bien en alto y con toda la confianza que tenia, la bella tonta, fea y gorda había quedado atrás… ya no existía nada mas de ella…

Al pasar todas las miradas masculinas se centraban en mi, todos los que se cursaban por mi camino tendían a saludarme y a querer hablar conmigo, pero trataba de no centrarme en todas las personas normales… si no en los que yo sabia estaban detrás de ellos, en los que nadie veía… los Nerds como aquí los llamaban, con Jake tratábamos de integrarlos a todas las actividades, todos debian de participar, aquí nadie era desplazado….

-Bella!- me saludo desde lejos Eric el novio de Ángela, cruzo entre la gente y beso a su novia para después saludarnos- chicas tengo listos los afiches para la fiesta quedaron geniales, hoy llegaron de la imprenta, ahora solo tienes que pasar por las carreras para anunciar la fiesta….

-bien Eric muchas gracias, bueno chicas nos vemos mas tarde… llegare tarde a clases- me despedi de todos y me encamine a mi salon….

Por mas que queria alejar los recuerdos doloros mi mente no podia, este dia estaba increíblemente soleado, cuando llegue a Los Angeles el contraste con mi antigua ciudad fue muy alarmante, mi papa vivia en Forks Washington, un lugar increíblemente humedo y lluvioso, al contrario de California en donde casi nunca llovia y hacia calor abrazante cada dia… el dia que llegue aquí estaba asi de soleado… mama casi se desmayo cuando me vio parada en la puerta…

Flash Back:

_Había viajado toda la noche en autobús, mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, lo que deje atrás fue terrible, la noche anterior había sido el tiro de gracia ya no podia aguantar mas… ese hombre, o esos pagarían algún dia por todo lo que me hicieron, sabia que Dios se encargaría de cobrar todas las humillaciones, lo que hubiera traido conmigo era a mi padre, pero el tenia deberes que cumplir con su trabajo, pero prometió visitarme lo mas pronto posible, el calor salía del concreto hacia arriba, mis convers viejas no me protegían del calor que amaban los pastelones… me plante delante de esa gran casa, mama y Phil, su nuevo marido, tenia una situación economica excelente, Phil era unos años mayor que mama y me queria mucho, sabia que aquí estaria protegida y bien cuidada, yo amaba mas que a a nadie a mi padre pero no podia seguir en Forks debia de comenzar nuevamente…_

_Toque el timbre y Sophie la mucama de la casa salio a recibirme_

_-Señorita Isabella!... dios a la señora Renné le dará un desmayo por la alegría- ella era una mujer mayor pero muy dulce, me sonrió ampliamente a lo que yo le respondí de igual manera, mama y Phil no estaban en casa, llegaban cerca del medio día del trabajo, fui a dejar las cosas a la que era mi habitación cuando venia de visita, Sophie me contó que los negocios de la familia de mama iban muy bien así que la situación había mejorado mucho, Phil había comenzado con una pequeña empresa de Contracción, que ahora había logrado expandirse y darse a conocer en la región, el era un excelente arquitecto…_

_Cuando mama llego lloro de alegría al verme sentada en la cocina con Sophie, Phil y ella me abrazaron y preguntaron el motivo de estar aquí, papa prefirió no avisar de mi llegada y dejar que yo le contara a mama… nos sentamos a conversar y mama le salieron humos por todas partes cuando le conte todo, si queria comenzar nuevamente debia de hablar con la verdad, lloro desconosolada al saber todo lo que me paso… pero ella y su esposo me dieron todo su apoyo… como siempre pense que lo harían…_

_Mama me inscribió en un colegio privado para terminar mi ultimo año, no quería arriesgarse a que sufriera de lo mismo nuevamente… todo paso tranquilo, papa vino para mi graduación y estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente, ese año fue el mas tranquilo, uno como hace tiempo no lo era… después terminar el colegio me matricule en la universidad de los Ángeles para estudiar lo que amaba, la literatura…. Mama estaba muy contenta por mi eleccion, ella y Phil me apoyaron en todo, de hecho el paga mi educación, dice que a pesar de no ser mi padre biologico yo soy como la hija que nunca tuvo, es por eso que me conciente en todo… en este aspecto tengo mucha suerte, ahora tendo dos padres amorosos que cuidan de mi…_

_Antes de entrar a primer año mama tuvo la loca idea del cambio, cuando termine el colegio yo habia bajado todos los kilos que tenia demas, pero me faltaba lo exterior, ella me llevo a un salon en donde después de un arduo trabajo lograron dejarme como ahora, los lentes y el acne fueron mas faciles, unos lentes de contacto y sesiones con dermatólogos remediaron rápidamente estos detalles…_

_Para mi primer día de universidad estaba perfecta… era una Nueva Isabella… o la verdadera pero que nadie había visto… ni siquiera yo…_

Llegue a mi salón y casi palidecí al ver quien se encontraba… era uno de ellos…

Jasper Hale…

Dios mio… estudiaba lo mismo que yo… cada vez se acercaban mas a mi, me tense de solo pensarlo…

*

* * *

_Bueno Chicas les gusto?_

_espero que si! les mando un enorme beso y gracias por el apoyo!_

_mañana nos leemos en otro cap!..._

_besos con mucho amor!_

**TiwiiCullen**

**¿Rws?**


	3. La Luz de un Corazon Maltratado

_Hola nenass!!!_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS RWS!!!!**  
_

_wow!! hoy vivi una cosa terrible!_

_me entro un virus a la lap y casi pierdo todo jajajja menos mal ke teia todo respaldado..._

_bueno chicas mañana tambien subire cap y de ahi ya no nos veremos hasta el martes!_

_las amoo y nos leemos abajo!_

_besotes!_

* * *

Era el mismo…

Jasper Hale…

Dios ese chico o ha cambiado en nada, mi corazón se freno por unos instantes al contemplar su figura despreocupada sentada a solo unos pasos de mi asiento, como podía ser que después de tantos años nos viniéramos a encontrar y por lo visto estudiábamos lo mismo porque este ramo solo lo tomaban los de literatura… sentí miedo y recelo al mismo tiempo, pero no podía dejarme abatir tenia que ser fuerte, la misma bella que renació al pisar esta universidad, ya nadie podría apabullarme y menos alguien como el…

Entre en el salón y camine con todo el estilo de siempre, ganándome todas las miradas y la atención, cuando Jasper fijo su mirada ante mi, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, sus ojos me recorrieron evaluando cada parte de mi ahora formada anatomía, vi que relamió un poco sus labios y puso sus manos en su estomago, su cuerpo se dejo caer en el respaldo lo vi disfrutar de la vista, esto podría ser muy malo… o muy bueno…

El Maestro llego y todos nos sentamos, muchos recuerdos terribles los cuales los protagonizaba Jasper salieron a la luz, el fue el que muchas veces me interceptaba en el camino solo para molestarme… como odiaba a ese sujeto, lo que recordaba era que jasper tenia muy bajas calificaciones en el colegio, ahora veríamos como le iba en la universidad, un mundo totalmente diferente…

-Bueno muchachos hoy comenzamos nuestras clases, además tenemos un nuevo Alumno, por favor preséntese…- jasper se puso de pie y todas las miradas se dirigieron a el, yo solo gire mi cabeza de medio lado, no me interesaba escuchar algo que ya sabia…

-Hola a Todos mi nombre es Jasper Hale, yo y mis hermanos fuimos transferidos desde Forks Washington por el trabajo de mis papas… espero que nos llevemos muy bien…- todos lo saludaron, yo solo bufe para mi…

-Bienvenido a la Universidad Jasper… me siento muy feliz por tener a un alumno tan destacado como tu y tus hermanos- un momento… dijo destacados?- les cuento queridos alumnos que los hermanos Cullen-Hale son vienen de la mejor universidad de Washington y son fueron alumnos muy destacados el año pasado, egresaron con los mejores promedios…

Demonios mas encima eran "buenos estudiantes"… esto cada vez se ponía mas complicado

-Tampoco quiero desmerecer a nuestros excelentes estudiantes, Jasper quiero que conozcas a algunos, tenemos a la Señorita Clara NewRice, al Señor Johann Cold y a la Señorita Isabella Swan-dijo el profesor, apunto con su dedo el lugar en el que estaba yo, jasper se tenso de inmediato al escuchar mi nombre- quien fue la mejor alumna de primer año, su promedio excedió a los de las marcas ya registradas, se que encajaras perfectamente en nuestra institución…. Bueno continuando con la clase…-

El profesor siguió hablando, de reojo vi que jasper se sentó lentamente y me observaba con cara de asombro, sus ojos no dejaban de recorrerme, sabia que estaba asombrado, quien iba a pensar que la regordeta y fea de Bella se iba a transformar en lo que es ahora… nadie... Pero me encargaría de demostrarles a todos lo poderosa que era ahora, era solo cuestión de horas para que los hermanos Cullen supieran de mi presencia en el campus…. No podía esperar el momento de reencontrármelos frente a frente…

_Ahora era mi turno de jugar con ellos… sin mover un dedo sus vidas se convertirían en un infierno…_

**POV Edward: **

-Hola Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, vengo de Forks Washington- dije y me senté en mi asiento…

-Edward bienvenido a la carrera de medicina espero que sea un excelente año y que puedas relacionarte con tus compañeros- dijo mi profesora y jefa de carrera la señora Colleman- se que un alumno aventajado como tu lograra mantener sus calificaciones…. Muchachos para comenzar…-

La voz de la mujer de adelante dejo mi mente y me concentre en lo que realmente me gustaba pensar…. En las mujeres, el salir de Washington me había ahorrado un montón de problemas, había tenido unos cuantos enredos amorosos antes de venirme y esta "escapada" había sido perfecta para cortar de raíz todo lo que pasaba, en momentos como este amaba el trabajo de mis padres me había ahorrado un montón de problemas…

Mire a mi alrededor y además de saber que podría estar tranquilo estaba feliz, había pasado a segundo año de la carrera que amaba con todo el corazón, en mi vida jamás había sabido lo que quería estudiar cuando estuviera en al universidad, pero estar inmerso en un accidente y haber salvado la vida de una persona había desencadenado la pasión por la medicina… había acertado con estudiar esto, en Washington fui uno de los mejores alumnos de la facultad y ahora podría serlo jaca también solo tenia que estudiar… la profesora nos dejo un rato libre y cuando menos lo esperaba un muchacho se acerco a hablarme….

-Hola mi nombre es Lawrence, mucho gusto Edward!- saludo un muchacho afro americano, se veía muy sociable…

-Hola, Mucho gusto- salude con el mismo entusiasmo

- debe ser difícil cambiarte de lugar…- dijo sentándose cerca

-no creas ya estoy acostumbrado- me reí

Conversamos por largo rato, me ayudo a no aburrirme, el me contó todo lo que acontecía en la universidad, además de lo que pasaba en la carrera, me contó sobre los maestros y de los compañeros…. El timbre sonó y salimos juntos hacia el patio, ya había pasado casi la mitad de la mañana y era hora de almorzar…

Nos encaminamos hacia el casino, pero me quede viendo un enorme afiche que estaba detrás de un diario mural…

-Estas viendo lo de la fiesta?- pregunto mi nuevo amigo sacándome de mis pensamientos...

-que es esto?-

-bueno todos los años, en esta universidad se hace una fiestas para dar comienzo de año, y el rey y la reina del baile de bienvenida son los anfitriones, los chicos que salieron el año pasado son muy populares… son excelentes personas, la chica esta hermosísima y además es muy amable y cariñosa, ellos lo tienen todo…

Mire el afiche y leí "carreras de autos"

-habrá competencia de carreras?-

-si… es que la fiesta tiene como tema el Tunning… entonces habrá de todo, hasta carreras de autos y exposiciones, será genial, las fiestas de Jake se caracterizan por ser así, geniales y demasiado locas…. Lo mejor es que todos pueden ir…

-Wow…- deje escapar… mire el afiche por un rato mas y caminamos hacia el casino- y cuéntame como son esa pareja de la que me hablas…. Jake se llama el chico cierto?

-si Jacob Black, es estudiante de Ingeniería mecánica, va en segundo año al igual que nosotros, pero es un chico excepcional, el y su novia son muy populares pero al mismo tiempo son las mejores personas del mundo

-y porque es así? Porque son tan "venerados"- dije con cierta curiosidad…

-porque ellos tratan a todos igual, para esos chicos, no existen los populares, los nerds o cualquier variación, ellos son solo personas… jamás han tratado mal a nadie ni se han burlado…. Ellos participan en actividades sociales, van a hogares, hacen colectas, eventos a beneficio, ayudan cuanto mas pueden y alientan a que los demás ayudemos, son defensores de los derechos de las personas y además son excelentes en todo lo que hacen….

-si que los aman no es cierto?- dije algo asombrado…

-pero hay solo una cosa que Jake jamás dejara pasar

-que cosa- pregunte muy curioso

-el que alguien se atreva a mirar, desear o tocar a su novia, el se transforma cuando algún alumno osa coquetear con ella…

-s muy celoso?-

-no… solo marca su territorio, el puede ser todo lo bueno que tu quieras pero no te metas en su camino cuando se trata de su amor… ahí se le van todos los sentimientos de buena persona

-ustedes si que los aman verdad- pensé ante sus comentarios tan vanagloriadotes, pero no estaba nada de ma la sugerencia procuraría acercarme lo menos posible a la muchacha… no quería tener problemas a solo días de llegar a esta ciudad

-si…- rió- Jake y Bella son las mejores personas del mundo….- mi mente se congelo y una opresión se produjo en mi corazón…

-Bella?- dije casi en un susurro…

-Si Bella… o mejor dicho Isabella así es como se llama la novia de Jake, ella es la reina del baile anterior…

Ese nombre… Isabella… yo conocía ese nombre también, sabia que no era la única que lo llevaba pero al pronunciarlo la imagen de una sola chica se venia a mi mente… ella Isabella Swan… la mujer a la que mas e dañado en mi vida…

_**Flash back:**_

_-Vamos Edward si será divertido!- decía Jasper riéndose a carcajadas_

_-No lo se… soy yo el que tendrá que aguantarla… no ustedes- decía frustrado por lo que me estaban proponiendo_

_-Bueno hermanito si tan solo será una semana, ya no queda nada para que termine el primer semestre será nuestra broma perfecta…. Le daremos a todos los nerdcitos unas vacaciones perfectas- dijo Rosalie con mirada malévola- en especial a la cerdita…_

_-y que gano yo con eso…- hace poco había comenzado a cuestionarme el porque de molestar a la gente o mejor dicho el ser despiadado con las personas, mis hermanos eran solo niños muy mimados, inmaduros y consentidos que pensaban que todos los demás eran inferiores por el hecho de tener dinero, yo crecí así y debo reconocer que adopte muchas malas costumbres de ellos pero aun así… en alguna parte de mi corazón guardaba algo de compasión por esos chicos…. Después de tanto dolor causado, creo que dios me había hecho ver mis grandes errores, lo malo es que ya casi no servia de nada, el daño estaba hecho…_

_-nuestra alegría y agradecimientos… o tienes miedo pequeño Eddy… hay chicos el bebe tiene miedo- dijo Emmett burlándose, el era igual que Rosalie, muy consentidos pero inmensamente inmaduros, no dimensionaban lo que sucedía…o lo que podría pasar con sus acciones… me acerque dejando la furia emanar de mi empuje al grandote de mi hermano…_

_-quien diablos tiene miedo… esta bien lo haré, pero eres un imbecil si piensan que seguiré con esta estupidez después de 1 semana-_

_-si hermanito no te preocupes… solo eso bastara para poner a la regordeta en su lugar- dijo mi hermana pequeña Alice, riéndose a toda voz…- bueno chicos entonces comenzaremos "Enamorando a una Ballena"- termino apretando su estomago de tanto que reía, todos los demás la seguían_

_yo solo pude salir y maldecirme por ser un imbecil y caer en sus juegos, nadie se merecía lo que estaba a punto de hacer… por muy mujeriego que siempre fui jamás jugué con el corazón de alguien deliberadamente… y eso era precisamente lo que tendría que hacer ahora… Enamorar a Isabella Swan…._

_Todo comenzó como estaba planeado, las bromas de mis hermanos de a poco fueron dejándola y dio paso a mi acercamiento, como lo pensaba Isabella a pesar de todo sentía algo por mi, ya que accedió muy pronto a sentarse conmigo en algunas clases del colegio, dios como podía ser tan ingenua!.... al pasar los días conversábamos cada vez mas y mas, conocí una faceta de ella que no sabia, le encantaba leer, disfrutaba mucho leyendo de todo tipo de historias, una vez me contó que en su casa tenia un estante enorme con muchos libros… yo solo sonreí, a pesar de todo ella era feliz, o intentaba serlo… cada día me arrepentía mas de cómo era…_

_La semana se paso volando, y tenia que hacer mi jugada maestra, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con bella, pero no porque me sentía obligado, si no porque algo en ella me había cautivado, tenia algo que me llamaba mucho la atención, tal vez esos hermosos ojos color verde… eran intensos y siempre tenían un brillo especial que por supuesto nadie nunca se había detenido a observar… de pronto comencé a sentir… dios… comencé a sentir… cosas al estar con ella… pero como podría ser…. Esto era solo efecto del acercamiento y tal vez de la pena y el dolor anticipado que se producía por todo lo que tenía que hacerle…_

_Cuando los días pasaron, me explicaron lo que debía de hacer… era una estupidez y cada día me convencía mas que no debía de hacer… hasta que el día llego y solo unos minutos antes de pasarla a recoger explote y desistí…_

_-O por dios si es el pequeño Eddy!- dijo Emmett burlándose_

_-No me digas que te gusta ese cerdito Edward- dijo rose conteniendo la risa_

_-claro que no- mentí… ella había cautivado mi corazón, pero era demasiado cobarde para reconocerlo- es solo que me da pena por ella, no es justo que la dañemos así han pensado en lo que podría sucederle…_

_-bueno si le sucediera algo… lo mas grave creo que seria una depresión… y eso estaría bien para ella no?... así dejaría de comer por algún tiempo y ya no seria Isabella la Cerdita…- rió Alice…. _

_-déjala Edward mejor haz tu trabajo y te prometemos que después de este show la dejamos en paz hermano- dijo entre risas Jasper…_

_-de verdad a veces pienso el porque de hacer esto- dije en un susurro…_

_-que dijiste?.... o por dios Edward tanto toco tu "corazón"- dijo marcando las comillas en el aire- demonios Edward te compadeces hasta de una nerdcita, que es eso hermano- dijo rose- nosotros debemos de dejar en su lugar a los nerds para eso somos los hermanos Cullen- Hale, los mas populares, ricos y hermosos de esta escuela…. Al final le hacemos un favor, así ella podrá pedir que la cambien y aquí será un monstruo menos que aguantar…- dijo Rose con el tono mas desgraciado y frió que le había escuchado… donde demonios había quedado la dulce Rose que llego a mi casa cuando pequeña… la que nos cuidaba a todos…_

_-no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…_

_-bueno pequeño si el pantalón te queda grande no te lo pongas- grito Emmett desde el lugar donde estaba…_

_-Demonios Emmett que no puedes ver lo que pasa…_

_-No Edward eres tu el que ahora se las da de santo y quieres proteger a los imbeciles… haz tu parte del trabajo y listo… será algo perfecto…-sonrió de manera maliciosa…el no dimensionaba las consecuencias…_

_Salí hecho una furia, sabia que debía hacerlo pero no les daría en el gusto, haría lo que ellos quieren, pero luego le explicaría a Bella lo que pasa, se que ella entenderá… o eso espero…_

_Pase a recogerla a su casa, como ya no deseaba ser participe de esta macabra broma le pedí que se vistiera lo mas normal posible, no quise llevarla a un restauran muy caro, no quería que Rose la avergonzara delante de toda la gente, trate de minimizar cuanto pude el daño, de verdad quería que bella pudiera escapar de esto pero cada vez me era mas imposible, los muchachos seguían de cerca mis pasos, sabia que no debía de salirme del plan… dios como era tan cobarde para seguirles en todo…._

_-Edward- me llamo Bella con una dulce voz, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones…_

_-Bella… no te ha gustado el lugar?- dije al ver que todavía tenia intacto un vaso de coca cola encima del mesón, en cambio yo me había comido como 5 hamburguesas de los puros nervios… sin querer había hecho exactamente lo que debía…_

_-no es eso… es solo que…- sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, su mirada se centro en sus dedos que jugueteaban nerviosos… de pronto detrás de una muralla salio la figura esbelta de mi hermana Rosalie, quien me incitaba a estallar la bomba, demonios me estaba presionando… que debía hacer…. Demonios, comencé a sudar, estaba frió, por mi espalda recorría un frió intenso, que debía hacer, como demonios iba a hacer esto, rose me dijo que si no lo hacia yo ella lo haría 10 veces peor, no podía exponer a bella a la humillación que acabara con su vida, además sabia que podría ser un "poco mas delicado" de lo que tenia planeado Rose… me arme de valor y comencé con la tortura… perdóname Bella…_

_-Hay bella si no vas a decir nada yo te diré algo…- dije con el tono de desden con el que solía molestarla, ella alzo su mirada y sus ojos se veían confundidos a través del grueso cristal de sus lentes…- no puede ser que en toda la cena no hayas hablado nada y solo te dedicaras a comer- alce la voz y la gente que estaba alrededor estaba prestándonos atención… demonios- mira te comiste 5 hamburguesas!!!... no puede ser, y así quieres bajar de peso… cerdita- las ultimas palabras clavaron puñales en mi corazón, como diablos podría estar haciendo esto, levante la vista y el rostro de Rose y mis hermanos estaban desfigurados por la risa…_

_-Edward… pero si tu- dijo entre tartamudeos…las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos_

_- no digas nada, ocúpate de limpiar y de pagar, porque no abonare tus comilonas, cerdita- le dije dándome la media vuelta y saliendo del restauran, por los vidrios pude observar la figura de Bella que colapsaba con sus rodillas contra el suelo, la había hecho confiar en mi para luego despreciarla y humillarla nuevamente… como demonios esperaba que me perdonara, rogaba que si lo hiciera si no seria algo que llevaría en mi espalda toda la vida, mis hermanos salieron apretándose el estomago de tanto que se reían, palmeaban mis hombros felicitándome, me arranque con la mayor rabia del mundo, cada "saludo" y comencé a caminar en cualquier dirección, solo pude escuchar sus voces a lo lejos que me llamaban, las lagrimas se dejaron caer por mi rostro, sabiendo el terrible error que había cometido, pero al día siguiente estaría en la casa de Bella pidiendo un perdón que sabia que no me merecía pero aspiraba a ganármelo, aunque fuera con el tiempo…_

_Al día siguiente me levante y a toda prisa me encamine a su casa, sorpresivamente estaba cerca de la nuestra, Bella no era alguien con nuestros recursos pero su casa estaba en un buen barrio, ella era la hija del jefe de policía, algo que era motivo de escarmiento para mis hermanos… me plante en frente de la casa cuando un hombre salio y me dijo que Bella no estaba, que se había ido y que era difícil que volviera… que por favor no la buscara mas…_

_Demonios…_

_Demonios!!!!_

_Maldita sea!!!!_

_Se había ido y todo por mi culpa… ese error jamás me lo perdone y siempre lo llevo conmigo, es algo que me carcome, por mi causa ella fue infeliz, alguien tan dulce, alguien tan bueno… una chica tan hermosa…. Perdóname Bella…_

Fin de Flash Back!:

-Edward!... Edward!- dijo Lawrence- que pasa hombre!

-na… nada me quede pensando perdón-

-pensé que te había dado algo- rió- bueno chico vamonos a comer

-si… claro…

Seguimos nuestro camino, pero tuve que detenerme nuevamente a contemplar lo que mis ojos jamás habían visto… por la mitad del jardín venia con paso lento y acompasado la mujer mas hermosa del mundo… dios quien era… sus largas piernas y su esbelta figura hacían de su cuerpo un templo perfecto, su cara se veía fresca y radiante, pero sus ojos…. Tenia unos hermosos ojos verde… me llamaban la atención, me recordaban tanto a…

-Edward!- sentí un grito desesperado… me gire rápidamente y vi al silueta de mi hermano jasper totalmente tenso

-Hermano que paso- lo mire extrañado, la hermosa mujer paso por nuestro lado sin ni siquiera mirarnos, mi mirada se perdió en toda su espalda, era hermosa pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguar quien era…

-ella… ella… Edward…. Ella esta aquí!- dijo Jasper nervioso- hermano yo después del accidente me arrepentí de todo, pero no puedo creer que ella este en la misma universidad…- decía jasper rápidamente

-Jazz Jazz! Cálmate que pasa?-

-Ella Edward!- señaló a la hermosa chica hermosa que paso por mi lado

-que tiene ella Jazz, quien es ella

-Ella?- dijo Lawrence-ella es la chica de la que te hablaba, la novia de Jake, la chica mas popular y de buen corazón de esta universidad…-dijo embelezado mirando su belleza…

-Su nombre...- dijo Jasper- es Isabella Swan…. Ella Es Bella…

O por dios….

Bella… ella?.... la chica a la que molestamos toda la preparatoria, ella esa era Bella?

Mi cara se giro de inmediato y me perdí observando su paso, su cabello brillaba a la luz del sol… como podía ser ella…

_Bella…. _

_*_

_*_

_*_

* * *

_bueno chicass!! como estubo el cap??_

_espero que se apronten porke el de mañana es de 15 paginas y esta ke arde señoritas xD... asi ke nos leemos mañana!_

_las amooo y ojala me dejen sus comentarios, ya que son mi alimento para seguir adelante!_

_**TiwiiCullen**  
_


	4. Tus besos y Mis Sentimientos

W_ow!!! nenasss..._

_dejenme decirles ke por poquito y no saben mas de mi xD_

_para las ke no sepan o no se hayan fijado soy de **Chileee!!**_

_y en este momento mi hermoso pais pasa por una tragedia, subi este cap una y exclusivamente_

_para que sepan que estoy bien, mi casa aguanto perfectamente el sismo, solo lamentamos unos_

_cuantos vidrios y los objetos ke kedaron todos en el suelo pero mi familia al igual que yo estamos_

_en perfectas condiciones, muchas niñas me mandaron mails y rws preguntando por mi,_

**_MUCHAS GRACIASSS!!_**

**_A USTEDES LES DEDICO ESTE CAP!_**

**_GRACIAS POR SU PREOCUPACION..._**

_yyy tambien quiero decirles que debido a todo lo que pasa en mi pais, creo que me demorare un poco mas en actualizar_

_pero les prometo que a penas tenga algo lo subo, bueno?_

_espero me entiendan..._

_gracias tambien a todas las ke me agregaron a sus alertas!!_

_wiiii y porsupuesto a las ke me dejan rws!... esas se llevan besos y abrazos de regalo ^^*_

* * *

**POV Bella:**

Sabia que el descubrir mi identidad me traería unos cuantos problemas, pero también sabia que era mi oportunidad para que los desgraciados de los Cullen me vieran brillar… como siempre debió haber sido.

Jasper y Edward estaban parados en el medio del pasillo que lleva al casino, Jasper le indico algo y Edward se giro en mi dirección, trate de caminar lo mas segura posible y al parecer me resulto, al momento de pasar a su lado sentí que su cuerpo se tenso, la sorpresa en el rostro de Edward era enorme, su cara de desfiguro con solo observarme, un efecto que me gustaba, estaba disfrutando al máximo este primer encuentro. Seguí mi camino sin dejar que su presencia me atormentara, cuando doble por la esquina de uno de los edificios me tuve que sostener en la muralla, no se como pero había estado sin respirar todo lo que duro el trayecto, demonios…. Se supone que esto no debía de afectarme….

-¡Bella!- sentí la voz de mi novio desde el otro lado del campo

-Jake- susurre tratando de normalizar mi respiración, compuse mi mente y camine en dirección hacia mi amor

-Hola- dijo lanzándose a mis labios, algo muy común en el, gustosa los recibí, el sabor de sus besos siempre me había gustado, Jake fue el primer chico al cual bese, me enamore de sus labios y de sus sabor tan especial, uno que sabia que era mió….- mi amor, ¿como fueron tus clases?

-Bien gracias, ¿y las tuyas?-

-como siempre, hoy llego un compañero nuevo ¡es un payaso!, me reí toda la clase…

-que bien y como se llama

-Emmett, Emmett Cullen- mi respiración se me fue al fondo de mis pulmones y sentí mi corazón bombear mas fuerte… demonios, esto no me estaba gustando para nada

-ah, ¡que bien!- trate de componerme

-Bella, sabes debemos invitar a todos para la fiesta de comienzo de año, así que pedí un espacio en la radio de la universidad y además pasaremos por los grupos grandes invitando, ahí se correrás las voces, ¿que piensas?

-si… si mi amor esta muy bien, perfecto

-bueno entonces ¿partimos invitando en el almuerzo?

-Claro Jake… vamos

Caminamos hacia el casino nuevamente, cuando tuve en frente el mismo paisaje en donde vi a Edward por primera vez, respire hondo al darme cuenta que ya no estaba, habían muchos grupos de muchachos en el patio, algunos de alumnos nuevos y otros de antiguos, recorrimos todo el jardín invitándolos a la fiesta, estaban contentos y nos prometieron asistir. Caminamos hacia el casino y al cruzar las puertas sentí un escalofrió recorrerme completamente, 5 pares atentos de ojos me recorrían de pies a cabeza, maldición… Jasper les había contado

Como siempre lo hacíamos con mi novio entramos al casino abrazados, Jake tomo una bandeja y compro nuestros almuerzos, mientras pagaba pude pegar una mirada rápida, los Cullen todavía me miraban y sus caras de asombro no habían mejorado, en especial las de Rosalie y Alice, sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de mi curvilínea figura, era imposible que la vaca o cerdita como ellas me llamaba se hubiera convertido en lo que soy ahora…. Pero creo que lo imposible no estaba en mi vocabulario.

Las caras de los Cullen, sus ojos, sus expresiones delataban cada sentimiento que tenían en sus mentes o en sus corazones, Rosalie y Alice expresaban envidia, pena o Arrepentimiento tal vez, los ojos negros de Jasper delataban su lujuria algo que no paso desapercibido por mi novio, Jake se percato justo en el momento que Jasper se saboreaba con mi figura, sus manos protectoras se fueron a mi cuerpo, arrastrándome y pegándome al suyo, me sentí protegida y segura al instante, Emmett solo reflejaba la sorpresa del primer encuentro, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron los ojos de Edward, esos brillantes orbes verdes se veían en cualquier punto del casino, sus sentimientos…. Lo que me transmitían me quitaron el poco aliento que tenia contenido, habían sentimientos, Arrepentimiento, su expresión era tortuosa, su cara representaba el mayor de los dolores, ¡demonios! No podía sentir nada por el, la pena por un hombre así no esta permitida, debo ser fuerte ellos no me verán caer nuevamente.

Jake me condujo hacia la mesa pasando por el lado opuesto a donde estaban los Cullen, nos sentamos y trate de actuar lo mas natural posible, cuando estábamos haciendo la sobre mesa Jake me invito a decirle a los grupos que estaban comiendo sobre la fiesta…. ¡demonios!.... me pare lentamente y entre en mi escudo, _aquí vamos Isabella, esta es la prueba de fuego, todos los Cullen de una sola vez…._ Jake que condujo a la mesa de mis antiguos compañeros, obviamente se sorprendieron al vernos llegar, ahora comenzaría el juego

-¡Emmett!- le dijo Jake abriéndole sus brazos, el gorila de Emmett se lo correspondió de inmediato parándose a saludar- ¿Cómo estas hermano, como va su primer día?

-Excelente, nos damos cuenta que es una Hermosa universidad- en el enfoque de "hermosa universidad" sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, madito imbecil- pero que descortés soy… mira Jake te presento a mis Hermanos, ellos son Alice y Edward Cullen, Jasper y Rosalie Hale… Rosalie y yo somos novios al igual que Jasper y Alice

-OH! Mucho gusto muchachos bienvenidos a la universidad, espero que se sientan como en casa

-eso ni lo dudes- dijo Rosalie con cierto sarcasmo, pero no, esta vez será diferente Rose ya lo veras

-Bueno yo también les presento a mi novia, Ella es la Hermosa Isabella Swan, Bella ellos son los hermanos Cullen

Todos me miraron expectantes, sabían que algo debía responder, si me quedaba callada les daría ventaja, reuní fuerzas en segundos y mi voz salio hermosa y aterciopelada

-Hola… Tanto tiempo sin vernos- dije desplegando una malévola sonrisa en mi cara, las bocas de todos se entreabrieron y nuevamente 5 pares de ojos nuevamente me miraban sorprendidos. Jake estaba confundido….

-Bella ¿los conoces?-

-si mi amor… solíamos _ser muy buenos amigos_- el sarcasmo salio de mi boca como si fuera escupido, mis ojos se agrandaron para que notaran lo cortante de mi frase, jake quedo aun mas sorprendido con mi reacción, el sabe que jamás e tratado así a nadie

_-¡Jake, Bella!-_ sentimos del otro lado del casino, me salvo la campana… o el grito en este caso

-bueno chicos, nos vemos en la fiesta espero que asistan-

-claro que iremos- respondió Edward muy seguro de sus palabras, sus ojos no paraban de mirar los míos, sentí el cuerpo de Jake tensarse, demonios se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado…

-entonces nos vemos este viernes a las 10, Adiós…- jake tomo mi mano y nos comenzamos a alejar pero no pude evitar girarme y despedirme solo con un gesto de mi mano, mi sonrisa seguía intacta, había ganado este primer encuentro…

Los siguientes días fueron casi iguales, todas las veces que me los tope en grupo o por separado era lo mismo, las mismas miradas, la misma incertidumbre, todo igual... trate de no hacer caso y concentrarme en lo que realmente importaba, en la maravillosa fiesta de comienzo de año… el día viernes llego y estaba sentada divagando en mis pensamientos.

-Bella cariño- dijo mi madre golpeando la puerta de mi habitación

-si mama pasa-

-bella mi amor llego tu vestido y el equipo que mando la peluquería estará aquí en una hora

-muy bien, perfecto- dije con mi mirada perdida en el espejo, mi rostro se reflejaba en el, a veces me costaba creer que este era mi reflejo

-Bella… quiero que me respondas algo-

- si mama dime-

-¿te encontraste con los cullen nuevamente?- me gire en dos segundos con los ojos abiertos como platos, como se había enterado mi madre

-como… como lo supiste- dije poniéndome en evidencia

-Bella… tu y yo sabemos que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, conocí a sus padres… el otro día en un almuerzo con los arquitectos amigos de Phil, obviamente ellos no saben quien soy me refiero a ser tu madre, me platicaron sobre sus hijos y sorpresivamente supe que estudiaban en tu misma universidad…. No creo que haya muchos Cullen con 3 hijos de ellos y 2 adoptivos, es fácil identificarlos

-mama yo…-

-escúchame muy bien Isabella- realmente era importante lo que me iba a decir, en muy pocas ocasiones la había escuchado llamarme Isabella- no quiero verte llegar como lo hice hace 3 años atrás, no quiero que nunca mas dejes que alguien pisote tu alma como lo hicieron esos desgraciados…. Porque te juro Bella que los mato, ¡yo los mato!

-mama… tranquila te prometo que eso jamás volverá a ocurrir, ellos no podrán conmigo esta vez, no voy a dejar a los Cullen pasar por encima mió nuevamente-

-esa es la actitud querida- sonrió mi madre complacida por mi respuesta

-entonces ¿me ayudas a prepararme?

-claro que si mi amor

Mi madre me ayudo hasta que el peluquero y la maquilladora llegaron, a las pocas horas estaba lista para la fiesta, para esta ocasión había escogido un vestido de corte y escote recto con unos tirantes muy delicados, era pegado a mi cuerpo y de color rojo con un encaje negro sobre el, llevaba unos tacones negros a juego y mi cabello caía en hermosas ondas sobre mi espalda…. Sin duda me veía espectacular

La cara de Jake al verme me hizo sonreír ampliamente, el estaba muy guapo, llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camisa de color marfil que hacia contraste con su piel oscura

-Wow! Mi amor tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme- dijo acercándome a su cuerpo, una corriente de calor recorrió todo mi ser inundándome de la sensación mas exquisita del mundo… placer-

-gracias, siempre me gusta ser la hermosa novia de Jacob Black

-no mi amor te equivocas- dijo acariciando mi rostro- tu brillas con luz propia

Sus labios se pegaron a los míos, al comienzo fue un beso dulce y lleno de amor pero a medida que nuestros cuerpos se iban rozando cada vez mas, la intensidad del beso subía haciéndonos perder la conciencia de donde estábamos, nos separamos cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, Jake sujetó con sus dientes mi labio inferior deslizando su lengua por este y haciéndome estremecer en sus brazos, sentí mis piernas temblar y un calor que se esparcía por toda la parte baja de mi vientre, Jacob sabia exactamente como excitarme

-todavía quieres llegar vivo a la fiesta Jake- se rió

-claro que si, pero eso no quita que pueda saborear los dulces labios de mi mujer y sentir su cuerpo… ¿o no?- sus manos me aprisionaron mas hacia el dejando escapar un gemido que fue ahogado por otro beso lleno de deseo….

-Jake- solté en un susurro- mi madre de estar mirándonos por la ventana- Jake bajo la intensidad del beso y poco a poco nos fuimos calmando, como era de esperar me gire y ahí estaba mi madre con Phil, ambos con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ellos adoraban a Jake y sabían que era muy feliz con el. Como me lo suponía Jacob andaba en su auto de carreras, una de las atracciones era que los chicos iban a organizar carreras y el por supuesto participaría en todas…. Nos subimos y partimos en dirección hacia la fiesta, en el camino hablamos de todo pero en un instante se quedo callado pensando…

-Bella mi amor quiero preguntarte algo- me dijo con un claro tono de duda y curiosidad

-dime

-de donde conoces a los Cullen- demonios! Pensé que después de tantos días no se iba a acordar de lo que paso en el casino pero parece que me equivocaba…

-recuerdas lo que te conté hace algún tiempo, lo que me paso en mi otra prepa…

-no me digas que…. ¡Malditos imbeciles los voy a moler!- el cuerpo de jake se torno tenso, el instinto de protección que se le daba conmigo era muy grande, sabia que el seria capaz de saltar contra cien leones con tal de defenderme, era una de las tantas razones por la cual lo amaba….

-No Jake tu no harás nada

-pero Bella no…

-pero Bella nada, Jake cálmate, ellos no me han hecho nada por ahora, llevemos la fiesta en paz mi amor, si te necesito no dudes que te avisare

-mas te vale Bella, no quiero que ninguno de esos imbeciles se te acerque… malditos gusanos como se atreven a tratar a alguien así…

Escuche a Jake reclamar unos minutos mas y le cambie el tema, no quería acrecentar el repentino odio que ya se le había formado por los hermanitos Cullen, llegamos al estacionamiento y se escuchaban por todos los parlantes de la fiesta _Supermassive Black Hole de Muse…_ esta seria una entrada perfecta

Mi novio me ayudo a bajar del auto y caminamos seguidos por las atentas miradas y sonrisas de todos los presentes, Jake y yo éramos el uno para el otro, ambos apuestos y con el mismo corazón, por eso encajábamos tan bien, los saludos no se hicieron esperar nuestros amigos se acercaron a saludarnos y a decirnos como marchaba todo, con Eric y los demás chicos que nos estaban ayudando habíamos dejado todo listo, de manera de que en la fiesta solo disfrutáramos y así era, Eric nos dijo que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal y que hasta el momento todo resultaba genial… me sentí muy feliz por eso

Busque con mi mirada a mis "Amigos" pero no los vi por ninguna parte, respire en paz, debía de prepararme psicológicamente para compartir con ellos…. Era casi media noche y la fiesta estaba que ardía, Jake estaba en una mesa apostando con algunos amigos, aproche el momento par darme una vuelta, el lugar donde hacíamos la fiesta era una especie de terminar portuario abandonado, tenia 2 grandes bodegas abandonadas, además de una enorme calle que recorría todo el Terminal, perfecta para realizar carreras, la parte donde estaba Jake estaba en el segundo piso de una de las bodegas, ahí habíamos acomodado mesas para apostar, juegos de casino y cosas por estilo, en el primer piso estaba la pista de baile, la luces de colores dejaban ver que estaba llena de gente, me pare en una baranda del segundo piso para observar el paisaje, desde arriba se podían ver múltiples cosas, en los rincones habían muchas parejas, cada una en lo suyo, aquí nadie era mojigato, el sexo era parte de nuestra vida y nadie temía en demostrarlo, los chicos mas turbios pasaban por el lado de cualquiera ofreciendo sus "productos" por estos días la droga que estaba de moda en la universidad era la cocaína y la heroína, la que siempre acompañaba las fiestas era la marihuana o "hierba" como algunos le decían, yo las he probado algunas veces, pero por suerte no e caído en la adicción, ese es un dolor que no le causaría a mi madre…

-Buenas Noches!!!!- grito el animador de la fiesta- sean bienvenidos a la primera fiesta del año, organizada por nuestro rey y reina, Isabella Swan y Jacob Black- sentí unas manos rodearme por la cintura, la anatomía de mi novio se pego a mi cuerpo, el publico rompió en aplausos, evite el sonrojarme….- chicos les recordamos que en una hora mas, comenzaremos con los desafíos y las carreras de autos así que vayan a preparar sus motores porque la diversión esta POR COMENZAR!

Todos aplaudieron y rápidamente la bodega se desocupo…

-¿Vamos a mi auto?- susurro jake en mi oído

-será todo un placer…-

Una hora más tarde los desafíos habían comenzado, con jake estábamos bailando en una improvisada pista de baile que se armo alrededor de su auto, la canción que sonaba era Baby Boy de Beyonce. Mis movimientos eran lentos y sensuales, de pronto gire mi cabeza hacia uno de los lados y vi a 2 personas totalmente familiares mirándome, eran Jasper Hale y Edward Cullen…. Procure que no fuera muy llamativo pero mis movimientos se hicieron mas sensuales, observe de reojo que Edward me miraba con una profunda admiración, pero la lujuria y deseo que demostraban los ojos de jasper me desconcertaron, estaba de novio con Alice y deseando a la mujer del prójimo, que triste era su vida… Jake estaba excitado, sentía su creciente erección punzando en sus pantalones, mi vientre se enardeció y sentí la opresión de mi centro… este baile despertaba muchas cosas en mi cuerpo, en especial si el que me tocaba al bailar era Jake. La canción cambio a un ritmo totalmente diferente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al saber cual era la que seguía, una de mis favoritas, _Stronger de Britney Spears._

**POV Edward:**

Ahí estaba parado como un estupido, controlando mis hormonas y mi corazón, estaba viendo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, bailar en frente de mí pero lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía clavar mis ojos en sus movimientos, estos no eran para mi, es verdad cuando dicen que "El que mira sufre…. Pero el que toca Goza" y eso le debía de estar pasando a Jake ahora, yo sufriendo como un enfermo y el gozando con el cuerpo de esa diosa… de Bella…

Comenzó una nueva canción y pude ver que Bella sonreía, mire hacia el lado y vi la mirada de Jasper ennegrecida, ambos éramos hombres si yo me excitaba con solo verla no podía culpar que a jasper le pasara lo mismo, esta mujer levantaría a aun muerto si se lo propusiera… trate de no enfocarme en las reacciones de Jasper y ver el maravilloso baile de Bella…

Con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, subió al capo del auto que me imagino es de su novio y comenzó a bailar… como demonios podía verse así de Sexy, era al go increíble, su cuerpo, sus hermosas piernas, su cintura, sus caderas, su rostro, su persona, ella… Bella… de solo pensarlo mi cuerpo se sentía caluroso y las mismas sensaciones que despertó en mi hace años volvían a mi corazón, pero que era esto…. ¿Sentía cosas por Bella?, no podía ser… yo no merezco nada, mientras bailaba la canción sentí su mirada pegada en mis ojos, por un momento comencé a analizar la melodía, fue cuando CREI saber de que se trataba, ¿ella la cantaba para mi?, si… lo sabia, ahora ella era fuerte, y nada se interpondría en su camino, ni siquiera nosotros…. Como adoraba esta personalidad tan… avasalladora.

Trate de enfocar mis ideas, sentía una creciente opresión en mi pantalón, Bella con solo unos movimientos logro lo que las demás consiguen después de estimularme, Bella despertaba una pasión que no sabia que existía, todos los sentimientos antiguos eran combinados con este creciente deseo, pero debía de reprimirlo, no tenia ningún derecho a desearla, algún día tuve la oportunidad que esta hermosa mujer fuera mía pero ahora no podía aspirar a nada, ella tenia a su amor y yo solo tenia mi karma… admirarla, desearla pero que jamás fuera mía… me di la vuelta y me perdí entre la multitud no era tan masoquista como para quedarme y observar sus movimientos, me hacia mal, desearla…. Ahora era un claro sentimiento que sobresalía de mi corazón, la deseaba, daría lo que fuera por probar uno de sus besos… demonios! Como podía ser, hace solo 5 días que la volví a ver y causaba estragos en mi cabeza y lo peor de todo… en mi corazón.

En mi camino hacia la enorme barra divise varias caras que ya me eran familiar, entre ellas habían muchas mujeres, el otro día en el baño de hombres se metió una y trato de insinuarse, pero mi cabeza no estaba conectada con mi parte baja porque no reacciono ante ninguno de sus encantos, mientras pedía un trago me fije que Lawrence estaba en la barra, me acerque a saludarlo.

-Hola Doctor Kennedy- le dije en forma de broma

-hola Doctor Cullen, como esta?- sonrió

-bien bien gracias, todas las fiestas son así de buenas?-

-si claro hermano y no haz visto nada, aquí todo es drogas, sexo, alcohol, diversión y carreras… ya te acostumbraras

-no te preocupes en todos lados es igual- bromee

Nos sentamos a conversar, llame a mis hermanos para saber si venían pero solo Emmett me contesto, me dijo que venia llegado, mi hermano estudiaba Ingeniería mecánica, estaba loco por los autos, había puesto todo su amor y empeño en un fabuloso auto de carreras, era su bebe, lo cuidaba mas que a un hijo, por eso sabia que vendría a la fiesta, de seguro participaría en las carreras, a decir verdad a todos nosotros nos gustaban estas cosas, como le decía a Lawrence en todos lados era igual, en mi antigua universidad, era lo mismo o y tal vez peor, las drogas, el sexo y las carreras eran mala combinación, se habían desatado muchas peleas y carreras clandestinas para defender el honor de alguien, eso se veía mucho y sabia que esta universidad no seria la excepción

Al poco rato Emmett apareció con su auto, al llegar acaparo las miradas de todos inclusive las de Jacob y Bella, pero su mirada había cambiado, el novio de Bella ya no miraba de forma alegre a mi hermano al contrario sus ojos contenían rabia y desprecio, de seguro bella ya le había puesto al tanto de quienes éramos.

-ATENCION A TODOS!!!!- grito un chico arriba del escenario- ya terminaron las carreras de piques cortos pero ahora pasaremos a los piques largos así que puede retar a quien ustedes quieran los esperamos para correr en la línea de partida…

Todos aprobaron sus palabras aplaudiendo… mire hacia atrás y jasper venia corriendo en mi dirección

-Hermano vas a correr?- me pregunto

-no lo se… hace tiempo que no lo hago

-pero tu eres el mejor de Washington Edward, deberías probar fuerzas con el novio de la cer…- mi mirada lo fulmino y se trago de inmediato lo que iba a decir, no permitiría que la llamaran así nunca mas…- con el novio de Bella

-si- bufe- podría ser…- me tome todo lo que me quedaba del vaso en un sorbo y perdí mi vista entre la luces de la pista. Cuando recobre mi conciencia Emmett ya estaba en la barra con nosotros conversaba con Jasper y Lawrence, el alcohol se me había subido un poco a la cabeza pero me sentí bien, busque por todo el lugar donde estaba ella, quería verla, quería disfrutar de su cuerpo y de la belleza de su alma aunque sea solo mirándola. Mis ojos se clavaron nuevamente en el auto de Jacob y la vi… ahí estaba tan bella y gloriosa como siempre pero bailaba con su novio, creo que estaba sonando _50 cent_ si no me equivoco y el alcohol todavía no hacia estragos era _Just a Little Bit. _

Nuevamente ella bailaba muy sensual, mi boca se hizo agua con solo ver sus movimientos… ella estaba de espaldas y se contorneaba sobre el cuerpo de Jacob, las manos de el descansaban en sus caderas guiando sus movimientos…

-saben que…. Es buena idea Jasper, voy a correr…- me fui parando a medida que las palabras iban saliendo de mi boca, Jasper abrió unos ojos gigantes al ver la dirección que tomaba pero aun así su sonrisa fue innegable, ganarle al novio de Bella seria una gran desilusión para todos, que un recién llegado le quite el trono de campeón… era algo que sabia que no dejaría pasar…

-Oye Jacob…- le grite de una distancia en la que el pudiera escucharme, al instante el cuerpo de bella se separo de el tensándose por completo al escuchar mi voz

-Dime Cullen- sus ojos tenían rabia contra mi…

-quiero que tú y yo corramos, que te parece-

-me parece excelente- desplegó una sonrisa malévola, los que estaban cerca de nosotros notaron la tensión del ambiente y se juntaron para observar la escena, poco a poco media fiesta estaba mirándonos-pero… ¿tu corres Cullen?- su voz sonaba sarcástica, el maldito se estaba burlando

-algo así… en Washington corría en las carreras del Fork's prixs- sentí algunas voces de asombro, parece que alguien me conocía, Jacob evaluó con la mirada y siguió lanzando su veneno

-entonces… ganaste alguna carrera

-digamos que si

-WOW!- grito el animador acercándose, era un chico de color y tenia dreads en su cabeza- Edward el rápido!- me asombre de que me llamara así, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo- hermano, mil años que no te veía en las pistas- lo mire contrariado no sabia de donde lo conocía-HERMANOS! Aquí tenemos a los dos mejores corredores del estado, por un lado esta nuestro amigo Jacob Black, quien es el campeón indiscutido además de nuestro rey del baile y por otro lado esta el recién llegado Edward Cullen quien era el mejor corredor de carreras de Washington tuve el placer de verlo correr las pocas veces que lo hacia, pero cada vez era mejor que la anterior, este chico rebasa todos los niveles de velocidad… y hoy tenemos la suerte de tenerlos aquí

-así que eres famoso- dijo Jacob con malicia- bueno doctorcito veamos quien es el mejor

-pero muchachos- pregunto el animador- que van a apostar… dinero, mujeres u otro cosa

-_QUE APUESTEN A LAS NOVIAS!-_gritaron unos del publico, en todo este rato no me había fijado en el rostro de bella, pero estaba pálida como una hoja de papel y sus ojos brillaban pero de miedo…

-Eso jamás!- grito Jake tomando de la mano a Bella

-o tienes miedo de perder- Jasper salio detrás mió incitándolo

-nunca lo tendría con un hijito de su papa- todo el publico se sorprendió mi ceño se frunció al instante no iba a dejar que el me pasara por encima

-entonces apostemos a tu novia, si tu ganas te quedas con ella y te doy 100 dólares pero si yo gano… tendrás que dejarme pasar una noche con ella

Todos exclamaban, gritaban y chiflaban… la emoción y la tensión se sentía en el ambiente

-wow chicos, entonces la cosa esta así, Edward y Jake correrán una carrera, si Jake gana se lleva a su novia y 100 dólares pero si Edward gana el tendrá a bella por una noche… esto esta que arde… entonces aceptas Edward….

-claro, acepto- lo mire fijo a los ojos el tenia una expresión ganadora pero sabia que por dentro le mataba la idea de entregarme a su novia

-y tu Jake aceptas…

**POV Bella:**

Demonios! No me molestaba el hecho de que me hubiera apostado… lo que me ponía como loca era contra quien lo había hecho, estaba cruzando hasta los dedos de los pies porque Jake ganara si no tendría que pasar toda una noche con el mal nacido de Edward…. Maldición

-Acepto- dijo Jake aprentando mi mano y mirándolo a los ojos al igual que el lo hacia, en que lió me estaban metiendo

-WOWWWWW!!! Muchachos ahora si que tenemos un verdadero duelo, entonces Cullen v/s Black… chicos a sus autos

Jake se subió a su auto y lo llevo a la línea de partida, seguí a Edward con la mirada y vi que el gorila de Emmett le entrego unas llaves de seguro eran del auto de este. Ambos se pusieron en la línea y como era la costumbre cada vez que corría jake yo daba la partida, pero antes me acerque a mi hombre y le di un apasionado beso, que fue presenciado por todos incluso por Edward y los demás

-mas te vale que ganes- le susurre al oído, el solo me devolvió una sonrisa picara, se metió a su auto y yo me pare en medio, les di la partida y ambos autos arrancaron a toda velocidad por el sendero de carrera

Todos estaban gritando y apoyando… la mayoría de los gritos eran para Jake pero había algunos grupos que apoyaban a Edward, había algunas chicas gritando como locas por el… patético

Me concentre nuevamente en la carrera pero casi palidecí cuando vi que Edward le venia ganando a Jake

Demonios Jake vamos…

O por dios… ya se estaban dando la vuelta

Jake quedo atrás

Atrás

Atrás…

MALDITO EDWARD!!!

Cuando termine de decirle todas las ofensas que conocía, Edward planto su auto en frente mió cruzo la meta como 10 segundos después que Jake, el estaba furioso salio del auto pegándole a todo lo que veía, uno de los grandes defectos de Jake es que con los demás y cuando estaba enojado es demasiado violento. Edward salio del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia mi, mi mirada estaba fría pero por dentro estaba muriendo del miedo de saber que tendría que estar una noche con el.

-maldito…- susurre al verlo acercarse

-puedes maldecir todo lo que quieras pero… muy pronto serás toda una noche solo mía… Bella- termino diciendo mi nombre cerca de mi oído, el contacto tibio de su aliento hizo que mi cuerpo se erizara por completo.

-Cullen!- grito Jake- me debes la revancha!- su rostro estaba crispado, me aleje de Edward y fui a abrazar a mi amor, el correspondió de inmediato a mi abrazo pegándome a su cuerpo, Jake siempre decía que mi presencia lo tranquilizaba, era como su morfina cuando estaba iracundo. Edward al ver la escena sonrió maliciosamente, que diablos se traía ese imbecil

-claro que si Black, cuando tu quieras- se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente, maldito Cullen… jake exploto en rabia, jamás había perdido una carrera desde que entramos a la universidad

Me lo lleve rápidamente del lugar, le pedí a unos amigos que le guardaran el auto y nos encaminamos al bar. Pedí dos tragos de ron, el suyo se evaporo en segundos dentro de su boca..

-Jake mi amor tranquilo, si solo serán unas cuantas horas

-Bella perdóname jamás debí aceptar, pero me deje llevar por lo que esos imbeciles decían, perdóname mi amor- el rostro torturado de Jake me decía que de verdad estaba sufriendo, no quería atormentarlo mas, trate de cambiar el tema para que no siguiéramos ahondando en lo mismo

Examine con la mirada hacia la pista de baile y Edward estaba parado con sus hermanos en el otro lado del lugar, su mirada estaba fija en nosotros, sabia que nos evaluaba, quería ver cual había sido mi reacción ante lo que pasaba, pero no le daría en el gusto, no dejaría que viera que moría por dentro de solo pensar que tenia que pasar unas cuantas horas con el…. La fiesta siguió su camino llegando casi al final, estábamos esperando a que dieran por terminado todo cuando un tipo, creo que lo conocía, era James del ultimo año, se subió al escenario y agarro el micrófono, lo único malo es que estaba muy borracho…

-Hola… a todos!- dijo hipando- hoy les vengo a cantar una canción, esta… se la dedico a la mujer mas hermosa de esta pinché fiesta, es la mas la mas hermosa, de verdad, yo la amo, la amo desde que la- hipo- conocí, es hermosa hermosa, ¡te amo!- su voz claramente estaba deteriorada por el estado de ebriedad que tenia, camino un poco saltando del escenario, demonio se dirigía hacia nosotros, maldito que estaba tratando de hacer, hay dios aquí iba a quedar la grande…

-Bella, hazte a un lado- susurro jake, mire sus ojos y tenían toda la rabia contenida de hace un momento

-Jake déjalo esta borracho-

-que te corras Bella-

James venia acercándose con sus ojos idos, yo rogaba porque no dijera la palabra, james cáete de borracho o si no vas a sufrir mucho

-esta canción es para ti- hipo- Isabella…- eres un completo estupido…

En fracción de segundos Jake se había lanzado sobre James, todos en la fiesta se fueron a separarlos, pero al tratar de contenerlos, recibieron golpes de otros y se desato una batalla campal de todos contra todos… mire hacia el centro y Jake estaba como loco dándole de golpes a James mientras sus amigos golpeaban a los amigos del imbecil borracho, en un momento, los golpes comenzaron a salir disparados para todos lados, cuando vi un puño cerrado casi en mi cara, solo cerré los ojos y espere el golpe, pero una mano me tomo de mi brazo y me jalo hacia un lugar seguro, no quería abrir mis ojos, pero me sentía segura en ese lugar, en esos brazos, poco a poco fui perdiendo el miedo, pero cuando los abrí me encontré con dos grandes ojos verdes observándome divertidos, me fije en la posición en la que estaba, Edward me tenia agarrada de la cintura y estaba pegada a el, podía sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo que estaba muy bien formado, su contacto hizo revivir ciertos sentimientos que tenia muy guardados… le dedique una mirada que no contenía nada, el sentimiento pareció llegarle porque desvió su mirada y su expresión era tortuosa, me gire al sentir gritos, la pelea se estaba saliendo de control. Algunos chicos habían quebrado botellas y estaban peleando con otros a jake no podía verlo por ninguna parte, Edward me volvió a quitar del trayecto de un puñetazo…

ya fue suficiente vamonos- me dijo tomándome del brazo, en su voz se notaba que estaba un poco ebrio

claro que no, yo contigo no iré a ninguna parte

Haciendo caso omiso me sujeto del brazo y me arrastro por entre medio de la pelea, pude ver a muchos de mis amigos peleando, entre ellos también estaba el gorila de Emmett y Jasper, ambos se veían de lo mas divertidos lanzando golpes…

-¡Suéltame!, ¡ no quiero ir contigo!... que me sueltes- logre liberarme de su agarre pero enseguida me volvió a agarrar, llegamos al estacionamiento y divise su auto, ese maravilloso volvo plateado… saco sus llaves, quito la alarma y me aventó hacia dentro por la puerta del copiloto, trate de abrir la puerta pero no podía, demonios como iba a hacer para salir de esto, golpee las ventanas pateé el tablero pero el no me hacia caso, encendió el motor del auto y partimos con rumbo incierto

-a donde demonios me llevas, te juro que no te la vas a acabar-

-ah si?, bueno dile a tu novio que lo espero cuando quieras… por lo otro te llevo a un lugar seguro, no quiero que te pase nada malo- mi corazón se comprimió al escuchar eso, como era tan cínico

-de cuando acá te preocupas por mi Cullen, no es algo muy de tu familia que digamos- el no respondió, sabia que era verdad, vi que apretó las manos en el volante, Bella 1- Edward 0, saque mi celular de un pequeño bolsillo que tenia mi vestido marque rápidamente el numero de Jake pero Edward me arrebato el celular en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, me lo arrebato de las manos y lo tiro por la ventana

-MALDITO!- le grite golpeándolo en su hombro- ¡me lo tendrás que pagar!- me senté resignada cruzándome de brazos a lo que Edward sonrió… demonios Bella 1- Edward 1

Manejo por unos 20 minutos, por las señaleticas me di cuenta que íbamos al centro de la ciudad, pasamos por todo el alboroto que siempre había en las calles, fiestas discos y cosas así, manejo hasta un mirador que había al otro lado de la ciudad, sorpresivamente yo había estado ahí muchas veces, de noche se ven hermosas las luces de la ciudad, es un espectáculo que siempre me ha gustado admirar. Aparco en uno de los estacionamientos y me baje como alma que lleva el diablo, el se sorprendió al verme caminar en dirección contraria a donde se supone me había llevado, la idea de irme me cegó en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era ver a mi madre y a Jake… que habría pasado con el, ¿estaría bien?, de pronto la preocupación me invadió y lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, necesitaba saber como estaba, mire hacia todos lados y recordé que los autobuses y taxis pasaban bajando el mirador, cuando iba a poner un pie en el camino de bajada la mano de Edward me sujeto y me llevo nuevamente a donde estaba su auto.

-¿dime que demonios pretendes? No esperaras que te deje ir sola, si te saque para protegerte no para ponerte en un peligro mayor

-OH! Ya veo… haber Edward Cullen y que te hace pensar a ti que yo estaré mas segura contigo que en la fiesta, déjame decirte que prefiero estar en una cueva llena de alacranes antes que a tu lado, ahí si que estaría segura- bufe, su rostro se encrespó por lo que había escuchado pero no me interesaba, al fin podía decirle lo que pensaba y esta vez nada me iba a amedrentar…

-Bella yo…- su rostro cambio de pronto- hay algo que tengo que decirte y que lo tengo guardado hace mucho… Bella perdóname- no podía creerlo, el me estaba pidiendo perdón? Como demonios podía ser eso… esas simples dos palabras me desarmaron, eso probaba que Edward aun tenía poder sobre mí, aunque me costara aceptarlo.

-de… de que demonios hablas-

-Bella ese día… el día que cenamos en esa cafetería, después de lo que dije, me fui a tu casa para implorar tu perdón pero tu ya no estabas, desde ese día el karma y el dolor pesan en mi corazón- señalo su pecho sus ojos brillaban de una manera opaca… veía la pena reflejada en ellos

- y que esperabas… imbecil! ¿Que después de semejante humillación te estaría esperando para que me fueras a pedir perdón?, No Edward… eso jamás.

-lo se es por eso que te traje aquí, sabia que muy pocas veces se iba a presentar una oportunidad como esta- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos- y debía… mejor dicho necesitaba pedir tu perdón.

-pues sabes que Edward- lo mire con todo el odio que poseía- ¡NO TE PERDONO!, jamás me voy a olvidar de todo lo malo que me hicieron eso siempre lo llevare en mi pecho como una herida abierta- me acerque a el, desafiándolo con la mirada, podía ver que realmente le afectaba pero no podía dejarme llevar por esos pensamientos, de la nada todos los recuerdos dolorosos azotaron mi mente, las humillaciones, las burlas, los golpes, los sobrenombres, ese ultimo día, una rabia me recorrió completamente mis puños se cerraron y no pude evitar lo que siguió, mi mano viajo rápida hacia su mejilla, estampándose de lleno en ella, el a pesar de que la vio venir no lo impidió, lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, seria la primera vez que el me vería así, esto jamás se repetiría, devolvió su cabeza hacia donde la tenia antes de sentir mi golpe pero cuando menos lo espere sus manos me sujetaron por mis mejillas y me guiaron hacia sus labios, trate de resistirme pero cuando nuestros labios se tocaron me pare en seco, no podía hacer nada para alejarlo… algo en mi no lo dejaba

Los labios de Edward eran suaves y carnosos, tenían un sabor diferente, único, eran dulces y tibios, una combinación que no había probado nunca, su beso comenzó con el forcejeo de ambos yo por alejarme y el por acercarme, sus manos me aprisionaban la cara en contra la de el, mis ojos rápidamente cedieron y se cerraron, sus labios acariciaban los míos de manera suave y deliciosa, su lengua trazaba pequeñas vías de acceso hacia mi boca, cuando sintió que yo había dejado de forcejear bajo sus manos hacia mi cintura pero inmediatamente me solté de su agarre terminando el precipitado beso, mi mano furiosa se fue nuevamente a su cara pero el la detuvo en el instante, me miro con sus ojos negros llenos de una excitación que se podía ver de donde fuera, a el le gustaban mis besos… o mejor dicho se había excitado con mi cuerpo. La mano que me tenia sujeta la paso rápidamente por su cintura y me pego ferozmente a su cuerpo, mi centro reacciono al instante al sentirlo tan cerca, un calor de la parte baja de mi entrepierna se comenzó a emanar y a esparcirse por todo mi ser, pego sus labios nuevamente a los míos, pero esta vez fue con fiereza su lengua penetro en mi boca como si siempre hubiera estado allí, trate de rehusarme a sus caricias pero me rendí.. El tenía el control de este beso. Debo decir que perdí ante los labios de Edward Cullen

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura atrayéndome mas a su cuerpo, mi centro palpitaba con el solo contacto de su figura y de la mía, nuestro beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas pasional y lujurioso, levante mis manos y las lleve hacia su cabello pegándolo cada vez mas a mi, con su fuerza me empujo hacia su auto en donde me acorralo, sentí su erección en mi muslo, era la primera vez que sentía su miembro pero me encanto tenerlo así, despertó cada corriente nerviosa de mi piel…. Por un momento perdí la conciencia y me rendí ante la sensación tan placentera que el provocaba, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda, su lengua probaba cada rincón de mi boca dejándome suaves atisbos de su dulce elixir, sus dedos se fundían en la piel descubierta que encontraba en su recorrido provocando pequeños gemidos en el comienzo de mi garganta pero que eran callado por sus apasionados besos, sentí el deseo llenarme por completo, el cuerpo de Edward era perfecto y se sentía a gusto con el mió cerca, abandono mi boca y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos muy húmedos hacia mi cuello, mi espalda se arqueo y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios se sentían ardientes sobre mi helada piel, un viento balanceo mis cabellos provocándome un escalofrió pero que el cuerpo de Edward mitigó, sus besos llegaron hasta mis descubiertos hombro en donde lamió y saboreo a todo lo largo de mi piel, la sensación era demasiado placentera, de mi boca ya escapaban gemidos y jadeos audibles no podía reprimir la excitación que me daba el momento, mi centro estaba como loco, sentía la humedad llenar toda mi cavidad y el calor recorrer cada parte de el, estaba loca, estaba dejando que Edward Cullen me excitara hasta perder los sentidos, pero estaba absorta en la sensación, No podía parar.

Las manos de Edward bajaron a mi caderas trazándolas con suaves movimientos, al sentir sus manos en mis muslos mi cuerpo involuntariamente se pego al suyo, provocando un gruñido del fondo de su pecho y un gemido de placer, sus manos siguieron bajando hasta la base de mi vestido, sus dedos lo deslizaron hacia arriba y se posicionaron en la base de mis nalgas, Edward las apretó hacia el mientas seguía lamiendo y devorando cada parte de mi cuello y hombros…

-Bella- dejo escapar entre gemidos…

-_Jake…_- solté sin una pizca de conciencia…

Demonios que había dicho?

JAKE!

O por dios…

Edward se separo inmediatamente de mi, sus ojos revelaban la sorpresa de la situación… por primera vez en 1 año de ser la nueva Isabella no sabia que hacer….

Ahora como saldría de esto…

*

* * *

_wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!_

_como kedoo??_

_espero ke les haya gustado, recuerden actualizare lo mas pronto ke pueda_

_tengo ke poner mi casa y esperar a que todo se componga_

_gracias por su comprencion_

_las amooo con todo mi (L)_

**_TiwiiCullen_**

**¿Algún Rws?**


	5. El Deber de Protegerte

_Holaaa mis amadas lectorasss!!_

_como estan??_

_espero que muy bien!... bueno nenas kiero agradecerles a todas las que se preocuparon por mi_

_y me mandaron mensajes o me pregntaron por el msn!_

_estos momentos son dificiles pero se ke mi hermoso pais saldra adelante_

_como siempre!_

_no las entretengo mas espero ke les gustee...._

_las amooo con todo mi (L)_

* * *

-Jake…- solté sin una pizca de conciencia…

Demonios que había dicho?

JAKE!

O por Dios…

Edward se separo inmediatamente de mi, sus ojos revelaban la sorpresa de la situación… por primera vez en 1 año de ser la nueva Isabella no sabia que hacer….

Ahora como saldría de esto…

**POV Edward:**

En mis brazos, esos que le hicieron tanto daño algún día, estaba Bella, la que desde que la vi nuevamente ronda en mis pensamientos, la que me producía todas estas sensaciones, sus labios calidos eran los que me estaban llevando a la locura, me sentía en el cielo probando el elixir que me daba su boca. La lengua de Bella se entremezclaba con la mía dando un hermoso baile y el compás para que una pasión que no sabia que existía comenzara a prender dentro de mi ser…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar por el solo hecho de tenerla en mis brazos, mis brazos la aprisionaron y no la dejaron escapar, estaba tan absorto en la sensación de tenerla así que me di cuenta muy poco si ella forcejeaba o no deseaba mi cercanía, rápidamente la sentí ceder y unirse a la sensación, mis manos viajaron rápidas por su espalda, acaricie cada espacio libre que mis dedos encontraron, nuestro beso cada vez se hacia mas pasional y delicioso, muy pronto las sensaciones se fueron intensificando dando paso al deseo… mis dedos, mi cabeza, mi corazón…. Todo en mi se sentía envuelto por su calor, de pronto mi cuerpo reacciono al violento roce de su figura contra la mía, mi miembro sintió el contacto y despertó ante su roce, muy rápidamente las sensaciones viajaron por todo mi cuerpo provocándome un deseo irrefrenable… la poca cordura que me había quedado… la perdí en este momento

Mis manos se fueron sus muslos, ansiaba sentirla completamente, el calor abrasador que quemaba mi pecho fue el que me impulso a seguir, pequeños gemidos y gruñidos escapaban de mi pecho, algunos casi imperceptibles para ella, pero totalmente sentidos por mi cuerpo, escuchar su respiración agitada y sus propios gemidos hacían que lo que se estaba creando en mi creciera…

-Bella- dije en un susurro contra su piel…

-Jake- respondió bella quebrando de inmediato todo lo que se producía, mi deseo se fue tan rápido como ella pronuncio esas palabras, me separe violentamente y mire sus ojos, estaban expectantes y aparentemente no sabían que responder, porque los 3 segundos que pasaron fueron los mas largos de mi vida…

-Estoy preocupada por el…-me dijo muy segura-jake…- suspiro, volvió a repetir, en mi cabeza no cabía explicación posible, mis besos, mis caricias le recordaban a ¿Jake?... dios… si ella me estaba castigando, esto había dolido…. Pero lo merecía, era el menor castigo pero que aun así dolía como si fuera el peor…

-te recuerdo a tu novio?- pregunté guiado solo por mi incredulidad

-no escuchaste imbecil… estoy preocupada, el se quedo allá solo y peleando, quiero saber si esta bien-

-Bella…Yo-

-tu nada, me llevas de inmediato a la fiesta o me voy caminando… y te juro por dios Cullen que lo haré… por Jake soy capaz de todo…- dijo con sus ojos brillantes, afirmando sus palabras…

Baje mi mirada y asentí, pensé que podría crear algo en ella, aunque fuera rechazo porque así sabría por lo menos que algo siente, pero nada… ella solo se preocupaba de Jake… demonios, soy un maldito egoísta al pretender que ella sienta algo por mi después de todo lo que yo le hice, pero era un maldito egoísta que tenia sentimientos por ella y que ansiaba sentirla nuevamente cerca… aunque fuera para odiarme

-Esta bien, vamonos- dije en un susurro, camine hacia el auto y me subí, prendí el motor en el momento que ella abordo, nos fuimos en dirección a la fiesta, el camino fue silencioso y a la vez extremadamente tortuoso, su mirada estaba perdida en los cristales de la ventana, los recuerdos de sus labios comenzaron a golpear en mi mente, apreté el volante para mitigar la sensación que producía su calor, era la primera vez que sentía sus labios pero me sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo nuevamente, tal vez estaban embrujados…

Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta y no había rastros de Jake, aparque en uno de los estacionamientos pero lo único que vimos fueron patrullas de la policía, me imagino que había quedado la grande después de que nos fuimos…

-Dios mió- susurro Bella- Donde…

-iré a preguntar que paso- le dije pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida en el lugar…

Camine hacia uno de los policías y le pregunte, me contó que los habían llamado por una pelea pero que al momento de llegar ellos se habían escapado, además que por lo que veían estaban haciendo carreras y que eso era ilegal en esta zona, el policía afirmo que tal vez por eso escaparon… le di las gracias y me encamine hacia donde estaba Bella, alce la vista y no la vi por ninguna parte, mis ojos se fueron como locos de un lado para el otro y no la encontraba, fije la mirada hacia el camino por donde habíamos entrado y Bella iba caminando a toda prisa, ¿pero que demonios pretendía?, subí rápidamente al auto y trate de alcanzarla, cuando iba casi a su lado baje la ventanilla para saber que era lo que haría

-Bella- le llame ella no giro su rostro- vamos Bella no seas terca

-¿TERCA? Yo!....- y lanzo una risotada- Edward déjame en paz quieres

-Déjame llevarte a tu casa, no puedes andar sola

-no gracias- apuro el paso y se adelanto, mis manos se apretaron al volante… por mi cabeza pasaron todos los momentos que hace pocos minutos habíamos compartido, esos besos, las caricias… todos los sentimientos que ella despertaba en mi aparecieron de pronto, no sabia como explicarlo, en tan poco tiempo habían aparecido miles de sentimientos que yo pensaba perdidos… definitivamente mi encuentro con Bella me estaba trayendo consecuencias…

Mire hacia delante pero novia nada la figura de Bella había desaparecido por la calle…

-Ah!- sentí un grito desgarrador y los frenos de algún auto que chirriaron en el pavimento, mi cuerpo se quedo petrificado, no alcance a pensar cuando ya tenia el auto en marcha y a todo motor avance por la calle, mi corazón se comprimió de pensar lo que podría haber pesado… y a quien…

-Bella!- grite al salir corriendo del auto…

El cuerpo de Bella estaba de rodillas en el suelo y a solo 2 milímetros de ella había un auto… mire la escena y casi palidecí al darme cuenta que ella estuvo a punto de morir… por mi culpa, porque no la obligue a venirse conmigo… demonios otra vez ponía su vida en riesgo..

-Bella!- la tome en mis brazos y la saque de la calle, ella estaba en estado de shock… su cuerpo tiritaba y estaba tan blanca como un papel- Bella…Bella- la llamaba pero ella no reaccionaba, la deje sentada en la orilla y me gire para ver al imbecil que la había casi arrollado saliendo del auto… me pare furico y fui a encararlo el tipo estaba en estado de ebriedad, lo zamarree un poco y lo tire al otro lado para que se marchara, salio despavorido dentro del auto y se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad..

-bella!- me acerque a ella, al ver que no reaccionaba, toque su frente y sudaba frió, rápidamente me saque mi chaqueta y la puse en sus hombros, su mirada estaba perdida, creo que aun conmocionada por el horror de casi haber sido atropellada… la tome suavemente y la traslade hacia el volvo, la puse en el asiento del copiloto y me arrodille ante ella para tratar de hacerla reaccionar, a los minutos un llanto nervioso exploto de su pecho y sus manos se fueron inmediatamente a su cara, estuvo llorando por mas de 10 minutos sin decir nada, pero levanto su rostro y dijo lo que yo tanto ansiaba escuchar…

-Llévame… a mi casa… por favor- asentí, le cerré la puerta y me subí a velocidad sobre humana al volvo, maneje por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno, ella se incorporo y me dijo por donde vivía, cada calle que avanzábamos las casas se iban haciendo mas lujosas y bonitas, sorpresivamente pasamos muy cerca de donde yo vivía, seguimos unas calles mas y comenzamos a subir una colina, la casa de Bella estaba junto con otras en lo alto de esta, era una casa preciosa, una joya arquitectónica, además se veía que era muy lujosa, era solo de un piso pero se veía que estaba muy bien cuidada, además tenia un enorme ante jardín, avance con el volvo por el camino que estaba en el medio del jardín hacia la casa, al irnos acercando vi que había un auto estacionado en las afueras, supe de inmediato quien era…

-Bella!- grito un hombre cuando la estaba bajando del volvo, me gire hacia la casa y venían 3 personas saliendo, un hombre y una mujer que por su apariencia y visible preocupación eran los padres de Bella y detrás de ellos Jacob Black- Bella hija!- volvió a gritar el hombre avanzando a zancadas hacia nosotros

Bella se soltó de mi agarre y dejo caer mi chaqueta, corrió hacia donde estaban su padres y se abrazo con ellos, ella venia un evidente estado de nervios, pero al parecer ellos no lo habían notado

-hija donde te habías metido?- pregunto la mujer pasando suavemente sus manos por la cara, pero en el tono de voz se notaba la preocupación

-mama… perdón… me perdí en el alboroto de la fiesta

-BELLA!- grito Jake llegando donde ella, el traía su cara con evidentes golpes y magulladuras, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y su mirada fue de completo odio…- y tu que demonios hacías con mi mujer?- me grito muy enfadado Bella reacciono y lo sujeto de un brazo

-El solo me trajo amor, no te preocupes, ven aquí- lo llamo y abrazo, mi sangre se sentía caliente ante tal escena Jake tenia una mirada de satisfacción que definitivamente era dedicada a mi, me di la media vuelta y me subí al volvo no sin antes ver la figura de Bella llevaba en los brazos de Jacob al interior de la casa, acelere a todo lo que dio el pedal y me perdí en la oscuridad de la colina…

Cuando llegue a casa, las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas, llegue hasta donde estaba la luz y me encontré con cuatro caras expectantes… mis hermanos estaban esperándome

-Donde demonios estabas Edward- pregunto Rosalie parándose de la silla en la que estaba

-y a ti que te importa, no tengo porque darte explicaciones- me fui a la nevera y tome un vaso de jugo

-Edward que demonios pretendes- dijo Alice desde su puesto

-A que te refieres duende- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

-tu sabes muy bien Edward- respondí Emmett

- a que ahora te vez con la cerdita- solté el vaso y me abalance contra Jasper, quien dijo nuevamente la palabra que le había prohibido decir

-Te dije que nunca mas- apreté su cuello con mis manos, estaba contra la pared, los gritos de mis hermanas no se hicieron esperar- la volvieras a llamar así, escuchaste?, solo porque eres el novio de mi hermana no te daré lo que mereces, pero vuélvelo a decir y me olvidare que alguna vez te llame hermano- los fuertes brazos de Emmett nos separaron pero en su mirada solo vi el deseo contenido que tenia por Bella, Jasper siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un mujeriego, solo con Alice se ha calmado y creo que la nueva apariencia de Bella ah despertado un deseo en el… solo que mi hermana es muy ciega y esta muy enamorada para verlo.

Me solté bruscamente del agarre de Emmett y me fui a mi habitación, nadie tenía derecho a decirme algo sobre Bella y menos alguno de ellos, no dejaría que la pasaran a llevar, esta vez no…

Al otro día, entre al campus y se veían los rostros de todos desfigurados o por la borrachera de la noche anterior o por el desvelo, quizás podrían ser algunas cosas mas, pero no me interesaba preocuparme por ellas. Camine en silencio por el verde de los jardines, todos me miraban diferente, cada vez que pasaba escuchaba que decían mi nombre y conversaban, de seguro por lo que paso en la fiesta.

-Edward!- me grito una voz ya familiar

-Hola Dr. Laurent, como vas hermano?

-bien y tu?, anoche te perdiste de la fiesta Dr. Cullen, pensé que te habías molido a golpes con alguien

-no gracias tu sabes que los médicos somos pacíficos

-pacíficos? Que va hermano, tire unos buenos ganchos y patadas a todos los malditos que me caían mal- rió y se `puso en posición de pelea de box- y tu donde rayos te metiste?

-digamos que estaba solucionando algunas… cosas-

Frente a mis ojos paso la figura mas hermosa del mundo, Bella caminaba por uno de los jardines seguida de sus amigas, tanta elegancia y hermosura la hacían mas irreal de lo que ya era, el sol pegaba en su cabello castaño y hacia relucir sus hermosos ojos, los que me hacían soñar con solo mirarlos

-Wow! Esa chica no puede ser más sexy… Cullen!- lanzo una especie de aullido- definitivamente te sacaste la lotería Cullen, vas a pasar toda una noche con Isabella Swan, mataría por ese privilegio

-espera un momento eso era real?

-claro que si Cullen si cuando Jacob Black promete algo lo cumple, ese hombre es de palabra, se cumplirá la promesa y mas encima estando toda la universidad presente de testigo, tendrá que hacerlo… pasaras una noche con Bella…

Mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar la información, cuando apostamos jamás pensé en que eso seria real, apostar a la novia? Demonios si Bella fuera mi novia jamás la apostaría por nada del mundo, Jacob black es un entupido, como puede cumplir algo así, ser un hombre de palabra es una cosa pero un imbecil es otra muy diferente.

Me fui a mis clases y el día paso de lo mas tranquilo, aunque casi siempre me quedaba pegado mirando y pensando en Bella, los recuerdos de todas las atrocidades que le hicimos me venían a la mente, sacudía mi cabeza y trataba de que no fueran un tormento diario, ese día no vi. Más a Bella por los pasillos ni a Jake tampoco, demonios me carcomía pensar que podrían estar en alguna parte… juntos…

-Edward!- grito Alice cuando iba caminando hacia los estacionamientos, me gire y ella venia con cara de duda

-dime Alice-

-Hermano estoy preocupado por ti, en realidad por todos… desde que llegamos aquí y vimos a Bella, todo cambio, tu actitud la de los demás, todo hermano estoy preocupada no se que hacer…

-Alice no te preocupes conmigo todo esta bien

-estas seguro Edward?...- sus ojos miel me miraron expectantes

-si Alice estoy seguro-

-Entonces explícame porque demonios te llevaste a Bella de la fiesta- mis ojos se entreabrieron pero no quise demostrarle mi sorpresa

-como demonios lo supiste?

-da lo mismo, quiero saber Edward… que te traes con ella?-

-Nada Alice… solo quería pedirle perdón, nada mas- su mirada se bajo

-hay muchas cosas que hacer con respecto a Bella, después del accidente… me di cuenta de lo malos que habíamos sido y que no debíamos de haberle hecho tanto daño

La noche después de que humilláramos a Bella en la cafetería yo me fui a la casa y no supe más de ellos… pero mis hermanos se fueron en uno de sus autos los 4 juntos…

_-JAJAJAJAJA- las risotadas de Emmett invadieron el lugar- menuda broma que le gastamos a la cerdita… espero que no nos guarde rencor_

_-hay emmett no pienses en eso bebe- dijo Rose que iba al volante- todos sabemos que Isabella la cerdita no se molesta con nada, vez que nos aguanta todo sin chistar_

_-si.. Así que ahora recordare esa cara espantosa que puso cuando supo que tenia que pagar- dijo Alice apretando su estomago de tanto reír_

_-bueno bueno chicos mañana podemos darle el tiro de gracia, que les parece si la encerramos en la cajita de los bollitos- dijo Jazz_

_-Rosalie ve mas despacio- dijo Alice_

_-hay- rose giro la cara para encararla- te da miedo la velocidad nenecita_

_-ROSALIE CUIDADO!- gritaron Emmett y Jazz_

_El auto choco contra un camión y se volcó, expulsando los cuerpos de mis hermanos varios metros afuera del auto, ese se día casi murieron, de hecho Rosalie y Jasper eran los mas graves estuvieron en coma por casi un mes, cuando despertaron lo único que podían hacer era decir "BELLA PERDONANOS" y nada mas, de ese día ellos se arrepintieron de lo que paso con Bella, un poder superior les hizo pagar por lo que habían hecho, y a la vez a mi también, la incertidumbre de no saber si mis hermanos vivirían me mato día a día, desde ese accidente, juramos nunca mas molestar a nadie y si alguna vez encontrábamos a alguien le pediríamos perdón por tanta maldad, pero estoy seguro de que Bella no lo hará…_

-Edward despierta!- paso Alice sus manos por mis ojos

-Alice dime

-no dime tu entonces que te traes con Bella

-nada Alice ya te dije….

-espero que no te acerques a ella, ya bastante hicimos en su vida como para pretender ser sus amigos es mejor mantenernos alejados…

-tienes razón hermana… mejor vamonos…- ella me tomo del brazo y nos sumergimos en una conversación trivial mientras avanzábamos hacia el estacionamiento… cuando llegamos estaba lleno de estudiantes en sus autos, algunos estaban de salida y otros venían entrando, también habían a los que les encantaba estar ahí… solo para presumir los autos que estaban arreglados…

-_no se que se trae Rose…- _escuche la voz de Emmett mientras hablaba con los chicos estaban apoyados en los autos, no nos veían ya que estaban de espaldas a donde nosotros veníamos caminando

-_lo único que les digo es que no dejare que la cerdita arruine nuestras vidas-_ mi estomago se contrajo antes las palabras de Rose, Alice me quedo mirando sabiendo lo que pasaría

-_si pasa cualquier cosa nos podríamos deshacer de ella hermana, será fácil- _dijo el imbecil de Jazz con la mayor soltura del mundo, mi instinto protector se encendió y no fui capaz de reaccionar y parar, mi ira se desato por completo

Corrí hacia donde estaban y golpee a jasper con toda mi fuerza, el maldito cayo al suelo pero se paro rápidamente para hacerme la guerra, nos comenzamos a dar de golpes, de pronto cuando levante la vista estaban todos en círculos rodeándonos, algunos aplaudían y otros chiflaban, los gritos de mis hermanas eran ensordecedores, Jasper al verme distraído me golpeo en las costillas haciéndome caer al suelo, recupere mi aire y me le tire encima

-Nunca- golpeaba su cara con fuerza- mas vuelvas a amenazarla así- me pare y golpee su estomago-te mato imbecil me escuchaste te mato antes de que la toques

La sangre chorreaba por mi cabeza al igual que por la de jasper, mi labio estaba roto y mi abdomen dañado, pero el estaba peor, su cuerpo yacía inconciente en el suelo, la sangre que salía de sus heridas mancho el pavimento del estacionamiento, me limpie la sangre de mi boca y la escupí sobre el… esta había sido la declaración de guerra entre el y yo, no dejaría que la tocara…

-que demonios te pasa imbecil- me dijo Jazz desde el suelo

-te lo dije, te advertí no te atrevas a hacerle algo- no quise nombrarla ya suficientes problemas teníamos como para mas encima explicar "el porque nos conocíamos"

-demonios Edward como puedes perder la cabeza por una mujer

-no te admires tanto Jasper que no soy el único que la desea… o no hermanito?

Todos miraban expectantes, había dicho mas de lo que debía pero no me importaba de cualquier manera evitaría que ese imbecil se saliera con la suya… Alice pareció entender mis palabras y se llevo una mano al pecho su mirada denotaba la tristeza de la traición de jasper…

-ya estas advertido- agarre sus ropas y lo levante unos centímetros del suelo- tócala y te juro que te mato- lance su cuerpo al suelo, donde Rose y Emmett lo socorrieron, Alice solo me miraba con los ojos llorosos…

Me gire y todos me miraban expectantes, se abrieron paso a medida que avanzaba al volvo que estaba en frente de donde nos habíamos peleado, cuando el publico se abrió en la mitad del estacionamiento estaba parada Bella, con su mirada inquisitoria, sus ojos destilaban repulsión, pero no me importaba aunque ella me odiara, se vengara y nos hiciera el daño que nos merecíamos, la protegería, era un deber… uno que debía haber cumplido hace muchos años…

* * *

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ke les parecioo??_

_ojala ke bien_

_espero ansiosas sus comentario_

_las amooo mis amadas lectorass!!_

_con Amor!_

_Tiwii Cullen_

**¿Algun Rws?**


	6. Una Marca en Mi Alma

_Hola mis hermosas Lectoras: _

_aquí tienen un capitulo mas de esta emocionante historia, _

_primero que todo quiero agradecer a Diana quien es mi Beta, muchas gracias mi dianis por ayudarme con la Ortografia los Caps. _

_También quiero agradecer como todos los martes a mi colaboradora, socia y amiga, la Javiii a quien quiero mucho y es un placer escribir con ella… muchas gracias mi wuaxis!_

_Bueno nenas les Advierto que** este capitulo tiene el Primer lemmon de esta historia**, debido a la petición _

_de una lectora el lemmon esta marcado con unos discretos asteriscos (*****)_

_ así sabrán cuando comienza y cuando termina, en todo caso creo que no sirve de mucho amiga debido a que la historia es basada en Lemmon, _

_pero espero que sirva de algo lo que puse. _

_Las dejo leer y espero ansiosa sus comentarios…_

* * *

La mirada de Bella decía todo y a la vez nada, me fijé en que esa mirada cargada de repulsión era apuntada hacia donde estaban Jasper y los demás, sus ojos eran fríos y duros, guió su mirada a mis ojos y pude ver algo diferente, pero sabia que eran solo producto de mi imaginación ella solo quería destruirnos… aunque sabía que no lo hacía intencionalmente.

– ¡Edward!... ¡Edward! – Me llamaban mis hermanas, aparté la vista de la mirada de Bella, me subí al volvo, arranqué a toda prisa, salí del estacionamiento hacia algún lugar en donde nadie me pudiera encontrar, solo quería pensar.

**POV Bella:**

– ¡Corran! ¡Hay pelea en el estacionamiento! – Gritaban los chicos que iban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los aparcamientos, me despedí de mis amigas y me fui a esperar a Jake como era de costumbre nos juntábamos en el estacionamiento, conversábamos con los chicos y luego nos íbamos, cuando llegué mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron al máximo, por entre medio de los curiosos se podía ver la batalla campal que tenían Edward y Jasper en el suelo, me acerqué un poco y ellos se estaban dando de golpes en frente de todo el mundo.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa imbécil? – Gritó Jasper desde el suelo.

–Te lo dije, te advertí no te atrevas a hacerle algo – Le gritó Edward desde donde se sacaba la sangre que se derramaba por su cara.

–Demonios Edward como puedes perder la cabeza por una mujer.

–No te admires tanto Jasper, que no soy el único que la desea, ¿o no hermanito?– Un silencio invadió el espacio – Ya estas advertido – Lo agarró de las ropas y lo levantó del suelo, todos asombrados de la escena estaban callados – Tócala y te juro que te mato – Terminó Edward arrojándolo por el suelo, todos quedaron impactados con el espectáculo, inclusive yo pero compuse mi rostro al ver a Edward avanzando directamente hasta donde estaba yo.

La multitud se abrió y Edward camino sacándose los restos de sangre, vi las figuras de los 4 Cullen, Rosalie y Emmett en el suelo asistiendo a Jasper que estaba como que le hubiera dado un auto y Alice que tenía sus ojos brillantes y estaba estática en un lugar, mis ojos se fueron de inmediato a las 4 figuras que estaban en el lugar, me dió una rabia el verlos, pero me sentía a gusto con la imagen, ellos que en el colegio tanto que pregonaban sobre su unión y mírenlos ahora, peleándose como callejeros en los estacionamientos, pero a mi no me remordía al contrario seguía repudiándolos.

El cuerpo de Edward se tambaleaba, se paró en seco al verme, mis ojos aún seguían mirando las figuras de sus hermanos, clave mi vista hacia él y tuvimos contacto por algunos segundos, _"te lo dije, te advertí no te atrevas a hacerle algo" "no te admires tanto Jasper que no soy el único que la desea"_ _"tócala y te juro que te mato"_, un escalofrío recorría mi espalda de solo pensar a quien estaba defendiendo Edward, ¿defendiendo? ¿Él seria capaz de defender a alguien?

Su mirada se apartó tortuosa y se dirigió al volvo, aceleró a toda prisa saliendo del estacionamiento, las miradas incrédulas de todos los espectadores se dirigieron nuevamente a los Cullen, ellos tomaron al maldito de Jasper y lo subieron a su auto saliendo también a toda velocidad del campus. Jake llego al rato después/

–Bella mi amor ¿qué pasó?, todos están diciendo que los Cullen se pelearon.

–Si es verdad, algo vi.

–Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer ahora?

–Mis padres no están en casa porque no vamos a nadar un rato – Lo único que pensaba era en alejar estos pensamientos, las miradas de Edward me torturaban, necesitaba sacarlas de mi cabeza.

–Bien vamos, te sigo en mi auto.

Nos encaminamos cada uno a nuestros autos, hoy Jake había venido en su auto de carreras y yo traía mi convertible negro, un regalo de Phil al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Nos encaminamos hacia mi casa, el trayecto fue sumamente tranquilo y relajado, cuando nos estacionamos fuera de la casa, William, el mayordomo, salió a recibirnos.

–Buenas tardes Señorita Isabella – Saludó con una reverencia – Sr. Jacob.

–Buenas tardes Will, ¿mis padres llamaron?

–Si señorita el Sr. y la Sra. avisaron que llegarían hasta mañana bien temprano, ya que la conferencia de arquitectura del señor Phil se había alargado, me dijeron que en la noche la llamarían.

–Muchas gracias, podrías por favor servirnos el almuerzo en la terraza porque estaremos en la alberca.

–Claro que si señorita, seria un placer – Will se despidió y se fue a estacionar los autos.

Nos cambiamos de ropa y nos fuimos a nadar, luego almorzamos y descansamos debajo de los árboles, estuvimos toda la tarde jugando y disfrutando del sol, en los Ángeles lo mejor de todo es que siempre hacía sol, eso me encantaba, el clima era perfecto, will se acercó a nosotros con el teléfono en sus manos.

–Srta. El Señor Swan la llama.

– ¡OH! Muchas gracias – Tomé el teléfono y me fui a sentar en una de los sillones de playa- ¡Hola papá!

–_Hola Bells, ¿cómo estas cariño?_

–Bien papá.

– _¿Estas segura?_

–Si, claro que si papá, estoy con Jake en la alberca.

–_Que bien hija mándale mis saludos._

–Claro papa yo le diré, ¿y tú como estas?, ¿cómo vas con Sue? – Unos meses después de que me fui, mi padre me anunció que estaba conviviendo con una amiga del, Susana Walt o Sue como le decía yo, me alegre bastante porque así no estaría solo.

–_Bien hija, por aquí anda arreglando su jardín._

–Mándale mis saludos, bueno papá te dejo porque debo ir a disfrutar del sol, mañana nos hablamos.

–_Bien cariño cuídate y que lo pases bien._

–Gracias papa, cuídate tú igual, te quiero, adiós.

–_Yo también Bells, adiós._

–Muchas gracias Will – Le dije pasándole el teléfono

El mayordomo, se retiro y Jake se acerco para sentarse detrás de mi, sus manos me tomaron por las caderas apegándome a su cuerpo, sus piernas me rodeaban y sentía su calor en toda mi espalda, mis hormonas comenzaron a reaccionar ante su contacto.

– ¿Qué te dijo Charlie? – Preguntó depositando besos en mi espalda y hombros.

–Nada, solo te envía saludos – Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir su lengua en mi espalda.

–Tu piel es tan suave, mi amor.

–Es toda tuya Jake – Le dije girándome hacia su boca, buscando sus besos, su lengua, su sabor. Desde anoche que mis hormonas habían quedado alborotadas y este era el momento preciso para saciar mis instintos, unos que se que Jake estaba dispuesto a satisfacer, antes de comenzar algo me fui a la pequeña cabaña que estaba en el fondo del jardín escondida detrás de un montón de árboles, le indiqué el lugar a Jake con todo el deseo contenido que tenía, el me siguió con su mirada pícara y sus labios adornados con una hermosa sonrisa.

Estuvimos en nuestro lugar secreto toda lo que restaba de tarde amándonos, no podía creer lo bien que me sentía con Jake, se marchó muy tarde ese día, disfrutamos hasta el último momento de nuestra compañía.

Exhausta me recosté en mi cama, los recuerdos de lo que vi en el estacionamiento golpearon mi mente, no pude evitar recordar los ojos de Edward, me miraban tristes, a decir verdad, sentía que Edward ya no me miraba de la misma forma, era un extraño sentimiento, pero a quien quería engañar, no podía confiar en ninguno de ellos, si no nuevamente saldría lastimada.

Me dormí pensando en la persona que Edward defendía hoy día, ¿quién podría ser?

El despertador sonó y me levanté con mucha pereza, cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estaba vestida y caminando hacia la moto de Jake.

–Buenos días mi amor – Susurró en mi oído.

–Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste? – Pregunté con una mirada pícara.

–Como un bebe – Me respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Nos subimos y rápidamente partimos hacia el campus, como siempre las miradas de todos se posaron en nosotros, caminamos por el estacionamiento seguidos por los ojos de nuestros compañeros y sorpresivamente por los de los nuevos, los Cullen me miraban con cierto recelo, el sentimiento era mutuo, trate de reojo de buscar a Edward pero no lo vi por ninguna parte, ¿dónde demonios estaría?, a pesar de todo, no le deseaba la muerte ni nada por el estilo, mi madre siempre me decía "no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan".

Mi primera clase era de lenguas, me metí en mi sala y estaba el asqueroso de Jasper Hale, su cara parecía una betarraga estaba morada a mas no poder, su labio lo tenia partido en muchas partes y se podía ver a través de los lentes de sol que traía que ambos ojos los tenia hinchados, Edward si que golpeaba bien, lo había molido la cara.

Traté de sentarme lo mas alejada de él, aunque sus ojos estaban tapados por los cristales podía ver como me dirigía miradas, mi cuerpo se tensaba por completo al sentir sus ojos recorrer mis níveas piernas, mi estómago casi se volcaba de solo pensarlo, cuando el profesor terminó la clase salí lo mas rápido que pude, respiré y me fui caminando hasta el casino, cuando entre al edificio inmediatamente vi unos ojos color verde que me siguieron a lo largo de todo mi camino hacia las bandejas, me permití mirar su rostro por unos minutos, su cara estaba mucho mejor que la de Jasper, tenía un corte en la frente y su labio estaba hinchado pero nada más, a diferencia de su "hermano" que parecía haber sido arrollado por algún auto, me reí de mis pensamientos y me metí en la fila, estaba por pasar cuando sentí unas cálidas manos depositarse en mi cintura, mire hacia atrás y Jake tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos negros que me indicaban precisamente lo que necesitaba.

– ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a las bodegas de atrás? – Me dijo en un susurro, que provocó un involuntario gemido que ahogó con una caricia en mis labios, mi sonrisa salió a flote y asentí, cuando salíamos del casino los ojos de Edward estaban clavados en nosotros, en su mirada se veían, bueno no lo sé, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa de esas que me encantaba darle, malévola, con picardía y salí abrazada de Jake, nos dirigimos hacia las bodegas que estaban en la parte mas alejada del campus para allá nadie iba, siempre nos escapábamos cuando el deseo o nuestros besos querían ser profundizados, ese era nuestro lugar, uno secreto en el cual podíamos hacer todo lo que quisiéramos..

**********

Abrí la puerta con rapidez y dejé que mi novio pasara, cerré con pestillo y comencé a caminar muy lentamente hacia donde estaba parado, lo empujé hacia una especie de mesón que había ahí, era bajito pero simulaba perfectamente una cama, los ojos de Jake estaban negros por el deseo, se mojaba los labios continuamente al verme desamarrar los tirantes del hermoso vestido que hoy llevaba puesto, me quedaba corto y era provocativo, una combinación que me gustaba llevar.

–Eres hermosa Bella – Estiró sus manos para tocar mi cuerpo pero se la baje con sumo cuidado.

–No bebé, todavía no – Él sonrió y se entrego a mis caricias.

Me monté sobre el y saqué su polera, el cuerpo de Jake era hermoso, bien formado y muy fuerte, tenia perfectamente marcados todos los músculos de su pecho, acaricie, bese y lamí cada parte de su piel, de los labios de mi novio se soltaban sonoros jadeos y gemidos de placer, con el solo hecho de sentirlo gemir, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de manera alarmante, mi centro se humedeció dejando paso a un incesante palpitar que indicaba que cada vez era mas a excitación.

Me bajé de donde estaba y me arrodillé ante él, podía ver su erección aprisionada por su pantalón, se veía dura, lista solo para mí, me relamí los labios al pensar que este hombre era mió. Saque rápidamente su correa desabotone su pantalón, su bóxer era la cárcel de su miembro, estaba presionando con fuerza para salir, comencé a besar sus piernas sintiendo como el cuerpo de jake se tensaba ante mis labios, subí hacia su boca y el me agarró en mi recorrido, su mano se fue a mi nuca presionándome sobre sus labios haciendo el beso aun más demandante y pasional, en el Sexo, la característica que mas destacaba en el era la pasión y el deseo contenido que liberaba generalmente solo nos dejábamos llevar por nuestros insititos, unos que Jake sabia saciar bastante bien

–Te deseo – Me dijo en un susurro contra mi oído, no pude evitar gemir y apegarlo más a mi cuerpo, cuando abrí mis ojos, ambos estábamos sobre la mesa, desnudos y besándonos como locos, sus manos viajaban a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, tocando todas mis partes sensibles, sus manos viajaron a la base de mis nalgas y tuve un pequeño pinchazo en mi cabeza, demonios al sentir su tacto en esa parte, ciertos ojos verdes vinieron a mi mente, ¿¡cómo podría estar pensando en el ahora?!. En un movimiento me puso sobre el mesón y sus ojos negros brillaron ante mi, una sonrisa maliciosa se despegó de mis labios sabiendo lo que venia, Jake puso uno de mis pezones en su boca haciéndome lanzar un enorme gemido de placer, succionó y lamió ambos alterándolos, sus lamidas siguieron bajando hacia mi vientre al igual que las corrientes eléctricas que se reprendían de cada una de sus caricias, sentía mi centro arder en deseo, la humedad se esparcía por mis piernas haciéndome gemir aun mas alto, los besos de Jake llegaron a la parte baja de mi estómago, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sus labios sonreían de manera maliciosa pero extremadamente sexy, lentamente sacó mis bragas para dejarme desnuda ante sus ojos, mi espalda se arqueó y mis puños se apretaron sobre la cubierta del mesón al sentir su tibia lengua dentro de mi, estaba extasiada con el placer, lamía y succionaba mi centro dejándome en un estado de excitación máxima, subí bruscamente su cara hacia mis labios, mis besos fueron furtivos y pasionales.

–Te necesito – Dije entre jadeos mientras lo giraba y me ponía sobre él – Ahora – Terminé diciendo, acaricié su miembro por unos minutos logrando que los jadeos y gemidos de Jake fueran aun mas intensos, su cuerpo que siempre tenía una temperatura más arriba que la de los demás, parecía arder ante mis caricias, acaricie su hombría con mis manos, el contacto con mi piel hacia que mis vellos se erizaran, lo puse en la entrada de mi centro y presioné para que entrara, ambos gemimos con fuerza ante la sensación, muy pronto comencé a cabalgar desenfrenada sobre su cuerpo, nuestras manos acariciaban al otro cuanto podían, Jake sujetaba mis duros pezones y los pellizcaba haciéndome gemir aun mas alto, él me tomó por la cintura y rápidamente me tumbó en la superficie pero sin salirse de mi cuerpo, sujetó mis piernas sobre sus caderas y comenzó a embestir, su cabeza se iba hacia atrás constantemente debido al placer que estábamos alcanzando.

– ¡Jake! – Comencé a decir entre gemidos que salían más fuerte debido a que estaba entrando en el clímax.

– ¡OH Bella! – Decía gritando y jadeando, sus embestidas fueron más rápidas envolviéndonos en un pasional y delicioso orgasmo.

Su cuerpo cayó exhausto sobre sus manos las apoyo sobre la mesa para poder sostenerse, nuestra respiración era agitada debido a nuestro singular ejercicio, giré mi cabeza hacia las ventanas, la luz entraba potente, me costo que mis ojos se acostumbraran, al tener un poco mas de visibilidad, tuve la peor de las alucinaciones, porque si no era eso, la tierra podía abrirse y tragarme de inmediato.

**********

Los mismo ojos verdes me observaban por medio de la ventana, su rostro estaba contraído y se veía torturado, deje de respirar al tener contacto directo con su mirada, Jake seguía recuperándose, yo lo único que pedía era que alguien me matara ahí mismo.

Solo quería desaparecer de esta escena.

**POV Edward:**

Después de la pelea con Jasper no había visto mas a mis hermanos en lo que quedo del día, vagué por la ciudad buscando respuestas a las preguntas que jamás podría responder, mi cabeza se fué hacia otra parte, pero estaba contento, sabia que después de esto a Jasper le costaría mucho planear algo en contra de Bella y si no era así, estaría para defenderla.

Al despertar en mi cama ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí, miré el reloj y eran casi las 9:30 estaba muy retrasado, me levanté con toda la calma del mundo, total igual llegaría tarde, por mas que me apurara, hoy me tocaba clases de Anatomía, pero la profesora no dejaba entrar a los atrasados así que debía de esperar igual al próximo. Periodo para entrar, me metí a al ducha y el agua caliente me recordó el dolor de lo que había pasado ayer, mire mi abdomen y tenia un gran moretón por el lado de las costillas, además del corte de mi frente y el de mi labio, pero sabia bien que Jasper había quedado peor, así que aun así me sentí victorioso.

Me terminé de bañar y me vestí, la casa estaba desierta papá y mamá pasaban en su trabajo todo el día, solo los veíamos por las tardes y mis hermanos y yo siempre andábamos juntos. Las mucamas me sirvieron algo para desayunar, disfrute un poco del delicioso plato y salí de volada al campus.

Caminé por los extensos jardines en solitario, los alumnos todavía estaban en clases, me quede por mas de 2 horas divagando en mis pensamientos, constantemente Bella aparecía en ellos con una fuerza arrebatadora, sus hermosos ojos, llenaban cada parte de mi cabeza y el olor de su perfume parecía andar en el aire porque a cada momento lo sentía, casi a la hora del almuerzo me fui al casino a esperar a mis hermanos, el timbre sonó y poco a poco se fue llenando, hasta que la figura mas hermosa del campus atravesó las puertas del casino, estaba creo que mas hermosa que todos los días que la había visto, sus hermosas piernas níveas caminaron lentamente hacia el lugar de las bandejas, por mas que trataba no podía quitarle los ojos de encima había algo que me lo impedía, era una tortura verla caminar y sentir una reacción muy poderosa en mi cuerpo, era increíble lo que ella podía provocar en mi, con solo verla caminar, nuestras miradas se juntaron por escasos minutos pero me supieron a gloria, ver esos ojos reflejados en los míos era un placer que muy pocas veces podía experimentar, me miro con una pequeña sonrisa y se metió en la fila, mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando vi que Jake la tomaba de las caderas y acercaba a su cuerpo, sentí una punzada de dolor y algo que podrían ser, ¿Celos?, no lo sé, traté de controlarme ante tales sentimientos, él le susurró algo en su oído a lo que ella asintió y rápidamente la sacó del casino, los seguí con la mirada hasta que salieron, ganándome una seductora sonrisa de Bella, de esas que me hacían perder la cabeza.

Mi cuerpo se comenzó a mover por si sólo, los seguí lo más lento que pude, se dirigían hacia unos edificios que estaban en la parte de atrás, cuando llegaron se metieron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta, me quede pensando por donde podía mirar, pasaron unos 10 minutos y me di la vuelta y por atrás habían unos ventanales en lo alto, me las ingenié para subir pero casi morí al ver lo que pasaba adentro, la maldita curiosidad me estaba dando el castigo que hace tiempo debería haber llegado, uno que no aceptaba por mas que lo mereciera, por lo menos no de esta manera.

Vi el rostro contraído de Bella debido a la excitación, su espalda se arquea en forma escultural sobre la mesa, su cara estaba desfigurada por la sensación que seguramente pasaba por su cuerpo, mi mente quedo en blanco y un dolor incontrolable azotó mi corazón, este era el peor castigo de todos, si algo en este mundo podría hacerme daño, era ver a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro hombre, la sensación era como si me arrancaran mi corazón de cuajo, traté de no mirar pero mi maldita curiosidad no me lo permitía, vi como ese mal nacido la embestía con toda su fuerza y ella se retorcía del placer, mis celos se alzaron como una caldera hirviendo, apreté los puños hasta que los nudillos los tenia blancos, cerré mis ojos y trate de no presenciar la escena tan dolorosa que tenia ante mis ojos, pero nuevamente seguí observando solo para encontrarme con una mala pasada de mi mente.

Ahí estaba Bella, su cuerpo tenia espasmos y se retorcía al mismo tiempo que el la embestía, pero el que le daba esa sensación había cambiado, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era yo, ese hombre. Esto era una alucinación, restregué mis ojos y aun seguíamos ahí, los dos haciendo el amor dándonos placer mutuo, mi boca se secó ante mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo tubo una reacción ante tal Imagen, como podía ser, esto era un sueño, pero era el que estaba en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, algún día Bella y yo… podríamos ser uno.

Ambos gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes, sacudí mi cabeza y fue peor, volví a la cruda realidad, ahí estaba Jake gimiendo y penetrándola aún más fuerte, sus embestidas aumentaron a medida que los gemidos se hacían mas sonoros, se escuchaban hasta donde yo estaba, di gracias a Dios por no estar dentro, de seguro habría cometido una locura.

–Jake – Dijo Bella y comenzaron un ritmo frenético, como un excelente masoquista me quede observando con el corazón contraído, como la mujer de mis sueños y a la que ahora protegería llegaba a un orgasmo que era producto de otro, Jacob cayó rendido sobre la mesa apoyado en sus brazos, el cuerpo de Bella aún tenia espasmos del orgasmo que había alcanzado, mire su hermosa figura y las lagrimas cayeron involuntariamente de mis ojos, seque algunas con extrañeza, sentí el dolor mas profundo que jamás imagine, este era el peor castigo que podía haber recibido, jamás me pensé que todos mis errores del pasado se verían pagados el día de hoy, sonreí ante tal afirmación, ilusamente albergaba la esperanza de haberlos pagados con el karma que llevaba todos los días y el hecho de habérmela vuelto a encontrar así tan hermosa solo para recibir su odio.

Bella giró su rostro hacia donde estaba yo, sus ojos aún no se adaptaban a la luz que entraba por las ventanas, pero cuando tuvimos contacto directo ella se puso pálida como una hoja de papel.

En ese momento el que quería morir era yo, quería borrar el dolor que había causado esto, uno que sabia jamás se borraría de mi corazón. Pero sabia que ese dolor me recordaría día a día lo que tenia que hacer, tenia que pelear por ella, porque si en el pasado había sido un maldito cobarde y la había perdido, esta vez no seria así, aunque estaba en una gran desventaja ganaría esta pelea. Cuando hace años vi esos hermosos ojos detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos mi corazón reaccionó de la misma manera de cuando la vi otra vez aquí, mi cuerpo estaba destinado a unirse con ella, al igual que mi corazón, yo la amaba, me había enamorado de ella, ese era otro de los azares del destino cuando ella se quiso acercar yo la rechacé y cuando ahora soy yo el que la ama… como un loco, ella me odia, el mundo era injusto, ¿pero quién dijo que esto era justo?, ya sabía cual era mi meta y sabía que me armaría de cualquier cosa para lograrlo, nadie dijo que tenía que jugar limpio… ganaría el corazón de Bella aunque sea lo último que haga.

* * *

_Wow!! A poco se llevaron una sorpresa no??? _

**_NO ME MATEN PORFISSS!, _**

_(cierta personita me dijo: Tiwii las chicas te van a matar jakjakjakaj/ espero ke no me maten! compacion!!!!) _

_bueno mis amores ojala les haya gustado, les digo que es primera vez que un lemmon me costo tanto, _

_no se porque, pero ahí esta, **les pido de favor que den su opinión, **_

_ojala que les haya gustado, _

_Con Amor…_

**_Tiwii Cullen_**

**_¿Merezco Algún Rws?_**

**_(a ke siii?? a ke siii??? cara de borrego^^*)  
_**


	7. Solo Déjame Demostrarte

_Hola nenass!!_

_como estan?? espero que muy muy bien_

_aqui les traigo una semana mas un interesante capitulo_

_Les quiero agradecer por los rws ya que casi pasamos los 20 en el cap anterior_

_me siento muy cntenta de que lqa historia les guste..._

_no las detengo mas pasen a leer y nos vemos la prox. semana!!_

* * *

Ella me odia, el mundo era injusto, ¿pero quien dijo que esto era justo?, ya sabia cual era mi meta y sabia que me armaría de cualquier cosa para lograrlo, nadie dijo que tenia que jugar limpio… ganaría el corazón de Bella aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

**POV Bella: **

Estaba perpleja, Edward

Edward…

Y yo…

Con Jake…

O por dios… no podía ni reaccionar de la impresión

El me dedico una mirada mas, seguida por una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y desapareció de los cristales… antes de perderse de mi vista pude ver las incipientes lagrimas que salían de sus ojos… demonios… el grito en mi mente exploto y me pare en un segundo, Jake me quedo mirando extrañado

-¿Amor que te pasa?-

-Nada me quiero ir Jake- le dije poniéndome mi vestido y mi ropa interior

-pero Bella-

-Jake me quiero ir…- corrí hacia la puerta y Salí como alma que lleva el diablo, sentí su voz llamarme pero mi mente ya estaba situada en otra parte, no se porque me invadió un sentimiento extraño, inusual pero que lo provocaban esos ojos incandescentes que nos observaban por las ventanas, sacudí mi cabeza para evitar recordar esa imagen, no se porque me hacia tanto daño el ver a Edward ahí parado mirándonos, o tal vez lo que me duele es que el nos haya visto en esa situación, ¿me dolía que Edward me haya visto con Jake? Al parecer si.

Aun mientras caminaba sentía los gritos de Jake, llegue al estacionamiento y busque como loca mi auto, pero caí en cuenta que hoy el había venido por mi, maldecí todo lo que pude, mi cuerpo colapso y se dejo caer al pavimento, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir, solo podía maldecir y dejar escapar mis sentimientos por medio de las lagrimas, sentí unos pasos en mi espalda y pronto se situaron a mi lado…

-Bella mi amor ¿que pasa?- pregunto Jake con voz de preocupación

-nada… solo quiero irme a casa

-pero Bella si estábamos bien, a caso hice algo que te molestara

-no Jake.. Solo llévame a casa, me siento mal

- bien cariño vamos-

Por suerte Jake no pregunto nada mas y se limito a llevarme a casa, el camino fue silencioso, al llegar me despedí con un fugaz beso y entre, el se quedo parado esperando a que me devolviera pero esta vez solo quería estar sola.

-Señorita que bueno es tenerla en casa temprano- dijo Will al verme entrar

-¿ya llegaron mis padres?

-si fueron a la oficina a ver unos pendientes pero estarán aquí para el almuerzo

- bien cuando lleguen, no les digas que llegue a casa, ¿bueno?- el mayordomo me miro extrañado pero asintió.

Pase rápidamente a mi cuarto que quedaba en una de las ultimas habitaciones de la casa, por suerte alejada de todo, cerré con pestillo la puerta y nuevamente mi cuerpo colapso, caí sentada y apoyada solo por la madera, las lagrimas se dejaron caer furiosas de mis ojos y no me explicaba porque, el maldito sentimiento que tenia, no podía explicarlo ni tampoco sabia porque se producía, pero sabia cuando había salido, cuando esos ojos me miraron llenos de lagrimas, cuando su rostro contraído me miro y me dedico una sonrisa sin alegría… ahí fue cuando mi corazón se apretó y no resistió… el Dolor.

Las horas pasaron lentas, y mi karma iba creciendo aun mas, eran alrededor de las 8 cuando el teléfono de la línea privada sonó, mire el visor de llamadas que me indicaba que era Ángela.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Áng.

-si Áng. dime que pasa- pregunte con la voz pastosa por haber llorado toda la tarde

-que pasa nos preocupamos, después del almuerzo no los vimos más-

-me sentí mal y jake me trajo a casa

-OH ya veo-se quedo pensando- oye pero yo tengo la solución perfecta para que te mejores

-ah si- conteste sin nada de ánimos- ¿cual?

-Axel hará una de sus "fiestas" esta noche- mis ojos se abrieron como platos y una mediana sonrisa apareció en mis labios, si dios me quería me estaba mandando precisamente esto para olvidarme de todo… genial

-Ángela no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho esa noticia

-sabia que te animarías, ¿vienes?

-claro que si… ¿nos vemos allá?

-por supuesto- ambas colgamos y corrí al cuarto de baño a darme una ducha, al fin podría olvidarme completamente de todo…

El agua caliente relajo al máximo mi cuerpo, Salí de la ducha como alma que lleva el diablo, me puse cremas y todo lo necesario para salir, me metí de lleno a mi armario y saque el vestido mas sexy que tenia, esta noche sin duda seria una para recordar, a mi mente vino el recuerdo de la ultima fiesta de mi amigo Axel, el era un estudiante de ultimo año de la carrera de Construcción, era famoso por dar las fiestas mas distorsionadas y especiales de toda la universidad, pero solo iba gente que el seleccionaba y permitía llevar a 1 o 2 acompañantes, se preguntaran porque lo de especial, en estas fiestas teníamos acceso ilimitado a todo el alcohol y las drogas que te pudieras imaginar, Axel era traficante en la universidad.

Me puse mi hermoso vestido y deje mi cabellera suelta caer por mi espalda, unos tacones y un bolso hacían el complemento perfecto, mi vestido era negro de escote recto y sin tirantes pero lo atravesaba en vertical una gruesa línea de color rosa. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con mi madre…

-cariño iba a verte ¿como estas?

-bien mama, justo iba de salida

-para donde Bella

-a una fiesta a la casa de Axel- mis padres lo conocían pero no sabían nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto

-ah que bien Bells

-pero no me esperen porque me quedare en casa de Ángela- la primera mentira de la noche

-bien cariño, pásenlo bien- mi madre me guiño el ojo y Salí disparada hacia en garaje

Conduje lo mas rápido que pude, en el trayecto llame a mi novio que ya había sido avisado de la fiesta e iba en camino, estaba nerviosa pero una sonrisa se desplegaba por mi cara al fin podría liberarme de toda esta tensión que me tenia muy mal

-Bella! ¿Como estas cariño?- grito la voz de Axel del medio de su sala, estaba llena, atestada de gente, todos los que eran alguien estaban ahí, avance hacia su encuentro y por su cara pude ver que estaba borracho y drogado. En el camino me tope con Jake quien me dio un beso y me atrapo la cintura con sus manos, mi novio sabia defender su territorio.

-Bien Axel nosotros también te extrañábamos- respondí mientras que Jake apretaba su agarre, nos saludamos y nos permitió continuar

Era increíble lo que podías ver, habían bandejas, posillos, platos llenos de droga, marihuana, anfetaminas, cocaína y muchas cosas nuevas que daban a probar, el bar estaba atestado de alcohol, todos los que estaban allí tenían los rostros distorsionados, risotadas inundaban el lugar, jake me dio un beso en la coronilla y se fue a reunir con sus amigos, yo me dirigí lentamente hacia la mesa en donde estaban todas las drogas, pase mis dedos por encima de los papelillos que contenían la hierba y solo sonreí… cuando menos lo espere unos ojos vinieron a mi mente, me agarre la cabeza con las dos manos y la sacudí para que esas imágenes salieran de mi cabeza pero un compilado de toda "mi historia" con Edward paso frente a mis ojos, todas las imágenes se veían tan vividas y revivían el dolor de mi pasado y todo lo que me causaba en el presente, rápidamente tome una de mis tarjetas de crédito y trace la línea, esa que me haría olvidar todo, la que daba paso a una noche en donde las penas no existían, donde el dolor queda atrás, era la instancia para liberarme y no sentir ningún remordimiento y sobre todo podría olvidarme de la sensación que provocaba tener a Edward cerca, esa que pensaba estaba enterrada en el fondo de mi corazón.

Hale todo lo que ese camino blanco me dio, limpie mi nariz y comencé a beber en una fiesta que sabia me haría olvidar de todo… y de todos.

**POV Edward:**

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y yo estaba sentado en un bar de la ciudad, balanceaba mi vaso con Whiskey en las rocas, a decir verdad desde que llegue era el primero, no había podido tomar ni una gota de alcohol, mire hacia la pista y mi buen amigo Lawrence bailaba muy animado con dos chicas, me hizo una seña para que lo acompañara, la cual yo solo negué y le di una sonrisa, este día no era para bailar, me volví a girar para enfrascarme nuevamente en mis pensamientos, las imágenes de Bella gozando con Jake vinieron a mi mente todo el día, era solo cosa de cerrar los ojos, demonios como podría hacer para que ella me perdonara, mas fácil podría ser congelar el calor abrasador del sol, se veía tan lejano pero confiaba en que no era imposible, debía de haber una forma de llegar al corazón de Bella y yo estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

-¡Hermano!- palmeteo Lawrence en mi espalda- te estas perdiendo el mejor baile de tu vida, esas mujeres están para darles de azotes- reí y el bebió un trago de su vaso, Lawrence se había vuelto en un amigo muy querido no llevábamos ni un mes y ya me caía muy bien, sin duda era un buen compañero, vi. Que le dio otro sorbo más a su vaso pero se atracando con su trago porque sonó su celular- demonios casi me muero por el alcohol- rió- Alo?

Comenzó a conversar animadamente con alguien, yo solo me concentre en mirar como los hielos se derretían…

-¿Enserio?- exclamo mi amigo- OH hermano gracias, si estoy con Edward, bien te aseguro que iremos, adiós y gracias- colgó y se giro con una enorme sonrisa

-no me digas que te ganaste algo?- pregunte con sarcasmo

-no tonto, nos invitaron a una parte

-¿nos… invitaron?

-si

-¿y a donde?

-mira en nuestra universidad se realizan diferentes "fiestas"- hizo las comillas en el aire- una de ellas son las de Axel, un chico de ultimo año que va en construcción, demonios chico, tienes que ser alguien para estar allí y ¿que crees?

-¿que cosa?- seguí mirando los hielos

-que nos invitaron- dijo con la emoción contenida- ¿te animas?… Bella te aseguro que estará allí- gire mi cabeza rápidamente y el me miraba con ojos maliciosos, sentí mis mejillas arder por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo

-que demonios dices…

-hay Edward el que sea mas alto y mas lindo que tu no significa que sea estupido- rió- en la cara se te nota que Bella te trae arrastrando la cobija hermano, me di cuenta de la primera vez que la viste, si cada vez que pasa no le despegas los ojos de encima- mire mi vaso y escondí mi sonrojo

-tan evidente es?

-si… digamos que si, pero quiero advertirte lo mismo que te dije cuando nos conocimos, cuidado con Jake, ese hombre todo lo que tiene de bueno lo tiene de animal cuando se trata de Bella, te lo digo porque e visto a varios morir en el intento de conquistarla- su rostro estaba serio- cuídate Edward yo no soy nadie para impedirte que se la quites pero cuídate... Que jake no descansara hasta hacerte pedazos

-eso lo veremos-

-bueno Dr. Cullen ¿nos honrara con su presencia?

-por supuesto- pagamos la cuenta y nos metimos de volada al volvo, estaba algo ansioso no había visto a Bella desde su encuentro con Jake, me pregunto si ella de verdad me habrá visto, eso era algo que estaba a punto de averiguar

-Wow hermano conduces rápido- dijo Lawrence pegado al asiento

-es costumbre, a los Cullen les gusta la velocidad, vieras a Emmett, Oye dime una cosa, ¿como son las fiestas de ese tipo?- el me miro y frunció el ceño

-bueno Edward, ambos somos grandes y sabemos bien lo que es bueno y malo, lo bueno de esas fiestas es que estas con la crema y la nata de la universidad, ahí no entra cualquiera y lo malo… bueno lo malo es que se ve mucha droga y alcohol, si tu quieres consumes si no… no, nadie te obliga pero la mayoría va a esas fiestas porque la droga es gratis y puedes consumir todo lo que quieras

En mi cabeza rápidamente se empezaron a formular preguntas con relación a una sola persona

-Lawrence…

-¿que si Bella consume?- asentí

-no lo se hermano no estoy en su circulo como para estar cerca de ella, pero te digo que lo mas probable es que si

Mi ceño se frunció y mi estomago se contrajo, ahora mas que nunca quería llegar, apreté el acelerador y en solo minutos estuvimos fuera de la casa, Aparcamos en la acera, una enorme y majestuosa casa se imponía frente a nosotros, la gente estaba por todas partes, en el jardín estaba lleno, avanzamos por entremedio de la multitud y claramente pude ver los distorsionados ojos de todos, estaban hasta atrás con todo lo que habían tomado y consumido, habían muchos votados en el pasto o tirados en los sillones del ante jardín, pude ver a algunas parejas teniendo sexo en donde caían y a otras que con lo que se tocaban tarde o temprano llegarían allí, entramos a la casa como pudimos, salude a todos los que ya conocía y nos encaminamos a ver el lugar, había una enorme mesa de comedor, repleta con droga, había de todo lo que te pudieras imaginar, además de Alcohol para lanzarle a todos, mire a mi alrededor y adentro estaba igual o peor que afuera, muchos de los alumnos mas codiciados, mentes brillantes, los jugadores de Football, porristas, niños ricos estaban perdidos en su "volada", sus ojos bailaban al igual que sus cuerpos.

-¿Donde estará Bella y Jake?- le pregunte a Lawrence casi en un grito por lo fuerte que estaba la música

-no lo se Edward, Olvídate de ella que lo mas seguro es que este ocupada con Jake… disfrutemos- mi amigo se entremezclo con la gente y se puso a Bailar, pero lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era en ella, en Bella… mi sangre hirvió al pensarla nuevamente en sus brazos

Como si hubiera estado toda la noche aquí, me moví entre las personas, con una sonrisa seductora para las chicas que se me ponían por enfrente, camine hacia la parte de la cocina y comencé a recorrer la casa habitación por habitación, pero no había rastro de Bella, miraba a los chicos y cada vez sus rostros se ponían mas distorsionados, muchos no aguantaban las ganas y vomitaban en cualquier parte, por mi cabeza paso la pobre persona que tendría que limpiar este desastre mañana, la compadecía. Seguí mi camino hacia el segundo piso esquivando a todos los borrachos que habían sentados o caídos en las escaleras, mis ojos se descuadraron al ver una de las amigas de Bella, con su cara pálida y desfigurada, creo que era Ángela…

-Hola- la salude cerca de su oído- ¿has visto a Bella?- le pregunte ella me miro y sonrió, balbuceo unas cuantas cosas para después volver a un sueño forzado, por la cara que traía de seguro estaba como los demás

Seguí mi camino hacia el segundo piso, aquí no habían muchas puertas en donde pudiera revisar, solo tenia 4, me acerque a la primera y la abrí, estaba vacía, bufe y cerré la puerta para encaminarme a la otra, la siguiente tenia un pequeño letrerito que decía "Baño", la abrí y fue una gran sorpresa la que me encontré… estaba Jake… follando con una chica… que no era Bella.

Estaba sentado en la orilla de un jacuzzi sus pantalones y ropa estaban regadas por todas partes, sentada a ahorcadas había una chica morena, con su mismo color de piel, tenia el cabello negro, sus facciones indias resaltaban de inmediato, casi se me cayo la boca al suelo al verlos, ambos estaban en un evidente estado de borrachera, la chica se contorsionaba sobre el imbecil de Jacob, mi sangre comenzó a hervir al ver que el imbecil era capaz de engañar a Bella, quizás ya cuantas veces lo abría hecho y ella no sabría, era un maldito que se las daba de bueno y se andaba metiendo con todas las zorras que se le pasaban, presentía que le echaría la culpa al alcohol y las drogas que seguro había consumido, el cuerpo se la mujer se comenzó a mover rápido sobre el miembro de Jake, saque rápidamente mi celular y comencé a grabar poniendo especial énfasis en la cara de Jake, dios como era buena esta imagen, de seguro el futuro me podía servir… a mi mente vino la frase que yo mismo formule _"Nadie Dijo que jugaría Limpio"_ y ahora mas que nunca lo sostenía, si Jake era capaz de engañar a Bella no merecía una competencia justa.

Guarde el valioso video y deje que Jake siguiera gozando con la zorra que tenia arriba de sus piernas, cerré la puerta con cuidado y seguí revisando las habitaciones ahora mas que nunca debía de encontrar a Bella, la siguiente puerta estaba muy escondida, estaba al final del pasillo, abrí con sumo cuidado y me encontré con una gran habitación, entre con cuidado y prendí la luz… de mi cara escapo la sonrisa que traía por lo que había descubierto, Bella estaba tirada en el medio de la habitación inconciente…

-OH por dios Bella… Bella- la comencé a llamar pero no reaccionaba, tome sus signos vitales y estaban muy bajos, un poco mas allá de donde estaba tirada había un papelillo y un vaso regados, probé el contenido y supe de inmediato lo que era, cocaína, Bella tenia la base de su nariz un poco irritada, eso debió ser porque consumió mucho, trate de despertarla pero no reaccionaba, demonios podría tener una sobredosis, su pulso estaba demasiado bajo y estaba helada hasta los huesos, la cubrí con mi chaqueta y la tome en mis brazos, recorrí la casa con ella pero nadie lo noto ya que todos estaban muy idos, en el camino me encontré con Lawrence

-¡Edward!... demonios ¿que pasa?- pregunto asustado

-parece que Bella tiene una sobredosis, me la llevare de aquí antes de que alguien se de cuenta.

-si claro… llévatela antes de que Jake la busque

-no lo creo, el muy desgraciado esta demasiado entretenido con una zorra en el baño

-¿enserio?- pregunto con sus ojos abiertos

-si no me crees ve y velo por ti mismo, me voy, cúbreme

-claro hermano- acomode a Bella en mis brazos y Salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el volvo

Maneje a toda velocidad, pero no sabia donde, cuando ya nos habíamos alejado bastante de la casa de Alex, Bella Abrió sus ojos, balbuceó unas cuantas cosas pero seguía como ida, respire tranquilo al verla un poco mas despierta, di unas vueltas por la ciudad hasta llegar a un plaza, aparque en uno de los estacionamientos y me baje para sacar a Bella, la tome en mis brazos y avancé hacia una de las bancas, la senté y me puse a su lado…

-Bella- la llame suavemente, pase mis dedos por sus suaves mejillas, podría sonar lo mas freak del mundo, pero aun así se veía hermosa, su piel nívea reblandecía a la luz de la luna, sus labios estaba rosáceos y podrían ser mis victimas en este momento, pero jamás haría eso, yo podría ser muchas cosas, un imbecil por no haberla cuidado, un cobarde por no haberla defendido, pero jamás…. Jamás me aprovecharía de ella estando así, ya abría tiempo para disfrutar algún día de sus labios, acariciarla por todas las partes que mi cabeza pensara, pero ahora no era el momento, necesitaba que despertara quería corroborar que estaba bien- Bella…- la llame una vez mas en un susurro, ella abrió sus ojos y se incorporo mucho mas que ende nante, se refregó sus ojos y me miro extrañada, como que todo esto era un sueño

-¿Dime que… demonios haces aquí?- pregunto contrariada, su ceño se frunció, trato de ponerse de pie pero su equilibrio le jugo una mala pasada, cayo nuevamente sentada lanzando un enorme suspiro- dime donde estamos, no recuerdo que paso, donde esta Jake?- me sorprendió que estaba tranquila, para un momento así pensé que estaría lanzándome lo primero que pillara y corriendo lejos de mi…

-Bella estabas en una fiesta de un tipo llamado Axel y yo llegue en la madrugada…- comencé a ocultar cierto tipo de información- de casualidad te encontré y te saque de allí, Jacob tenia su maldito trasero demasiado drogado como para sacarte por su cuenta- su ceño se volvió a fruncir se agarro el tabique con sus dedos

-Demonios ya recuerdo- se trato de parar y ahora si que lo consiguió, se estabilizo y comenzó a andar en dirección hacia la calle

-Bella.. No estas bien

-déjame en paz… muchas gracias por sacarme pero no necesito que me ayuden y menos tu Edward- corrí a alcanzarla tomandola de su codo

-Bella no lo hagas estas muy mal, te encontré inconciente

-no necesito que me ayude Doctor Cullen- me sorprendió que supiera lo que estudiaba, pensé que no me ponía atención en lo absoluto

-creo que estuviste a punto de una sobredosis- le dije apretándole suavemente el codo

-gracias por tu examen medico pero de verdad no te molestes- quito su codo y siguió caminando

-¡BELLA!- le grite- se que no me merezco que ni me mires pero por favor déjame ayudarte

-¿para que edward?- se giro violentamente- ¿para que?... para que me vuelvas a enamorar y me humilles como una imbecil- agache mi cabeza y negué

-no aspiro a que me perdones pero por favor no te vayas…- le rogué

-y porque debería quedarme edward, me vas a invitar hamburguesas nuevamente- puso su manos en sus caderas- Rosalie y los demás saldrán de cualquier parte a molestarme de por vida- su rostro se crispo- ¡NO EDWARD! Ya no mas, no permitiré que nuevamente me dañen, eso te lo juro…

-Yo no quiero dañarte Bella, solo quiero protegerte…

-para que edward, dime porque demonios me sacaste de esa casa… habré tenido suerte o tal vez te habrás aprovechado de mi inconciencia?- pregunto con sarcasmo, mi sangre me exploto, al igual que mi ira, camine rápidamente a donde estaba ella, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero no pudo escapar de mis brazos, la sujete firmemente y le dije todo lo que pensaba… ya no me podía aguantar y menos con una acusación así…

**POV Bella:**

-Nunca…- me dijo sujetándome fuertemente de mis brazos- nunca vuelvas a decir eso- pero no podía evitarlo el solo hecho de estar inconciente y a su merced me hacia pensar mal, yo solo conocía su lado malo y cruel el que me había hecho tanto daño… y ese era el único que habitaba en el

-porque no… si tu eres así… siempre haz sido así...

-Tu… no sabes nada- me dijo clavando su mirada- jamás me aprovecharía de ti, nunca me entiendes, escúchame bien lo que te diré- sus manos me acercaron mas hacia el, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado por sentir su contacto, su mano viajo hasta mi pecho y se situó en mi corazón- Algún día Bella, cuando quiera que pase algo así, será porque tu y yo lo queremos, jamás me aprovecharía de ti en una circunstancia como esta, eso te lo juro.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en los míos, un hermoso brillo apareció en ellos, su mano aun seguía en mi pecho y ambos nos quedamos pegados en la mirada del otro. Su boca se entre abrió y pude sentir que su respiración se agito en un rápido movimiento paso su otra mano por mi cintura y me pego mas a su cuerpo, mis conexiones nerviosas reaccionaron como solo lo habían hecho con el, ese extraño cosquilleo apareció por todas partes y me invadió la sensación de placer mas exquisita por tenerlo tan cerca, cuando me di cuenta nuestras bocas estaban a escasos centímetros, su exquisito aliento pegada en mi boca y hacia que me embriagara con su aroma, su mano se libero de mi corazón y viajo hacia mi mejilla

-Eres tan hermosa que nunca mas podría lastimarte- dijo en un susurro contra mis labios

-Porque demonios tenían que dañarme así- pregunte en un impulso, su aliento se sentía cada vez más cerca

-no soy el indicado para responder eso… pero lo único que puedo decirte es que nunca mas… Bella… nunca más alguien te pondrá una mano encima… juro que yo te protegeré-

-promételo- escapo sin querer de mis labios, estaba absorta en la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca que las palabras salían sin querer, salían de mi corazón, en donde estaban los verdaderos sentimientos que tenia por el, donde estaba todo ese amor contenido que fue matado por sus desprecios y humillaciones

-te lo prometo Bella-

-entonces demuéstralo-

Y sin mas nuestros labios acortaron la mínima distancia que había y nos fundimos en un beso, inmediatamente nos dimos paso para profundizar, nuevamente estaba probando los labios y el sabor de sus besos, era excitante pero la voz interna de mi cabeza, me pedía a gritos que parara y que era muy peligroso, pero no podía estaba nuevamente envuelta en su embrujo, ese que me corrompía y que me hacia perder la razón, sus labios danzaban al mismo ritmo que los míos era impresionante la coordinación que podíamos adquirir, en nuestro primer beso no lo había querido reconocer, pero ahora me daba cuenta que sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, era como un rompecabezas destinado a calzar justamente, su boca me pedía a gritos que la degustara, al igual que su cuerpo, mis brazos se soltaron de los suyos y viajaron rápidamente a su cuello, las de el se posaron en mi cintura pegándome aun mas a su cuerpo, nuevamente solté un gemido al sentirlo, era un efecto que solamente el provocaba en mi, con solo una caricia, podía hacerme perder la razón y dejar todo el maldito odio atrás.

Las caricias se mantuvieron suaves, nos besamos por largo rato sin decir nada, por primera vez en mi vida no quería hablar de nada, no sabia que decir, no tenia como explicar lo que me pasaba, estaba besando al hombre que me hizo daño, que me humillo, pero también besaba al chico que ame por primera vez, ese que alguna vez me deslumbro solo por el brillo de su mirada, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda trazando suaves líneas, separamos nuestros labios al sentir la falta de aire, sus ojos denotaban la felicidad en el brillo que emitían, los míos no sabia que dirían pero yo podía expresar… nervios, ansiedad, felicidad, estaba nerviosa, por no saber lo que pasaría, tenia miedo pero maldición lo único que quería era confiar en el, pero no podía, no así tan fácil, un par de besos no podían borrar todo lo que me habían hecho sentir. Me tomo por las manos y me llevo a la banca en donde había despertado, ambos nos mirábamos con cierta inseguridad, nadie quería decir nada, aquí no sobraban las palabras de hecho faltaban, pero este no era el momento para ponerme a buscarlas.

-hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte- pego su frente a la mía

-como cuales- respondí en un susurro

-se que no merezco nada de ti- paso sus dedos por mis labios, cerré mis ojos al sentirlos- pero quiero demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi Bella, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces… confía en mi- termino en un susurro

-demuéstralo… solo podré creer si lo veo… pero sabes que en mi mundo existe Jake- sentí como su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato

-Bella yo…- negó con su cabeza, separo su frente de la mía y su mirada se perdió en le parque

-Edward yo no se que pasa por mi cabeza- se volvió a girar hacia mi- de verdad es como un embrujo- pase mis manos rápidamente por mi cara- no se porque demonios produces esto en mi… no se que me haces… es algo que no puedo controlar, pero tampoco puedo ser egoísta y pensar en mi, Jake no se lo merece… por mas que quiera hacerlo, porque hoy siento que lo quiero…- sus labios rápidamente se pegaron a los míos dándome a probar el elixir de sus besos

-Déjame demostrarte- me dijo entre jadeos- déjame demostrarte que podemos ser solo tu y yo- mis ojos se cerraron y con mas fuerza pegue mi frente a la de el, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y rodaron por mis mejillas, sus dedos las acallaron con suaves roces- estemos juntos en secreto, si tu quieres… pero solo déjame demostrártelo- tome sus rostro entre mis manos y lo bese con todo el amor que Salio a flote en se momento, era el sentimiento contenido de hace años, ese que surgió de la nada… ese que tuve que esconder en lo mas profundo de mi alma cuando escape de Forks.

-No puedo- dije al separarnos en busca de aire… mis ojos derramaban lagrimas y los de edward se escondieron en su mirada que bajo hacia su regazo…- lo siento pero no puedo- mis sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes- es muy difícil olvidar el pasado…

Un silencio nos rodeo, ninguno de los dos atinaba a decir nada, los efectos de mi drogadera comenzaron a hacer efecto nuevamente, una puntada muy fuerte en mi cabeza me hizo fruncir al máximo el ceño…

-Puedes llevarme a casa por favor- pregunte en un susurro, el solo asintió, nos levantamos y metimos al volvo…

El camino fue silencioso, no podía olvidar el sabor de sus labios, el calor de sus manos en mi piel, era imposible, bloquee todo los malos recuerdos que pasaban por mi mente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía tranquila, jamás pensé sentirme así con el, nunca… pero ahora un sentimiento extra reapareció en mi corazón…

Amor

Llegamos a mi casa, el como todo un caballero abrió la puerta y extendió su mano, me quite la chaqueta y se la pase por los hombros

-Muchas Gracias Edward, de verdad- sus ojos brillaron y me dio una sonrisa torcida que me dejo pidiendo más

-Bella yo..

-ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes…- dije y me gire

-¡Bella!- me grito el, me gire y vi. una mirada distinta, unos ojos y sonrisa maliciosa se posicionaron en su cara- Recuerda que tenemos una cita pendiente

Demonios!, lo había olvidad… el había ganado la competencia… por lo que tenia derecho a pasar una noche conmigo… se acerco rápidamente y me robo un beso de mis labios, pero aun así hizo que mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaran, con la misma sonrisa se subió al volvo y se perdió en la colina.

Sin duda me esperaría lo que fuera en esa "Cita"….

* * *

_Wowww!!! que opinan... bueno nenas **el siguiente cap esta listo**... tiene **16 paginas** y esta que ardeee!!! jakajakj_

_si se portan bien con los rws puede ke lo suba antes como un pequeño regalito xD..._

_asi que comenten y diganme que les parecio_

_Con Amor!_

**_Tiwii Cullen_**

_¿Me Dejas Algún Rws?_


	8. Camuflando Deseos

_Hola Mis Amoresss!!!_

**_LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDAAA!! AKI TIENEN EL CAP DE MITAD DE SEMANAAAA_**

**_NENASSSS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RWS!!_**

_**fueron 30 solo en el cap 7**... con la Javii estamos felices de que les guste nuestra historia_

_no las detengo mas... **ojala lo disfruten un hermoso cap. con MUXAS sorpresas y de 16 paginas**_

_solo para ustedes..._

**_Gracias por seguirnos!_**

* * *

**POV Bella:**

El sonido del despertador se escuchaba lejano, me removí en entre las colchas de mi cama solo para darme cuenta que ya era lunes y que tenia que ir a clases, demonios!... porque los fines de semana no podían de ser de tres días?, nunca nadie me ha respondido eso…

-Bella cariño ya son las 7 llegaras tarde- golpeo mi mama del otro lado de la puerta

-ya voy mama- contesto mi voz pastosa

Me metí a la ducha a disfrutar de un baño caliente, rápidamente me duche y Salí a mi armario, como día lunes me puse lo primero que pille pero sin descuidar los detalles, era importante ir casual pero aun así verse bien, eso me lo había enseñado mi mama cuando cambie de apariencia. Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera, una polera de mangas anchas de color blanca, mi cabello lo recogí en una coleta alta y mi maquillaje como siempre fue suave, resaltando mis ojos.

Desayune rápidamente, me despedí de mis padres y Salí de volada hacia la universidad, hoy lamentablemente la primera clase la tenia con el maldito baboso de Jasper, pero soportaría bien, por lo menos en lo que llevábamos de clases ese imbecil ni se había acercado, y era mejor que no lo hiciera… por su bien. Llegue al estacionamiento del campus y casi palidecí al ver el radiante volvo plateado de Edward, todos los recuerdos del sábado en la noche vinieron a mi mente, sus besos, sus caricias… cerré los ojos al sentir nuevamente las mismas sensaciones que el me provocaba, dios como podría entrar ahí y pretender que el no me producía nada… ese odio, todas las humillaciones ahora se combinaban con los recuerdos del pasado y este sentimiento que me provocaba…

Valientemente me baje de mi auto y me encamine hacia mi primera clase, el campus ya estaba lleno de gente a pesar de ser temprano, parecía que todos habían madrugado, camine lentamente saludando a todos los que me saludaban, mire hacia los lados pero no veía a Jake por ninguna parte… ni tampoco a Edward, el solo recordar su nombre hizo que un escalofrió recorriera toda mi espalda, camine un poco mas, cuando iba a doblar el edifico principal para dirigirme a los jardines, ese hombre… el que me desequilibraba por completo venia caminando directamente hacia donde estaba yo, por inercia seguí caminando, sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos, además una enorme sonrisa se esparció por sus labios, cuando casi estábamos frente a frente se hizo hacia un lado para pasar por el lado, me sentí tranquila y pude respirar pero no pudo evitar gesticular un _"Te Vez Hermosa" _y perderse de mi vista, mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios, apure mi paso y trate de mantenerme en pie, porque si paraba de seguro que me caía ahí mismo.

Llegue a mi salón y estaba vació para mi suerte, me senté en mi banco, mis manos de inmediato se fueron a mis ojos, en mi mente la imagen de edward diciéndome esa frase chocaba constantemente no podía explicarme como solo una pequeña frase de tres palabras podía desequilibrar mi mundo de esa manera, estaba desorientada, no sabia que hacer. Después de profesar por tanto tiempo ese odio muy bien fundado, diciendo que era la peor persona del mundo, pensando que jamás podría estar cerca de el y ahora… todo eso… se hundía con las imágenes de la madrugada pasada, me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo que pasaría ahora, con el solo comentario de edward en los pasillos me daba por entendida que era todo cierto, pensé que era un sueño… o tal vez una pesadilla

El salón se comenzó a llenar de alumnos al cabo del pasar de los minutos, justo antes de que el profesor entrara, apareció por la puerta Jasper Hale, sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en mi, trate de esquivar sus miradas pero aun así las sentía sobre todo mi cuerpo, ese maldito nunca se cansaría.

La clase paso muy lenta, ya era casi la hora de almorzar y el profesor seguía corrigiendo a viva voz unos informes de análisis de libros, yo había escogido "cumbres borrascosas", un libro que a mi gusto era perfecto, mi análisis estaba bien construido es por eso que el profesor lo reviso rápido encontrándome todo bueno, sonreí ante la idea de haberle ganado a todos, en especial a una persona. El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos abandonaron el salón rápido, estaba guardando mis cosas cuando sentí una presencia detrás mió, mi cuerpo se tenso porque no reconocí su esencia

-No se que demonios le hiciste a mi hermano, pero sigues poniéndolo en mi contra y te juro que te arrepentirás- susurro muy cerca de mi oído, me gire violentamente para encararlo, el no me intimidaría

-no te tengo miedo imbecil- lo empuje para sacármelo del lado- y el que tiene que tener cuidado eres tu, no vaya a ser cosa que te encuentres con alguien que si termine lo que tu hermano no pudo- y la sonrisa malévola de desplegó por mi rostro y la mandíbula de Jasper se tenso por completo- no te cruces en mi camino Jasper porque esta vez te juro que el que saldrá perdiendo eres tu.

Pase por su lado dejándolo solo en la sala, camine lo mas calmada que pude hasta que llegue al baño y mi cuerpo reacciono frente a la amenaza, un frió me recorrió entera pero aun así sonreí ante el espejo ya que me había librado por primera vez de las amenazas de algún Cullen. Moje mi nuca con un poco de agua y trate de tranquilizarme. Espere unos minutos y me encamine hacia el casino, cuando entre, el maldito ya estaba sentado en la mesa con los demás, pero unos orbes verdes fueron los que me llamaron la atención, Edward me miraba con detenimiento, sus ojos estaban pegados a los míos, pude ver una sonrisa disimulada que apareció en sus labios al verme, mi cara fue inexpresiva en ese momento, aun estaba conmocionada por lo que había pasado, de seguro si Edward se enterase algún día, hartaría a Jasper…

Camine hacia la mesa donde estaban todos mis amigos, Jake estaba sentado sobre ella con los pies en una silla, al verme se paro rápidamente y fue a buscarme a la mitad del camino, aun sentía la mirada de edward clavada en mi.

-Bella- grito Jake Alzando una de sus manos- hola amor- el rostro de Jake se veía diferente, parecía torturado, pero no preste atención yo aun tenia bastantes problemas

-Bien

-tienes hambre?

-claro que si

-iré por nuestros almuerzos

-esta bien- Jake se fue al mesón a pedir nuestra comida y yo me senté, hable con los chicos hasta que mi novio llego y comenzamos a comer, de pronto alguien se aclaro la garganta en un micrófono y comenzó a hablar

-Buenas Tardes Alumnos!- dijo animadamente el locutor de la radio universitaria, habían parlantes por todo el casino- comenzamos las transmisiones de almuerzo con un par de recados, tenemos algunos chicos que están reclamando por las apuestas que se hicieron en la Fiesta de principio de año, tenemos al señor Taylor Crow que le debe a Michael Weitz una caja de cambios nueva para su auto- todos hicieron expresiones de risas y de burlas al que debía- también tenemos a Jessica Stanley que le debe un beso con todo al señor Marck Baltimore- los dos involucrados sonrieron picaramente- y por ultimo nos llegaron algunos comentarios que el respetado y muy querido Jacob Black- me tense de inmediato, demonios ahora si que iba a arder Troya- no ha cumplido la apuesta principal que le hizo al Novato en esta universidad y Señor de las autopistas Edward Cullen.- todo el mundo hizo un gran UUUU! Y el casino completo tenia la mirada en nosotros tres, Jacob casi se atraganto con su comida pero inmediatamente se puso de pie y miro a Edward con cara de odio contenido, el solo lo miro con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero evito provocarlo, muy sabio decía yo… muy sabio…

-Wow yo pensé que Jacob Black era un hombre de palabra- dijo un sujeto pero no se de donde provino la voz, jake estaba que ardía

-Entonces chicos- continuo el locutor de radio- tendremos la paga de estas apuestas? Nos veremos en la edición del receso, adiós!- y se corto la comunicación de la radio, el cuerpo de Jake estaba como una caldera, el casino completo se reía y se burlaban de la apuesta que había hecho Jake, el solo me miro con cara de remordimiento y susurro un "lo siento" entre dientes, ahora si que estaba perdida.

-CULLEN!- grito en el medio del casino

-que quieres Jacob- dijo Edward parándose de su mesa, todos sus hermanos me miraban a mi, yo solo pude despreciarlos con la mirada y concentrar toda mi atención en Jake, camino hacia donde estaba Edward y se paro enfrente de el, sorpresivamente Edward era mas alto que Jake, le ganaba por unos cuantos centímetros, los dos se quedaron mirando frente a frente.

-Puedes salir con Bella esta noche, pero si le tocas un solo pelo considérate hombre muerto, tu y toda tu familia, te juro que no descansare hasta verlos a todos 3 metros bajo tierra- una sonrisa se desplegó por el rostro de Edward y yo casi me caí de la silla, todo el mundo estaba escuchando, todos ponían atención, el casino entero estaba en silencio escuchando las palabras de estos dos chicos, demonios ahora si que estaba en problemas.

- no te preocupes Black volverá sana y salva, lo único que puedo decirte es que nunca mas vuelvas a apostar a tu mujer, imbecil- termino escupiendo las ultimas palabras en su cara, demonios!, Edward se alejo sonriendo, salio del casino por una de las puertas, Jake salio del casino en dirección contraria, por un momento me pregunte a quien debía seguir, pero esa pregunta fue rápidamente contestada, Salí afuera y no veía a Jake por ninguna parte, llegue hasta detrás del casino y ahí estaba, pateando todo lo que había en su paso, estaba realmente furioso.

-jake!- gritaba pero el no me respondía- Jake cálmate

-Déjame en paz Bella!- dijo pateando y golpeando las murallas, Jake siempre era así de agresivo cuando se enojaba, claro que a mi nunca me tocaba ver esto, ya que conmigo eso jamás pasaba- soy un imbecil, Cullen tiene razón, soy un maldito imbecil, como pude apostarte Bella, como fui tan estupido

-ya Jake basta si solo será una noche

-pero soy mas estupido sabes, porque te fui a apostar justo con la persona que mas odias, Bella perdóname- se arrodillo en frente mió, yo lo mire con cara de culpa y pena, si supieras Jake

-Jacob Black escúchame, yo no soy la misma Isabella que ellos conocieron, no te preocupes que jamás me harán daño y menos alguien como edward, eso te lo aseguro mi amor, ahora ven- lo abrace- no te preocupes prometo contarte todo lo que pase- mentí

-eso no hará falta Bella, confió demasiado en ti, se que jamás me engañarías y menos con un imbecil sin corazón como el- sonreí falsamente… la culpa empezaba a pesar.

Jake no se sentía bien así que fue por sus cosas a su salón, no quería seguir en clases así que le propuse que nos fuéramos a su casa, estaba esperándolo en los estacionamientos cuando una fragancia que empezaba a identificar se paso por detrás mió, de pronto sentí su presencia en mi espalda muy pegada a mi.

-Pasare por ti a las 10- susurro en mi oido, provocando que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo reaccionaran- no puedo esperar a que sea de noche

De pronto su cuerpo paso por mi lado y me sonrió, su sonrisa era enorme, no dudaba que el allá hecho correr ese rumor, pero era algo que le preguntaría esta noche, camino con su semblante malévolo hasta el volvo y se subió, a toda prisa salio del estacionamiento, mire como el brillante auto se perdía entre los demás que avanzaban por la avenida, dios que pasaría esta noche. Jake llego a mi lado y nos encaminamos hacia su casa. Para mi mala suerte la tarde paso mas rápida de lo que yo quería, Jake me fue a dejar a mi casa alrededor de las 8, eso me daba tiempo suficiente para arreglarme, me despedí de el con un suave beso y me hizo prometer que si Edward me hacia algo lo llamaría a cualquier hora, a lo cual accedí sin problemas.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me metí en el cuarto de Baño, me di un relajante Baño en el Jacuzzi para liberar todas las tensiones, después de un rato, me fui a mi closet, había un vestido preciso para esta noche, a mi me gustaba usar de todo, pero por una extraña razón tenia el presentimiento que debía usar un vestido, no se porque, solo seguí mis instintos, era un hermoso vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, tenia escote recto y tirantes a cada lado que se afirmaban en mi espalda, me lo puse y me quedaba perfecto, lo acompañe con pulseras de plata en mis manos y aros colgantes, mi cabello lo deje caer en cascada por mi espalda, mi maquillaje era de color oscuro pero resaltando mis ojos, a las 9:45 estaba lista, prepare mi cartera con todo lo que necesitaba, mi celular sonó pero era un numero extraño, conteste con algo de desconfianza pero mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar esa voz… su voz…

-Buenas Noches Bella- me saludo muy cortes

-Edward? Como demonios tienes este número

-digamos que no me fue muy difícil conseguirlo, unos cuantos sobornos y listo, ya estoy afuera de tu casa, nos vamos?- titubeé al responderle me dejo impresionada que tuviera mi teléfono

-si claro, bajo enseguida- cogí mis cosas y Salí a su encuentro, estaba parado en afuera del auto con la puerta del copiloto abierta además una seductora mirada y sonrisa adornaban su rostro- no se como le hiciste para conseguir esto- le dije con un poco de sarcasmo

-digamos que solo tenia que mover algunas piezas… además esto fue una apuesta, la cual yo gane… nos vamos-pregunto abriendo aun mas la puerta, rodé los ojos y me subí al volvo, el rápidamente cerro y subió del otro lado, cuando menos lo pensé estábamos en marcha hacia un destino incierto

a todo esto- rompió el silencio que había- te ves extremadamente hermosa- agrego con una sonrisa

gracias- gire mi cabeza contra la ventana para que no me delatara mi sonrojo- y dime donde iremos

bueno debido a que tu no me tienes confianza queda descartada la frase "es una sorpresa", además esto es solo la paga de una apuesta, no puedo llevarte a una cena romántica, porque o si no mañana estaría 3 metros bajo tierra como gentilmente me dijo tu novio-agrego divertido

entonces?

Iremos a un club que esta en el centro me dijeron que era muy bueno

Como se llama

"PK2" (Pecados)

Buen nombre, si lo conozco

Ah que bien, vas seguido?- me miro y no pude evitar escapar de sus ojos

No mucho a ese por lo menos, nosotros preferimos los que están fuera de la ciudad o las fiestas del campus, así no reservamos el derecho de admisión

Ya veo…- el silencio volvió a aparecer, luego de unos 10minutos llegamos al club, debo agregar que edward manejaba como loco, aun mas que Jake, a mi me encantaba la velocidad pero el se excedía en el concepto.

Llegamos a la entrada y había una gran fila de personas esperando, edward me miro con una sonrisa y me agarro de la mano, mi piel experimento una extraña sensación, todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron ante su contacto

-Sígueme- me gruño el ojo y me llevo a donde los guardias, se acerco a uno de ellos y le susurro algo al oído, el lo miro e inmediatamente nos dejo pasar frente al asombro y los reclamos de los que estaban haciendo fila. Entramos al club y habían algunos cambios, cosas que antes no estaban pero que lo hacían verse mejor de cómo estaba, llegamos al hall y la pista de baile se veía llena de gente, subimos al segundo piso donde estaban las mesas, no había mucha gente ya que todos estaban bailando, nos sentamos en una mesa que quedaba en un rincón se veía bastante solitaria y tranquila, además nadie nos vería, no quería mañana ser la comidilla de la universidad. Nos sentamos y llego un mesero a pedir la orden.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos al club Pecados, mi nombre es Patrick, yo tomare su orden- el mesero comenzó a coquetear conmigo, sus ojos me recorrieron completamente y Edward se percato de eso, se aclaro la garganta y ordeno

-yo quiero solo una coca cola, y tu Bella?

-yo igual

-bien se las traigo enseguida- el mesero me dio la ultima mirada, me guiño el ojo y se marcho

-No bebes?- le pregunte extrañada

-no cuando manejo, no me gusta poner en riesgo mi vida ni de los que andan conmigo, y tu?

-no cuando ando con desconocidos- dije con sarcasmo, el rió y sus ojos brillaron

-me encanta como eres sabes, puedes ser tan dulce y acida a la vez, eres una caja de sorpresas, de lo poco que llevo viéndote solo han sido sorpresas las que me llevo contigo- rodé los ojos y el rió

-bueno y que haremos porque no creo que debamos quedarnos sentados toda la noche o si?- el mesero llego con las bebidas, Edward las tomo y le dio las gracias, el chico hizo un gesto de desagrado y se marcho inmediatamente, rodé mis ojos y le pegue un sorbo a mi vaso.

-claro que no… pero antes de ir a bailar quiero hacerte unas preguntas, me las responderías?-

-depende

-de que?

-de lo que me preguntes, comprenderás que no puedo contarte mi vida…- dije con aun mas sarcasmo.

-si pero solo hay algunas cosas que necesito saber

-esta bien pregunta

-Bella… dime… ¿Te gusto?- me dijo penetrándome con esos ojos verdes, de mis labios se soltó una carcajada

- Edward yo no se ni lo que hago aquí y voy a saber si tu me gustas, la otra noche te dije, no se que demonios me pasa contigo

-Bella yo… - agacho su mirada para buscar un impulso invisible en la mesa, alzo sus ojos y estos brillaban de una manera muy especial- Bella tu me gustas, no se hasta que punto, pero creo que es hasta uno que ni yo puedo comprender, se que cometí errores y maldades imperdonables en el pasado y que no merezco tu perdón, pero por una extraña razón quiero ser parte de tu vida Bella- se comenzó a acercar- quiero estar allí, día a día contigo, estar en tu mundo ser parte de ti- corrió su mirada y soltó una risita como si en sus pensamientos hubiera algo de divertido o terrible, que solo le quedaba reírse de aquello- sabes tal vez no estaré en las fotos familiares, ni tampoco iré a las fiestas, no despertare con el placer de tenerte a mi lado todas las mañanas, pero aquí estoy Bella, a pesar de todo lo que me odias y con justa razón, aquí estoy como un maldito esperándote y rendido a tus pies, quiero amarte, cuidarte y protegerte de lo mismo que yo alguna vez te cause, quiero borrar el semblante triste que todavía tienes en tus ojos…- termino con sus ojos aun mas brillantes, los míos ardían peligrosamente, sentía que en cualquier momento se desbordarían y me era imposible contenerlos.

-ya basta- le dije en un susurro- basta… déjame en paz- dije girando mi cabeza hacia otro lado, ya no quería mas daño, mi alma estaba lo suficientemente golpeada como para que el quisiera destruirla por completo, y para eso no faltaba mucho. Su semblante se contrajo pero solo asintió, no quería escucharlo decir eso, cada vez que sus palabras se procesaban en mi mente, las vividas imágenes de todo lo que pase venían a mi cabeza, obviamente las cosas malas pesaban mas.

-Vamos a Bailar- me pregunto después de un rato de silencio, me tome lo que quedaba de mi bebida de un sorbo y asentí.

Caminamos entre los que ya estaban bailando, obviamente esta no era la primera vez que bailaba con alguien, de hecho yo todos los fines de semana salía con Jake a alguna parte, pero me ponía los nervios de punta bailar con el, la cercanía, los movimientos, el contacto… cuando llegamos a un lugar donde podríamos bailar ambos nos miramos, el me sonrió y yo solo emití un intento de sonrisa, tenia el corazón resentido por la platica. Sus manos me tomaron por la cintura y me acercaron a su cuerpo, no me pude resistir al sentir el aroma que desprendía, era uno dulce, casi empalagarte pero totalmente adictivo, sin que se diera cuenta me pegue un poco mas a su hombro y absorbí todo lo que pude, el enterró su nariz en mi cabellera, sentí que también llenaba sus pulmones de mi esencia y acariciaba suavemente mi espalda con una de sus manos, una canción conocida comenzó a sonar _Promiscuis Girl de Nelly Furtado,_ y la pista se lleno de gente, muy pronto ya no teníamos oportunidad de separarnos ya que contábamos con muy poco espacio, los movimientos de las parejas a nuestro alrededor se hicieron sensuales y lentos, la canción nos incitaba a demostrar todo lo que teníamos escondido, mire el rostro de Edward y el me contemplaba muy atento y además tarareaba la canción.

-Te la sabes?- pregunte en su oído

-algo- respondió con una sonrisa

Comencé a cantar las estrofas de mujer que correspondían, el me brindo una sonrisa mas grande, mientras bailábamos además íbamos cantando, al moverme sentía cada partícula del cuerpo de Edward el estar bailando así de pegados y con todos los roses que teníamos, despertó en mi los sentimientos que tanto había querido apabullar, el cuerpo de Edward me incitaba a algo mas. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda y me pegue aun mas a su cuerpo, estaba absorta sintiendo como su figura se movía con la mía, la música era lenta pero sexy, lamentablemente el día de mañana no podría echarle la culpa al alcohol por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no podía evitarlo mi cuerpo me lo pedía… y mi alma también. Levante mi cabeza y me encontré con los hermosos ojos de Edward, trate de hacer a un lado todo el resentimiento que le tenia y deje salir una vez mas el amor contenido de hace algunos años, sus ojos me miraban brillantes y atentos, la canción cambio a _London Bridge de Fergie_, una sonrisa malévola salio de mis labios y me comencé a mover muy sensual y a provocarlo con mi cuerpo, sus manos se pegaron a mis caderas y acariciaron mi piel sobre la tela. Me gire para quedar con mi espalda y trasero pegados a su pecho, baile y seduje a mas no poder, Edward puso su boca en mi oído y esta emitía pequeños gemidos, su respiración al igual que la mía eran rápidas y nuestros corazones latían a mil por hora, el levanto mis brazos y los puso detrás se su cuello, sus manos se dejaron caer por todo el camino que estos dejaron, recorriendo partes sensibles de mi pecho, a pesar de ser una incitadora me sentía bien, mi cuerpo necesitaba esto, sinceramente desde que Edward entro en mi vida nuevamente, con Jake ya no era lo mismo, será que si algún día podía estar con Edward ¿el me llenaría por completo?.

Con los movimientos tan seguidos comencé a sentir los efectos en Edward, su entrepierna se alzaba majestuosa a presentarse delante de mi, pase intencionalmente mi trasero por sobre su miembro y una corriente de placer atravesó todo mi cuerpo, estaba extasiada la música era excelente, me divertía y gozaba como nunca.

-bella- gimió Edward en mi oído- juegas con fuego, no podré resistir mucho

-vas a morir si me tocas- dije en un susurro sensual pegándome a su oído, la canción cambio a _Im Slave for you de Britney Spears_, ambos nos miramos con los ojos oscuros por el deseo que se estaba formando o mejor dicho que al fin podía salir a flote, no se porque no podía resistirme a sus encantos, esos que ya me habían seducido una vez pero no a este punto, creo que las hormonas juveniles me estaban jugando una mala pasada

-Entonces moriré y me iré directamente al Cielo, solo con probarte - dijo besando mi cuello y lamiendo la piel cercana, mis ojos se cerraron y comencé a vivir la experiencia más erótica de mi vida.

**POV. Edward:**

Esta mujer planeaba volverme loco, estaba en el borde la cordura y de perder completamente el control, Bella me llevaba al limite soportable, no sabia cuanto mas podría aguantar a sus encantos, era la mujer mas hermosa y sensual con la que me había tocado lidiar, muchas veces e tenido que resistir saliendo victorioso en todas las situaciones, muchas mujeres quisieron meterme en sus camas, pero nunca lo lograron, jamás me deje embaucar por esos juegos, no le entregaría algo tan importante como mi cuerpo a cualquiera, la persona que lo tuviera seria especial… la mujer perfecta, Bella encajaba totalmente en esa descripción, su solo aroma me dejaba aturdido y completamente drogado, pero quería mas mas y mas, estaba totalmente adicto a ella, era mi marca personal de Heroína, algo de lo que jamás quería rehabilitarme…

Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mió, sus movimientos eran lentos pero seguros, sus ojos negros me dejaban ver el deseo contenido que guardaba en su cuerpo, trate de dejar afuera de mi mente las imágenes pasadas con Jake, solo quería que fuéramos ella y yo, su cuerpo el mió, nuestro deseo, y la vía de escape que encontrábamos para sacarlo…

-Edward- gimió en mi oído cuando la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mi, sentía su pecho pegado en el mió, aun así por la tela se podían ver sus pezones erectos por todo el roce que ya teníamos, solo con una leve caricia toque esos pequeños montes que se alzaban de la tela, ella arqueo su espalda en mis manos y un gemido audible escapo de sus labios.- ahora yo también moriré… por el pecado que estamos cometiendo, nos iremos al infierno…

-entonces te prometo que antes nos iremos juntos al cielo- susurre en su oído, instantáneamente nos separamos y nos miramos, los sentimientos se traspasaron solo por el contacto de nuestras miradas, la mano de Bella sujeto firme la mía y yo solo asentí, en menos de 5 minutos ya estábamos fuera del club y en camino hacia el cielo, nuestro cielo personal.

Subimos al volvo y el silencio se adueño de nosotros pero era uno cómodo, a pesar de estar al borde de un ataque al corazón con todos los sentimientos combinados que habían en mi pecho, no iba a forzar a Bella a nada, solo quería estar con ella, disfrutarla sin reglas, sin odios pasados, ni nadie interfiriendo, esperaba que esta noche pudiéramos ser solo ella y yo… nadie mas…

-Mira para ahí!- grito Bella cuando pasamos por un lado de la carretera

-Bella esto es una carretera- le dije extrañado, detuve el volvo y ella se bajo- Bella para donde vas- saque las llaves y baje a seguirla

-mira quiero mostrarte algo, puedes seguir ese camino- apunto entremedio de un bosque a un camino que se perdía en la oscuridad

-si creo que si, pero que hay allá?-

-yo si puedo decir "es una sorpresa" o no?- sonrió

-claro que si- le dije y no subimos nuevamente al volvo, gire el auto y me metí por el camino que ella me indicaba, después como de 10 minutos de recorrer la nada llegamos a la escena mas hermosa que había visto después de la presencia de Bella, un hermoso mirador. Nos bajamos del volvo y Bella corrió a la baranda, yo la seguí más despacio y me pude fijar que estábamos en un acantilado, la baranda estaba en la orilla de un roquerio.

-Vienes seguido para acá?- pregunte con una doble intención, el lugar era bastante apartado

-si, cuando quiero estar sola- respondió mirando el paisaje

-Ah entonces vienes sola?- ahí estaba yo y mi doble intención

-claro que si, a Jake no le gusta venir a estos lugares, los encuentra aburridos, además tampoco sabe que existe- dijo con algo de pena en su voz

-Lo amas?- pregunte casi escupiéndolo de mi boca

-si- respondió segura- pero no se si como un novio o como amigo, tengo mis sentimientos confundidos, ahora nada es como antes-

- y que sientes por mi Bella- la mire pero ella seguía con sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte, la noche estaba estrellada y no hacia nada de frió.

-Edward… no sigas- dijo esquivando cualquier tipo de contacto- de verdad se me hace muy difícil procesar todo lo que llevamos de noche, no puedo con tanto, no se que hacer con mi corazón Edward, no lo se…

-Bien Bella, no volveré a preguntar- termine con una sonrisa- oye y porque no me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida, quiero saber todo de ti

-de verdad quieres saber?- pregunto con real incredulidad

-claro que si, cuéntame que paso contigo Bella-

Conversamos muchas horas, ella me contó todo lo que había pasado desde que llego a los Ángeles, en cierto punto ella me devolvió la pregunta, yo le conté todo de mi pero obviando a todos mis hermanos, no quería meterlos en la conversación, además no pretendía arruinar el momento con Bella, eso jamás, era casi de amanecer y nuestras horas juntos habían sido maravillosas, yo con solo tenerla cerca estaba feliz, el mejor premio del mundo era disfrutar de su compañía, la amaba como jamás nunca pensé amar a alguien, pero no podía decirlo, no estaba permitido, no quería dañar mas su corazón, primero debíamos sanarlo. Ella se veía contenta, me regalo algunas risas mientras le contaba todas las cosas locas que he hecho, nos mirábamos como si nada mas en el mundo existiese… nada mas…

-ya casi amanece- dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz

-ya que casi no bailamos y ese era el motivo de la salida, quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunte extendiéndole mi mano, ella la miro medio convencida pero asintió con una sonrisa, fui corriendo al volvo y puse un CD de música, esperaba que hubiera algo que pudiéramos bailar… el CD contenía canciones de _Diego Torres_, la primera fue _Déjame Estar_, al parecer dios me quería mucho, la canción era perfecta… corrí hacia su encuentro, le hice una reverencia y nuevamente la pegue a mi cuerpo, su cabeza descanso en mi hombro, como me sabia de memoria la canción, la cante para ella… para mi Bella

_Déjame entrar en tu alma,  
Déjame entrar en tu vida,  
Déjame estar en las cosas buenas y malas que tiene tu mundo,  
Déjame que te acompa__ñ__e algo mejor a desahogar a esa pena y al corazón,  
y que el nudo en tu garganta se vaya por la ma__ñ__ana._

Su cuerpo temblaba por el solo hecho de escuchar mi voz y mis palabras que salían sinceras de mi corazón, que eran solo para ella, ¿como podía pedirle perdón y borrar todos los malos recuerdos?

_Déjame entrar en tus dudas y que jueguen con las mías,  
Déjame entrar en tu sombra y que se fundan con las mías,  
Déjame que te lo diga en soledad, yo muero cuando te veo a ti llorar,  
y que si tu alma esta triste, muy triste estará la mía._

_Quisiera que te lleves de mi vida lo mejor,  
la brisa que a ti te acaricia esa me la guardo yo.__  
_

Subí una de mis manos para acariciar su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos por el contacto de nuestra piel, mis dedos trazaban líneas por su rostro y cuello, nos movíamos al compás de la música…

_  
Déjame ser la voz que grita cuando los traidores callan,  
Déjame estar a tus orillas, ser la silla que te aguanta,  
Déjame ser de tus sonrisas cuando miras la que brilla,  
Déjame ser, Déjame estar, Déjame entrar._

_Déjame entrar en tu miedo,  
Déjame ser tu confianza,  
Déjame ser la balanza que equilibrio tus angustias,  
Déjame ser tu guarida frente al mar,  
Déjame ser la tristeza que se va,  
Déjame ser la alegría que ponga luz a tu vida.  
_

De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas que bañaron su rostro, trate de acallar todas con las yemas de mis dedos, su cuerpo se apego mas al mió y fundió su cara en mi pecho, pase mis brazos por su cintura y le di cobijo, es muy fuerte la situación por la que pasamos, este amor… estos sentimientos…

_  
Quisiera q te lleves de mi vida lo mejor,  
la brisa que a ti te acaricia esa me la guardo yo._

_Déjame ser la voz que grita cuando los traidores callan,  
Déjame estar a tus orillas, ser la silla que te aguanta,  
Déjame ser de tus sonrisas cuando miras la que brilla,  
Déjame ser, Déjame estar, Déjame entrar._

_Aunque cambien los tiempos y pierdan el tiempo,  
yo seguiré pensando igual,  
por que sue__ño__ que un día  
tu vida y la mía  
se encuentre en un lugar,  
sentir que el amor que va por dentro es fuerte y de verdad._

_****  
_

La música siguió sonando pero ya no aguante mas, había estado toda la noche resistiendo pero este era el momento para tomar lo que ya era mió, ese Beso que colgaba de sus labios listo para salir… tome su rostro y lentamente acerque mis labios a los suyos, nos fundimos en el beso mas exquisito y lleno de pasión que nos habíamos dado, sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos éramos el complemento perfecto, mi lengua acaricio sus ya húmedos labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, Bella entreabrió su boca invitándome a pasar, nuestras lenguas iniciaron una carrera por el probar de la otra, su aliento embriagador penetro por mi nariz, hasta el mas profundo de mis sentidos, la tome de la cintura y ella enrollo sus piernas en mi cadera, en este punto me era difícil parar, ya no tenia escapatoria, mi entrega estaba predispuesta, esta noche le entregaría todo a Bella, _mi primera vez seria con ella, me entregaría en cuerpo y alma …_

Camine con ella agarrada de mi cintura hacia el capot del volvo, Bella se sentó sobre el y nos seguimos besando, las caricias eran cada vez mas intensas y querían descubrir aun mas del otro, ella con ternura desabotono mi camisa, cuando tubo completo acceso a mi pecho puso sus manos sobre el, la piel la sentía arder, era un calor intenso que necesitaba sacar, estaba en un estado de excitación muy placentero, mis manos subieron hacia los tirantes de su vestido, Bella se separo de mi y con la mirada mas sensual de la noche se desabotono los tirantes y su hermoso vestido cayo ante mis ojos… dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos, relamí mis labios ante la maravillosa vista que tenia, ella se echo hacia atrás y mi boca fue a explorar su cuerpo, uno que tendría mi nombre grabado en cada parte…

-Como eres Hermosa Bella- susurre contra su piel, mientras lamía y besaba su cuello

-Edward- soltó en un gemido, mis besos fueron bajando hasta sus pechos, no pude permitirme pasar por ahí y no probar esos dos espectaculares manjares, tome con mis dientes uno de sus pezones, lo acaricie lentamente con mi lengua, la espalda de Bella se arquea constantemente, para no descuidar el otro, con mi mano comencé a darle suaves masajes, apretando y acariciando al mismo tiempo, fui intercambiando a medida que sentía la necesidad de probar el otro, mis besos siguieron su camino a medida que iba quitando su vestido, Bella levanto sus caderas y rápidamente tire todo lo que quedaba de el, su cuerpo estaba desnudo delante de mi, no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda, pero era la primera vez que podía explorar con mis manos, boca y mi lengua toda la piel de ella, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, situándose en mis partes mas sensibles, mi erección ya era inminente y aprisionada por mi pantalón, jamás en mi vida me había sentido así, con tantas ganas de tener a alguien en mis brazos, o mejor dicho con tantas ganas de tener a Bella en mis brazos…

Deposite suaves besos en su vientre, sus manos se fueron a mi cabello acariciándolo e incitándome a continuar, una mirada de aprobación busque en sus ojos en el momento que llegue a sus bragas, una sonrisa malévola apareció en mis labios y ella solo soltó un gemido, arranque sus bragas dejándolas caer cerca de donde estaba el vestido, con mi lengua toque su clítoris y la descarga de placer fue inmediata el cuerpo de Bella se arqueo completamente en el capot, su centro ya estaba húmedo, con mi lengua succione todo a mi paso, lamí y deguste de su sabor, grabándolo en mi memoria, con mis dedos toque su entrada que estaba aun mas empapada, mis dedos se fundieron en ella provocando un enorme gemido de placer, suavemente comencé a bombear dentro y fuera mientras succionaba todo lo que ella me ofrecía

-Edward- escapo un grito con un tono de placer de sus labios

-te dije que te llevaría al cielo Bella

-te necesito Edward… Ahora…- escapo de esa boca totalmente acallada por los mismos gemidos.

Mis dedos y lengua siguieron trabajando hasta cuando los gemidos de Bella se hicieron constantes y en su cuerpo se vieron atisbos del incipiente orgasmo, se podía oler en el aire el placer que desprendía de su cuerpo, mis dedos y lengua no descansaron hasta que mi nombre fue gritado a todo pulmón de sus labios seguido por el orgasmo mas espectacular del mundo, por lo menos para mi lo fue… ella me atrajo hasta su boca y besó con apremio mis labios, tuve aun mas excitación al darme cuenta que ella probaba su propio sabor, relamió sus labios y sonrió ante ello, rápidamente se puso de rodillas y nos comenzamos a Besar nuevamente, lo que nos provocábamos eran sentimientos Dulces pero cargados de la Pasión y Excitación que nos hacíamos sentir.

Su boca se fundió con la mía, sus manos rápidamente sacaron la ropa que quedaba en mi cuerpo, dejándome solo en bóxer frente a sus ojos, ella se paro del capot y en un rápido movimiento me puso a mi contra el auto una sonrisa seductora apareció en sus labios, su boca comenzó a trazar un camino de lamidas sobre mi pecho, la lengua de Bella se sentía caliente ante el tacto de mi piel, ella exploraba todo a su paso dejando grabado su nombre en cada parte mi piel, era un papel en blanco siendo escrito por la mejor de las escritoras.

Llego hasta la base de mi estomago, sus dedos deslizaron mi bóxer, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su boca y mi vista se nublo ante la maravillosa sensación que estaba experimentando…

**POV Bella:**

Ese fue el primer orgasmo mas intenso de mi vida, con Jake reconozco que eran buenos momentos, pero con Edward pase a otro nivel, eran sentimientos tan intensos y hermosos, que no podía evitar ponerlo en un nivel diferente, a pesar de todo el siempre seria de una categoría diferente.

Estaba arrodilla en frente de el, era la primera vez que probaría algo así, pero estaba tan segada por el deseo que no me resistía a probar la sensación, me maraville al darme cuenta de que su erección era de un tamaño muy grande jamás me imagine comparando pero podríamos decir que superaba a la de Jake, sonreí ante tal pensamiento, tome su miembro en mis manos y lentamente fui depositando pequeños besos en el, el cuerpo de Edward estaba temblando debido a los espasmos que esto le provocaba, sus gemidos salían una y otra vez de su boca, cuando el poco autocontrol que me quedaba se destruyo tome su miembro y comencé a succionarlo con mi boca, pase mi lengua rápidamente disfrutando del sabor, las manos de Edward se agarraban firmes a la orilla del volvo indicándome cuanto disfrutaba de esto, mis movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos y constantes, dándome un concierto de gemidos de su parte, llegaban a mi oído y aumentaban el placer que me provocaba verlo así, sentía su hombría palpitar en mi boca sus manos temblorosas manos se depositaron en mi cabeza aumentando el ritmo, marcando el compás de succión… mi boca desgasto su sabor un poco mas antes de que sus manos suaves pero apremiantes me dirigieran hacia su boca, me excite aun mas cuando me di cuenta que ambos probábamos de su sabor, el momento había llegado ahora mas que nunca deseaba a Edward dentro de mi.

Rápidamente me recosté sobre el capot, Edward acerco su miembro a mi entrada, un gritito se soltó de mis labios ante la sensación, su cuerpo se recargo en el mió sin hacerme daño y su boca quedo en uno de mis oídos…

-desde este momento seré tuyo para siempre, serás siempre la primera en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo… Te Amo Bella- soltó en un suspiro sobre mis labios y se adentro lentamente en mi, mis gemidos fueron callados con sus besos, esos que me embriagaron, que me tenían bajo el mas profundo placer y esos que me enamoraron… porque yo también lo amaba pero no tenia el valor para decirlo, el miedo aun me gobernaba… comenzó a embestir con fuerza, el grado de excitación creció a niveles muy altos, la erección de Edward avanzaba con fuerza dentro de mi, sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos y constantes, me agarre mis pechos y pellizque mis pezones, estos soltaban corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, Edward se paro y levanto mis piernas para pasarlas por sus caderas, sus manos se fueron sobre las mías a mis pechos y sirvieron de impulso para hacer mas profundas sus penetraciones. La helada antes del amanecer comenzó a caer, Edward me tomo en sus brazos y sin salirse de mi centro me llevo dentro del volvo, cuando ya estábamos instalados, me senté ahorcadas sobre el, bese sus labios con la misma pasión con la que ya habíamos hecho el amor, mis dedos acariciaron su rostro, el era virgen, se había entregado a mi, desde ahora en adelante yo era su dueña, el, su cuerpo su alma eran míos,…. "Te Amo Bella" resonó en mi mente, y parece que también era dueña de su amor, al igual que el, era mi dueño el que a pesar de todo había logrado conquistar mi corazón nuevamente, pero ese sentimiento estaría guardado… hasta que el peligro pasara, no podía olvidar la ameniza ni tampoco lo que Jasper significaba, el era peligroso.

-Te amo- susurro contra mis labios y una sonrisa apareció en ellos, nuevamente introduje su miembro en mi cuerpo y comencé a cabalgar sobre el, nuestros gemidos se hicieron presentes rápidamente, el calor de nuestros cuerpos calentó de inmediato el entorno, dejándonos inmersos en una sensación abrazante, el ritmo se hizo frenético y las embestidas cada vez mas profundas, las manos de edward se cargaban en mi caderas ayudándonos a sentir con mayor fuerza el contacto, mis paredes se comenzaron a apretar en torno a su miembro

-Bella- grito el al mismo tiempo que yo su nombre y nos sumergimos en el mas excitante y placentero Orgasmo, el mejor de mi existencia y el primero de su vida… era dueña de su primer Orgasmo y sentía una extraña alegría al pensar en eso.

Mi cuerpo colapso contra el suyo, nuestras respiraciones era agitadas, pero una sonrisa tonta estaba plastificada en nuestra cara, a pesar de haber sido en estas circunstancias no me arrepentía, el volvo lentamente se comenzó a llenarse de Luz, dando paso a un hermoso amanecer, el calor abrasador del sol naciente nos indicaba que nuestra cita había acabado… y de la mejor manera posible.

Me separe de Edward y me recosté sobre el asiento, tratando de calmar el intenso latido de mi corazón, no podía creer lo que había hecho, acababa de tener sexo… o tal vez acaba de hacer el amor con Edward, no podía creerlo, dios Bella donde tienes la cabeza!... decía mi mente trancando de martirizarme, pero a pesar de todo no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera su cara llena de placer o esos exquisitos besos que ahora llenaban mi piel, era como una droga, me sentía drogada por sus encantos.

-bella- dijo acariciando mi hombro, puso mi espalda contra su pecho y deposito suaves besos en el- ya no puedo decir nada mas a mi favor, he dicho todo para que alguna vez me perdones- beso mi hombro y trazo un camino de besos hacia mi oído- pero no me interesa, solo quiero estar contigo… eso es todo lo que me importa, no puedo dejarte de amar…

Una sensación indescriptible exploto en mi estomago y recorrió todo mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien estar así, trate de bloquear todos los recuerdos negativos… pero la culpa fue mayor, la cara de Jake apareció en mi mente y descompuso todo el momento de "felicidad", había engañado a Jake con Edward Cullen, uno de mis peores enemigos… Maldición!

***

Ante la sorpresa de Edward Salí del volvo y me comencé a vestir, esto tal vez no era un error, porque no lo sentía así, pero la culpa de haber engañado a Jake sabiendo que el jamás lo haría, me peso mas, Jake jamás se acostaría con alguien mas, el jamás me engañaría…

-Bella…- me llamo edward se termino de poner su ropa y se acerco a mi, paso sus manos por mi cintura y pego mi cuerpo al suyo, nuevamente una corriente de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo, debía de alejarme rápidamente, su contacto era peligroso, la tentación era demasiado grande.

-Edward llévame a mi casa por favor- pedí casi en suplica

-se que estoy tal vez sea un error para ti pero…

-edward… ese es el problema… no considero esto como un error, ahora llévame a mi casa, te lo pido por favor- le rogué nuevamente, una sonrisa apareció y ese inconfundible brillo en sus ojos.

-esta bien- se acerco y beso mi frente- vamos cariño

Nos subimos al volvo y nos encaminamos a mi casa, cambio el CD y puso música clásica, me relaje al máximo al sentir los hermosos acordes de las melodías, Edward iba marcando el paso con sus dedos sobre el volante, se notaba que estas melodías eran sus preferidas, no tenia idea que le gustara la música clásica, de hecho de no haberme contado todo lo que me dijo esta noche, no sabría nada de el. Llegamos a mi casa y aparco su auto en la entrada, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, eso indicaba que todos dormían, el sol cada vez se hacia mas presente, bajamos del volvo y Edward me encamino a la puerta, al tocar los rayos del sol en su pelo, este resplandeció, parecían cabellos de fuego que hacían el contraste perfecto para sus ojos verdes

-esta demás decir que fue una noche maravillosa- dijo con una sonrisa- si quieres podemos actuar como que nada de esto mas, no me interesa que mañana me trates como el desconocido de siempre, pero no me pidas que olvide el mejor momento de mi Vida, por favor- sus ojos eran suplicantes

-jamás haría eso… pero déjame digerir un poco esto si?- le pedí con la misma mirada

-claro que si Bella, todo el tiempo que quieras, bueno ya me voy- soltó un suspiro, se acerco y deposito un suave beso en mi frente, aun con sus labios en mi piel susurro- te amo nunca te olvides de eso- me guiño uno de sus ojos y soltó una sonrisa, rápidamente subió al volvo y desapareció entremedio de los árboles

Dios mió, ahora como podría esconder esto, como haría para acallar este maldito amor que llevaba dentro, ese "Te Amo" que en un momento quiso salir, fue rápidamente aprisionado por mi corazón, no era tan fácil dejarlo ir, tenia que pensar, piensa Bella piensa, como haría para esconder todo lo que el me hizo sentir… no podía ser tan irracional y perdonarlo enseguida porque por mas que quisiera mi corazón y alma no me dejaban el amor se combinaba con el resentimiento pasado, no podía evitar sentirlo, era mas fuerte que yo.

Piensa Bella Piensa, era todo lo que resonaba en mi mente al momento de dormir.

*

* * *

_OMFG!!!!_

_OMFG!!!!!_

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!_

_ke les parecio??_

_awww! (grito de las autorass)_

_espero que les haya requete gustado_

_diganme si les gusto la cancion!!!!_

_y el lemmon ke les pareciooo??? awww!!!  
_

**_Nenas quiero dejarles claro que Bella no ha perdonado a Edward... fue solo un desliz lalalalalalala (8)_**

_asi que no se crean que ahora todo es bonito... se vienen momentos oscuros y veremos con estos dos_

_logran afrontarlos, ademas solo estamos a la mitad xD  
_

_que les parecio la sorpresa de Edward?_

_a mi me parecio de las TIERNOOOOOOOO_

_ame escribir esa parteee!! jakjakjakaj _

_ojala que si les gusto o no me lo digan en sus rws** AMAMOS LEERLOSSSS!!!! **_

_gracias por todo nenas... las amoo_

_Con Mucho Amor!!_

**_Tiwii Cullen! _**

**_(¿¿Merezco algún Rws??)_**


	9. Forjando la Absolución

_Holaaaaaa!!! como estan nenas???_

_espero que bien!!!_

_aki les dejo un cap mas... subo rapidamente ya que voy hacia el trabajo!, ojala les gusteee!!! las que sean Team Jasper!_

_no me odien xD..._

_las amooo!!!_

* * *

**POV Edward:**

Buenos Días Joven Edward- me dijo Teresa la ama de llaves de mi casa

Buenos días- dije en un susurro- se ha levanto alguien

No joven sus padres y hermanos duermen

Muy bien entonces tu no me has visto- le hice un guiño y me fui corriendo a mi habitación

Camine por los aun oscuros pasillos de mi casa, llegue a mi habitación y cerré suavemente mi puerta, la ventaja de mi cuarto es que quedaba muy alejado de todos los demás, estaba en la otra ala de la casa, me acerque a mi cama y mi cuerpo colisiono sobre ella, estaba recostado observando el techo, no se cuanto rato me quede así, pero podría haber estado horas de horas. Un sin fin de imágenes se agolpaban en mi mente y eran una dulce caricia para mi memoria, como podía tener tanta suerte… o ser tan bendecido, de verdad dios a de quererme mucho… haber podido disfrutar de Bella era un premio, una bendición, ella me quería… no se hasta que punto pero sabia que algo había, lo que paso hoy fue maravilloso, único algo que permanecerá en mi mente y en mi corazón…

Trate de recobrar la conciencia y me metí al baño, una ducha de agua caliente era precisamente lo que necesitaba, el agua relajo mis músculos y me dejo listo para dormir un poco, necesitaba recobrar fuerzas, estaba por recostarme cuando una suave mano toco la puerta de mi recamara, reconocería ese golpe en cualquier parte… Alice

-Pasa Alice…- abrió la puerta y su cabeza se apareció, su semblante era preocupado pero sus ojos me decían que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, ya me imaginaba lo que quería hablarme- que pasa?- pregunte de manera fría, no nos hablábamos desde que paso lo de la pelea con Jasper, no sabia que pasaba por la cabeza de mi hermana, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

-Edward necesitamos hablar…- dijo con ojos de suplica, avanzo unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en mi cama

- de que Alice- le respondí mirando por los ventanales

-Edward quiero que hablemos de Jasper… y de Bella- me gire de inmediato y ella tenia los ojos llorosos, estos estaban desbordándose… amenazaban con renvalsarse en cualquier minuto…

- que pasa con ella?-

-sabes… desde que sucedió todo el incidente del estacionamiento he pensado mucho las cosas… acepto todo lo que hicimos con Bella… y también acepto mi castigo…

-Alice… Bella no es la que nos esta castigando… es la vida, la vida que nos enseña a aprender de todas las atrocidades que hicimos cuando chiquillos, de verdad es terrible pensar cuanto sufrimiento causamos por ser unos malditos imbeciles e inmaduros… y no solamente a Bella

-lo se Edward… y no sabes cuanto me pesa cada día mas todo ese pecado, de solo pensarlo mi mente se pone negra de tanto dolor. Pero e aprendido de mis enormes errores, lo que le pasa a Jasper no se porque será, el siempre fue así de "mujeriego" pero conmigo se había sosegado…

-pero sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que lo volviera a hacer, es como una adicción, Alice… yo no tengo porque entrometerme pero no esta bien que le aguantes ese tipo de cosas a Jasper, de verdad me molesta que este mirando a otras mujeres teniéndote a ti…

-Te molesta que desee a Bella… verdad?- su pregunta me dejo con la guardia baja. Me gire y la mire directamente a los ojos…

-Si Alice… me enfurece que pueda hacerle daño… no dejare que nadie le haga daño

-te enamoraste de ella verdad?... pero cuando estábamos en el colegio-

-si… como un estupido, jamás me pude perdonar lo que le hicimos ese ha sido el karma de todos estos años, dañe hasta mas no poder a la mujer que amaba

-sabes que en este momento llega a tanto mi arrepentimiento que mataría o daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y parar todas esas atrocidades, somos unos monstruos-

-si lo se… pero podemos enmendar en algo nuestro error, yo se que Bella jamás nos podrá perdonar pero por eso no dejare que nadie mas la dañe, esa será mi forma de pagar en algo todo el dolor, cuidare de ella siempre que pueda.

-te admiro sabes… yo no se como pedirle perdón, no sabría que hacer para alivianar mi culpa y su dolor

-porque no empiezas por sincerarte con ella, hablarle… tratar de explicar lo que sientes… eso seria un comienzo

-no es tan fácil edward, que quieres que le diga "OH Bella lo siento mucho fui una imbecil hace 3 años…. Pero ya paso verdad me perdonas?"… seria un milagro pero no…

-Alice… Bella es una mujer de armas tomar, pero aun así con todo lo que le hicimos aun tiene un enorme corazón, has escuchado como habla la gente de ella en el campus

-si…- sonrió- ella es un ángel Edward

-lo es- también sonreí- ella ayuda a todo el mundo, es maravillosa

-eso demuestra lo valiosa que es… pero el ser tan hermosa no le da la suficiente fuerza como para perdonarnos, se que jamás lo lograre

-pero no importa Alice… por lo menos lo intentaste, mira yo quedo feliz con eso, estas arrepentida y eso se nota, con eso soy mas que feliz

-gracias Edward- ella me dedico una mirada muy tierna y nos abrazamos, pase mis manos por su espalda y la acaricie para darle un poco de ánimos

-vamos Alice… si somos valientes para hacer daño… también debemos serlo para pedir perdón- ella asintió y seguimos platicando mucho rato mas… creo que hoy no iría a clases.

Cuando Alice se fue me acosté y mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, mi mente me llevo hacia Bella, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mi cabeza, ella era mi mujer… mi Primera Mujer y como era feliz porque había sido Bella, jamás me arrepentiría. Desperté después de muchas horas, eran casi las 4 de la tarde, mis hermanos todavía no llegaban de la universidad, después tendría que llamar a Lawrence para pedir los apuntes de las clases, me senté en el sillón que estaba en mi recamara, involuntariamente el rostro de Bella apareció en mis pensamientos, esta fuerza arrebatadora con la que se hacia presente me indicaba que cada vez la amaba mas… el día paso lento, Alice me dijo que no había visto a Bella en el campus, así que por ende ella tampoco fue, tenia enormes deseos de llamarla pero temía causarle algún problema, ya la vería mañana

La noche fue aun mas tediosa, las horas no pasaban nunca, trate de dormir por todos los medios pero el sueño me abandono, después de muchas horas pensando solo en Bella me dormí con su hermoso rostro en mi mente, sin duda serian unos felices sueños.

-Edward cariño levantarte!- grito mi mama del otro lado de la puerta, levante mi cabeza y pude distinguir que ya era de día, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir que cada vez estaba mas cerca el poder ver a Bella, me levante con mas entusiasmo que de costumbre y me fui a toda velocidad al campus. Al llegar estaba vació, parecía una ciudad fantasma, me estacione en el lugar de siempre y pude ver el convertible negro de Bella, mi corazón casi exploto en felicidad al verla todavía sentada en el asiento del conductor, trate de esconder un poco mi ansiedad y me baje a saludar.

-Hola Bella- le salude cuando llegue a su lado, ella levanto su cabeza y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, se bajo de su auto y se apoyo en la puerta, sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho y sus ojos penetraron los míos

-Buenos días Edward- dijo con un suave hilo de voz- como estas?

-yo.. De maravilla- dije dejando ver mi entusiasmo, ella lanzo una risita y negó con su cabeza

-Edward yo…- sus ojos cambiaron a incertidumbre, sabia lo que me iba a decir así que debía de aclarar las cosas de inmediato

-Bella espera un momento, antes de que me digas cualquier cosa déjame decirte algo yo primero… yo no te presionare, no le diré a nadie lo que paso, si tu no quieres hablarme yo no te obligare, quiero que sepas Bella que ante todo yo te amo… y aunque no te me quieras acercar ese sentimiento no cambiara…- su mirada cambio radicalmente, no sabia que significaba sus ojos brillaban y sus mirada fue mas intensa…- se que no tengo derecho a nada pero quiero que aunque sea medites lo que te dije la otra noche, Bella… yo quiero estar contigo, no es necesario que sea algo oficial yo no te pediré que termines con Jake, seria muy desconsiderado de mi parte pedirte que fueras mi novia después de todo lo que paso… pero quiero protegerte, no puedo dejarte sola, eso no me lo pidas por favor

-mira… tienes razón yo no terminare con Jake, el es bueno y me ama por sobre todas las cosas…- mi pecho se apretó Jake la había engañado y ella ni lo sabia… además yo también la amaba por encima de todo- pero no puedo ser tan mentirosa y negarme a lo que paso… yo no se lo que siento por ti Edward pero si te puedo decir que existe un sentimiento el problema es que no se si es malo o bueno… debes darme tiempo para poder averiguarlo.

-Tendrás todo lo que tu quieras Bella... te esperaría hasta el final de mis días- nuestras sonrisa de dispararon por una extraña razón me sentía bien…. Muy bien, las llantas de un coche sonaron en el pavimento me gire y Alice se estaba estacionando al lado del volvo, se bajo de su Porsche amarillo pero venia sola, nos miro y camino hacia donde estábamos, el cuerpo de Bella se tenso de inmediato

-Dile que se vaya- susurro entre dientes, mire su rostro y estaba crispado solo con su presencia

-Bella- me puse entre Alice y su vista- ella quiere hablar contigo escúchala

-yo no tengo nada que escucharla- dijo apartándome y encaminándose hacia el campus

-Bella!- le grite- Bella no te vayas

Su paso se acelero, pero sabia que Alice no se iba a quedar con eso, cuando menos lo pensé ella iba detrás de Bella siguiéndola, seria mejor que observara de cerca…

**POV Bella:**

Que barajo tenia que hablar conmigo Alice Cullen!

Que se vaya al demonio…

Mi paso era rápido, ni siquiera quería darme vuelta para encontrarme con esa pálida cara siguiéndome, cuando llegue a la sala un brazo me giro violentamente y me metió hacia dentro, mi cuerpo se tenso nuevamente, Alice me tenia en una sala y estaba cerrando las puertas para dejarnos adentro.

-Abre Alice… yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo

-Bella tal vez tu no pero yo si tengo cosas que decirte

-ABRE LAS MALDITAS PUERTAS!- pegue un grito que se podría haber escuchado hasta el otro lado del campus

-No Bella… esto tiene que parar y ahora… debemos hablar

- yo no tengo nada que escucharte, ni siquiera tenemos tema de conversación

-lo se, pero hay algo que debo decirte, necesito que me escuches

-No Alice- avance a las puertas y ella se puso enfrente para evitarme el paso…

-Bella quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso hace años

-y que tienes que decirme… que fue un error, que no querías hacer, que tu y tus hermanos están arrepentidos… no me interesas sus excusas

-Tal vez ellos no… pero yo si… yo estoy arrepentida de todo Bella, por ser mala contigo estoy pagando muy caro todo lo que hice.

-debería sentirme mal?- pregón te ironizando

-no claro que no… yo he madurado Bella y a pesar de haberlo hecho por las malas se que estoy mejor que antes, e cambiado…

-entonces debo dar gracias al cielo porque ya no seré tu victima?-

-nuestro mal no fue solamente a ti, fueron muchos los que cayeron en nuestro juego para agrandar nuestro Ego, es un pecado, el peor de todos pero "el cielo es de los que se arrepienten verdad", yo ya le pedí perdón a dios… ahora solo espero que tu puedas perdonarme- un silencio se apodero del lugar

-no Alice… pasara mucho tiempo antes de que yo te perdone

-no pido que sea de inmediato pero por lo menos que lo tenga presente, además no quiero que ese maldito Odio y resentimiento sea el impedimento para que estés con Edward- mis mejillas ardieron al instante- porque yo se que el te ama, no sabría decirlo de ti, pero el esta muy enamorado y se le nota…- comencé a caminar nuevamente sus manos me detuvieron al instante

-Bella…sabes yo se lo que esta haciendo Jasper, cuando el llego a nuestra casa después del accidente de sus padres el era el chico perfecto yo me enamore de el en el instante, pero al pasar los años el se fue conviviendo en un hombre mujeriego y vividor de la vida, el siempre fue alegre y le encantaba ir a fiestas, hasta consumía drogas, pero cuando nos pusimos de novios trate de erradicar todas esas cosas que le hacían daño, lo que mas me costo fue que nunca me engañara, llevamos de novios casi 5 años y confió en que el jamás me ha traicionado, se lo que el quiere Bella, el te desea… como no… si eres tan hermosa- sus labios mostraron una sonrisa sincera, me dio una opresión en el corazón y sentí… Pena…- pero no te preocupes que yo no te culpo, tu no tienes nada que ver con esto, el siempre ha "Admirado" la Belleza femenina y no se toma las molestias de ser discreto- además de un patán era un mujeriego, a pesar de todo me daba pena su situación, lo amaba y era tan entupida para aguantarlo, sentí un deseo de perdonarla, su vida era una miseria, seria engañada toda la vida y estaba dispuesta a asumirlo, lo sentía pero no se lo diría, debía de ganárselo, al igual que su hermano.

-mira Alice… de verdad algún día volveremos a tener esta conversación y podré darte una respuesta pero por ahora… déjame ir- ya era sufriente con todo lo que había escuchado

-esta bien Bella- se aparto de las puertas- ojala algún día me perdones… rogare para que sea así…- otra sonrisa salio de sus labios y fue la gota que renvalso el vaso… se veía tan sincera!, mi estomago se revolvió y solo quise correr.

Salí de la sala y me encontré inmediatamente con los orbes de Edward, estos me miraban atentos, no fui capaz de mirarlo mucho tiempo y me aleje de donde estaban, no quería saber nada, todo esto era muy repentino… solo quería estar en paz… camine o mas bien corrí hacia un lugar apartado, llegue hasta la parte trasera del campus en donde había un pequeño parque, me senté en una de las bancas y deje escapar un enorme suspiro. Las palabras de Alice azotaban en mi cabeza, como podía ser que ella después de haberme hecho tanto daño viniera a pedir perdón, y lo peor de todo es que yo si quería perdonarla, pero no se la soltaría tan fácil.

-Bella- me gire de inmediato al reconocer la voz, Era mi novio… Jake, su rostro estaba, extraño- Que haces aquí

-e venido a clases- respondí con una sonrisa

-pero ayer no viniste, te llame, fui a tu casa y no saliste, estaba preocupado, QUE DEMONIOS PASO EN LA CITA CON EL IMBECIL DE CULLEN?- pregunto en un grito y con el tono de completa molestia, me pare tranquilamente y lo mire fijo, odiaba cuando su carácter se extralimitaba conmigo

-Mira Jake… tu me dijiste que confiabas en mi, cierto?, si anoche no te llame fue porque nada malo paso y si no Salí cuando fuiste por mi es porque me sentía mal, sabes muy bien que el trasnoche corta el cuerpo de cualquiera… no veas cosas donde no las hay- MALDICION!!! Como podía ser tan descarada el era el novio perfecto y yo lo había engañado no tenia perdón…

-si Bella… lo lamento- agacho su cabeza y puso su frente en mis hombros, pase mis brazos por su espalda y acaricie su cabello- perdóname mi amor- dijo en un susurro contra mi piel

-claro que si- le dije sacando mi faceta cínica… demonios

Mire hacia el horizonte y la figura de Edward apareció como arte de magia, pero era solo una ilusión, como podía pensar en Edward estando con Jake, yo sabia que con el ya no era lo mismo, pero iba a ser tan descarada para pretender tenerlos a los dos… no podía permitirme eso.

-haz estado rara mi amor, te sientes bien?

-si no te preocupes, debe ser algún malestar, sabes cuanto detesto el día después de salir- mentí descaradamente, apreté mi agarre en su espalda, estoy debía parar y pronto, si no seria una bola de nieve que algún día me impactaría.

Jake me acompaño a mis clases, el parecía no querer soltarse de mi, me llevaba a todos lados y casi no dejaba que hablara con nadie, sabia que era celoso pero no al extremo de encerrarme, cuando pasamos por fuera de la biblioteca una chica se nos acerco a saludar.

-Buenos días- dijo con una voz suave y femenina, mire su rostro y me sorprendí al ver casi los mismos rasgos indios que Jake, pero ella era una preciosidad, su piel oscura y su cabello negro azabache hacían una combinación perfecta.

-Buenos días- le respondí amablemente- soy Bella y tu quien eres- Jake estaba parado al lado mió pero su mirada estaba perdida y su cuerpo tenso

-Hola que gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Leah Clearwater, soy de primer año de diseño, llegue hace muy poco a la universidad- sus ojos brillaban con una luz extraña, sus miradas estaban clavadas en mi

-OH que bien, como te decía yo soy Bella y el mi novio Jake- el cuerpo de Jake tomo una postura incomoda, lo mire extraña y de sus labios solo salio un "Hola"

-El gusto es mió chicos, bueno los veo mas tarde- la chica nos dio una sonrisa y se marcho

-Jake que pasa?- pregunte al verlo totalmente rígido ante la situación

-na… nada- dijo cerrando los ojos y desviando su mirada

-conoces a la chica?

-claro que no bella!- exclamo con mas entusiasmo que de costumbre- vamonos a clases y llegaremos tarde amor

-si claro vamos

Me dejo en la puerta de mi salón, me dio un fiero beso y se fue a sus clases, hoy tenia taller por lo tanto pasaría todo el día ocupado, en este momento me venia bien, deseaba pensar en todo lo que pasaba, la conversación con la hermana de edward me había dejado mal.

-Hola Bella- saludaron Ángela y Emily

-hola chicas- me deje caer en la silla y lance un sonoro suspiro

-porque tan cansada Bella- preguntaron divertidas- Jake nuevamente te abordo en estacionamiento- una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mi rostro recordando que Edward me había detenido allí… _"Tendrás todo lo que tu quieras Bella... te esperaría hasta el final de mis días"_ la frase sonaba con fuerza en mi mente, era posible que Edward Cullen me "amara" tanto como para esperarme siempre, esa posibilidad no estaba contemplada en mi cabeza, sencillamente no podía creerlo.

-no chicas, solo estoy cansada, estas semanas han sido muy estresantes y eso que solo comenzamos el año.

-Bella y como te fue en la "cita" con Edward Cullen- pregunto Ángela muy curiosa

-bien… solo fuimos a un club y charlamos toda la noche, nada del otro mundo- dije tratando de sonar convencida

-OH que bien, entonces no trato de lanzársete- mis ojos se abrieron como platos y el sonrojo fue inevitable

-claro que no! Y ni se les ocurra decir algo así delante de Jake, si no será capaz de matarme- ellas rieron ante mis palabras, no temía por mi… si no por Edward.

Las clases pasaron lentas, no volví a ver ni a Edward ni Alice en todo el día, Jasper y Rosalie me lanzaban miradas de repudio durante el almuerzo, el gorila de Emmett solo se preocupaba de comer, pero lo que me pareció extraño fue que ni Edward ni Alice estuvieran en el casino, algo tendría que haber pasado… ¿se estaban distanciando de sus hermanos?

En las materias de la tarde me toco con el imbecil de Jasper el profesor nos hizo realizar una composición de literatura Británica en grupos, levante las manos al cielo cuando el y yo quedamos separados, pero aun estando en dos partes diferentes del Salón sentía su mirada, varias veces se me quedo viendo, su lengua lamía sus labios y la expresión lasciva de su rostro me provoco nauseas, cuando las clases acabaron, trate de salir lo mas pronto del salón, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida cuando iba en dirección a los estacionamientos acorte camino por unos edificios que no eran muy transitados, lamente de inmediato haberme ido por ahí, unos bruscos brazos me atraparon y golpearon contra una pared, mi cabeza rebotó en el concreto aturdiéndome por completo

-Hay Bella que difícil lo estas haciendo- su halito toco mi cara y sentí ganas de vomitarle encima, sus manos me presionaban con fuerza bestial sobre el concreto

-suéltame imbecil, SUELTAME!- mis manos se fueron a su cara y trate de enterrarle las uñas pero su agarre se hizo aun mas fuerte- dime que demonios quieres maldito infeliz

-es que a caso no ha quedado claro- dijo acercando su boca a mi piel- te quiero a ti cerdita- su lengua lamió mi cara y provocó que un grito se escapara de mi pecho

-suéltame por favor no me toques- gritaba a todo pulmón pero parecía que nadie me escuchaba, _dios ayúdame… ayúdame_…

-ni siquiera lo pienses… no se que demonios le diste a mi hermano, pero debes ser la mejor de todas en la cama para tenerlo así de estupido por ti- sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, los escalofríos y el dolor se esparcieron rápidamente por mi piel, su tacto era repulsivo.

-déjame… déjame… AYUDENME!- en un grito lleno de pánico comencé a pedir ayuda, no sabia que hacer mi cabeza estaba en blanco, el miedo se apodero de mi y me lleno por completo, pedí con todo mi corazón que alguien viniera, porque si nadie lo hacia, seria victima de su abuso… Jasper quería violarme

-JASPER NOO!- grito una voz femenina que hizo que girara su cabeza violentamente al ver de donde provenía, mis ojos siguieron el trayecto de su mirada… Alice estaba parada en el medio de los edificios con sus manos sobre su boca y una expresión de completo horror, a su lado estaba Edward… sus ojos ardían en ira, su expresión era de completa furia, lo vi avanzar a zancadas, Jasper me soltó de inmediato, caí al suelo llevándome mis manos a la cara, las lagrimas se dejaron caer como dos ríos desbocados, di las gracias a todo el que me pudiera escuchar en el cielo, afortunadamente me habían salvado de un maldito.

-TE VOY A MATAR IMBECIL, JAMAS VOLVERAS A TOCARLA- le grito edward mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro, sus golpes eran certeros, Jasper reacciono y comenzó a golpearlo también, los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea, unas manos tibias tocaron mis manos, levante mi rostro y vi los hinchados ojos de Alice mirándome, me tomo de los brazos y me saco de la escena de la pelea

-OH! Bella estas bien?- dijo con sus ojos desbordándose de lagrimas- Bella respóndeme- mi voz no salía sentía la garganta apretada, las lagrimas tampoco me dejaban hablar

-si… si… Edward…- lo único que podía pensar era en que el no manchara sus manos con la sangre de un imbecil, me pare con la ayuda de Alice y presencie el enfrentamiento, esta vez Jasper parecía igualar los golpes de Edward, un dolor incontrolable salio de mi corazón… no pude evitar detenerlos

-YA BASTA! EDWARD BASTA!- grite acercándome a ellos, ambos se miraron con repulsión y se alejaron el instinto protector de Edward salio a flote con toda su fuerza, sus brazos me pusieron de inmediato en su espalda, Alice paso por nuestro lado, su andar ya no era gracioso y feliz, como siempre lo había sido, parecía un anima arrastrado sus pies para llegar a su destino

-ERES UN MALDITO!- le grito en su cara, su mano viajo a toda velocidad a su ya golpeada mejilla, la cara de jasper era de un completo aturdimiento, no sabia que decirle, Alice lo miraba con desprecio pero la mirada de el era de… arrepentimiento?, no lo creo… el desgraciado estuvo a apunto de violarme, ahí no podía existir el arrepentimiento, sus rodillas colapsaron contra el suelo enfrente de Alice, se llevo las manos a su cara y susurro un "Perdóname Alice"- Ni siquiera lo pienses Jasper, yo no cargare con mas tus morbosidades, eres un maldito pervertido, pero esto se acabo no quiero verte nunca mas cerca mió, ALEJATE DE MI!- dijo con sus ojos explotando en lagrimas, sus puños estaban cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba por la ira contenida.

-Alice- decía en un susurro mientras le lanzaba miradas de arrepentimiento- no me hagas esto no me dejes, yo te amo

-y bien limpio es tu amor si haces estas cosas… eres un desgraciado, jamás te perdonare lo que acabas de hacer, si te vuelves a acercar a Bella te juro que yo misma te denuncio a la policía, no me va a temblar el corazón Jasper- dijo Alice muy segura de si misma

-tu no lo harías- la expresión de Jasper era de completa sorpresa

-claro que si… - termino con sus ojos penetrados en los de el, ambos se miraron por algunos segundos mas y Alice corto las miradas, me tomo de un brazo y Edward del otro, ambos me sacaron de esos edificios dejando a Jasper en el suelo y solo… porque de ahora en adelante estaría solo en este mundo.

Llegamos a los jardines y me sentaron en una de las bancas, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido por toda la presión que habían ejercido sus manos sobre mi piel, dos pares de ojos me miraron atentos, mi cabeza se apoyo sobre el hombro de Edward el solo me rodeo con sus brazos y me acogió en su regazo. Después de lo que pase no me importaba si alguien nos viera así… lo único que deseaba era sentir su calor, deposito suaves besos en mi cabeza y fue bajando hacia mi boca, junto nuestros labios y las lagrimas salieron como cascadas por mis ojos, no podía evitarlo el pánico ante la citación había explotado, cuando mis sollozos se fueron calmando era momento de explicar todo lo que paso

-lo siento mucho Alice- le dije con la mirada perdida en el suelo, la mire y ella estaba llorando

-Bella- llevo sus manos a su cara- como puedes ser tan buena, Jasper casi te viola y tu me pides perdón- se paro de la banca y se arrodillo ante mi con una expresión de pánico- Bella perdóname por favor, perdóname!- repitió las mismas palabras hasta que fui capaz de procesar la escena, ella se sentía culpable.

-no Alice… tu no eres la culpable, no te preocupes, por suerte esto no paso a mayores.

-me siento como la peor persona del mundo, como me preví esto, yo sabia que tarde o temprano jasper intentaría algo, pero fui tan ciega…

-tu lo amas Alice… contra eso no hay mal que te haga cambiar de opinión.

-pero ya no mas Bella- dijo con su rostro desfigurado por la pena y la vergüenza- ya no mas… me iré a casa, quiero llegar antes que el, debo hablar con mis padres

-bien Alice nos vemos más tarde- Edward beso su coronilla y ella me dedico una mirada de completa admiración.

-Adiós Bella- no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos… sentía pena por ella, en realidad por todos, tarde o temprano la vida les estaba cobrando todo lo que habían hecho… pero no me sentía feliz.

-Edward yo…- dije pero el me puso sus dedos sobre mis labios

-antes que cualquier cosa, salgamos de aquí, no quiero que estés en el mismo lugar que esta ese imbecil

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a los estacionamientos. Le dije que lo seguiría en mi auto, nos metimos en la carretera y por la dirección que estaba tomando sabia claramente a donde íbamos. Al mirador donde hicimos el amor hace solo días. Como era de costumbre estaba solo, el solo pegaba de manera suave y la brisa era refrescante, nos estacionamos y bajamos de nuestros autos. Edward avanzo hacia mi, cuando iba hablar sus labios se apegaron a los míos en un intenso beso, su halito se mezclo con mis sentidos y supe de inmediato que me faltaba un beso así, el se volvía en una atemorizante necesidad.

-temí perderte- dijo en un susurro contra mis labios

-a que te refieres- le dije en el mismo tono

-tenia miedo que nuevamente creyeras que todos habíamos planeado lo que paso.

-No Edward ya me imaginaba que Jasper podría hacer algo así, y también se que tu no tienes nada que ver…- nos separamos un poco y pude observar sus ojos esmeralda brillando con una intensidad inigualable, se acerco nuevamente a mi y nos fundimos en un beso necesitado, su boca se pego a la mía y de inmediato sentí su lengua explorando todo a su paso, por mi parte disfruté de sus sabor y lo incite a seguirnos besando, podría estar así con el todo el día… y no sabia porque.

Sus grandes manos se posaron en mis caderas y me pegaron aun mas a su cuerpo, sentí cada fibra de su ser fundirse con la mía, el calor de nuestra piel se fundió en el mas exquisito sentimiento, por primera vez era capaz de admitir con todo mi corazón que me sentía protegida con el, me sentía en paz y a salvo, Edward a diferencia de algunos años me daba tranquilidad, me sentía Feliz.

Nos separamos cuando la falta de aire se hizo inevitable, mis ojos aun se sentían hinchados y las lagrimas amenizaban con salir, las manos de Edward acariciaron mis mejillas, cerré mis ojos ante su contacto, nunca me cansaría de sentir su calor… _pero Bella que demonios esta pasando? _Preguntaba mi cabeza con una voz histérica, sabia lo que sentía pero me daba pánico aceptarlo, no podía dejar que nuevamente me destrozaran el corazón

-Bella quiero proponerte algo- dijo Edward mirándome fijamente

- dime que es-

-no hay nada mas importante en el mundo para mi que tu estés bien, quiero protegerte y cuidarte de todo y de todos, no quiero que jamás nunca alguien te vuelva a hacer lo mismo de hoy, no lo permitiría jamás, por eso…- bajo su semblante pero inmediatamente lo levanto sus ojos brillaban

-por eso que?- pregunte dudosa

-quiero que estemos juntos- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par

-juntos pero Edward yo estoy con Jake y…- mis palabras salieron atropelladas

-shhh Bella… lo se- puso un dedo en mi boca- se que no puedo aspirar por mas que quiera a ser tu novio oficial, todavía no me merezco ese titulo, pero quiero ser un "Protector" clandestino, quiero estar cerca tuyo, poder abrazarte y cuidarte, no me interesa que estés con Jake, se que no tengo calidad moral para pedirte que termines con el

-Edward… serio capaz de compartirme solo por estar conmigo- definitivamente Edward se había vuelto loco

-seria capaz de lo que fuera por ser parte de tu mundo… además no te estoy pidiendo que me dejes besarte en publico y cosas así… porque se… que siempre podremos venir aquí- termino con una sonrisa, me separe de el y me quede viendo el horizonte

-Edward no lo se.. No estoy segura, si Jake se da cuenta que estas cerca mió podría matarte

- y estoy dispuesto a correr esos riesgos, solo quiero estar cerca, por favor no me alejes de ti Bella

Dios mió… ahora si que podían encerrarme…

-Esta bien Edward…- la mirada de el centello y una sonrisa torcida que me desarmo apareció en su rostro- pero no quiero peleas con Jake, debo pensar en alguna forma para terminar con el, hasta entonces no tendremos ningún contacto físico… de acuerdo?

-lo que tu digas mi amor, pero vas a terminar con Jake?

-tu que crees Edward?... jamás e sido mentirosa y no empezare ahora engañando a Jake que es demasiado bueno, no podría destrozar su corazón, el no se merece eso…- el rostro de Edward se crispo y desvió su mirada, no pude identificar lo que estaba pensando

-que pasa?- pregunte

-nada… nada… antes de que empiece a correr el no contacto puedo abrazarte?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-claro que si…- su dulce mirada me derritió, sus brazos me sujetaron y me permití la libertad de abrazarlo con los míos, estaba loca… pero loca de un amor que no podía explicar ni tampoco aceptar.

* * *

_Y???? xD_

_ke les parecio!_

_ojala ke les haya gustado_

_el siguiente cap se llama _

_"Celos Clandestinos"_

_y sera increiblemente intenso_

_asike preparenceee!! wiiiii!!!_

_las adorooo y ojala me dejen muchos rwssss!!!_

_Con Amor!_

**_Tiwii Cullen_**

**_¿Algun Rws?_**


	10. Celos Clandestinos

_(jakjakja nenas hoy subii un poco antes por dos razones, la primera es porke si subo mañana martes temprano se me hace muy corto el tiempo y _

_me atraso para el trabajo y la 2º es porke aqui en mi pais ya es martes, _

_son mas de las 12 asi que ya puedo publicar jakjakjakaj)_

_Hola nenas! Como están? Espero que bien, primero que todo estamos estrenando nueva portada wiiii!!!, opinen sobre ella, ¿les gusto?,_

_ bueno chiquitas aquí les dejo un interesante capitulo, espero que les guste, los coments son nuestra _

_única paga y alimento para seguir escribiendo. _

**_GRACIAS POR LOS 30 DEL CAP ANTERIOR!_**

_Las Adoro nenas!_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**POV Edward:**

Tener a Bella entre mis brazos era un privilegio, pero sabía y estaba completamente seguro que lo que le había propuesto era un arma de doble filo y seguramente me iba a dañar a mi más que a ella.

_Pero tendría que aceptarlo…_

La tarde fue mucho mas tranquila de lo que pensaba, trate de agradarle y amenizarle todo lo que pude el día a Bella, se que con chistes e historias no iba a borrar el horrible trauma que debía de tener pero al menos podía hacerla olvidarse de eso por algunas horas. La tarde paso más rápida de lo que quería, el tiempo con Bella era como agua entre mis dedos.

-Es hora de irme- me dijo cuando la noche cayo- mi mama debe estar preocupada

-lo entiendo, entonces nos veremos mañana

-claro que si, vamos en la misma universidad… es obvio que nos veremos mañana- dijo con una sonrisa

-tu sabes que no me refería a eso- le tome su rostro y le robe un beso de sus labios, sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí y me sentí poderoso ante la hecho de provocar esas reacciones.

-Edward…- dijo intentado separarse pero con una fuerza que me demostraba lo contrario

-lo único que deseo es estar contigo-

-pero no puedo, debes entenderlo- me dijo con una mirada un poco fría, mi corazón se apretó al no sentir algún sentimiento de su parte

-si lo se… sabes que lo respeto pero eso no me quita que tenga sentimientos por ti

-Edward- dijo soltando un suspiro y llevándose las manos hacia su cara, refregó en repetidas oportunidades y termino poniéndolas sobre su cintura- sabes que me haces mas difícil todo esto

-perdóname… no es mi intención, yo no soy nadie para exigirte algo pero solo quiero que sepas lo que siento

Su rostro me dedico una dulce mirada, pero aun así la sentí distante…

La Semana estaba recién comenzando, los días pasaban cada ves mas lentos y tortuosos, mi relación con Bella estaba en un molesto Stand By… por primera vez sentí molestia y rabia, sentía que Bella no quería estar conmigo… del día miércoles en adelante comencé a experimentar los sentimientos mas contradictorios de toda mi vida

_-Mi mujer es la mas hermosa del mundo_- escuche decir al imbecil de Jake en los camarines, la sola frase me puso los pelos de punta, como demonios se atrevía a decir _Mi Mujer _siendo que la engañaba con lo que podía, los días siguieron pasando mas tortuosos y castigadores, el día Jueves vi que Bella y Jake se besaban en el campus, mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y una rabia inexplicable se esparció por todo mi ser, no se como fui capaz de controlarme para no ir y separarlos, sabia que no tenia ese derecho, en ese momento me sentí triste, me sentí como algo insignificante, no podía aspirar a ser nada mas que su amante en las sombras, maldecía cada día haber arruinado todo en el pasado.

-bella me ama por sobre todas las cosas, ella jamás me engañaría- mi atención se fijo en una conversación que tenia Jake en los camarines del gimnasio, el no sabia que yo estaba allí también

-oye y que haz sabido de la mamacita de Leah?- pregunto Sam, uno de sus amigotes.

-el otro día la muy zorra se atrevió a pasarse por enfrente de Bella y saludarme, le tengo prohibido que se muestre ante Bella o cuando ella esta cerca- dijo un poco molesto

-es que debe andar tan caliente que no sabe como ponerte todo por delante para que te la folles- dijo Sam riéndose

-eso ya lo se… las mujeres como ella son para follar y satisfacerse… pero Bella, ella es la que tienes en casa cuidando de tus hijos, Bella será mi esposa algún día, eso te lo aseguro.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa de convicción, se terminaron de cambiar y salieron.

Un puñetazo salto involuntario de mi cuerpo hacia los vestidores, mi mano quedo enterrada en el metal, la rabia y la Ira se apoderaron de mi, como podía ser así es mal nacido, estaba anonadado por el grado de cinismo que tenia, el que era "El Novio Perfecto" no era mas que un madito patán acostándose con la primera zorra que se pasaba por en frente, en mi bolsillo quemaba mi celular, no podía creer que tenia la prueba fiel para acusar a Jake, sabia que tenia que usarla, mi ángel malo me pedía a gritos que se lo enseñara a Bella, pero no era capaz, después de todo lo que paso, no era capaz de quebrarle la confianza que tenia en Jake, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, el había sido su salvavidas y algún día tenia que agradecerle por eso. No podía desconocer que gracias a el, Bella se había salvado de una depresión segura…

Me trate de calmar y Salí de los camarines, estaba tan enojado por la barbaridad que había escuchado, pero todo mi enojo se fue en dos segundos cuando vi a la mujer que hacia latir mi corazón, Bella estaba afuera de los camarines de mujeres, tenia ropa deportiva, de seguro iba al gimnasio al igual que yo. Quise acercármele, iba lentamente hacia ella cuando un enorme brazo moreno se poso sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia el, era Jake… otra vez. Ese maldito había interrumpido todos los momentos en los que me quería acercar a Bella, demonios hasta cuando ese imbecil iba a dejar de ser un problema en nuestra vida, mi estomago se contrajo y el maldito odio que sentía se alzo como un volcán en erupción, tenia ganas de patear, de morder de golpear, cualquier cosa pero no podía hacerlo, como odiaba sentirme así.

-te vas a poner verde de los celos- dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas

-avísame cuando suceda Alice- le dije echando espuma por la boca

-vamos… te sacare de aquí, ya fuiste al gimnasio?-

-no pero se me quitaron las ganas- le dije al notar que de seguro Jake y Bella iban al gimnasio- vamonos?

-esta bien vamos

Nos encaminamos al estacionamiento, Alice tenia el mismo semblante de cuando sucedió el incidente con Jasper, desde ese día no lo habíamos visto mas, mama y papa se preocuparon mucho pero el los llamo diciéndoles que no lo buscaran y que pronto sabrían de el. El maldito no había sido capaz de dar la cara, eso era algo de un cobarde, Algo de Jasper.

-no has sabido nada- le pregunte cuando ya manejábamos de regreso a casa.

-no… y tampoco quiero saberlo- me respondió muy fría- no quiero saber nada de el Edward, me hace daño.

-si te entiendo

-y dime como van las cosas con Bella?- me pregunto cambiando el tema

-no lo se Alice, han pasado días en los que no he hablado con ella, Jake no la suelta ni un momento, la tiene agarrada siempre y ella no hace nada para desligarse, eso es lo que mas me da rabia

-rabia?... edward tu sientes Celos y son de esos que te pondrían la cara verde, si te hubieras visto hace un rato, parecía que fueras a explotar.

-lo se Alice… no hay para que recordarlo- respondí con el ceño fruncido

-jamás me imagine que te ibas a enamorar de esa manera de Bella, me sorprende y aunque no lo creas me hace feliz, después de todo el mal que hemos hecho y ella de todo lo que sufrió nos merecemos todos un tiempo de paz. Ya fue suficiente dolor y castigo.

Seguí mirando la carretera mientras escuchaba las palabras de Alice, me alegraba demasiado que ella cambiara su actitud me sentía muy acompañado y feliz de estar con ella conversando, Rosalie y Emmett no habían cambiado nada, Ella seguía siendo el ombligo del mundo y el su perro faldero, mi hermano era un estupido, pero no era nadie para criticarlo. Llegamos a casa y sorpresivamente estaban los autos de papa y mama.

-Hola mama, Hola papa- saludamos al unísono al entrar en la estancia

-hola chicos, como van las clases- pregunto mi padre el famoso arquitecto, Carlisle Cullen

-bien papa, todo bien

-tienen hambre pequeños?- dijo mi madre con una tierna sonrisa, ella era la mejor decoradora de interiores del país, papa y mama se amaban por sobre todas las cosas y eran el complemento perfecto.

-no mama- respondió Alice- pero porque están tan temprano en casa

-porque hoy tenemos una fiesta muy importante, es con la asociación de arquitectos de los Ángeles, esta toda la familia invitada, le pregunte a Rose y Emmett pero no quisieron asistir, ustedes quieren?- los dos nos miramos ninguno estaba como para fiestas pero valía la pena salir a distraerse

-yo voy- dije

-yo también- agrego Alice

-entonces deben estar listos a las 9-

Ambos sonreímos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, eran solo las 4 quedaban muchas horas todavía, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ya era viernes y no había tenido contacto alguno con Bella en toda la semana, la había tratado de buscar pero ella siempre estaba acompañada, pareciera que no quería verme, que no se me quería acercar, cada vez que lo pensaba mas odio sentía por la situación, pero siempre recordaba el hecho de que yo tuve la culpa de que todo fuera así.

Cuando eran las 8:50 estaba listo para que saliéramos, Alice toco mi puerta, iba con un hermoso vestido de color verde strapless, se veía hermosa, le ofrecí mi brazo como toda la dama que era y nos fuimos al encuentro con mis padres, nos fuimos en autos separados, mis papas en su mercedes y nosotros en el volvo, cuando llegamos a la fiesta era en uno de los salones mas grandes de la ciudad estaba lleno de gente, lamentablemente y como siempre nos pasaba no conocíamos a nadie, era habitual mudarnos cada cierto tiempo, el trabajo de mis padres era muy demandante y se les requería cada vez con mas frecuencia, papa me había dicho que quería establecerse en esta ciudad, estaba harto de tener que andarnos paseando por todos lados, eso significaba que pasaríamos una larga temporada en los Ángeles.

-Estoy aburrida- dijo Alice reprimiendo un bostezo

-de que te quejas, la comida esta deliciosa y el ambiente es muy grato

- si pero no conocemos a nadie

- y cuando hemos conocido a alguien cuando vamos a las fiestas con papa y mama, además no se porque te quejas, tienes a todos los chicos de la fiesta babosos por ti.

-enserio?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa- entonces me iré a pasear un rato para comprobarlo, vienes?

-no yo también creo que me daré una vuelta

-bien entonces nos vemos mas tarde, me llamas al móvil cualquier cosa

-si ve tranquila

Alice se alejo con la usual gracia que la caracterizaba, me sentía muy contento de que al menos disfrutara un poco de la fiesta, hasta el momento Alice era la que mas la había dañado el destino, me preguntaba quien seguiría ahora, Rose, Emmett, Jasper… Yo?, no me importaba en todo caso.

Camine alrededor del salón, sentí varias miradas en mi espalda, me sonreí al recordar todas las "aventuras" con mujeres en la otra universidad. Se me tiraban como enjambre, pero jamás las tome en cuenta, no me gustan las mujeres tontas y huecas, tenia muchos líos amorosos cuando estaba en mi ciudad anterior, siempre les daba alas y las dejaba, como era uno de los mas populares se me colgaban del brazo solo porque su popularidad saltaba hacia el cielo cuando eran mis "novias", eso me mataba cualquier sentimiento por alguna.

Mire hacia donde estaban mis padres y conversaban animadamente con otras personas, seguí mi camino pero me detuve en seco en mi lugar, la sorpresa que me lleve me seco la boca y dejo mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Por la puerta principal del salón venían entrando un señor y una señora que los reconocí a penas los vi, eran los padres de Bella, los recordaba de cuando lleve a Bella a su casa después de la fiesta de bienvenida, atrás de ellos y con una belleza que podría opacar a cualquiera venia Bella, tenia un hermoso vestido de color azul, su cabello caía en cascada a lo largo de su espalda, se veía hermosa, mi corazón y mi pulso se dispararon de inmediato, todavía no me acostumbraba a que Bella produjera ese tipo de sensaciones en mi, ella me daba vuelta el mundo de una manera impresionante, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo con verla, el efecto de mirarla secó mi boca e hizo vibrar mi cuerpo. Pero porque era esto… era porque ella me pertenecía y yo a ella, tal vez porque era… ¿mi Mujer?, no lo sabia con certeza, un compilado de imágenes paso por mis ojos, todos los momentos de nuestra primera vez se pasaron por mi mente, pero todos mis sueños fueron mandados lejos al ver a la persona mas detestable a su lado, Jacob Black llevaba a Bella de la mano…

Me acerque a una mesa sin dejar de mirarlos, tome una copa de Champán y me la bebí entera de un sorbo, la rabia… y los malditos celos comenzaban a hacer estragos en mi. No sabia que hacer, podría ir y robármela pero eso le crearía problemas y lo que menos quería era molestarla, no podía arriesgarme a perderla, debía de calmarme, _contrólate Edward_, repetía mi mente, pero no había caso, lo Celos me tenían cegado.

Avanzaron hasta donde estaba el presidente de la asociación de arquitectos, casualmente mis padres estaban en el círculo, deje la copa vacía en la mesa y me acerque a presentarme.

-que bueno que han venido Phill y René, miren les quiero presentar a unos queridos amigos míos, ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen- dijo el señor- ellos son Phill y René, miembros de la asociación

-si nos conocimos en una reunión la otra vez- las parejas se saludaron con una sonrisa- pero a la que no conocen es a nuestra hija- dijo René- ellas es Isabella Swan

-pero que preciosidad- exclamo mi madre, me acerque lentamente por la espalda de los Swan.- eres un amor pequeña- mi madre le tomo la cara y deposito dos besos en sus mejillas, el color de estas se torno carmesí- que lastima que mis hijos… OH! Cariño ven aquí- mi madre me miro con sus ojos brillantes, los Swan se giraron en la dirección que miraba mi madre y las caras de asombro de Bella y Jake se dejaron ver enseguida

-Phill y René les presento a mi hijo menor…. El es Edward Cullen- dijo mi padre, pase por el lado de todos ante la incrédula mirada de todos, me posicioné entre mis padres y salude a la familia de Bella con todo el respeto que la situación ameritaba

-Edward, mucho gusto- me saludo Phill- ellos son René mi esposa, Isabella mi hija y Jacob su novio

-mucho gusto Phill y Rene, pero a Jacob e Isabella ya los conocía- dije con una sonrisa malévola- vamos en la misma universidad- los ojos de bella estaban clavados en los míos, jake me miraba con cierto odio contenido que yo devolvía con creces.

-OH que bien Edward y que estudias…- pregunto la madre de Bella

-Medicina- respondí amablemente.

-que bien, serás un gran medico-

-eso espero- respondí con una sonrisa, vi que el cuerpo de Bella se tenso y giro su mirada hacia otra parte del salón.

-bella porque no vamos a bailar- le dijo Jake

-esta… bien- respondió dudosa, esa mujer quería hacerme explotar de rabia y celos, me iba a volver loco, pero si quería jugar… yo también podía hacerlo.

-a sido un placer conocerlos- me despedí de los padres de Bella mientras ella se encaminaba a la pista de baile con Jake, camine rodeando el lugar y me encontré con el bar., allí habían 3 bellezas listas para salir a la pista, todas me quedaron viendo, pude ver que dos se pusieron nerviosas, la que se mostró confiada era preciosa, debía admitirlo, una rubia despampanante, sus ojos eran de color miel y su piel blanca como la nieve, llamaba la atención donde quiera que estuviera, me acerque con el garbo que siempre me ha caracterizado…

-Buenas Noches- salude cortes- mi nombre es Edward, no pude evitar saludarte

-Hola… buenas noches, yo soy Jessica- respondió mojándose los labios- es un gusto Edward.

-y que haces en esta fiesta

-aburriéndome, mi padre es el presidente de la asociación y me arrastro hacia aquí… tenia muchos planes pero ya me vez…

-que pena por ti, pero no crees que al menos podrías divertirte, para pasar el aburrimiento- dije enarcando una ceja y dándole una sonrisa

-y que me sugieres- su tono fue sensual, cayó redondita

-que te parece si vamos a bailar un poco y después vemos- le respondí en su oído, su cuerpo se estremeció y de inmediato se puso de pie para bailar, podría ser un chiquillo, un hombre que recién había dejado de ser virgen, pero las tácticas de conquista me funcionaban de maravilla.

Salimos a la pista, le tome su brazo y la guié hasta donde quería, a un lugar en donde quedaba justo a la vista de Bella, sabia que este juego era tonto e infantil pero no podía quedarme con las ganas, sentía que Bella estaba segura de mi amor, yo se que cometí errores pero también se que a pesar de todo tengo que valorar lo que siento y valorarme como persona, Bella debe tomar algún día una decisión, no podríamos esperar para siempre, no se si seria capaz de verla otro día mas con Jake arrimado.

-Bailas muy bien- me susurro en tono sensual- me encantaría saber que otras cosas te salen así de bien

-muchas… tal vez descubras algunas esta noche- le apoye su cabeza en mi hombro y la pegue a mi cuerpo, disimuladamente vi a Bella y ella tenia el ceño fruncido y una expresión distorsionada, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, le sonreí y ella se descompuso aun mas, tal vez esto me iba a costar caro, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, sentir los celos de Bella era una prueba de que a pesar de estar lejos ella me amaba. Ella se secaron abruptamente de Jake y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus padres, mire en la dirección de la mesa y casualmente mis padres, Alice y el presidente de la asociación ósea el padre de Jessica también estaban.

-mira que suerte tu padre y mi familia están en la misma mesa, te parece que nos vamos a sentar

-claro vamos- le ofrecí nuevamente mi brazo y nos encaminamos a la mesa, cuando llegamos Bella bufo y su frente se lleno de arrugas.

-Querida mía, veo que haz conocido al menor de los Cullen

-si papa- contesto amablemente la muchacha al sentarse, el corrí la silla y ella me lo agradeció con una sonrisa, me senté a su lado y quede justo enfrente de Bella, esto era muy bueno o tal vez muy malo, alguien saldría peleando de aquí. Alice me miro extrañada, su vista nos recorrió a ambos.

Las familias se enfrascaron en una charla casual, las miradas que nos lanzábamos Bella y yo no pasaron desapercibidas por los que nos rodeaban, Jessica se acerco a hablarme

-oye esa chica que problema tiene, no nos deja de mirar con odio.

-no lo se… no te preocupes no la tomes en cuenta- le dije poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, un estruendo nos hizo sobresaltarnos, mire en la dirección en la que provenía el sonido, era en donde estaba Bella.

-OH perdón cuanto lo siento- dijo muy apenada, había dejado caer un vaso derramando el contenido en la mesa

- no te preocupes querida- la calmo el hombre- llamaremos a un camarero para que lo limpie, un muchacho rápidamente arreglo el problema y pudimos continuar.

-cuando mi pequeña se case, heredara una gran parte de mi fortuna, la cual ella sabrá administrar muy bien es una muchacha muy bien preparada- tome atención justo cuando dijo eso, todos los demás comenzaron a opinar.

-que bien- dijo René la madre de Bella- es increíble como crecen nuestro hijos, cuando salgan de la universidad ya estarán listos para enfrentar el mundo

-es verdad, no nos daremos ni cuenta cuando ya estén todos casados- agrego mi madre mirándonos a Alice y a mi de manera dulce.

-creo que mi pequeña ya escogió con quien va a formar una familia- aquel comentario me llego a lo mas profundo del corazón, lo dijo el padre de Bella, la mire y sus ojos brillaban pero sin emoción.

-Claro que si- aclaro Jake- Bella algún día será _mi esposa_ y seremos muy felices- dijo el muy mal nacido pasando un brazo por sus hombros, el mundo dejo de andar en ese momento.

"_las mujeres como ella son para follar y satisfacerse… pero Bella, ella es la que tienes en casa cuidando de tus hijos, Bella será mi esposa algún día, eso te lo aseguro"_

La frase arremetió con fuerza sobre natural en mi mente, apreté mis puños hasta que mis nudillos estuvieron blancos, mis dientes estaban apretados tratando de contener el gruñido que amenazaba con salir, Alice que estaba al otro lado me susurro un "Tranquilo", pero esta vez no funciono. No podía evitarlo, jamás permitiría que Bella se casara con Jake, antes muerto.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado el comentario, rápidamente pidió permiso para ir al baño y se perdió entre la gente, nadie se sorprendió, todos siguieron conversando.

-Si quieres seguirla este es el momento, no te preocupes yo te cubro- me dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo, le di un emocionado beso en la mejilla y lentamente me deslice fuera de la mesa, nadie noto mi ausencia.

Me fui escurriendo entre la gente siguiendo a Bella, ella se había metido a los baños mas alejados de donde estábamos, eso era una gran ventaja para mi, me metí entre la gente y llegue a la puerta una mujer salio y me metí dentro, le puse el pestillo, nadie podría entrar hasta que no hayamos hablado, Bella estaba apoyada en el lavamanos con su cabeza agachada., su respiración estaba agitada y parecía confundida

-Así que la mujer de Black, es eso lo que quieres?- le dije para interrumpir sus pensamientos, ella se giro violentamente y abrió sus ojos verdes.

-que haces aquí?- pregunto asustada

-te seguí, es la primera vez que hablamos en la semana, a que estas jugando Bella?

-a que te refieres, yo no estoy haciendo nada.

-como que no?- dije alzando la voz, ella se estremeció- te paseas por todo el maldito campus del brazo de ese imbecil y ni siquiera te volteas a mirarme

-no insultes a Jake- dijo enojada, la rabia me carcomió nuevamente las conversaciones que había escuchado y el video de mi celular quemaban, pero debía de comportarme como el caballero que era.

-Bella- respire muy fuerte- porque demonios te empeñas en evitarme, esta semana no te haz separado de tu maldito novio, lo único que quiero es verte, pero no puedo ya que siempre estas acompañada

-te dije que esto seria complicado- dijo muy enojada- además nuestro acuerdo es sin acercamientos, sabes que Jake es mi novio no puedo alejarlo- dijo con su voz cargada de molestia.

-hay me lleva el demonio- le grite, me acerque con furia hacia ella, dio un respingo y se hizo para atrás chocando contra la muralla- me vale que el sea tu novio- le dije gritando- me da lo mismo que el te quiera, que tu lo defiendas o que tus padres digan que te casaras con el y sabes porque?- me acerque a ella quedando a pocos sentimientos de distancia, nuestros alientos se mezclaban las respiraciones eran erráticas y furiosas

-porque!- me grito enojada

-_porque Te Amo, porque tu eres mía Bella… eres mi mujer y te vas a casar conmigo._

*********

La pasión broto como un géiser de mi pecho, tome su cara y bese sus labios con urgencia, devoré su boca, ella trato de apartarme pero no la deje, el forcejeo hizo del beso aun mas intenso, pegue mi cuerpo al de ella, empujándola contra la pared, mis labios reclamaron los suyos y se apoderaron de su boca, mi lengua se adentro en su húmeda cavidad dando paso a la mejor de las sensaciones, como extrañaba ese sabor… la humedad de su lengua, el vals que formábamos al besarnos.

-déjame- dijo entre besos- no me toques, recién estabas de lo mas contento bailando con esa zorra- mis labios taparon sus reclamos, estaba celosa y me sentía aun mas emocionado con eso.

-sabes porque lo hice- le dije apartándome solo un poco para mirarla- porque me comían los celos Bella, toda esta semana e estado al borde de partirle la cara a ese imbecil y de llevarte lejos donde nadie pueda tocarte, eres mía Bella, todo en ti me pertenece-

-como sabes eso?- pregunto entre gemidos

-acaso no lo vez?- toque su cuerpo e inmediatamente sentí la vibración de su piel- acaso no sientes, eres tan ciega que no te das cuenta que ambos morimos al tenernos lejos- la bese nuevamente, mis besos tan apasionados provocaron la reacción que ya esperaba, el cuerpo de Bella se estremeció por completo y de sus labios se soltó un gemido, mi cuerpo reacciono ante el contacto de su piel, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió y un calor abrasador se fue dispersando rápidamente desde la parte baja de mi estomago. Un nuevo sentimiento fue descubierto, _la Lujuria_… ansiaba sentirla.

Bella reacciono y paso sus brazos por mi cuello, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello, paso sus manos por mi espalda, y atravesó todo mi cuerpo con sus caricias provocando el destape de millones de sentimientos, nuestro beso se hizo aun mas necesitado, rápidamente bese sus mejillas y baje a su cuello, lamí con desesperación su piel, de su boca se soltaron gemidos de placer que eran acallados con la música del salón, el cuerpo de Bella se arqueo y nuestros sexos se rozaron, ambos gemimos por el placer del contacto. Los dos comenzamos a frotarnos el uno con el otro, creando aun más roces y gemidos, la sensaciones que despertaba eran increíbles, cuanto no había querido sentirla así de cerca, tenerla nuevamente conmigo, era adicto a ella, habíamos hecho el amor solo una vez y ya sentía que la necesitaba a cada segundo.

-que pretendes- me dijo con la voz entrecortada

-hacerte mía Bella… quiero tenerte ahora, quiero que tu piel quede grabada con mi nombre para que nadie la pueda reclamar- baje por su cuello hasta sus pechos, libere uno y me lo lleve inmediatamente a la boca, su pezón estaba erecto y listo para mis caricias, la otra mano comenzó a masajear el otro, pellizcando su pezón, Bella apretó mi cabeza aun mas a su pecho incitándome a continuar, mis manos viajaron por debajo de la falda hacia sus bragas, las baje con desesperación y hundí mis dedos en su parte baja, Bella se pego mas a mi cuerpo enviando una nueva descarga de placer. Mis dedos se introdujeron en su centro, estaba húmeda y preparada, su cavidad palpitaba ante mi cercanía, comencé a bombear con fuerza hacia dentro, estaba extasiado solo con el aroma de su excitación, todo el lugar se inundo con los excitantes gemidos, ella se movía al compás de mis movimientos, mis dedos y mi boca estaban disfrutando del mejor momento, aprisione su pezón con mis dientes y lamí rápidamente con mi lengua, succione todo lo que se me permitió, tenia al amor de mi vida frente a mi y era mía, no dejaría que nadie mas la tocara, su corazón y su amor me pertenecían, Bella era mi todo… era mi ser…

-Edward… ah… Edward- gemía constantemente, los movimientos de mis manos y mi lengua se hicieron aun mas rápidos, Bella se arqueaba constantemente, provocando que la excitación creciera aun mas en mi pantalón, mi erección se sentía aprisionada dentro de la tela, decidido a llevarla a la locura me hinqué delante de ella, y metí mi lengua en donde se concentraba su calor, el sabor fue excepcional, devore con pasión su centro, pase una de sus piernas por mi hombro dándome un mejor Angulo, bella corrió de su vestido y nuestras miradas se juntaron, ella con el solo hecho de verme en esa posición blanqueo sus ojos y soltó un gruñido de lo mas profundo de su pecho, metí mis dedos para acompañar a mis lamidas, comencé a bombear con fuerza, mis dientes tomaron esa perla que producía tanto placer, un gemido por parte de ambos salio de nuestras bocas, su cavidad se comenzó a llenar de ese liquido, mi lengua lamió su centro y tomo todo lo que ella me estaba dando, sus paredes se comenzaron a contraer violentamente, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar ante el inminente orgasmo, la reacción de Bella me sorprendió, saco rápidamente mis dedos de su centro y me hizo ponerme de pie, beso mis labios con una fuerza irreconocible, el sabor de su sexo se mezclo con el de nuestros besos, me sentí aun mas excitado al sentir la combinación y la suavidad de nuestras lenguas degustándolo, me atrajo con todas sus fuerzas a una de las cabinas del baño, me sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro al mismo tiempo que ella se ponía a ahorcadas sobre mi.

-no se que estoy haciendo pero no puedo evitarlo- me dijo besándome con un deseo increíble, nuestros cuerpos nuevamente se comenzaron a rozar, creando una fricción demasiado placentera, mi miembro palpitaba con fuerza, me sentía demasiado excitado, el torrente de sentimientos que había en este momento era demasiado intenso.

-yo si se… tu me amas y ya no puedes ocultarlo mas-

-Edward…- gimió en mi oído, al decir esto la bese con pasión… esa pasión que tenia viva en el pecho, sus manos rápidamente comenzaron a desvestirme buscando mas contacto con mi piel, los movimientos eran rápidos y cargados de erotismo, mientras ella se preocupaba de mi ropa yo la comencé a desvestir, baje rápidamente el cierre de su vestido dejándola desnuda ante mi, una sonrisa me recorrió la cara, tire la molesta ropa fuera de donde estábamos, recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis manos y mis besos, cuando por fin me despojo de la mitad de mi ropa, lamió mis hombros y mi cuello aumentando la enorme excitación, rápidamente libere mi miembro del pantalón.

Ella se relamió los labios al ver la magnitud de mi excitación, era todo un logro de ella, despertaba los más bajos instintos en mí. Bella se bajo rápidamente y se lo llevo a la boca, nuevamente me veía inmerso en esa maravillosa sensación, sus labios y lengua me acariciaban con fuerza, su mano iba en subida y bajada acompañando las lamidas y succiones, mis manos se fueron a su cabeza, con el estado en el que estábamos, la tome del cabello y comencé a marcar el compás de embestidas, Bella gimió con mi miembro dentro de la boca, la succión se hizo mas constante y rápida. Ella levanto su cabeza dejando salir un gemido que me hizo estremecer, sonrió ante la escena y se puso de pie para continuar.

-Bella… no traigo protección- le dije con un miedo increíble de que todo acabara allí

-eso es lo de menos… yo me cuido hace mucho- se sentó sobre mi dejando nuestros sexos juntos pero sin penetrarse, sus dientes mordieron suavemente mi cuello, mandando una contente descarga por mi espalda y mi pecho llegando justamente a mi ya excitado miembro, un gemido acallado por sus lamidas se escapo de mis labios. Sus manos tomaron mi miembro y comenzaron a masajearlo nuevamente, mis dedos de inmediato buscaron su punto de placer, comenzamos a acariciarnos a medida que nuestros besos nos incitaban a seguir, mi boca devoro la de ella, lamí el sabor de nuestros sexos combinados, bese y succione todo a mi paso, nos separamos y me lance como un halcón sobre sus pechos, apreté uno de sus pezones con mis dientes y su cabeza se iba hacia atrás al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba, dejando aun mas expuestos sus senos.

-Ya no aguanto, Edward… ah!- un grito de excitación salio de su boca, mis dedos masajeaban con furia su centro, dándole placer solo con el contacto, Bella se separo y en un solo movimiento se sentó a ahorcadas, mi erección la penetro, la sensación fue casi enloquecedora, ella comenzó a cabalgar y sus pechos bailaban al son de mis embestidas, tome sus caderas y la ayude con el trabajo, nuestros gemidos se escuchaban por todo el baño, Bella se sujeto de las paredes para poder dar mayor impulso a las embestidas. La sensación que me produjo fue excepcional, la pasión, la lujuria y todo el amor que sentíamos se convino produciendo un sentimiento explosivo que se veía reflejado en la manera salvaje en la que estábamos haciendo el amor.

-Edward ah…- decía constantemente, Bella nos separo, al momento sentí la falta de su cuerpo, invirtió la posición, se sentó nuevamente a ahorcadas pero dejando su espalda pegada a mi pecho, llevo mi miembro a su entrada y empuje con todas mis fuerza hacia dentro, la penetre y el calor de su sexo nuevamente me abrazo. Las embestidas eran rápidas y cargadas de pasión, mis manos acariciaban sus pechos mientras ella llevaba sus dedos a ese botón de placer, me hice hacia atrás disfrutando de la vista, en frente de la caseta estaba el espejo gigante que había junto con los lavamanos, mire la imagen que este me mostraba y mis sentidos enloquecieron, Bella estaba sobre mi gozando con mis caricias, ella abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la imagen, fue demasiado excitante vernos, a través del espejo veía su rostro contraído con el placer, acelere el ritmo y Bella soltó un gritito, la adrenalina estaba al máximo los impulsos eléctricos que desprendían nuestros cuerpos nos hacia sentir aun mas erotismo y placer, de nuestros labios comenzaron a salir maldiciones y en un momento de cordura me aproveche de la situación.

-dímelo… dime que eres mía- le demande al momento de bajar el ritmo de la penetración a un punto desquiciante, miraba sus reacciones a través del espejo.

-no no pares…- dijo en un ruego

-DIMELO!- demande bajando aun mas…

-Soy tuya… entiéndelo… _siempre seré tuya y de nadie mas_- dijo provocando una enorme sonrisa en mis labios, hice que se levantara y nos fuimos besándonos hacia fuera de la cabina, la puse nuevamente con su espalda en mi pecho pero sus manos se afirmaron en la orilla de los lavamanos, separe un poco sus piernas y nuevamente entre en ella aun con mas fuerza, nuestras respiraciones eran cortadas y rápidas, nuevamente la pasión broto de mi pecho al vernos disfrutando el uno del otro por el espejo, Bella constantemente cerraba sus ojos y me daba una clara idea de cómo se sentía, a mi me pasaba exactamente lo mismo, el ritmo se incremento de un golpe y los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, cambie a Bella de posición la subí rápidamente encima, ella paso sus piernas por mis caderas y se apretó sobre mi, la empuje a la muralla, la penetre con una fuerza enloquecedora, las embestidas eran firmes y duras, las paredes de Bella se contrajeron totalmente al mismo tiempo que mi miembro se liberaba violentamente dentro de ella, iniciamos el delicioso camino a un orgasmo en conjunto.

-Edward…- dijo con su voz entrecortada y su respiración muy agitada

-ya no quiero… ya no te quiero lejos de mi… quiero que seas mi novia, aunque sea clandestino, no me interesa, no quiero perderte… _quédate conmigo mi amor._

**********

**POV Bella:**

Acaba de tener la experiencia mas erótica y apasionada de mi vida, jamás me había sentido así… deseada y llena de lujuria, Edward me llevo a un limite increíble, estábamos en ese baño, dos cuerpo pegados y cubiertos por el sudor de aquel encuentro, habíamos hecho el amor nuevamente, pero de una forma salvaje y erótica, su cuerpo me atraía de una manera que no podía descifrar, pero lo que ya no podía negar era que lo amaba, había ansiado toda la semana esto… quería que me estrechara en sus brazos y me hiciera su mujer… otra vez.

-ya no quiero… ya no te quiero lejos de mi… quiero que seas mi novia, aunque sea clandestino, no me interesa, no quiero perderte… _quédate conmigo mi amor.- _me dijo con su frente pegada a la mía y dando suaves besos en mis labios.

Su sola proposición hizo que mi corazón brincara, esta semana anduve de arriba para abajo con Jake buscando el momento perfecto para terminar con el, pero siempre sucedía algo, no había tenido suerte. Ambos teníamos nuestras respiraciones agitadas, sus manos acariciaban mi piel haciéndola sentirse cómoda y a gusto, su cuerpo era mió… sus besos, sus caricias, su amor… todo Edward… era mió.

El solo hecho de recordarlo bailando con esa zorra me habían dado celos, me sentí morir y solo quería ir a quitárselo de las garras, ya me era imposible negar el amor tan grande que le tenia, uno que me hacia volar pero tener un miedo incontrolable, otro engaño destruiría por completo mi corazón, amándolo me arriesgaba a mucho.

-que me dices… quédate conmigo Bella, no te alejes- dios como me ponía en estos aprietos, sabia lo que iba a responder pero me sentía culpable por desear con todo mi corazón decir que si, Edward no era el príncipe azul, pero era el hombre que amaba, frente a esto los errores del pasado de evaporaban.

-Esta Bien… acepto- dije obviando a mi conciencia, el corazón me lo pedía a gritos- no me quiero separar de ti- dije conteniendo las lagrimas.

-OH Bella mi amor… te prometo que no te arrepentirás, Te amo demasiado como para perderte nuevamente- me dijo con una expresión que demostraba la gran alegría de mis palabras, en mi boca apareció una sonrisa de iguales características, pero aun no podía soltar ese te amo que clamaba por ser escuchado, el miedo y el dolor todavía hacían mella en mi corazón.

-debemos tener cuidado con Jake- le dije cuando ya nos habíamos vestido nuevamente, Edward me subía el cierre del vestido depositando húmedos besos en mi espalda.

-lo se… pero lo tendremos pero si el nos descubre yo me ocupare de el.

-NO!- dije gritando- el no nos puede ver, no le puedo hacer tanto daño, el me ama y no seria capaz de dañarme así- dije totalmente convencida, Jake era un santo, uno que me amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

-Bella…- el rostro de Edward se torno serio- Todos los hombres traicionan, no puedes confiar ciegamente en el.

-lo hago porque el jamás me ha hecho ningún daño- _no como tu_, dijo mi mente, acalle rápidamente mis pensamientos.

-Algún día Bella te darás cuenta que uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente.

- a que te refieres- pregunte confundida, de pronto unos golpes y una voz que ya me era familiar nos llamo

-Edward, Bella!!... soy Alice, Jacob anda buscando a Bella por todo el lugar, ciento interrumpir pero dense prisa- dijo con apuro

-debo irme- dije corriendo a la puerta, Edward me sujeto del brazo y con el impulso me pego a su cuerpo, mi piel reacciono de inmediato, ¿es que nunca me iba a cansar de tenerlo cerca?

-recuerda Bella, esto no va a ser como la otra vez, somos novios aunque sea en la clandestinidad- me dijo muy serio, en un solo movimiento me pego a su cuerpo y a sus labios, mis hormonas reaccionaron de manera alarmante una corriente se disperso por todo mi cuerpo dejándome nuevamente lista para tenerlo dentro de mi, lastima que Jake estuviera buscándome.

-lo se… no te preocupes, llámame mañana para que nos veamos en le mirador.

-claro que lo haré, Te amo Bella… siempre te llevo aquí- señalo su corazón, sonreí y le di un beso, cuando abrí la puerta Alice tenia una cara de mortificada, me acerque a ella y le di un suave beso en la mejilla

-Gracias- le susurre mientras ella quedaba atónita por mi respuesta.

-de nada- me grito con emoción cuando ya me alejaba, rodee el salón por donde me vine y encontré a Jake parado buscándome.

-Donde estabas?- me preguntó con un visible enojo

-me sentí mal y Salí a tomar aire, creo que la comida me cayó mal-

-OH que pena!.. Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-no no te preocupes me iré con mis padres- dije tratando de sacármelo de encima, Jake era muy bueno pero desde el momento que acepte a Edward el ya había salido de mi corazón. _Perdóname Jake_, susurre en mi mente

Nos fuimos a la mesa en donde estaban todos, la chica que había bailado con Edward me miro de manera extraña, yo le devolví una mirada el doble de intensa, no iba a dejar que me apabullara, al cabo de media hora Alice y Edward volvieron a la mesa.

-Donde estaban pequeños- dijo el papa de los Cullen

-fuimos a dar una vuelta papa- comento Alice animadamente

-además que el buffet esta exquisito- dijo Edward con un brillo en sus ojos. Lo mire y me pareció aun mas hermoso que todas las veces que ya lo había visto.

Es increíble lo que una persona puede hacer en ti, Edward trastornaba mi mundo, me hacia sentir viva y me daba el amor que yo quería, mire a Jake y no podía creer todo lo que pasaba, cuando las cosas cambiaron tanto?, es verdad que con el hacíamos la "Pareja Perfecta" pero de un tiempo a esta parte me di cuenta de que mi "amor" por el pasaba mas por una amistad que el sentimiento que le tienes a un novio, se que no debiera hacerlo pero si lo comparo con lo que siento por Edward, queda muy clara la diferencia, el es la maquina que crea todo el amor que siento, debo pensar como hacer para terminar con Jake, no seguiré esperando a que lo haga conmigo, porque el me ama y jamás me dejaría, eso era lo que mas me dolía, sabia que su reacción no iba a ser buena.

La fiesta termino de la mejor manera, el presidente de la asociación dio un discurso y dio por terminada la reunión, estábamos en el estacionamiento esperando a que el valet nos trajera el auto, Jake ya tenia el de el.

-Jake vete no te preocupes yo me iré con mis padres.

-enserio?, estas segura?

-si claro. Además no te ibas a juntar con los muchachos hoy?

-eh si…- dijo quedándose en silencio, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- claro lo había olvidado, entonces tu te vas con tus papas

-si no te preocupes vete no los hagas esperar- saco su celular y se alejo un poco, hizo la llamada y cuando volvió se despidió de mi con un fugas beso en la mejilla, debía de estar ansioso por ver a sus amigos.

Nuestro auto llego y antes de subir pude diferenciar entre todas las personas que estaban en el aparcamiento el rostro de Edward, me miraba con sus ojos tan intensos como cuando estuvimos en el baño, hizo un gesto y lo comprendí de inmediato, mañana me llamaría para vernos. Asentí y me subí al carro.

Las luces de la ciudad pegaban en mi cara, pero a pesar de toda la culpa que tenia por Jake me sentía feliz, el hombre que ame en el pasado y este, eran totalmente diferente, Edward me había hecho cambiar la opinión que tenia, el se la había jugado por mi corazón y claramente había ganado, ahora solo tenia que trabajar en sanar mi dolor y el miedo, cuando eso pasara podría gritarle a los 4 vientos que lo _amaba con locura._

_

* * *

_

*

*

*

*

*

_Wow! Que les parece… ahora si que será un amor clandestino jajajaja,_

_ pero el perdón junto con el Te amo todavía no salen, nenas, el prox. Capitulo pasara lo que muchas _

_estan esperando, cierto video saldrá a la luz publica lalalalalalala pero no se cual es… ¿ustedes saben? Jajajajaja_

_Con Amor…_

**_Tiwii Cullen._**

_¿Merezco Algún Rws?  
_


	11. Tiempo a Tu Lado

_Nenas_

_subo casi corriendooo_

_LAS ADOROOOO_

_Y PORFAVOR DEJEN RWSS!!!!!!_

* * *

**POV Edward:**

_1 Mes Después…_

Cada día que paso con Bella es un poco mas de amor que se suma a lo que ya sentimos, desde que somos novios a pasado un mes completo, hoy seria nuestro primer aniversario. En este mes, por lo menos yo he sido el hombre mas feliz del mundo, Bella me completa de una manera excepcional.

Los primeros días que estuvimos juntos fueron muy difíciles, Alice nos ayudo bastante en todo, ella nos cubrió muchas veces y ayudo a que no nos descubrieran.

-_Bella Edward rápido escóndanse!-_ grito con desesperación, era la primera vez que habíamos logrado estar juntos a días de ponernos de novios. Jake estaba llegando al salón y no podíamos permitir que nos viera juntos. Sentía pena por Bella, ella aun decía con mucha convicción que Jake estaba enamorado de ella, cosa que no era así, había sorprendido muchas veces a Jake con esa muchacha que se llamaba Leah, una vez los seguí y descubrí que tenían relaciones en la parte de atrás del campus, mi estomago se contrajo y sentí asco de el, como podía ser tan mentiroso y embustero.

Cada vez que podíamos nos juntábamos ya sea en nuestro mirador o en algún otro lado, debíamos ingeniárnoslas para estar juntos y continuar con nuestros estudios, pero todo desaparecía al momento de juntarnos, parecía que los problemas y el mundo se esfumaban en un segundo. Los días pasaban rápidos, ya estábamos a puertas del primer certamen a nivel de universidad, era donde se hacían las pruebas y exámenes, Bella estaba muy atareada con algunos trabajos al igual que yo, habíamos comenzado a hacer laboratorios y debíamos ir a practicar todos los días en las tardes dejándome menos tiempo para verla.

Jake había comenzado a distanciarse de Bella, pero ella parecía no notarlo, ahora siempre salía con sus amigos, cosa que yo sabia no era cierta, podría haber apostado mi vida a que estaba con Leah, siempre tenia excusas, las cuales se las agradecía porque me dejaba mas tiempo para verme con Bella. En mi casa todo seguía igual Jasper no aparecía por ninguna parte y llamaba de vez en cuando para que supieran que estaba bien, mis padres se comenzaron a inquietar de este cambio tan "repentino" de su actitud, yo sabia que la vergüenza no lo dejaba volver, el había cometido casi una violación y sabia que estaría esperándolo para darle su merecido. Mis padres estaban felices porque papa consiguió el financiamiento y la aprobación para establecerse en la ciudad habían conseguido un hermoso edificio en donde pondrían las oficinas, un día en la cena nos anunciaron que nos quedaríamos una larga temporada en los Ángeles, Alice y yo nos alegramos, pero Rose y Emmett no pudieron evitar sus caras de disgusto, ellos lo único que querían era marcharse de la ciudad.

-Te amo tanto- susurre en su oído, estábamos en un hermoso parque a fueras de la ciudad en donde nadie nos conocía y podíamos ser nosotros mismos, Bella estaba sentada entre mis piernas y su espalda se apoyaba en mi pecho, me sentía tan feliz de tenerla en mis brazos.

-siento que no existe nada en el mundo que pueda separarnos… ¿sabes?, es increíble lo que el tiempo y el amor pueden hacer.

-en lo único que te puedo ayudar es en sanar tus heridas, se que todavía no gozo de tu entera confianza pero confió en que algún día puedas liberarte del dolor y ser tu misma

-es que acaso piensas que te escondo cosas- dijo con una sonrisa

-no… confió demasiado en ti, pero se que aun es difícil confiar 100% en mi, entiendo que cause un daño enorme en tu corazón y que te será difícil superarlo, además todo eso no se puede hacer en un mes.

-pero este mes me ha ayudado mucho sabes, el tenerte conmigo sin restricciones a sido una excelente terapia- comento divertida, se giro y nuestros labios se encontraron.

-ah si?... entonces creo que me pasare a terapeuta en vez de medico

-NO!- dijo muy fuerte- no quiero que nadie mas disfrute de estas terapias, solo yo, eres mi terapeuta personal- se acurruco en mi pecho y sentí que mi corazón brincaba de felicidad, ella me quería.

-sabes que hoy cumplimos un mes de estar juntos?

-claro que si, lo tenia muy presente

-entonces creo que te puedo dar esto- saque de mi bolsillo una caja de terciopelo, Bella me quedo mirando sorprendida se la entregue y sus manos temblaron al recibirla

-Edward, no deberías… yo no te he traído nada-

-Bella… shhh- dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios- tu sola presencia te da para no darme regalos nunca mas, tu eres mi regalo…. Ábrelo quiero ver si te gusta.

Abrió la caja y sus orbes verdes se hicieron más grandes…

**POV Bella:**

-Es… es Hermosa- dije con la garganta apretada, estábamos en un momento muy especial, quede muy sorprendida por su hermoso gesto, era la primera vez que Edward me hacia un regalo.

-esta es una pulsera muy especial- la saco de la caja y me la puso en la muñeca- tiene pequeños ganchos para ponerle diferentes dijes, por ahora el primero que tiene es el de un corazón, porque cuando nos volvimos a ver te entregue mi amor y mi corazón completo y no quiero que me lo devuelvas jamás, quédate con mi amor… siempre serás la dueña de mi corazón. A medida que pase el tiempo y se den ocasiones especiales iremos poniéndole los demás, espero que el próx. Sea cuando podamos estar sin Jake de por medio, cuando solo seamos tu y yo, cuando al fin podamos estar tranquilos y sin escondernos del mundo- dijo y mi corazón salto de alegría

-Edward! Muchas gracias- le dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, nunca nadie me había dado un regalo tan hermoso…

-y este será el primero de muchos… planeo hacer tu vida muy feliz-

-muchas gracias- le dije lanzándome a sus brazos

Jamás había sido materialista pero para mi significaba mucho tener algo de Edward conmigo, me hacia muy feliz, no podía parar de mirar el hermoso dije en forma de corazón, ojala que el tiempo nos favoreciera y pudiéramos pronto poner el próximo. Pasamos toda la tarde sacándonos fotos y grabando videos haciendo diferentes cosas, Edward casi siempre me tumbaba sobre el pasto solo para hacerme reír y grabar mi risa, el decía que era como música para sus oídos.

Los días con Edward eran maravillosos, habían días en los que nos comportábamos como dos adolescentes enamorados y no parábamos de besarnos y acariciarnos, o también en los que nos poníamos a conversar por horas olvidándonos por completo de todo, era una experiencia nueva y maravillosa, nuestra relación tenia de todo, el Amor y la Pasión de dos corazones amándose al máximo, estaba feliz con el solo hecho de tenerlo conmigo

Mi alma y mi mente aun no se sanaban por completo, era verdad que estar con el me había ayudado bastante, Edward había demostrado ser todo un caballero, su presencia a rehabilitado de a poco mi corazón pero aun habían vestigios de ese miedo incontrolable que me azotaba cada vez que me encontraba en frente de sus hermanos. Con la única que ya no tenia esa sensación era con Alice, ella había cambiado por completo su actitud conmigo, ahora era muy amable y me sonreía constantemente nos ayudaba bastante al momento de vernos a escondidas, se ha portado muy bien y siempre se lo agradecía.

La semana paso rápida, era jueves por la mañana, muy temprano, estaba en mi habitación contemplando mi hermoso brazalete cuando una pequeña mano toco mi puerta

-pasa mama- dije sin vacilar

-hola cariño- saludo mi madre entrando por la puerta- quiero que hablemos- dijo sentándose en uno de lo sofás

-si mama que pasa

-bella… la noche de la fiesta, esa que tuvimos hace algunas semanas, yo no quise decirte nada ni tampoco después pero veo que esto cada vez se esta poniendo color de hormiga

-a que te refieres- dije extrañada

-seré directa- afirmo mi madre con el ceño levemente fruncido- Bella, anoche te vi afuera de la casa besándote con el hijo de los Cullen

Mis ojos se entreabrieron dejando ver la enorme sorpresa que esa declaración me producía.

-Mama yo…- dije casi tartamudeando

-Bella… cariño!, siento que estas jugando con fuego, ¿no fueron los Cullen los que te hicieron la vida imposible!, Bella reacciona esos chicos son malos!- termino mi madre con un tono que denotaba su preocupación

-si mama tienes razón- se asombro ante mi respuesta- pero no todos son malos mama, Edward no es como ellos… -sentencie.

-haber Bella… partamos nuevamente- dijo mama alzando sus manos y soltando un suspiro contenido- dime que tienes realmente con Edward y no me mientas por favor

-yo…- titubeé, como podía decirle que estaba locamente enamorada de el- el y yo… salimos

-Salimos?

-si… nos dimos tiempo para conocernos y pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido, ahora estamos… conociéndonos- termine en un susurro, mi madre me miraba sabiendo que mentía… demonios eso me pasaba por ser tan mala en esto.

-Bella… mi amor, yo no voy a juzgarte no soy quien, además se que el corazón no tiene ojos y solo se deja llevar por los sentimientos, en millones de casos no podemos evitar de quien nos enamoramos, pero hija si quieres seguir adelante con esto no pasen a lleva a mas personas.

-Jake- solté bajando la vista hacia mis manos, la mano de mi madre inmediatamente se poso sobre las mías

-si Bella… Jake, el a sido maravilloso contigo todo este tiempo no es justo que se vea traicionado así, si quieres continuar aunque me cueste hacerlo-rodó sus ojos- porque no se que se trae ese chiquillo tienes mi apoyo hija mía, yo no te juzgare- una sonrisa se desplegó por mis labios y supe que mi madre era la mejor del mundo, sin preguntar mucho ya contaba con su apoyo incondicional algo que me era muy importante y me hacia tener mas fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-gracias mama- agradecí abrazándola- te prometo que lo de Jake estará solucionado muy pronto, de pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, una sonrisa involuntaria se paso por mi cara denotando de inmediato de quien era la llamada

-por esa cara veo que no es Jake- dijo mi madre con un poco de pesar en sus palabras- en fin te dejare sola espero conocer a tu "amigo" mas a fondo algún día- asentí con una sonrisa, mama salio de la recamara no sin antes lanzarme un beso que guarde en mi corazón.

_-como estas Hermosa?- me saludo como siempre Edward._

-bien gracias y tu?-

_-bien… aquí extrañándote a rabiar_

-lo mismo digo

_-porque no salimos a alguna parte_

-si podríamos ir al centro comercial que esta en las afueras del centro, tengo que recoger unas cosas en una tienda

-_genial, entonces paso por ti en 1 hora mas, esta bien?_

-claro que si

-_bien entonces nos vemos, te amo preciosa_- y colgó… el jamás me daba tiempo para responderle, sabia que todavía no estaba lista para contestar esa demostración de amor.

Me levante con mucho mas animo de lo normal, Jake estaba asistiendo a unas clases complementarias en la universidad por lo que casi no nos veíamos mucho, estaba fallando en una materia por lo que debía de tomarlas solo, los chicos no estaban con el. Me decía que servían mucho para su carrera y que necesitaba tomarlas, casi rogó por mi comprensión y que lo perdonara por no pasar más tiempo conmigo. No me sentía triste al contrario agradecía las venditas clases porque así podía verme con Edward en las tardes o cuando fuera necesario.

La hora la pase arreglándome y poniéndome linda para el. Mi corazón latía desbocado al sentir mi celular sonar avisándome que ya estaba cerca, Salí de mi casa y me subí rápidamente al volvo. Cuando estábamos en la intimidad del auto un pequeño pedazo de pasión se desataba dejándonos besarnos como dos locos ansiosos por sentir el contacto del otro. Los labios de Edward eran algo adictivo al igual que todo en el.

-que lindas esculturas- me decía mientras estábamos dentro de una galería de arte dentro del centro comercial.

-si en casa tenemos una parecida a esa- respondí señalándola

-en mi casa igual, pero las detesto siempre cuando voy rápido choco con alguna una vez rompí una que era carícima- bella soltó una risa- mama me quito la mesada por 1 mes.-termino con una sonrisa

Llevábamos horas conversando y dando vueltas por las diferentes tiendas, a veces Edward me daba la mano y caminábamos con los dedos entrelazados, como deseaba poder estar así con el. Sentía pena al estar de esta manera, en el anonimato mama tenia razón mi relación con Jake debía de terminar, a pesar de todo lo que haya hecho Edward en el pasado en mi presente el no se merece ser el segundo en mi vida, de hecho el hace mucho que era el primero.

Llegamos al patio de comidas y me dio antojo por un jugo de fruta natural le di un fugaz beso en su mejilla provocando un hermoso sonrojo que hizo a mi corazón saltar del pecho, el con una pequeña reacción me hacia la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Estaba comprando los jugos, mire hacia mis espaldas para ver al hombre mas hermoso del mundo pero me lleve una sorpresa estaba hablando por su celular y lo peor de todo es que su rostro estaba pálido y casi desfigurado, recibí los jugos y me fui rápidamente hacia donde estaba el. Su voz era muy tensa

-pero que saben hasta el momento?- decía mientras se pasaba su mano por el cabello desordenándolo- Alice cálmate, ¿pero que dice el doctor?- se cayo y su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor- demonios, yo estoy en un centro comercial con Bella, dime en que hospital están, ¿en el St. Mateéis?, esta bien iré enseguida, no se muevan de allí, yo los alcanzo.- colgó, su rostro parecía estar mas blanco que la cal.

-Edward…Edward que pasa?- pregunte alarmada

-es… es… es Jasper- me dijo y mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, trate de componerme para saber lo que pasaba

-pero que ha pasado?

-esta en el hospital, Alice me llamo para decirme que esta… con una sobredosis y tiene peligro de muerte.

Las palabras de Edward calaron con fuerza dentro de mi mente " Con una Sobredosis… peligro de muerte", mi cuerpo reacciono de la manera que pensaba… ósea con nada, la noticia no tenia ninguna relevancia para mi, pero el solo hecho de ver a Edward tan afectado hacia mi corazón dolor, no podía culparlo el había sido su hermano toda la vida existía un enorme cariño por el.

-yo… yo debo ir- dijo levantando la vista, sus ojos me examinaron

-entonces yo iré contigo- dije casi sin pensarlo, me daba lo mismo quien fuera si el me necesitaba yo estaría ahí con el.

No tuvo ni la claridad para asentir o para reprobar, lo tome del brazo y bajamos a los estacionamientos, le pedí conducir, el estaba como en estado de Shock y no lo dejaría conducir así. A toda prisa me fui por las carreteras esquivando los autos. Llegamos al St. Mateéis en solo 20 minutos, nos bajamos y preguntamos en la recepción por el hermano de Edward, la recepcionista verifico los datos en el computador y nos indico el piso 10 del enorme edificio, estaba en cuidados intensivos.

Subimos al ascensor, tome una mano de Edward y estaba helada, tenia su mirada perdida y parecía totalmente ausente, a pesar de no estar conmigo rodee su cintura con un brazo y me pegue a su cuerpo, quería que sintiera que estaba allí, acompañándolo y parece que tuvo el efecto que esperaba. Sus manos me rodearon rápidamente e hicieron mas intenso el abrazo, me susurro un débil te amo en mis oídos y una sonrisa sin luz en sus ojos salio en su rostro. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salimos abrazados y nos encontramos de inmediato con 4 figuras que nos miraron expectantes.

**POV Edward:**

Estaba helado… mi mente no conseguía hilar una sola palabra, mi hermano, mi amigo, el bastando en el que se había convertido, todo eso reunido en una sola persona y era la que estaba en ese hospital al borde la muerte. Mi mente aun no concebía organizar tanta información.

-Que hace esa maldita aquí- exclamo una voz iracunda, era Rosalie, en el momento desperté de mi aletargamiento y vi que mis padres, ella y Emmett nos miraban atentos, Bella me apretó su mano en mi cintura dándome apoyo, Rosalie se dirigía directamente a Bella gritándole, mi instinto protector se manifestó. Pase a Bella a mis espaldas y me puse delante de ella protegiéndola de todo y de todos en especial de mi hermana.

-vino conmigo, déjala en paz

-no puedo creerlo Edward, nuestro hermano esta casi muriendo y te atreves a traer a la causa de todo esto

- de que estas hablando Rosalie- exclamo mi papa

-de verdad quieres contarle todo Rose… anda dile de que estamos hablando- dije en un tono en el que ella me pudo escuchar

-vete al demonio Edward- dijo riñendo y corriendo a los brazos de Emmett

-Edward…- susurro Bella

-tranquila, nadie te podrá dañar jamás, antes prefiero morir.- una sonrisa tímida atravesó esos hermosos labios carmesí. Ella era mi único apoyo y no permitiría que nadie la maltratara. Sentí unos pasos acercarse a nuestras espaldas. Me gire y un par de ojos llenos de lagrimas nos observaban atónitos.

-Edward… Bella- dijo Alice con sus ojos revalsando, lo que mas me impresiono fue lo siguiente, ella camino hacia nosotros y se fundió en un abrazo con Bella, ella la recibió como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, acaricio sus cabellos y trato de tranquilizarla mientras Alice soltaba toda la pena contenida

-hay esto es ridículo- dijo Rosalie haciendo un gesto de desagrado, Emmett solo se limitaba a mirar.

-gracias por venir… se lo difícil que es para ti- dijo Alice cuando se separaron, ambas se miraron muy profundamente

-no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estaré.

-gracias Bella

-Alice que es lo que pasa- pregunte, sentí una mano en mi hombro y me gire para ver la expresión de profundo dolor y preocupación de mis padres, papa tenia su rostro contraído y mama estaba tan blanca que parecía que los colores escaparon de su piel, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

-Hijo tu hermano no esta bien, la policía nos informo que Jasper a sido arrestado en varias oportunidades en estas semanas que desapareció, a sido sorprendido consumiendo drogas, vendiéndolas y peleando con otros sujetos, lo encontraron hoy en la mañana inconciente en un callejón y con una fuerte sobredosis de heroína.

Mi mente quedo en blanco, Bella me sujeto una mano dándome su calor, Alice y mama no paraban de sollozar al igual que Rose que parecía fuerte pero sabia que por dentro estaba sufriendo, Jasper era su único hermano.

-puedo verlo- pregunte en un susurro

-si pero solo unos minutos, su condición es de extrema gravedad dice el doctor.

-esta bien- me gire y Bella me esperaba con una sonrisa, ella me apoyaba ella estaba conmigo, estaba ahí… solo para mi. Eso me hacia amarla aun mas.

La deje con Alice y con papa sabia que Rose no podría dañarla, me vestí con la indumentaria de hospital que me paso la enfermera y entre a las cámaras de cuidados intensivos, al llegar mi boca casi cayo al suelo al ver en el deplorable estado en el que estaba Jasper, su cuerpo no era ni la mitad que el de la ultima vez, aquellos músculos que tanto habíamos trabajado en el gimnasio habían desaparecido, su piel estaba flácida y pegada a sus huesos, su cara era de un fantasma estaba blanco y tenia unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Me cruce de brazos a contemplar la escenas, este era el castigo de el por cometer actos tan viles y crueles como intentar violar a una mujer?, ¿estaba siendo Jasper castigado?. Pensé de inmediato en quien seria el siguiente, al paso en el que la vida nos estaba cobrando nuestros errores del pasado no estaríamos mucho tiempo juntos, sin duda algún día todos pagaríamos por lo que hicimos.

Salí de la habitación con la garganta apretada, sentía una pena enorme por todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero no podía evitar tener el sentimiento de justicia, la vida solo nos estaba cobrando caro lo malditos que habíamos sido, nada mas… la vida era misericordiosa al solo cobrarnos y aun así dejarnos vivir.

-como esta- pregunto Bella cuando llegue a su lado

-pagando por todo lo que alguna vez cometió, solo espero que esto le sirva de escarmiento y se salve, esta mal Bella… muy mal- bella hizo una mueca y trato de darme ánimos, Alice comprendió desde lejos lo que quise decir y se hecho a llorar en los brazos de nuestros padres. Sabíamos que seria muy difícil sacar a Jasper de las garras de la muerte pero lo peor seria sacarlo de su adicción, una que sabíamos venia arrastrando de forma demasiado silenciosa por muchos años.

Los minutos cada vez eran más largos y las horas aun mas, cuando dieron las 8 de la noche el hambre y el cansancio por toda la tensión me paso la cuenta. Bella estaba sentada a mi lado y su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro, todos habían ido a cambiarse de ropa y a comer algo a casa, solo nos quedamos nosotros.

-Cuando lleguen mis padres y hermanos iré a casa a comer y dormir un poco, te paso a dejar y te llamo si algún cambio

-no quiero- dijo pegándose aun mas a mi cuerpo- quiero quedarme contigo- nuestras miradas se conectaron y el brillo de sus ojos fue algo que me enterneció de manera muy potente

-entonces que sugieres

-yo te acompaño y de vuelta me pasas a dejar- sus ojos seguían brillando y eso fue mas que suficiente para que aceptara, el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar resonando en todo el lugar. Su mirada busco la mía al ver el nombre en el identificador, era el maldito de Jake, Bella contesto y puso el altavoz

-Hola Amor

-Hola Jake, como estas

-bien y tu?

-yo bien… donde estas?

-en el taller aun- dijo con una voz que no parecía convencida- tendré que quedarme hasta mas tarde pero tengo tanto que hacer que las horas se me pasaran volando, no podré ir a verte mi amor- mi estomago se apretó al escucharlo

-no te preocupes, te entiendo, ve y estudia otro día nos veremos- contesto Bella con evidente repulsión

-por eso te amo vez, eres la mejor, no puedo esperar a que seas mi mujer- me pare de inmediato y me fui a las ventanas, la rabia salía por mis poros- bueno cariño ya tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana adiós- y se escucho el tono del teléfono.

-Edward lo siento- dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura

-no te preocupes…- dije con voz espesa

Casi dos horas mas tarde y sin ningún cambio en la condición de Jasper íbamos a casa en el volvo, Bella tenia su mirada puesta en mi y yo en el camino, no podía evitarme recordar que yo podría haber parado esto hace mucho pero por tener condescendencia con no se quien, no lo había hecho, ante todo seguía siendo un maldito caballero. A veces me daban ganas de olvidar mis modales y enseñarle el video a Bella sin contemplaciones pero sabia que no podría hacerlo.

Llegamos a mi casa, me estacione en la entrada

-Bueno bienvenida a la casa Cullen- le dije al bajar

-muchas gracias

Una de las mucamas salio a recibirnos, le pase las llaves de mi auto y me fui directamente a mi cuarto, no podía dejar a Bella en el salón, si a Rose le ocurría volver no quería que fuera victima de la ira sin sentido de mi hermana.

-será correcto esperarte aquí- dijo con sus mejillas ruborizadas

-claro que si además tengo baño aquí mismo, me daré una ducha, comemos algo y partimos al hospital… a menos…- le dije rodeándola con mis brazos, la pegue instantáneamente a mi cuerpo, ella levanto su cara y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, ese verde intenso parecía estar mas brillante que de costumbre- no sabes cuanto agradezco tenerte conmigo

-porque lo dices

-porque si no hoy me abría derrumbado al igual que toda mi familia

-pero recuerda que como dijo Rose…

-Bella!- la reprendí- tu no eres la causante de todo esto… te lo digo con conocimiento de causa

-porque lo dices?

-Jasper hace mucho tiempo que era adicto a las drogas, de primera lo hacia por diversión pero luego se convirtió en una adicción permanente y paso a ser lo que es ahora, tarde o temprano pasaría.

-no sabia- dijo con expresión de asombro

-si pero bueno…- cambie el tema- en que estábamos nosotros…

Pregunte haciendo énfasis en sus labios, me acerque a ellos y los bese con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

**POV Bella:**

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y fue una corriente de descargas eléctricas las que se dispersaron por mi cuerpo, el estaba mal y yo solo quería consolarlo.

-Edward- dije entre suspiros entrecortados- báñate recuerda que debemos irnos- el calor comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo, dejándome aun mas propensa a sucumbir ante sus encantos, pero debía de ser fuerte, Alice nos necesitaba- vamos… báñate recuerda que Alice necesita de nosotros- le dije separándome un poco, el me sonrió y me miro aun mas intensamente

-son por estos detalles que te amo, ¿sabes?... eres la persona mas especial y maravillosa del mundo, jamás te olvides de eso- depositó un beso en mi frente y se separo. Me sentí vacía y con ganas de lanzármele encima y llenarlo de besos, para liberar sus tensiones pero teníamos que concentrarnos… habían cosas mas importantes como apoyar a su hermana.

-volveré en unos minutos- me dijo, sacos ropa de su closet y dejo las pertenencias de sus bolsillos en su mesa de noche, rápidamente se metió al baño y ce encerró, unos minutos mas tarde se sintió el agua correr. Me tire en su cama, era tan blanda y suave, mis sentidos estaba extasiados al sentir su aroma en todas partes, era algo espectacular, sentirlo en cada parte de la habitación. Me gire y vi sus pertenecías, su reloj, su billetera y su celular. Me pregunte de inmediato si tendría los videos y las fotos que nos sacamos el otro día, tome el celular y comencé a ver su contenido

Las fotos de veían hermosas, las risas, los juegos y todo el amor que demostrábamos se notaba en cada toma, mi emoción subió cuando cambie a la carpeta de videos, si las fotos eran así los videos se verían geniales. Cuando entre tenia alrededor de 10 videos pero ninguno tenia nombre, comencé a verlos todos uno por uno, cuando llegue al numero 4… mi mente quedo completamente en blanco al presenciar el contenido.

_-Jake… Jake…ah…- _

Mi mundo se detuvo por completo

-no… no puede… ser

A medida que los segundos avanzaban el horror de las imágenes iban calando cada vez mas profundo en mi corazón.

Ese video…

Esas imágenes…

Eran de Jake… follando con otra mujer…

-como es posible… esto…- rápidamente unas manos veloces me quitaron el aparato de mis manos, mire hacia arriba dejando caer las lagrimas de lustración y decepción, me encontré con la mirada atónita de Edward, sujetaba el móvil con fuerza.

-Bella yo….-

-dime que demonio significa eso Edward?

-Bella los siento debería habértelo dicho antes

-NO EDWARD ESO ES MENTIRA- alce la voz- JAKE NO PUEDE ESTARME ENGAÑANDO, EL JAMAS LO HARIA!

-Bella lo siento

Se acerco a mi tratando de contenerme, pero mi cuerpo lo repelió al instante, no quería que me tocara, no quería que nadie se me acercaba, mi mente se comenzó a trastornar, todos mi tiempo con Jake paso delante de mis ojos, en un segundo, mi culpa, mi dolor todo lo que sentía por estarlo engañándolo, el sentirme como una maldita perra… todo… todo lo que sentía y ver esto era como derrumbar toda la imagen que tenia de el.

-como demonios obtuviste eso- pregunte escupiéndolo de mis labios

-el día… el día de la fiesta en la casa del traficante, ese día mientras te buscaba… llegue al baño y cuando abrí la puerta me los encontré follando.

-y no pudiste resistirte a grabarlo verdad?, era el plan perfecto para que termináramos

-confieso que en un principio lo pensé así, pero cuando vi lo importante que era como persona para ti, preferí callar, no quería dañar una imagen tan preciada como la de el

-MALDITA SEA EDWARD PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE- le grite con toda la rabia que podía sentir

-bella…

-NO ME TOQUES!- de pronto recordé que Jake iba a estar…. Si tenía que ir, necesitaba una explicación

-a donde vas!- me grito Edward al verme salir

-DEJAME EN PAZ! NO ME SIGAS!- le grite, tome el primer taxi que encontré y le pedí que me llevara al campus, el maldito de Jacob tenia que explicarme porque.

Llegue y como siempre estaba todo iluminado habían muchas carreteras que estudiaban vespertino por lo que estaban hasta altas horas de la noche en el campus, camine a sacadas atravesando los jardines, tenia el corazón arrugado y apretado, desde que deje la casa de Edward las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, sentía rabia, sentía pena, pero me dolía… con un demonio… como me dolía.

Entre en los angares de los talleres, todo estaba encendido pero parecía no haber nadie, camine por entremedio de los autos y comencé a sentir los gemidos que partían mi corazón, atravesé aun mas rápido el hangar al doblar en una caseta vi lo mismo que en el video…

Ahí estaba el que se decía mi novio con otra mujer follando sobre el mesón de su taller.

* * *

_WOWW!!! LES GUSTOOO???_

_OJALA KE SIIIII_

_Con Amor..._

_Tiwii Cullen_


	12. Terminando de Conocerte

_Hola Nenas!, si bien publico siempre por las mañanas temprano hoy lo hice un poco antes ya que estoy entrando _

_muy temprano a mi trabajo y mi única posibilidad de publicar seria en la noche del martes _

_después de las 8 de la noche… ¿y no se quieren quedar sin capitulo tanto tiempo cierto?_

_Antes de pasar a los anuncios... **QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS (en mi nombre y en el de la Javii) POR LOS CASI 40 RWS DEL CAP**_

**_ANTERIORRR!!_**

_**NENASSS ESO NOS MOTIVA AUN MAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!!!... GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO!!!**  
_

_ Tengo un anuncio que hacer, Pasión a Segunda Vista **esta entrando en su recta final**. Awwwwwww!!! _

_(Grito Alocado de las autoras). Bueno pero en compensación ya sabemos cual será nuestra próx. Historia su nombre es **"Corazón de Hierro" **_

_(Raiting M) y su Summary será publicado pronto en mi FACE así que atentas niñas, comenzaremos su publicación al terminar pasión a segunda vista._

_** "Amarte por Siempre"** también comenzara pronto pero esa es solo de mi autoría y tendrá clasificación T_

_Bueno chicas las amo con todo mi corazón. _

_Ojala les guste…_

_

* * *

  
_

**POV Bella:**

-¡JAKE!- grite con todo el aire de mis pulmones, Jake se paro en seco y se tapo su cuerpo de inmediato el y la chica se comenzaron a vestir.

-¡BELLA BELLA!- decía Jake tratando de acercarse a mí

-no me digas nada- dije con la voz mas serena que pude- lo único que quiero es saber porque-

Mi vista paso del rostro del maldito traidor al de la chica, al estar totalmente expuesta a la luz pude ver quien era, Leah, la que nos saludo en el campus, recuerdo que Jake se puso completamente tenso cuando se nos acerco ahora calzaban tantas cosas.

-presiento que de un tiempo a esta parte todo lo que me decías era mentira verdad- dije acusándolo

-no Bella-

-no lo niegues Jake, tu se pone que estabas en "clases" y ni siquiera estas sucio o tienes el overol, creo todas esas salidas con tus amigos y clases especiales eran momentos para estar con ella

-claro que si- afirmo ella con increíble seguridad

-CALLATE LEAH!- grito jake, ella dio un salto y lo quedo mirando con ojos de reprobación.

-¿vez?- afirme con una sonrisa cínica- hasta ella me lo confirma… eres un cerdo Jake un maldito, ¡como pudiste! ¡¡¡YO TE QUERIA!!! ¡¡SIEMPRE FUISTE UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE Y ESPECIAL!! Y mira como me pagaste…- termine en un susurro

-¡No bella! Te juro que esto es solo una aventura, mi amor…

-¡Jake!- grito Leah tratando de defender sus intereses

-¡que te calles maldita sea!, ¡porque no te largas!- grito aun mas enojado

La muchacha tomo sus ropas y salio corriendo del lugar.

-como pudiste Jake, ¡eres un maldito!-

-Bella perdóname

-dime ¿desde cuando esta pasando?

-¡Bella!

-¡DIMELO DEMONIOS!

-de unos días antes de la fiesta de Alex, ella se metió en los camerinos y yo me estaba bañando- contesto con vergüenza, entonces el video que tomo Edward era solo una mas de sus revolcadas. El maldito me engañaba de mucho antes.

- y no pudiste decir que no… ¿verdad? ¿Entonces estabas con tus 5 sentidos? Porque que yo sepa jamás te drogas en el campus.

-si- admitió, su confesión hizo que mi pecho doliera aun más

-bueno entonces esta demás decir que lo nuestro se acabo, ¡vete al infierno Jake!

-NO BELLA NO PORFAVOR, ¡YO ME MUERO SIN TI MI AMOR!, NO ME DEJES- dijo acercándose rápidamente

-NO TE ME ACERQUES JAKE!, nunca mas te vuelvas a atravesar en mi camino, algún día veré si puedo perdonar lo que me hiciste, pero ahora déjame en paz Maldito cerdo.

Me di la media vuelva y Salí lo mas rápido que pude del hangar. No podía ni mirar, tenia los ojos nublados de tantas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, no era amor lo que sentía eso lo tenia mas que sabido pero tenia el dolor de la decepción, jamás pensé que Jake me podría engañar, el era como un ángel para mi. Sabiendo mi triste realidad tome el primer taxi que paso por la calle con dirección a mi casa, definitivamente tenia que salir de esta ciudad, Ahora.

En mi casa todo fue alboroto mi madre entro a mi habitación justo cuando estaba haciendo mi maleta no podía pensar, no sabia que hacer con mi dolor, solo podía escapar, era muy egoísta pensar así pero no sabia como sobrellevar esta decepción, jamás me imagine que el hombre que el primero en muchas cosas me traicionara así. Saque lo mas indispensable al lugar donde iba no necesitaba muchas cosas.

-Bella hija que pasa- pregunto mi madre muy exaltada

-debo salir de viaje mama, estaré en la casa en la playa

-pero porque hija, ¿paso algo estas bien?

-si pero solo necesito pensar

-tuviste problemas con Jake?

-algo así, te prohíbo que le digas donde estoy

-Bella cariño ¿que pasa?

-nada mama, nada. Te llamare cuando llegue.

-bien amor, cuídate mucho

- lo haré.

Salí de casa y me subí en mi auto, mi celular no paraba de sonar, las llamadas se alternaban entre Edward y Jake, pero no quería saber nada de ninguno por lo menos hasta que se me pasara la cólera de descubrir que me engañaban.

Llegue a la casa que teníamos en un balneario afuera de Los Ángeles, era hermosa y enorme. Papa la había diseñado y Construido. Se sentía tan solitario estar allí, la última vez que había venido estaba con Jake y mis padres, eran momentos "Felices" porque ya no podía decir que con Jake conocí la felicidad. El significado de es palabra de me lo había enseñado Edward en este mes.

-Edward- susurre y saque rápidamente mi celular, sin duda debía de estar preocupado. No podía ser tan egoísta y dejarlo sin noticias en un momento como este. El estaba preocupado por su hermano y no era capaz de agregarle otra preocupación mas.

¡Bella!- grito al contestar de inmediato el teléfono- mi amor ¿Dónde estas? Por favor dime, me tienes preocupado. ¡Estoy buscándote!

Lo siento Edward pero no podré decírtelo, estoy fuera de la ciudad y volveré en unos días. El enterarme de todo esto me afecto profundamente y debo pensar muchas cosas.

¿Qué? ¿Pero como que te vas?

Solo necesito unos días para pensar en lo que haré…

Bella… se que todo esto es terrible pero recuerda que te amo y no te preocupes, pero quiero que sepas que yo te estaré esperando.

Muchas gracias, Espero que Jasper se mejore. Mándale mis saludos a Alice y cuídate mucho

Yo le diré, vuelve pronto por favor, Te Amo.

Hasta pronto Edward- y colgué, lagrimas se dejaron caer por mi rostro. No podía evitar sentirme como una perra al dejarlo solo con todo lo que tenía a cuestas, pero también debía de pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer y estos días me servirían para replantearme mi vida, en especial mi relación con Edward. Ya era hora de Sanar mis heridas.

_4 días después…_

Señorita Bella, aquí esta su desayuno- dijo Jazmín detrás de la puerta de mi recamara.

Gracias- le dije abriendo para que pasara

Han pasado 4 días desde que Salí de la ciudad, me he sentido muy tranquila y en paz. Estos días sirvieron para tomar muchas dediciones y establecer mis planes para el futuro, además me sirvieron para saber como lo haría para salir adelante desde este punto.

en la mañana llamo su madre y me dijo que cuando despertara la llamara

esta bien, muchas gracias- dijo retirándose y cerrando la puerta al salir. mama había mandado a Jazmín desde nuestra casa al ver que al segundo día yo no volvía, ella no quería que pasara necesidades además con un extraño sexto sentido sabio que quería estar sin hacer nada mas que pensar.

Me metí a la ducha y me puse un vestido blanco con detalles azules, tipo Strapless. Aquí hacia bastante calor y me encantaba andar con vestidos y cosas que me hicieran sentir bien, en este momento necesitaba sentirme cómoda. Como todas las mañanas desde que estaba aquí, llame al hospital para saber de Jasper, para mi sorpresa me dijeron que ayer por la tarde lo habían dado de alta y que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Edward debía de estar feliz. Me alegre demasiado al saber que por fin podría estar en paz.

Baje a la terraza del primer piso y me senté cerca a la piscina, era maravillosa, tenia una vista privilegiada al hermoso mar que bañaba nuestras costas.

esto es hermoso- dije al reconocer que el paisaje era sublime

pero no tan hermosa como lo eres tú- dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda. Me gire violentamente para ver a la persona que estaba anhelando con cada partícula de mi ser.

Edward- dije en un susurro

Te tardaste demasiado por lo que me atreví a venir por ti.

No me contuve, las lagrimas se dejaron caer rápidamente por mis mejillas, había pensado en el en todo momento y me sentía vacía sin tenerlo conmigo. Avance rápidamente los pasos que nos separaban y fui recibida como esperaba con un abrazo que hizo desaparecer todas mis dudas. Amaba a este hombre y estaba lista para hacérselo saber. Nos separamos solo un poco para juntar nuestros labios, la mirada de Edward fue dulce y contenía todo ese amor que me tenia. El beso comenzó lento y muy tierno, pero con el paso de los segundos se fue tornado muy apasionado. Nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaron y nuestros cuerpos pedían más. Todas las conexiones nerviosas de mi cuerpo reaccionaron ante el deseo que tenía dentro de mí, Deseaba a este hombre más que a nadie en este mundo

no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- me confeso juntando nuestras frentes y dando pequeños besos en mis labios.

al igual que yo, estos días han sido terribles sin tenerte a mi lado, pero ya estas aquí- dije besando sus labios con prisa- pero espera un minuto, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?, se supone que nadie sabia.

Digamos que tuve una charla con tu madre y ella al final me lo confeso

¿mi madre te dijo donde estaba?

Si- afirmo con seguridad- ella y yo ahora nos entendemos

¿Me estas tomado el pelo?- dije alejándome un poco con una expresión de completa sorpresa.

Claro que no, si incluso ella te iba avisar pero al parecer no se pudo comunicar contigo- esa era la razón por la que mama me llamo tan temprano.

Ya veo- dije soltando un suspiro- después me contaras todo lo relacionado con esa charla

Claro que si señorita- respondió con voz solemne

Pero ahora…- dije acercándome a el y besándolo con ansias- lo único que quiero es tenerte cerca.

Yo también, pero primero- dijo separándose de mi- tenemos que hablar

Si tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo para que estar juntos

Haber siéntate- dijo invitándome a sentar en uno de los sillones que teníamos en la terraza.- quiero que sepas que jamás fue mi intención esconderte ese video, el problema es que no tenia el valor de derrumbar la imagen tan inmaculada que tenias de Jacob.

Si lo se, entiendo tus motivos- respondí bajando la mirada

Pero dime que es lo que piensas, me mata no saber que pasa por tu cabeza.

Por ahora lo único que se es que quiero estar contigo para siempre, Jake ya no es un problema en nuestras vidas- Edward abrió sus ojos y estos brillaban con un destello hermoso

¿lo dices enserio?

Claro que si. No quiero privarme de estar contigo por tenerle condecendecia a Jake, me importa un carájo si no le gusta. El no se merece mi condescendencia.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces mi amor.

Eso eres tu el que no lo sabe. Gracias a ti estoy aquí, si no fuera por que estas conmigo creo que no me abría recuperado de este golpe.

Si comenzamos así pasaremos todo el día agradeciéndonos lo maravilloso que es estar con el otro.- concluyo Edward

Oye espera un momento, hoy llame al hospital y me dijeron que le habían dado de alta a Jasper.

Si y creo que ahora todo es diferente.

Porque lo dices

Porque Jasper se dio cuenta que estaba desperdiciando su vida miserablemente, antes de venir tuvimos una larga conversación

_Entre en su habitación y aun estaba conectado a unas cuantas maquinas. La sobredosis que había tenido casi lo había matado, al estar tan cerca de la muerte creyó que lo mejor era hablar conmigo._

_Edward- dijo con la voz ronca_

_Hola Jazz- salude tratando de obviar lo que había pasado_

_Edward yo necesito hablar contigo, si algo me pasa no quiero irme con este peso al infierno- entrecerré los ojos imaginando lo que iba a decirme_

_Habla que te escucho_

_Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice- mis ojos se entrecerraron aun mas. Solté un largo suspiro y seguí_

_Jasper no es a mí con quien tienes que disculparte._

_Lo se pero Bella por ahora me querrá ver, así que algún día cuando ya sus heridas estén mejor tratare de pedir su perdón._

_¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué intentaste dañarla?_

_Realmente ella provoco un frenesí en mi, no pude detenerlo. Me segó el deseo y los celos de que ella te amara y quisiera estar contigo. Siempre fui admirador de la belleza femenina, pero Bella provoco que los celos me segaran y me convirtieran en un maldito desgraciado capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por saciar sus instintos. Cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y el daño estaba hecho. Caí en las drogas perseguido por la culpa y el dolor de haber perdido todo lo que amaba, mi casa, mi familia, mis hermanos y sobre todo el amor de Alice. Eso jamás me lo perdonare- tocio_

_¿y que piensas hacer ahora?_

_Me iré a una clínica de rehabilitación y te aseguro que no volveré hasta estar bien. No quiero cometer más errores. Esto debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, todos lo sabíamos pero yo no quería aceptarlo_

_Haces muy bien hermano, el perdón que buscas no puedo dártelo yo pero te aseguro que cuando vuelvas le pediré a Bella que te escuche y ahí ella vera si puede perdonarte_

_Muchas gracias Edward. Antes de que me vaya quiero pedirte un favor_

_Dime que necesitas_

_Cuida de Alice, ella es lo más valioso en mi vida y si algo le sucede creo que no podré seguir viviendo. Mientras yo vuelvo quiero que la protejas. Tal vez cuando ya este recuperado pueda acceder a su perdón._

_Ojala que sea así, Jasper. Por ahora duerme y recupérate_

_Gracias hermano._

_Se dejo llevar por el sueño y por el cansancio. Jasper sin duda había tocado fondo, su adicción casi lo había matado y estaba a punto de perder todo definitivamente pero ahora inició un camino hacia su rehabilitación._

que impresionante- dije soltando un suspiro

así como lo vez, la vida se cobra de todo lo que hacemos Bella, Algún día Jasper iba a pagar con creces todo lo que hizo dentro de su vida. Creo que esta vez fue su ultimátum.

Ojala que todo resulte bien Edward, cuando vuelva de su terapia tratare de hablar con el. ¿Cuándo se ira?

Se fue hoy en la mañana, no quería esperar más. No se despidió de nadie y partió. Lo único que dejo fue una carta para Alice.

Que impresionante giro del destino.- dije con la mirada perdida

Si mi amor pero lo que nos importa ahora somos tú y yo.

En eso tienes toda la razón- nos besamos como si nada en el mundo existiera.

El estar en la casa sola con Edward fue maravilloso, pudimos disfrutar de la libertad y de no tener que escondernos de nada. Los siguientes días pasaron y cuando ya habíamos cumplido 1 semana y media entre todos los días en la casa decidimos que era hora de regresar. Edward tenía los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina al igual que yo.

Al llegar a casa mi madre me esperaba en el estar. Sabia que ahora tenia que dar explicaciones, el perderme una semana y media de casa no era algo que yo hacia muy a menudo.

Muy bien Isabella Marie Swan, quiero explicaciones- dijo golpeando el piso con la punta de su zapato

Y te las daré mama, vamos a la biblioteca.

Caminamos hacia donde le indique y nos sentamos a conversar

bien, primero que todo quiero que sepas que termine con Jake.

Me lo imaginaba.

¿Porque?

Jake llamo los primeros 5 días de tu ausencia, los primeros 3 llamaba cada 20 minutos pero con el pasar de los días fueron disminuyendo las llamadas.

Bueno me da igual.

Lo que quiero saber es porque demonios se apareció Edward cullen en la puerta pidiendo saber de ti

Mama… yo…

Bella. Edward me contó sobre lo que ustedes tenían- mi cara de asombro se asomo con furia en mi cara. Edward le había dicho a mi madre que estábamos juntos.

Mama…

Hija mía, quiero que sepas que yo ya sospechaba todo esto. No me refiero a Edward, si no que yo me imaginaba que había otra persona en tu vida que no era Jake. El cambio que tuviste en estas últimas semanas fue monumental. Tus estados de ánimo y tu forma de comportarte pasó a ser alegre y llena de vida.

Mama yo estoy saliendo con Edward desde hace mas de 1 mes.

Ya me lo imaginaba, del momento en el que apareció en la puerta casi rogándome que le dijera donde estabas, las piezas calzaron a la perfección. Pero quiero saber como llegaron a juntarse, Bella ¿Edward no fue el que te hizo tanto daño cuando eras pequeña?

Si mama, pero el corazón no manda a la razón, no pude evitar enamorarme de el. Fue imposible, el día que nos volvimos a ver cambiaron muchas cosas, lo que yo sentía por jake se vio en minoría en comparación a lo que sentía por Edward.

¿Te enamoraste?

Si mama… lo hice. Pero aun ciento que no estoy lista para decírselo, si bien en la playa pude replantearme muchas cosas prefiero estar completamente segura de todo antes de entregarle mi corazón.

Y haces muy bien Bella, me tranquiliza saber que no estas arriesgándolo todo a buenas y a primeras. Otra cosa… ¿UE paso con Jake?

Con Jake…. Bueno con el podríamos decir que el tiempo y la falta de atención nos jugaron una mala pasada. Lo nuestro ya no era lo mismo hace mucho tiempo.

Bella a decir verdad me alegra saber que estas bien, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Yo no confió en Edward.

Lo se mama, y tampoco te pido que lo hagas. Con el tiempo iremos trabajando eso. Además Edward ha forjado mi perdón con mucho esfuerzo.

Si… cuando estuvo aquí me conmovió sinceramente lo que dijo, obviamente de primera lo único que quería era correrlo, pero cuando escuche todo lo que sentía por ti y de la forma que te ama, eso removió el perdón de mi corazón y accedí a decirle donde estabas.

Muchas gracias mama.

Quiero que sepas que como siempre te estaré apoyando pero Edward estará a prueba cualquier cosa extraña que vea lo mato Bella, te juro que no dejare que te destruyan nuevamente.

Gracias mama, no te preocupes. Estaré bien.

La abrace agradeciéndole todo lo que me protegía, mi madre siempre había sido mi gran apoyo.

El día lunes empezó como siempre, con el sueño de tener que levantarse y con la misma rutina solo que ahora había algo diferente. Cuando estaba casi lista sentí una bocina pitar en las afueras de mi casa, cuando mire por la ventana mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien estaba parado afuera en su flamante volvo plateado

¡estas loco!- le grite divertida cuando Salí a su encuentro

Si, lo se… pero loco de amor por ti.

¿Viniste por mi?, ¡que amable!

Claro que si, no dejare que mi novia se vaya sola a la universidad, hay muchos chuchos en el camino queriendo molestarte- sabia perfectamente a donde iba ese comentario

Pero tu serás mi caballero de armadura dorada ¿cierto?

Siempre… - me apretó contra su cuerpo y depósito un tierno beso en mi nariz.

Gracias por todo.

No hay de que- hizo una mueca y suspiro- antes de que nos vayamos hay algo que tengo que decirte.

¿Que cosa?

Mi madre te invito a cenar a nuestra casa, el sábado por la noche. Ella y papa quieren conocerte.

¿De… verdad?- pregunte casi tartamudeando

Claro, al verte en el hospital y al perderme una semana contigo no crees que dejarían pasar el hecho así nada más.

Esperaba… que si- susurre

Pero ya vez que no. Así que es tu decisión. En mi casa, el sábado en la noche, ¿iras?

No se… creo que si, ¿pero que pasa si no les caigo bien?

Te aseguro que ya te aman- guiño un ojo- ahora vamonos porque ya es tarde.

Bueno déjame pensarlo y luego te digo

Esta bien mi amor, ahora vamonos.

Nos subimos al volvo y nos fuimos a la universidad. En menos de 20 minutos ya nos estábamos estacionando y para mi sorpresa el estacionamiento estaba lleno de gente. La noticia de mi rompimiento con Jake debe haber sido la cotilla de la semana, así que no tenia porque preocuparme. Nos bajamos del auto y de inmediato sentí todas las miradas en nosotros.

bien, ¿tenemos algo que esconder?- pregunto Edward.

No- respondí segura

Entonces vamos

Me tomo por la cintura y me pego a sus labios dándome el beso mas excitante y placentero del día, a todos se le cayo la boca al piso con el gesto, con una mirada cómplice y una enorme sonrisa atravesamos el estacionamiento seguidos de los murmullos de todos. Edward me encamino a la primera clase que tenía, cuando estuvimos fuera del salón me beso y me dijo que estaría aquí cuando terminara la hora. Asentí y me entre.

¿Bella que demonios pasa?- me pararon mis amigas Ángela y Emily

¿Que pasa con que?

Como que con que, ¿terminaste con Jake?

Por supuesto que si

Pero que paso si estaban tan bien

Chicas lo siento pero no quiero hablar del tema

Pero como Bella es que entendemos- dijo Emily con un poco de histeria- terminas con Jake te pierdes casi dos semanas y apareces besándote con el chico Cullen, ¡eres una descarada!

Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Emily, recuerda que por muy amigas que seamos jamás e permitido que alguien me falte el respeto y tu no serás la primera- mi voz era amenazante

Te vas a arrepentir, Jake era un buen chico no merecía que lo dejaras por alguien como Edward Cullen

Tu no sabes nada no te metas.

Ya chicas ¡basta!- grito Ángela- Bella entiéndenos estamos preocupadas, no sabemos que paso y todo es tan confuso

Muchas gracias por su preocupación chicas pero por ahora no quiero hablar del tema.

El profesor entro y ellas tuvieron que salir, no les tocaba esta clase conmigo, gracias a Dios pude estar tranquila y disfrutar un poco de paz.

¿como estuvo tu clase?- me pregunto Edward al salir

Bien…- respondí sin ganas- pero mis amigas me acorralaron con sus preguntas.

A mi igual- confeso afligido- muchos se acercaron descaradamente a preguntarme como lo había hecho para arrancarte de los brazos de Jacob.

La gente ya no tiene escrúpulos.

¡Hola Bella!- me hablo una cantarina voz a mis espaldas.

¡Alice!- dije sorprendida de verla- ¿Cómo estas?

Bien gracias ¿y tú?

Bien, ahí solucionando mi vida- dijo con una mueca- bueno los alcanzo en el almuerzo que tengo que ir por unos libros a la biblioteca, nos vemos- se despidió cuando ya casi estaba corriendo

Tu hermana es un torbellino

Si no para casi nunca- dijo con una sonrisa

Las siguientes clases fueron más tediosas, los murmullos al entrar no se hicieron esperar, es lo que me hartaba de este maldito campus, todo lo que hacíamos con Jake se sabía de inmediato, ese era el precio de ser "conocida". Lo que mas me extraño fue que en ningún momento había visto a Jake, quizás no estaba yendo a clases o era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no acercarse, y estaba bien. No quería por nada del mundo tenerlo cerca.

Las horas se hicieron cada vez mas largas, todo chico que pasaba por nuestro lado se nos quedaba viendo. Después de meditarlo… ¡al diablo con todo!, no tenia porque estarme escondiendo de nadie si el error no lo cometí yo.

-bueno el primer día fue un poco ajetreado pero no estuvo mal- concluyo Edward al terminar el día. Estábamos a la salida del edificio que estaba en la parte de atrás del campus, era tarde, casi estaba anocheciendo.

-si tienes razón, ojala que todo mejore-

-te aseguro que con solo estar juntos ya todo es mejor- se acerco lentamente y puso sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos, la sensación provoco que mi cuerpo despertara y mi corazón se acelerara a ritmos impensables, su beso comenzó lento y exquisito. Probamos nuestros labios y el sabor de nuestras bocas. Edward tenía el gusto más delicioso de todos. Siempre me enviciaba con sus besos.

-¡Así los quería descubrir! ¡Malditos!- grito una voz cargada de rabia y desprecio, nos separamos y palidecí al ver a Jake parado en el medio del pasillo pero lo peor es que tenía su rostro desfigurado.

-¡Eres una maldita Bella!-dijo acercándose a un paso veloz hacia nosotros- ¿Cómo pudiste meterte con este imbecil?

- mucho cuidado con lo que dices Jacob- dijo Edward con voz serena

- vete al demonio maldito imbecil- un puño cerrado golpeo en la mejilla de Edward mandándolo directamente al suelo.

-¡Edward!- corrí hacia donde había caído para ver su estado

-no te atrevas a tocarlo ¡maldita perra!- Jake me agarro del cabello jalándome y provocando que gritara desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, su fuerte agarre se hizo aun mas agresivo cuando me lanzo contra la muralla- así es como te quería encontrar, ¡eres una maldita puta! Y así te atreviste a cuestionarme siendo que tu también te revolcabas con este maldito- una cachetada azoto violentamente en mi mejilla dejándome atontada.

Jake fue interrumpido por la arremetida de Edward, ambos cayeron al suelo golpeándose.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARLA, MALDITO ANIMAL!, ¡te voy a matar mal nacido!-Jake trato de mandar a Edward al suelo pero este se resistió. Golpeo la cabeza de Jake con su puño dejándolo atontado. Jake con la vista perdida comenzó a golpear a Edward, un puñetazo certero en su cien provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Yo estaba casi estampada en un muro la cabeza me dolía por el golpe al igual que el cuerpo. No podía concebir que Jake estuviera haciendo esto. Jamás me imagine que el podría hacernos tanto daño. Ahora entendía lo que Edward me dijo una vez "_Bella… uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente"_ y era verdad, Jake parecía un extraño para mi.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!- gritaba Jake mientras se golpeaba con Edward, me arme de valor y cogí una piedra que estaba en el suelo, cuando Jake no me estaba viendo me puse por detrás y se la avente en la cabeza mandándolo directo al suelo- ¡eres una maldita ramera!- gritó cuando la sangre recorría por su cabeza manchando toda su cara. Ayude a Edward rápidamente a pararse y nos quedamos juntos.

- Jake ya basta esto se termino, tu tienes a Leah. ¿Qué mas quieres?- pregunto sollozando

- jamás te dejare ser feliz, nunca me oyes ¡NUNCA!- metió la mano a su bolsillo y con una rabia demoníaca saco una pistola, mi corazón se paro y agarre a Edward mas fuerte. Su instigo protector me puso por su espalda ¿el estaba dispuesto a morir por mi?

- si quieres disparar hazlo, yo no te tengo miedo maldito- le grito Edward.

- claro que no, si tu eres el mejor verdad, me robaste a mi mujer, mi popularidad, mis títulos, todo lo que tenia… eres un ladrón de mierda

- tu desperdiciaste todo lo que tenias. Tu perdiste todo lo que te habías ganado en estos años- dijo Edward tratando de apartarme de la trayectoria de la pistola

- ahora si que podrán estar juntos por siempre, les prometo que con una sola bala los mandare a los dos juntos al infierno

-¡SI VAS A DISPARAR HAZLO YA!- lo reto Edward.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, tenia miedo, estaba aterrada no podría soportar perder a Edward en las manos de un psicópata. En un solo minuto todos los hermosos recuerdos de mi vida pasaron por mis ojos, tenia la convicción que sin Edward no podría vivir, prefería morir hoy con el que vivir una vida sin su amor. Pase mis brazos por su cintura y me pegue a su cuerpo con la intención de que si la bala traspasaba su cuerpo me diera a mí también. Mis ilusiones eran paupérrimas pero prefería eso a ser salvada y perder al amor de mi vida. Si este día tenia que morir el, yo lo acompañaría de alguna u otra forma. Al estar tan cerca de su cuerpo sentí sus latidos acelerados y su respiración entrecortada.

-Te amo- susurro, en ese momento sentí mi corazón oprimirse y las lagrimas cayeron sin control, estábamos siendo apuntados con una pistola y tal vez a punto de morir. Mi mente y mi corazón sintieron el peor dolor del mundo. Ese que te lo provocaba el morir y quedarte con algo guardado. No podría partir de este mundo sin decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y aunque no era la forma en la que quería decirlo, este era el momento.

-Y yo también te amo Edward, y te amo más que a nada en este mundo- solté dentro de los sollozos que salían con angustia de mi pecho.

-¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡CALLATE!- grito Jake y supe que venia el final.

Jalo el gatillo y el disparo sonó a lo largo de todo el campus. Segundos después todo fue confuso.

*

*

* * *

_OMG!!! OMG!!!!.... ¿que creen que pasara?... espero sus comentarios, _

_ojala escriban, ¡queremos saber que les parece!_

_Con Amor…._

**_Tiwi Cullen_**


	13. Mente Criminal

_Wow!! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles en el _

_nombre de la javii y mio el **ENORME **apoyo que sentimos en el cap _

_anterior **de verdad 42 rws nos dejaron atonitas** y les damos las gracias por todo el cariño y amor que sentimos de ellos,_

_ ojala que en este cap tambien pudieramos repetir o superar la cifra nos haria increíblemente felices… esas palabras_

_son nuestra unica paga,  
_

_Las dejo leer, no olviden pasarse por las N/A_

_

* * *

  
_

**POV Edward: **

La vida asi como la vemos es mas frágil e inestable de lo que pensamos, todo lo que tienes Amor, Felicidad, Estabilidad o cualquier otra cosa que te sea importante puede desaparecer en un solo segundo.

-Te amo- susurre cuando pense que mi vida acaba ahí, la imagen de mi familia y la de Bella estuvieron siempre presentes en mi mente, sabia que algun dia tenia que morir pero lo que mas lamentaba era irme y dejar a Bella.

- Y yo también te amo Edward, y te amo más que a nada en este mundo- me dijo Bella de repente con voz extremadamente angustiada, se pego aun mas a mi espalda y apreto su agarre ¿a caso ella pensaba morir conmigo?.

-¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡CALLATE!- grito Jake con una expresión endemoniada, Bella pego su cabeza en mi espalda y se apreto mas a mi cuerpo, en un segundo la escena que estaba a su favor dio un giro de 360º. Un disparo resono en todo el lugar, de la nada salieron muchas personas vestidas con chalecos antibalas y con armas

- ¡Quietos!- gritó uno de los hombres que sujetaba un arma, mis ojos se fueron al cuerpo que estaba tumbado en el suelo, Jacob estaba retorciendose del dolor, le habian dado un balazo en el brazo.

- Maldito infeliz, ¡eres un desgraciado Cullen!- gritaba retorciendose en el suelo.

El cuerpo que estaba pegado a mis espaldas colapso, Bella cayo a mis espaldas y alcance a sujetarla antes de que se impactara contra el suelo.

-¡Bella!- trataba de reanimarla pero ella no respodia, se habia desmayado de la impresión, estuvimos a muy poco de morir en las manos de un psicopata como Jacob.

- ¡Edward!- grito alguien a mis espaldas, mire hacia donde provenia la voz y la persona que menos imagine corrio hacia donde estabamos nosotros

- ¿Leah?- dije tratando de componer la expresión

- ¿Estan bien?- pregunto muy preocupada y conmocionada

- si, gracias, Bella es la que me preocupa.

- no te preocupes ya llame a unas ambulancias asi que llegaran pronto

- ¿tu?... ¿tu llamaste a la policia?- pregunte tratando de ilar todo lo que habia pasado en menos de un minuto.

- si, yo fui. Siento no haber podido evitar esto pero todo paso tan rapido que a penas me dio tiempo para reaccionar.

- pero… pero… que fue lo que paso- pregunte pegando a Bella mas a mi cuerpo.

Mientras estabamos ahí un grito ensordecedor se esparcio por el campus, los policias estaban revisando a Jacob y tomandolo preso.

¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA!, ¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA! ¡HIJA DE PUTA!, te vas arrepentir mal nacida- gritaba con un odio impresionante

¡Ya callate!- le dijo un policía poniéndolo sobre la capota del auto patrulla, la herida de Jake sangraba bastante puesto que los policias esperaron a que llegara la ambulancia y en conjunto lo trasladaron al hospital. El hombre que paro a tiempo el ataque de Jacob se acerco

buenas noches jovencitos, tienen suerte de estar vivos- dijo con clara expresión de alivio

muchas gracias oficial- dije casi tartamudeando, seguia en el piso con Bella en mis brazos y sin poder mover una particula de mi cuerpo.

Ahora que llege la ambulancia se llevaran a la señorita para chocarla y usted tendra que acompañarnos.

Por supuesto que no- dije con enojo- no me separare de mi novia por nada del mundo, si quiere que prestremos algun tipo de declaracion debera tomarnosla en el hospital- el policia lo penso pero al ver que no tenia mas opcion acepto escoltandonos en su patruya

La ambulacia llego al campus y Bella aun no despertaba, los paramedicos la subieron en la camilla y se la llevaron hacia el hospital, antes de subirme para ir con ella vi que Leah iba escoltada con el policia en direccion a la patrulla. De mi celular llame a la casa de Bella informándole a su madre, tuvo la reaccion que yo esperaba, se puso como loca al saber que su pequeña habia estado en peligro, me pregunto a donde ibamos y el conductor me señalo el hospital general de los Ángeles, corto de inmediato y presumi que vendria hacia aca. Al momento de llegar fue todo muy rapido, nos tomaron a mi y a Bella y nos metieron en salas de examinacion diferentes, lo unico en lo que pensaba era en si Bella estaba bien. Cuando al fin me puse safar de todas las enfermeras me fui corriendo a donde estaba ella, entre en una habiatacion que afuera tenia su nombre. Ella estaba acostada con la luz a media potencia, su rostro aun se notaba tenso y ansioso, me acerque con cuidado y tome sus manos besandolas y llenandome de su olor, ese que me hacia vivir y me deba animos para seguir respirando. La puerta se abiro violentamente y las figuras de dos personas entraron precipitamente a la habitación, eran los padres de Bella

¡Bella!- exclamaron los dos al unisono

Hay mi amor- decia su madre mientras acariciaba su frente, al parecer no habian notado mi presencia, carraspe mi gargante y se giraron en mi direccion.

¡Edward! ¿pero que ha pasado?, ¿Por qué estan en el hospital? ¿y porque estas golpeado?- dijo la mama de Bella con voz atropellada.

Tranquila Sra. René estamo bien, tuvimos un pequeño incidente pero ya paso.

No Edward, me cuentas ahora lo que paso, de todas formas igual lo averiguare.

Esta bien- admití sabiendo que tenia razón- lo que paso fue que… Jacob nos intento matar- la mama de Bella contuvo el aliento al igual que su padre que estaba acariciándole la cabeza, los dos me miraron con expresiones de asombro e incredulidad- se que pensaran que miento y esto es una jugarreta, pero la misma bella y la policia puede corroborarles lo que digo.

Eso no puede… ser- trato de modular la madre de Bella, estaba tan atonita como su esposo, Phill. Ambos me miraban y miraban a Bella alternando las miradas.

Senti que mi corazon se salio de mi pecho cuando vi la mano de Bella mover sus dedos, ella lentamente comenzo a moverse pero de un de repente su expresión se volvio torturada y lanzo un grito ensordecedor que me dejo helado el corazon.

¡Bella!- dijo su madre tratando de calmarla, ella parecia querer salir corriendo pero aun tenia los ojos cerrados

¡Jacob no! ¡porfavor no nos mates! ¡Edward!- gritaba Bella

¡Edward ve por la enfermera!- grito Phill, Sali corriendo de la habitación en busca de la enfermera de turno, a penas vi alguna la lleve corriendo hacia donde estabamos al entrar Bella seguia con su ataque, la mujer rapidamente preparo un calmante y se lo administro sumiendo a Bella en un profundo sueño

¿ustedes son los padres?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Si lo somos

Bien entonces donde el doctor para que hable con ustedes, y usted joven debe retirarse de la habitación- me dijo señalándome, asentí con pena y enojo, no queria dejarla.

El puede quedarse, es el novio de mi hija- dijo la mama de Bella dándome una pequeña sonrisa la cual respondí de igual manera.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y se fueron a hablar con el doctor, yo nuevamente me acerque a su cama y depocite pequeños besos en su frente y labios, queria que me sintiera cerca de ella.

Tranquila mi amor ya todo paso- dije dandole un beso en sus labios. Paso alrededor de 1 hora y la imagen de Leah aparecio en la ventana de la habitación, Sali de ella y la encontre en el pasillo teniamos mucho de que hablar.

¡Leah! ¿Cómo estas?

Bien pero ustedes ¿estan bien?

Si y eso es gracias a ti, pero dime que fue lo que paso

Todo fue muy rapido, estabamos con Jake en el hangar- bajo su mirada al saber que podria deducir lo que pasaba- y de repente los vio pasar de la mano y casi se le salieron los ojos, fue tanto el odio y la colera que tenia que me pego a mi cuando trate de contenerlo. Golpeo todo lo que tenia a su paso repitiendo una y otra vez "los voy a matar". Cuando entre en panico fue cuando hizo una llamada pidiendo un arma, salio sin mas del hangar y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, yo lo segui y mientras lo hacia llamaba a la policia, cuando supe donde estaban los 3 fui a buscarlos y traerlos, creo que llegamos justo a tiempo- dijo bajando la mirada triste

Tu lo querias ¿no es cierto?

Si, yo lo amaba, pero no puedo estar con un hombre tan violento capaz de matar a personas inocentes. Se que algun dia me agradecera no haber cometido ese asesinato con ustedes.

Gracias Leah

De nada Edward, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por Bella después de cómo me comporte. Mas tarde te vendran a buscar para prestar declaraciones.

Esta bien, aquí estare esperando

Bueno debo irme, cuidence mucho y ojala nos volvamos a ver

Claro que si, gracias por todo- nos abrazamos y ella se fue rapidamente, dos personas enormemente conocidas pasaron justo por su lado cuando se estaba llendo, mis padres

¡Edward!- grito mi madre lanzándose a mis brazos, seguida por las caricias de mi padre

¡hijo hemos estado muy preocupados!, nos llamaron del hospital que estabas internado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nada tan terrible yo estoy bien, es Bella la que me preocupa.

¿Bella?- dijo mi madre- ¿tu novia? Hay dios mio es que a ella le ha pasado algo

No mama afortunadamente fue el susto, vengan- dije indicandole a mis padres la habitación de Bella, ellos la vieron por unos minutos, la besaron y dieron animos aunque no pudiera despertar y salieron al hall.

Bueno cariño que pasa- dijo mi madre

Les contare- comence a relatar la historia, las expresiones de papa y mama cambiaban constantemente, sus rostros se pusieron blancos cuando conte lo del arma.

Edward ¡por el amor de Dios!, estuviste a punto de ser asesinado- termino mi madre casi en un susurro

Si mama pero ya todo va bien, no te preocupes que yo estoy en perfectas condiciones si la que me preocupa es Bella.

Hay Edward- suspiro mi padre y me abrazo, mama se nos unio y senti el enorme amor que me tenian mis padres ademas del dolor que significaria perder a alguno de sus hijos.

Bueno hijo mio ve con Bella, al saber que estas mejor me quedo mas traquilo

Gracias papa, nos vemos en la casa

Esta bien cariño- nos besamos y me meti nuevamente en la habitación de Bella.

Ella aun seguia dormida pero parecia mas relajada que antes, me acerque a ella y pase mis labios por su frente inhalando su aroma tan particular, ese olor a fresias que me acompañaba donde quiera que fuera. Me sente a su lado contemplando su rostro y me pregunte cuando demonios tendriamos un momento de paz y tranquilidad, tal vez no estabamos destinados a ello, pero siempre mantendre la esperanza de que si. Un dia vivieremos felices y tranquilos disfrutando nuestro amor, de eso estaba seguro.

Las horas pasaron y cuando casi era media noche los padres de Bella fueron a comer, por una extraña razon Bella parecia no despertar y tenia preocupado a los doctores, decian que el colapso nervioso habia sido tan fuerte que la habia sumido en una inconciencia. Me quede solo con mi amor, podia recordar cuando vivia esa intensa batalla dentro de mi por no poder decirle lo que sentia y tener que verla con Jacob. Una pequeña sonrisa se desplego por mis labios al saber que Jake no seria una interrumpcion entre nosotros, pero me mortificaba bastante que las cosas ubieran llegado a tanto.

Bella… despierta mi amor, quiero escuchar nuevamente que me amas- dije casi en su oido esperando provocar alguna reaccion. Al parecer Bella no tenia intenciones de despertar luego.- lo unico que quiero es verte mi vida, ademas hay muchas cosas que tenemos que ver. Despierta mi amor… despierta.

Después de muchos intentos por tratar de traerla denuevo me di por vencido pero seguiria intentandolo cuanto tiempo fuera necesario. Le deje un beso en sus tibios labios y camine en direccion hacia la puerta cuando el sonido mas precioso atravezo por mis oidos.

Yo también te amo- susurro la voz mas hermosa del mundo. Me gire violentamente y apenas abriendo sus ojos estaba mi novia, Bella pestañaba rapidamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y buscanba con una de sus manos algun contacto, me apresure a tomarsela y estrecharla contra mi cara, sentir la calides viva de su piel me hacia sentirme enormemente feliz, la amaba y lo unico en lo que pensaba era en su bienestar.

¡Bella mi amor!- le dije lanznandome a abrazarla, ella se sento y correspondio a mi abrazo

Te amo Edward Cullen, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y lo unico que necesito es tenerte a mi lado

Y yo tambien te amo, no sabes cuando Bella- nos separamos un poco solo para juntar nuestros rostros y fundirnos en un delicioso beso, su halito choco contra mi cara mandando una descarga directa mis sentidos y sumergiéndome en las mas placenteras sensaciones. El beso comenzo con el ansia de tocarnos y sentirnos sanos, habiamos estado a punto de morir, no habia tiempo para preocuparse del romanticismo. El solo hecho de verla y tenerla conmigo hacia el momento ya lo suficientemente romantico. La bese como si fuera el utimo momento, me devore sus labios y lengua, ella me abrazo y pego su cuerpo al mio dejandome sentir toda su figura y calidez.

Nos separamos solo para darnos una mirada dulce y llena de sentimientos, ella se recosto en mi pecho y ahí nos quedamos disfruntando del maravillozo contacto que teniamos. No se cuanto rato paso pero Bella se levanto rapidamente y me quedo mirando a los ojos.

dime que demonios paso Edward, lo ultimo que recuerdo es el sonido de un disparo y unos segundo después vi todo negro-

Bella… pasaron muchas cosas

Comence a relatarle todos los hechos, Bella estaba sorprendidisima, su cara no pasaba de estar palida y con los ojos muy abiertos, sus manos sudaban y tenia la piel muy fria.

no puedo creerlo- dijo en un susurro.

Pero asi fue Bella, gracias a Leah es que estamos vivos

Jake…- dijo con sus ojos brillantes, me acerque a ella y nuevamente nos fundimos en un abrazo. Sabia que estaba triste, no podia evitar que se sintiera asi, Jake habia sido su mejor amigo, su novio y su amante por mucho tiempo, no era tan egoísta como para olvidar que ella todavía le guardaba un cariño del cual no me sentia celoso.

En todo caso pedi que se me fuera informado de cualquier movimiento que se hiciera en el caso de Jake, pero Bella…- suspire- lamentablemente tendras que declarar contando lo que paso.

Lo se Edward y no te preocupes que aunque me duela en el alma contare la verdad, no puedo permitir que esto se repita. Eso jamas.

Acaricie sus mejillas con mis manos y la pegue a mi cuerpo, necesitaba tanto sentirla entre mis brazos que no habria forma de mantenerme alejado de Bella, la necesitaba de ella como el aire que respiraba. Se habia convertido en una de mis necesidades basicas, ya no podia vivir sin tenerla a mi lado.

Bella se quedo en el hospital esa noche para ser observada, el doctor nos dijo que la crisis nerviosa que habia tenido habia sido muy fuerte y que debia descansar, aconsejo que seria bueno que Bella tomara unas vacaciones ya que podria presentar cuadros de estrés post-traumatico. Los padres de Bella le pidieron un permiso especial en la universidad de 1 mes, lo que habia pasado los tenia muy preocupados y no querian que se volviera a repetir jamas, Charly Swan su padre biologico casi habia enloquecido cuando Bella le conto lo que habia sucedido ademas lo dejo invitado a Los Angeles porque queria que conociera a su novio y ademas yo tenia muchos deseos de conocer al padre de mi ella.

Como yo estaba en perfectas condiciones no pedi ninguna clase de beneficios en la universidad, ademas estaba en pleno proceso de pruebas, debia de pasar todos mis examenes para que el semestre comenzara de lo mejor. Mi amigo Lawrence me ayudo en todo, el se sentia muy feliz de que Bella y yo estuvieramos sanos y salvos. El rumor de lo que paso con Jake se esparcio rapidamente por toda la universidad ademas que sus padres lo fueron a retirar de su carrera ya que desde la carcel no podria asistir al campus. La historia de Jacob habia terminado.

Al pasar dos semanas los examenes ya habian terminado, estaba muy feliz porque habia aprovado todo con excelentes calificaciones, lo que me tenia preocupado es que como dijo el doctor bella habia presentado multiples cuadros de estrés, por lo que en conjunto con sus padres tomamos una decisión, haciendo uso de los contactos que ya me habia hecho en la administración a pesar de solo llevar 3 meses en la universidad pedi un permiso especial de 2 semanas para faltar a clases.

¿Qué pediste que?- pregunto Bella con los ojos abiertos cuando le comente, la iba a ver todos los dias y permacia cuanto mas podia con ella, sus padres parecian estar encantados con nuestro noviazgo.

Un permiso especial, te tengo una sorpresa-

¿Cuál?- pregunto con sus ojos brillantes

Nos iremos las dos semanas que te quedan de permiso fuera del pais.

¿fuera del pais? ¡no lo puedo creer!- afirmo Bella emocianda pero sorprendida a la vez- ¿pero donde iremos?

¡ah! Eso es una sorpresa, deberas esperar para saberlo, lo unico que puedo decirte es que se que te gustara, es perfecto para relajarnos.

¡Wau! Edward- se lanzo a mis brazos- ¡gracias! Que emocion

Si va a ser genial asi que hace tus maletas porque partimos mañana por la tarde.

Esta bien- dijo casi llorando por la emocion

Esa noche me fui un poco mas temprano ya que tenia que dejar todo listo ademas por la mañana tenia una importante cita a la cual no podia faltar. Dieron las 8:30 de mañana en mi reloj y entre en la oficina del abogado que llevaba nuestro caso, el intento de homicidio de Jake era una pena muy grave en este estado que era pagado con carcer. El abogado fue muy tajante con el dictamen.

Edward debo decirte que el futuro de Jacob Black no se ve muy halagador, creo que pasara bastante tiempo en la carcel.

¿Tan grave es?- pregunte sintiendo lastima por lo que seria de su vida

Si, lamentablemente es un muchacho que perdera unos buenos años de su vida por un error. Una lastima

Sali de la oficina de mi abogado sintiendo una opresión en mi corazon, si bien no podiamos dejar pasar esto tampoco me hacia gracia mardar a alguien a la carcel, en cierto punto me sentia culpable de mandarlo a la carcel, pero mi prioridad era proteger a Bella y eso primaba mucho mas que mi culpabilidad. Llegue a uno de los sitios mas oscuros y lugubres de los que me habia tocado visitar, entre y fui revisado por los gendarmes que habian en la puerta, dejaron todas mis pertenecias de valor en una bolsa y me dieron el pase para entrar, camine por los oscuros pasillos de la penitenciaria de los Angeles, senti un frio correr por mi espalda del solo hecho de pensar que habian cientos de personas que vivian aquí, algunas tal vez moririan en un cubiculo de esta carcel. Llegue a la sala donde se daban las visitas, eran cubiculos de cristal el visitante y el visitado jamas se tocaban, solo se comunicaban por un intercomunicador. Me sente y espere pacientemente a que Jacob Black apareciera. 20 minutos mas tarde llego y casi palidecio al verme, se sento y tomo el telefono.

que demonios haces aquí Cullen, ¿haz venido a reirte?

Claro que no Jacob, solo queria saber como estabas

¡Dios! Ahora te preocupas por mi- dijo con sarcasmo- me enternecen tus palabras

No seas idiota, vine porque Bella aun sigue consternada por lo que paso y quiere saber como estas- la mirada de Jake se suaviso y sus ojos brillaron por un minuto

¿Cómo esta ella?- dijo en un hilo de voz

Se encuentra bien, pero no te mentire a tenido bastantes cuadros de estrés después de ese dia. Ella todavía no entiende las razones que te llevaron a lo que hiciste- Jacob agacho la cabeza.

No lo se… realmente todavía no se cual fue la motivación que me llevo a actuar asi tal vez los celos, el dolor de que Bella me engañara o tal vez solo el orgullo de macho herido. Me gustaria saber pero no lo se.

¿Te arrepientes?

Solo del daño que le hice a Bella… tu no me precoupas en lo mas minimo, te abria matado sin contemplaciones si ese policia no me ubiera detenido- dijo con su mirada fria yo solos sonrei

Ella estara bien, te aseguro que lo superara y cuando salgas de aquí podemos enfrentarnos tu y yo, pero de igual forma no con una arma en la mano.

Espero que ella me perdone alguna vez- concluyo

Bueno Jake me voy- no emiti comentario sobre lo que habia dicho, sabia que a Bella le costaria mucho mas que lo que esta costando perdonarme a mi.

Dile a Bella…- cayo.

¿Que cosa?

Dile que a pesar de todo siempre la ame y que jamas me olvidare de ella no importa cuanto pase aquí.

Se lo dire- dije con los ojos inexpresivos

Hasta nuestra proxima pelea Cullen

Hasta pronto Jacob.

Respondi mas frio que antes. Sabia que Jacob no me buscaria, el no sabia lo que le deparaba el destino pero por lo menos estaria los proximos 5 años en la cárcel como minimo. Una condena bastante justa para una mente criminal que no se arrepentia de lo que habia hecho.

Llegue a la casa de Bella alrededor de las 5 de la tarde nuestro avion salia a las 6:30 asi que estabamos a buena hora de partir.

¡Edward!- dijo saliendo a recibirme con los brazos abiertos.

¿Cómo esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?- dije depositando un beso en su nariz.

Bien y lista para viajar.

Que bueno, estamos a pasos de vivir nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos.

Y espero que sean las primeras de muchas- dijo besandome con pasion- y ahora me diras donde iremos.

No, sera una sorpresa, debemos partir ya porque sera un viaje muy largo.

Esta bien, acompañame a despedirme de mis padres.

Fuimos dentro de la casa y ahí estaban René y Phill, ambos con una mirada llena de amor nos desearon unas felices vacaciones y que disfrutaramos de todo lo que pasariamos en el viaje. De camino al aeropuerto Bella llamo a Charly para despedirse, el como padre protector le dio su bendicion y un monton de concejos para el viaje.

A las 6:30 en punto el avion estaba despegando de la pista de aterrizaje, Bella no habia podido ni ver ni escuchar nuestro destino asi que estaba feliz porque seria una completa sorpresa. Contemple a mi novia que estaba sentada, su perfil era la escultura mas hermosa del mundo, sus facciones finas y todo lo que la componia me hacia ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo, cada dia era una accion de gracias por permitirme tenerla a mi lado.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bella mirandome fijamente, movi mi cabeza para salir de mi trance.

Nada, es solo que no puedo dejar de mirarte, amo cada particula de tu ser- Bella se sonrojo furiosamente y se pego a mi cuerpo, pase mi brazo por dentras para sentirla aun mas cerca.

No puedo esperar a llegar sea donde sea que vamos.

Si yo igual, prepare este viaje especialmente para ti, ojala lo disfrutes.

Estando contigo hasta debajo de un puente estaria feliz- la frase de Bella hizo que en mis labios apareciera una sonrisa

Te amo demaciado- le dije cerca de sus labios.

Y yo te amo a ti- dijo ella abriendo su boca y dandonos paso a un profundo beso.

No podia negar que este hecho me abria beneficiado, pasaría dos semana increíbles con Bella, dos semanas llenas de amor, pasión y por sobre todo llenas de Paz.

*

*

*

* * *

_Y?... bueno que les parece? Ojala que les haya gustado…. Nenas tenemos un anuncio que hacerles… _

_sin contar este cap quedarian **4 caps de esta historia** Awwwwwwwwwwww!!! (grito alocado). _

_Asi que les digo que esta pasion esta por acabar… _

_les mando un enorme beso y recuerden comenten que esos rws son nuestra mejor paga… _

_Con Amor. _

_*  
_

**_Tiwii Cullen_**


	14. Paz Primera Parte

_Hola nenas, wow esta semana a sido bastante intensa… tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza que espero estar pronta a comunicarles._

_ Bueno aquí les dejo este cap que es la primera parte, no era mi intención hacerlo en dos partes ya que los caps para el final estaban_

_ contados pero déjenme decirles que la PARTE Nº2 sera publicada a mitad dependiendo de como se_

_porten con los rws jakjakajaj ojala ke comenten harto keremos_

_saber si vamos bien o no!_

_ademas este cap de segunda parte no contara como cap. Asi que será como _

_un bonnus track xD… ya les hacia falta un descancin ¿cierto?_

_Bueno nenas ojala comenten las amoo muchooo y dejen ideas de lo que creen que pasara en la segunda parte._

_

* * *

  
_

POV Bella:

Estaba sentada en un avión que se dirigía a un destino incierto. Pasaría las siguientes dos semanas en compañía de Edward, estaba segura de que serian las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida.

quiero advertirte que no visitaremos un solo lugar- dijo mirando hacia al frente pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Qué? ¿no estaremos solo en una parte?

No- dijo con una cara de felicidad que era impagable

Prepare un pequeño tour por 3 países, estaremos 4 días en cada uno. Lo único que te puedo decir es que te encantaran los países que visitaremos. Además lo se porque ninguno de ellos los haz visitado, tu madre me ayudo con eso.

Veo que tu y mama no pierden el tiempo planeando cosas

Gozo de la buena voluntad de mi suegra, debo aprovecharme de eso

Tienes razón jamás había visto tan emocionada a mama con que saliera de viaje y menos con un novio. No quiero comparar pero una vez con Jake nos íbamos a ir de viaje y ella se opuso terminantemente. Me dijo que si salía de casa que me olvidara de ella y de Phill

¡Wow! Eso quiere decir que soy afortunado- sentencio con una sonrisa

No, me haces feliz Edward y mi mama se da cuenta que contigo estoy muy bien.

En eso tienes toda la razón- me dijo y beso mis labios.

El avio se elevo por los cielos y emprendimos el viaje a nuestro primer destino, después de muchas horas nos preparamos para aterrizar. No se cuando pero me quede profundamente dormida, era algo excepcional dormir en los brazos de Edward, me sentía protegida y amada a la vez. Comencé a escuchar nuevamente el sonido del avión avisándome que ya estaba despertando de mi sueño, unos labios tibios se posaron en mi frente y me sacaron completamente de mi estado.

esta manera de despertar me encanta- dije con voz pastosa

a mi me fascina, pero espera a que amanezca, despertar a tu lado será lo mejor del mundo.

_Pasajeros por favor abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad porque estamos próximos a aterrizar._

Ya es hora- dijo

¡que emoción!, pero dime ¿Dónde estamos?

No lo sabrás hasta que salgamos de aquí. ¡ah! Y ponte tu abrigo porque aquí hace un poco de frió.

Nos acomodamos en los asientos y comenzamos a descender, trate de mirar por la ventana pero Edward me dijo que no fuera curiosa, hice un puchero y espere a bajar del avión. Cuando ya nos pudimos parar tome mis cosas y caminamos hacia la parte de desembarque, cuando llegamos a la sala de pasajeros casi se me cayo la boca al darme cuenta en donde estábamos.

Bienvenida a Suiza- dijo Edward en un susurro cerca de mi oído, una sonrisa enorme apareció en mis labios

¡Wow!- dije con una expresión de completa sorpresa. Siempre había querido venir aquí.

Lo se es por eso que hemos venido

Edward me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a policía internacional, estuvimos cerca de 1 hora tramitando nuestro ingreso pero cuando ya estábamos listos no podía esperar a recorrer este hermoso país. La cara de Edward era adornada por una enorme sonrisa, el estar con el sola y sin ataduras de ningún tipo significaba un gran avance para nosotros, mire mi mano y mi pulsera con el dije de corazón colgaban de mi muñeca cada vez que la veía amaba mas a este hombre que camina a mi lado de verdad la vida nos estaba dando una lección muy importante a el le había enseñado a darse cuenta de sus errores y a tratar de enmendarlos, por otra parte a mi me había enseñado algo muy importante que yo pensaba que tenia pero al parecer no era así. La vida me enseño a _perdonar_.

Salimos a la sala de abordaje y un hombre muy alto y con uniforme nos esperaba, lo pudimos identificar porque tenía un cartel enorme que decía "CULLEN".

veo que tenias todo preparado

digamos que si, espera a ver todo lo que tengo para ti.

No puedo esperar- dije emocionada

Caminamos hacia donde estaba el hombre, Edward lo saludo en un perfecto ingles. Comenzaron a hablar y pronto comenzamos a seguirlo. Bajamos en ascensor a los estacionamientos del aeropuerto y caminamos entre los autos que estaban aparcados allí. Me sorprendí al ver que el chofer se dirigía a una estupenda camioneta negra, era hermosa Land Rover del año color negro, toda una belleza. Nos indico que nos subiéramos y así lo hicimos, el se dedico a subir la gran cantidad de maletas que llevábamos, trate de no llevar tanto ya que en donde estuviéramos podría comprar ropa si hacia falta. Salimos del aeropuerto y nos esperaba un paisaje maravilloso, estaba nevando la gente andaba por la calle como si nada pasara, el frió era demasiado pero me sentía muy bien estando aquí jamás imagine visitar este país y menos en la compañía de Edward, eso hacia que todo fuera diferente y mucho mejor.

Edward ¿en que cuidad estamos?

Nos encontramos en Bern, la capital de Suiza. Ahora nos dirigimos a nuestro hotel, nos hospedaremos en el _Bellevue Palace_.

¡Wow! Veo que lo tienes todo preparado

¡claro que si!, no te traería a tientas, me dedique a planear este viaje una semana completa.

Edward- dije casi en un susurro- se que no debería preguntar esto pero es algo que me intriga, espero que no hayas gastado mucho en todo esto, pero por lo que veo hasta el momento creo que este auto es lo mas simple de todo nuestro viaje- estaba preocupada, Edward era un estudiante al igual que yo, ¿de donde demonios había sacado dinero para costear todo esto.

Bella sabia que me preguntarías por eso, mira mi amor quiero que te quede claro que todo esto es un regalo, tu y yo nos merecemos unas vacaciones después de todo lo que hemos pasado además el dinero no es problema yo tenia guardado y tus padres y los míos pusieron lo que nos faltaba. Ellos eran los mas interesados en que tuviéramos este viaje, sabían que nos hacia falta a los dos.

¡wow!- dije en un susurro- eso es verdad, todavía no me explico como nos dejaron venir solos- dije con duda- es como… empujar a la caperucita a la cueva del lobo ¿no?-Edward soltó una enorme risa que lleno todo el auto

Si digamos que si, pero eso no importa Bella tu y yo sabemos cuidarnos además ya estamos grandes como para poder viajar solos ¿no te parece?- asentí- ahora déjate de preocuparte y preguntarte porque son las cosas así, solo disfruta Bella…

Esta bien- dije y perdí mi mirada en la ventana, el paisaje era sublime.

Llegamos al hotel y mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver el tamaño del edificio. Era una hermosa edificación, tenia muchísimos pisos y estaba ubicado en un sector muy céntrico de la ciudad.

Bienvenidos al Bellevue Palace- dijo un hombre en ingles

Muchas gracias- saludo Edward cortes- tenemos reservaciones a nombre de Edward Cullen.

Bien Señor y Señora Cullen, su habitación es la 8895, "Victorean Suite"- nos entrego la tarjeta y un ardor en mis mejillas me hizo girarme, cuando estábamos en el ascensor me mire en los espejos y mi cara estaba completamente roja.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward divertido.

Nos llamo _Sr. y Sra. Cullen- _dije sonrojándome furiosamente.

Si lo se, fue agradable escucharlo- respondió con una sonrisa iba a responderle algo pero el ascensor se abrió y el botones que llevaba nuestras cosas salio indicándonos que habíamos llegado a nuestro piso.

La puerta era la última del enorme pasillo, en ella había un cartel que decía "Victorean Suite" y el número estaba debajo. Metimos la tarjeta y la puerta a una habitación de ensueños se abrió para nosotros. Entramos a un recibidor largo que al final conectaba con la sala de estar, tenía unos hermosos sillones de color azul y estaba todo decorado con estilo victoriano. Era preciosa, la suite tenía dos habitaciones con camas matrimoniales, 2 baños enormes y 1 pequeño en la recepción. Estaba maravillada, el botones dejo nuestras maletas en la sala de estar y se retiro sigilosamente. Me acerque a las ventanas y me emocione al ver el paisaje, era realmente sublime.

¿estas contenta?- pregunto Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

Contenta no es precisamente la palabra, de hecho no encuentro alguna para expresar mi emoción. Estoy en shock.

Que bueno que todo esto te gusta, quiero que disfrutemos estas dos semanas Bella, seremos solos tu y yo, nada mas podrá interferir con nuestro viaje

Lo sé y eso es lo que mas me emociona, ninguna interrupción- me gire y comenzamos un beso lleno de pasión, las ansias por tenerlo conmigo eran muchas y estaban contenidas desde hace tiempo, sabia que en este viaje no abría ninguna interrupción, podríamos vivir nuestro amor libremente.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, juntamos nuestras frentes en un momento mágico que solo nos pertenecía a ambos.

bueno y quiero saber una cosa- le dije cuando ya nos habíamos separado. Estaba parada en el medio de una de las habitaciones.

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto parado a unos pasos de mi.

¿Por qué esta habitación tiene dos recamaras?

Porque una es para ti y la otra para mi- dijo en el tono mas normal que le había escuchado hasta ahora. Me asombre conmigo misma al sentir decepción.

OH ya veo, bueno entonces pondré mis maletas en esta- dije girándome para ir a la sala de estar. Recogí todas mis cosas y las lleve hacia el closet que había en mi recamara.

Edward llevo sus cosas a su habitación y las acomodo también. Mientras guardaba mi ropa un dolor cruzo por mi pecho, ¿Por qué Edward no quería dormir conmigo?, tal vez idealice mucho con este viaje pero pensaba que esto nos serviría para afiatarnos mas como pareja y para estar juntos cada vez que pudiéramos, pero parece que me había equivocado.

Cuando ya todo estaba desempacado salimos a conocer la ciudad, debo decir que me sentí completamente impresionada por la arquitectura de cada edificio o parte por donde pasábamos, eran hermosos. Había casas o edificaciones que estaban allí desde hace siglos, visitamos muchas partes y nos sacamos millones de fotos. Lo que mas me gusto es que hicimos un completo tour por casi todos los museos de la ciudad pasamos por el museo de historia natural, el de bellas artes, el de los alpes suizos, por la casa de Einstein y por le museo de comunicación. Eran hermosos cada uno tenia su historia particular y muchísimas obras que admirar.

Llegamos al hotel a eso de las 7 de la noche, yo estaba agotada después de recorrer todas esas partes y ver tanta belleza lo único que deseaba era acostarme, cuando entramos en la habitación fui corriendo y me tire en mi cama, Edward se paro en el umbral de la entrada y me miro con una sonrisa.

¿no me digas que estas cansada?

Claro que si, ha sido mucho por hoy

Que lastima y yo que pensaba en llevarte al mejor restauran de la ciudad- dijo con tono de decepción

¿enserio?

¡pues claro que si!, anda cámbiate de ropa que nos iremos en 1 hora, además no vinimos a quedarnos encerrados ¿o si?

No claro que no- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿a quien quería engañar? No me hacia nada de gracia estar en este plan. Pero algo haría con esto, no iba a desperdiciar dos semanas con Edward, no lo haría.

Me metí al baño, deje que el agua aclarara mis ideas y mis pensamientos, si Edward quería hacerse el duro y jugar con su autocontrol yo lo derribaría por completo, este iba a ser un juego muy divertido y una noche muy especial. Busque en mi closet la ropa que había traído, al ser una chica lista puse en mi maleta todo lo que posiblemente iba a necesitar y para mi suerte había puesto vestidos de noche y para salir. Escogí uno que me encantaba era de color rojo y tenia pequeños detalles en negro. Lo mas hermoso de este vestido era el escote, tenia una abertura que exponía mis senos y los hacia ver mas grandes y voluptuosos. Abrí una pequeña maleta que traje y me sonroje al ver lo que tenia, antes de hacer mis maletas Alice me había llamado para darme unos cuantos consejos sobre lencería, nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanas pero aun me daba vergüenza hablar de mis relaciones sexuales con ella, especialmente porque le protagonista era su hermano. Mire cada pieza que empaque, eran todos conjuntos atrevidos y muy sexy. Me sonroje aun mas al pensar todo lo que había imaginado para este viaje, pero no importaba mis vacaciones iban a ser perfectas y jugar a seducir a Edward era algo que me había saltado en nuestra relación y que ahorita podía realizar. Estaba decidida a todo.

¿Bella estas lista?- dijo Edward al cabo de una hora, estaba dándome los últimos retoques de maquillaje y acomodándome el cabello.

Salí hacia el salón y el estaba de espaldas contemplando la ciudad por los enormes ventanales. Aclare mi garganta y adopte una pose muy sexy.

lista- dije en un susurro, el se giro y a medida que iba dándose la vuelta sus ojos se iban ensanchando cada vez mas. Cuando estuvo completamente enfrente de mi su rostro tomo un color carmesí y su boca se entre abrió soltando un enorme suspiro.

¡Wow!- dijo con la misma expresión- cuando pienso que ya no puedes ser mas hermosa siempre terminas sorprendiéndome, no se si será el agua pero no hay día que no te encuentre mas linda que antes- sus labios tomaron una sonrisa. Se acerco lentamente como un gato cazando su presa, sus manos pasaron por mi espalda y me pegaron rápidamente a su cuerpo, si no fuera por la tela estaba segura que nuestra piel se abría fundido en una sola. Su cara quedo frente a la mía, su boca estaba entre abierta como invitándome a que lo besara, apreté las manos para controlar mi deseo, mi boca se seco al sentir su halito golpear en mi cara mis sentidos se entremezclaron con su dulce aroma y me dejaron con la guardia bajo, Edward acaricio mi cara con sus labios logrando con mis ojos se cerraran y soltara un gemido de mis labios, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar con rapidez, en la base de mi estomago se genero un calor que iba aumentando conforme pasaban los segundos, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda pero cuando tocaron mi piel las descargas que se produjeron en el contacto me hicieron reaccionar, recupere el poco control que tenia sobre mi y me separe dándole una seductora sonrisa.

Entonces vamonos que ya se nos hace tarde- le dije en la voz más normal que pude utilizar.

Caminen hacia el recibidor, a mis espaldas sentí la mirada de Edward seguida de un enorme suspiro de frustración, era el primer indicio de que mi plan estaba funcionando. Todavía no me explicaba el porque de la actitud de Edward, tal vez el… no realmente no lo sabia, pero si quería jugar, los dos nos divertiríamos. Salimos hacia el lobby del hotel y en la puerta principal estaba la misma camioneta esperándonos. El conductor nos llevo a dar un pequeño tour por la ciudad si de día se veía maravillosa de noche lo era aun mas, todas esas torres y edificios enormes estaba completamente iluminados y se veían aun mas hermosos. El rió que cruzaba toda la ciudad estaba iluminado por faroles y luces de colores, era una vista maravillosa de una ciudad que se me hacia increíble. Llegamos a un restauran muy lindo, entramos y el recepcionista nos llevo hacia una gran mesa que estaba retirada de las demás. La cena paso tranquila conversamos de todos los temas que nos encantaban, me sentí feliz de poder estar así de tranquila con Edward, alejaba cualquier recuerdo amargo que se quisiera entrometer en nuestra velada. Alrededor de las 10 nos fuimos, le pedí a Edward que nos dirigiéramos al hotel ya que estaba un poco cansada que mañana podríamos seguir conociendo, el acepto con una sonrisa. Cuando íbamos en la camioneta me acomode en su hombro, dormite un poco hasta que sus besos y caricias me despertaron. Al llegar a la habitación nuevamente me saque los zapatos y avente mi bolso contra el sofá. Edward entro detrás de mí pero su semblante era torturado y un poco apagado. Me acerque a el y sus ojos negros delataban el deseo que había escondido en su cuerpo. Se estaba conteniendo.

bueno mi amor buenas noches- le dije dándole a entender que me iba a la cama.

Si, buenas noches que duermas bien- me respondió disimulando su pesar. Me acerque a el lentamente, puse mi manos en su cara y mi boca se junto con la de el, al principio disfrute de un beso lleno de amor, sus labios y los míos encajaban como la mas perfecta de las formulas parecían hechos el uno para el otro. No se como y porque pero Edward movió sus labios con ansia despertando ese deseo que tenia escondido desde hoy por la mañana, su boca comenzó a devorar la mía dejando entrever todo lo que sentíamos en el momento. Mis manos se pasaron a su pelo pegándolo aun mas a mi, nuestros cuerpos se pegaron y mi plan de irme a la cama se vio substituido por uno mucho mejor.

No puedo creer que intente ignorarte- dijo entre gemidos

¿Por qué lo hiciste- le pregunte bajando hacia su cuello a devorarlo con besos y lamidas

Quería… ¡dios mió!- soltó un grito cuando lamí desesperadamente su piel- quería ser yo… el que te seducirá.- cuando nombro esas palabras mi corazón dio un brinco de felicidad, el me amaba y me deseaba tanto como yo a el.

Que tonto…- le dije y lo mire con una sonrisa- nunca mas me rechaces así, llegue a pensar que ya no te querías quedar conmigo- su expresión cambio placer a incredulidad

¿Qué? ¿pero como piensas algo así?- sus manos se pegaron a mi espalda y nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo- si lo único que deseo desde que llegamos es arrancarte la ropa y tenerte todo el día en la cama, cuando te pusiste ese vestido estuve a punto de caerme, echaste por la borda todo mi plan. Se suponía que yo debía seducirte pero tu me dejaste atónito con tu actitud, en el restauran estuve a punto de llevarte al baño y tomarte ahí mismo- dijo antes de fundirse en mi cuello y besarlo. Las imágenes vinieron en forma de flash, la última vez que habíamos estado metidos en un baño había sido la experiencia más erótica de mi vida.

Entonces ahora libera ese deseo Edward, hazme el amor-

Creo que solo faltaron esas palabras para desencadenar el deseo en ambos, mi autocontrol se fue muy lejos y comencé a disfrutar de las caricias del hombre que amaba. Todo comenzó con la enorme energía que impulsaba el deseo de ambos, sus manos recorrieron toda mi espalda y rápidamente quitaron mi vestido, para mi suerte y se deleite me había puesto una de esas sexy prendas de lencería, Edward me recorrió con la mirada oscura y cargada de deseo, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastre hacia mi cama. Subí en ella y comencé a trabajar en su ropa, era un gran impedimento para todo lo que maquinaba mi mente mis manos se fueron a su camisa y con fuerza bruta la abrí haciendo volar todos los botones, la sonrisa de Edward fue aun mas arrebatadora que antes, rápidamente nos despojamos de toda la ropa que sobraba dejándolo solamente en unos boxers. Lo acerque a mi boca y nos dejamos caer uno encima del otro arriba de la cama, el beso mi boca con una pasión que me nublaba la vista y me hacia gemir incontrolablemente.

tu piel siempre es la mas suave- dijo en un susurro contra mi piel- eres lo mas hermoso del mundo Isabella y te amo con locura- cuando escuche sus palabras casi derrame lagrimas de la emoción

y tu siempre me das ese calor que me llena y me hace enloquecer, te amo- respondí, sonrisa adornaron nuestros rostros pero fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por besos y gemidos.

Edward bajo hacia mis pechos y saco la prenda de vestir que sobraba en este encuentro, sus manos y boca se posicionaron de ellos, sus dientes tomaron mi pezón y lo mordieron levemente para luego lamerlo hasta dejarlo completamente erecto, mi cabeza se iba involuntariamente hacia atrás. Mientras Edward lamía y mordisqueaba uno de mis senos su otra mano bajo por mi estomago hasta la parte mas baja de el, sus dedos rápidamente se colaron en mis bragas y encontraron el punto que me hacia explotar en placer. Con sus dedos hizo círculos sobre mi botón para luego introducir sus dedos en mi cavidad que estaba completamente mojada. Sus manos tomaron mi centro con la maestría que habíamos desarrollado en conjunto, las mías comenzaron a recorrer toda su piel, llegue a la orilla de su bóxer y me sonreí al sentir la potente erección que se estaba guardando solo para mi, metí mis manos y la tome en todos su esplendor no pude evitar masajearla y propinarle todos los cuidados que esta se merecía, Edward centro mi cavidad cada vez mas rápido, sentía la potencia de sus embestidas cosa que acrecentaba mi placer. Mis manos masajearon con gran habilidad su miembro, Todavía era impresionante recordar que para Edward yo era su primera mujer, siempre seria suya, no quería ser de nadie más.

ya basta- le dije soltando un gemido desde lo mas profundo de mi garganta- te quiero… ahora- rogué cuando sentí que mi orgasmo estaba próximo a llegar. Edward solo sonrió, se puso un preservativo y se posiciono entre mis piernas.

¿Estas lista?- pregunto sobre mis labios

Si- respondí en un susurro para luego devorar su boca, nos besamos a lo largo de su inserción, cuando ya lo sentí completamente dentro de mi nos soltamos rápidamente para dejar escapar gemidos por la sensación tan placentera que estábamos pasando.

Sus movimientos comenzaron lentos, disfrutando de cada centímetro que se introducía dentro de mí, sus codos se acomodaron a la altura de mis hombros y ambas manos descansaban a cada lado de mi cabeza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entre abierta. Mi cabeza giro y mis ojo se nublaron al sentirlo que incremento el ritmo, mis espalda se arqueo y mis caderas se chocaron contra las de el haciendo mas profunda la penetración, mi botón se frotaba majestuosamente contra su piel incrementando de manera alarmante el placer, sus embestidas se hicieron rápidas y fuertes, la habitación estaba llena de gemidos sensuales y palabras de incoherencia. En parte baja de mi estomago se comenzaron a arremolinar las sensaciones mas deliciosas del mundo, sentía como se formaba esa explosión de placer que pronto saldría a flote. El ritmo se hizo constante nuestras caderas chocaban y su sexo me penetraba de manera bestial, solo algunas envestidas mas tarde mi espalda se arqueo completamente dejándome expuesta a un intenso orgasmo, nuestros cuerpos seguían convulsionando juntos aun después de haber bajado del clímax.

nunca mas vuelvas a ignorarme- le dije con la respiración entrecortada y pegándome a su cuerpo.

Nunca mas- dijo y sus sonrisa era evidente pero su cansancio aun mas.

Nos acomodamos entre las sabanas y completamente abrazados nos quedamos dormidos. Sin duda hacer el amor con Edward era una de las cosas que jamás cambiaria en mi vida, la experiencia cada vez era mejor.

Los 3 días que nos quedaban en Suiza se nos pasaron volando, terminamos de conocer la cuidad y también fuimos a esquiar a las montañas, pero ya era hora de partir estaba ansiosa por conocer que otros destinos nos deparaban.

¿te gusto venir aquí?- pregunto Edward antes de abordar el avión.

No me gusto- dije seria la cara de Edward no tenia precio- ¡me encanto!, jamás podré olvidar este viaje, esta ciudad es mágica y de verdad ame estar aquí contigo.

Que bueno, pero ahora nos esperan dos países mas. El siguiente será mas romántico que este, además nos espera un momento muy especial.

Aplaudí como una vez había visto a Alice, Edward rodó los ojos y se acomodo a mi lado, unas cuantas horas mas tarde ya estábamos desembarcando, cuando llegamos a la parte donde estaba policía internacional supe de inmediato donde estábamos.

¡OH POR DIOS! ¿estamos en Francia?

Así es- dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa- _Bienvenue à Paris- _dijo en un perfecto y sensual francés. El sentirlo tan cerca hizo que mis conexiones nerviosas reaccionaran solo con el rozar de su halito.

Me lance a sus brazos y salte en su cuello como niña chiquita, siempre había querido venir a Paris. Pasamos rápidamente por policía internacional y fue lo mismo que en Suiza, estuvimos cerca de 1 hora esperando y luego nos encontramos con chofer que nos estaba esperando. Este era diferente, creo que hasta tendría nuestra edad, era rubio de ojos claros como cielo. Al encontrarnos con el su mirada me examino de pies a cabeza.

_Bienvenue à Paris, M. Cullen et Mademoiselle…- _saludo en su perfecto francés, lo último lo dejo en forma de pregunta. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward parado detrás mió, una de sus manos paso por mi cintura y me pego mas a el, en señal de posesión. Se había puesto celosos y eso me encantaba.

_M. et Mme Cullen-_ respondió Edward en un increíble francés, el chico nos dedico una mirada, sus ojos se posaron en la mano que Edward tenia en mi cintura.

_M. et Mme Cullen, s'il vous plaît me suivre-_ dijo el joven indicándonos la salida del aeropuerto

_Merci-_respondí yo para distender un poco el ambiente, sentía el cuerpo de Edward tenso. Nos encaminamos a la salida y allí nos esperaba un mercedes de color azul con los vidrios polarizados. Nos subimos y encaminamos hacia el hotel. Edward no me hablo en todo el camino, sabia que no estaba enojado conmigo solo porque constantemente me besaba y abrazaba. Sabia de sobra que lo que le molestaba era el conductor. El nos observaba a cada rato por el espejo retrovisor.

Cuando bajamos del auto quede maravillada con la fachada del hotel. Era impresionante, parecía un castillo, Edward no se despegaba de mí, fuimos a la recepción y validamos las reservaciones.

_Bienvenue à l'Hôtel Crillon M. et Mme Cullen, nous espérons que votre séjour agréable_

_Merci-_ respondimos al unísono.

_sa chambre est de 796 au 7ème étage, voici la carte pour ouvrir la porte. Le bouton vous amène à votre chambre. vous apprécierez votre séjour-_ nos entrego la tarjeta de la habitación y por lo que entendí la habitación era la 796 del 7º piso, yo entendía francés pero no lo hablaba mucho. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de salir del país o de entablar una conversación con alguien que supiera para practicarlo.

Dejamos atrás al chofer, hasta que nos subimos en el ascensor sentí que tenia sus ojos pegados en nuestra espalda, subimos en el ascensor y nos dirigimos hacia el 7º piso, Edward iba serio pero me tenia fuertemente agarrada por la cintura. Llegamos a la habitación me impresiono ver que le quitara al botones las maletas en la puerta y le diera con esta misma en la cara.

Edward ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte cuando estábamos solo

No me digas que no te diste cuenta

¿de que?

¡que ese maldito casi te tira su hombría por la cara el muy mal nacido! ¡estaba coqueteando descaradamente contigo mi amor!- cuando dijo eso su rostro tenia rastros de celos y de rabia pero me pareció desde un punto extraño increíblemente tierno. No se porque pero me hacia amarlo aun mas el que tuviera estas reacciones.

Edward, mi amor- me senté e hice que se sentara conmigo- dime ¿a quien amo yo?

A mi- dijo y levanto su cabeza, una sonrisa torcida de esas que me volaban todos los sentidos apareció en su rostro

¿entonces?... no te enojes por algo así mi amor, yo te amo mas que nada en este mundo y no creo que después de todo lo que pasamos vayas a arruinar nuestro viaje ¿cierto?

Claro que no mi amor-

Ahora bésame antes de que me enoje por lo mucho que te demoras- le dije con una sonrisa, me tomo en sus brazos y me sentó ahorcadas sobre el.

Cuando nos logramos despegar fuimos a recorrer la habitación. Era sencillamente hermosa no habían palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía por estar en un lugar así, Edward fue a acomodar las maletas a la habitación y yo Salí al balcón a contemplar el paisaje. Teníamos una maravillosa vista de la torre Eiffel, no podía a esperar que fuera de noche para verla encendida.

bien ¿y que quieres hacer primero?- pregunto pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

Quiero darme un baño- dije con una sonrisa

Bien entonces bajare a arreglar lo del chofer.

No entendiste la idea mi amor- dije girándome con ojos picaros

¿a que te refieres?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

A que quiero que nos demos un baño- dije destacando las palabras en plural. Una seductora sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Edward, ambos nos fundimos en un beso y no se como llegamos al baño, pasamos una de las mejores tardes de todo el viaje, esta ciudad era mágica y te llenaba con esa misma magia.

Al cabo de unas horas cuando por fin nos pudimos despegar Edward bajo a la recepción a pedir el cambio del chofer. El caballero que estaba en la detrás del mostrador acepto de inmediato, al cabo de unos minutos le presentaron a nuestro nuevo chofer, un señor mayor con una dulce sonrisa.

Salimos ha recorrer la ciudad, hoy nos quedaríamos en la habitación ya que llevábamos casi una semana de actividades y no habíamos descansado nada. Fuimos a visitar los lugares mas emblemáticos, de noche la ciudad se veía hermosísima, adornada de miles de luces de colores, disfrutamos con solo estar caminando de la mano, el poder pasear libremente y sentir la libertad hacia aun mas especial este viaje.

mañana será un día especial- me dijo Edward contemplando la torre Eiffel con rostro pensativo.

¿Por qué?- pregunte con una sonrisa

Porque así será… confía en mi- me sonrió de la manera que me volvía loca, me incline un poco para besar sus hermosos labios, la sensación como siempre fue increíblemente placentera.

Solo me pude girar y dejar que me abrazara por detrás, como siempre disfrutamos del silencio mutuo, ¿Qué seria lo que tenia preparado?, no lo sabría hasta mañana pero sabia que aunque no fuera algo grande me haría amarlo aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

* * *

_Wow nenas ke les parecio??? Ojala dejen muchos rws con sus opiniones!, ¿les gusto?_

_Espero ke si!_

**_Con Amor…_**

**_Tiwii Cullen_**


	15. Paz Segunda Parte

_Hola mis amores!... ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien… bueno aquí tienen al fin la segunda parte de Paz, _

_el martes también publicare recuerden que este cap no esta incluido en la trama _

_debido a que es parte del 14, recuerden ques la segunda parte del cap anterior, ojala no las decepcione y les guste...  
_

**_Nenas quiero dejarles un link para que visiten, es de mi nuevo blog, pronto comenzare nuevos proyectos alli,_**

**_ espero que me apoyen como siempre y me sigann al igual que aquí en brandon Cullen_**

**h t t p : / / o v e r t h e t w i l i g h t . b l o g s p o t . c o m /**

_Las amoooo!!!_

_Con Amor… _

**_Tiwii Cullen._**

**_

* * *

_**

**POV Edward:**

Maldita sea…

Como odio estar en estas situaciones, siempre que lo pienso detesto cada vez mas este sentimiento el problema es que cuando me encuentro en esta maldita situación no puedo evitarlo…

Los celos son más fuertes.

_Bienvenue à Paris, M. Cullen et Mademoiselle…- _saludo el chofercito que parecía salido de una caja de cereales.

_M. et Mme Cullen-_ salude en un perfecto pero enchilado francés, había que dejar las distancias claras no permitiría que ese pensara que Bella estaba sola. Mire los ojos de ese maldito imbecil y estaba comiéndose a mi mujer con los ojos. Detestaba sentir deseos de apretarle el cogote a alguien. Si Bella no me estuviera tomando la mano creo que ya habría saltado encima de ese imbecil

_M. et Mme Cullen, s'il vous plaît me suivre-_ el mostró una sonrisa de medio lado y nos indico la salida. Tome a bella por la mano mientras ella le agradecía, no la solté en todo el camino. El pequeño chofer tomo nuestras maletas y las llevo en el carro del aeropuerto.

El camino fue un completo infierno sentía la mirada del muy descarado pegada en el cuerpo de Bella, sabia que era una actitud completamente infantil e inmadura pero nada me sacaba de la cabeza que ese modelito de cereales si hubiera podido habría flirteado hasta el cansancio con Bella. Me la pegue lo que mas pude al cuerpo, cada vez que el maldito posaba sus ojos en ella la besaba o la abrazaba para sentirla cerca no quería dejarle ni un momento a Bella sin mi protección.

Llegamos al hotel y entre todo era hermoso, grande, espacioso y todas las cualidades que pudiera conocer. Fuimos a la recepción y trate de hacer lo mas rápido los tramites del registro, el botones nos condujo a la habitación y hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de mi reacción, le quiete las maletas de las manos y cerré la puerta en su cara una acción poco propia de un caballero pero muy apta para un hombre que estaba verde de los celos.

Edward ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto mirándome extrañada.

No me digas que no te diste cuenta- le dije con mis celos al borde de rebalsar.

¿de que?

¡que ese maldito casi te tira su hombría por la cara el muy mal nacido! ¡estaba coqueteando descaradamente contigo mi amor!- lo grite y sentí la mirada de Bella pegada en mi, mis ojos estaban saltones de tanta rabia contenida que tenia, ella me miro con esos ojos que me volvían loco, muy pronto casi no habían restos de esa rabia psicópata y celópata.

Edward, mi amor- se sentó y me llevo con ella- dime ¿a quien amo yo?

A mi- le respondí y una sonrisa se desplegó de mis labios.

¿entonces?... no te enojes por algo así mi amor, yo te amo mas que nada en este mundo y no creo que después de todo lo que pasamos vayas a arruinar nuestro viaje ¿cierto?

Claro que no mi amor-

Ahora bésame antes de que me enoje por lo mucho que te demoras- me dijo y de inmediato la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo dándole un beso de esos que nos quitaban los suspiros.

Luego de un rato entre caricias y besos nos logramos separar, recorrimos la habitación pero el calor seguía ahí, cuando bella me invito a darnos un baño mis ojos brillaron ante aquella proposición y acepte de inmediato una invitación al paraíso acompañado de _mi mujer._

Por la noche nos fuimos a recorrer la ciudad, cuando nos paramos a contemplar la Torre Eiffel no pude evitar recordar todo lo que tenia preparado para mañana, seria un día grandioso de eso estaba seguro. Al volver al hotel nos acostamos de inmediato, Bella no tardo mucho en caer en un profundo sueño, me quede contemplándola por mas de una hora solo velando sus sueños a mi mente vinieron recuerdos de cosas del pasado no odia evitar sentir algún despojo de rabia por lo que había sucedido hace algunos años atrás. Bella era solo una inocente pequeña ella no tenia nada de maldad en su corazón, nosotros personas que ya teníamos un mundo le destrozamos la juventud e hicimos terrible todos sus días. Siempre e sentido rabia conmigo mismo y creo que nunca me perdonare por haberle hecho tanto daño. De todos los que participaban conmigo en esas "fechorías" solo 2 se han redimido, Alice y Jasper se arrepintieron después de que la vida se encargara de echarles en cara sus errores. A veces pienso que la vida es tan efímera, un día al parecer estábamos tocando la gloria teníamos todo lo que un adolescente caprichoso podría querer pero de un momento a otro todo lo que conocíamos se perdió y quedamos en la completa desolación, nuestras vidas se convirtieron en infiernos personales, tuvimos que afrontar las consecuencias de lo que alguna vez hicimos.

Edward- susurro Bella entre sueños- Te Amo…

Mi corazón latía aceleradamente cada vez que escuchaba esas hermosas palabras de sus labios, sabia que mi lección no había llegado aun, estaba esperando a que la vida me hiciera pagar por mis pecados se que todo el karma y el peso de mi conciencia no es suficiente aunque me daba pánico pensar en estar lejos de Bella, pero estaba conciente de mis errores y estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que me pusieran por intentar redimirlos. Observando el rostro angelical de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo caí en un sueño profundo sintiéndola cada vez mas cerca mió.

despierta dormilón- me removí y un suspiro en mi oído me hizo erizar hasta el último vello de mi cuerpo. Suprimí un bostezo solo para abrir los ojos y encontrarme con esos orbes verdes que me cautivaban cada día mas.- pensé que dormirías toda la mañana.

Buenos días- dije aun adormilado

Buenos días mi amor, tengo todo preparado para que desayunemos. Hoy amaneció con un hermoso sol, levantarte para que desayunemos en la terraza.

Esta bien- dije cerrando mis ojos nuevamente, aun estaba adormilado.

Luego de unos momentos sentí el cuerpo tibio de Bella sobre el mió, sus labios comenzaron a besar mi cuello dejando una sensación exquisita al transcurrir los segundos, mi cuerpo no se hizo esperar y comenzó a reaccionar con sus caricias, abrí los ojos apresuradamente al sentir sus manos en la piel de mi estomago, sus caricias eran todo lo que pedía solo con tener un roce de sus manos podría darme por pagado sabia que la vida me había premiado de sobremanera al darme el privilegio de tenerla conmigo, me asustaba tener tanta felicidad sin perder nada a cambio.

¿intentas seducirme?- le pregunte con la voz pesada por todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi cuerpo, la sujete firme por la espalda y la hice girar dejándola debajo mió.-no juegues conmigo Bella.

Pensé que dormías- me dijo entre risas

Ya vez que no- sonreí como a ella tanto le gustaba, baje mi boca hasta su cuello y lamí su tersa piel, ella soltó un grito al sentirme bajar, con mis manos un poco mas ágiles abrí su bata dejando expuesto ese hermoso camisón de color rosa que se había puesto anoche si no hubiera estado tan cansada la abría incitado a que pasáramos la noche en vela. Mis manos subieron por sus muslos llegando a su cintura acaricie toda la piel que estaba expuesta a mi tacto.

Edward… el desayuno- dijo entre pequeño jadeos que me indicaban que ella estaba cediendo ante mi contacto.

Tu empezaste _mon amou-_ su cuerpo se estremeció con mis palabras, con la punta de mis dedos roce sus pezones, la prenda que antes me parecía sensual ahora era un estorbo para mi, rápidamente la despoje de su bata y del camisón dejándola completamente expuesta para mi- _Vous êtes merveilleux._

Me puse nuevamente sobre ella pero trate de que mi cuerpo no le hiciera daño, mis manos se movían lentas y tortuosas por su figura, Bella parecía estremecerse ante el más mínimo de los contactos no paso mucho tiempo antes de que gemidos audibles salieran de sus labios. Mi boca se fue hacia sus pechos y los devore con suavidad el ritmo que estaba llevando era delicioso pero completamente torturador Bella cada vez que la acariciaba se removía o se arquea, sus manos se fueron contra mi pelo invitándome a continuar.

Dios… ¿Cómo me torturas así?- pregunto entre gemidos, mis dedos delinearon la orilla de sus bragas, levante la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron ella tenia los ojos oscuros y brillantes, la expresión y la sonrisa que me regalo hizo que mi deseo creciera completamente.

Solo quiero darte placer- dije susurrando contra su piel, lentamente baje sus pantaletas y deje suaves besos en sus muslos al sacarlas completamente de mi vista, subí rozando su piel con mis labios y llegue a la parte baja de su cabeza donde su monte me esperaba- adoro esta forma de despertar.

Yo también- dijo en un susurro

No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a lo convencional nuevamente.

Un gemido que se escucho en toda la habitación salio de los labios de la mujer que tenia debajo, mi boca toco aquel botón que generaba un sin numero de sensaciones y la hacia perder el control completamente. Mis dientes fueron ávidos y se centraron en la protuberancia que parecía estremecerse cada vez que me iba a acercar, el cuerpo de Bella reacciono como lo esperaba sus constantes gemidos y sus manos apretando mi cabeza contra ella me hacían saber que estaba en lo correcto y que la estaba dejando loca de tanto placer.

ya basta, me estas torturando- decía cuando sabia estaba a punto de producirse un orgasmo.

No quiero- dije contra su centro, mi lengua y mi boca devoraban, lamían y mordían todo a su paso, ella apretaba sus ojos y las expresiones que me daba hacían crecer aun más mi propia excitación.

¡Edward!- grito cuando la convulsión se desato, mi lengua rápidamente siguió el curso de sus espasmos, mordí y apreté su centro para darle aun mas placer del que ya tenia, después de unos minutos el cuerpo de Bella aun seguía con residuos de su orgasmo.- un día me vas a matar- dijo con su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos completamente cerrados

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte divertido mientras besaba sus muslos

Eres malo Edward y te juro que me las vas a pagar- dijo entre dientes.

Pero eso será otro día mi amor- le dije divertido- ahora debemos desayunar- su cabeza se levanto y me miro con unos enormes ojos

¿así?... pero pero- dijo tartamudeando

Pero nada, vamos que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Casi sin creerlo y refunfuñando se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño, me parecía divertido verla reaccionar de esa manera con respecto al sexo, Bella era mi primera mujer pero con ella había descubierto sensaciones que no pensaba que existían, ella me había mostrado el mundo del amor de pareja y ese placer que solo ella podría ofrecerme. El hacer el amor con Bella era una bendición de la que sabia jamás me hartaría.

no es justo Cullen- me grito desde el baño enrabiada.

¡vamos Swan no te enojes!- le respondí riendo a carcajadas.

Salimos de la habitación aun bromeando a ella no le había parecido chistoso el cortar todo allí, pero sabia que después de esta noche me agradecería el haber ahorrado tiempo, además sabia que Bella y yo podríamos hacer el amor cuando quisiéramos no quería abusar de ello y que algún día se cansara de estar conmigo, tenia mas que claro que en el mundo habían muchas mas cosas que el sexo y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cada una de ellas.

El día que tuvimos fue maravilloso, la lleve a todos los lugares más hermosos de la ciudad, visitamos museos, plazas y lugares históricos. Bella estaba que lloraba cuando llegamos a la catedral de Notre-Dame saco todas las fotos que la cámara le permitió, parece una niña pequeña en una juguetería nueva yo solo me dedicaba a contemplarla y a sonreír, era tan fácil hacerla feliz. De regreso nos fuimos recorriendo la Avenue des Champs-Élysées, íbamos tomados de las manos, mi dedo pulgar iba acariciando su mano y disfrutábamos de un cómodo silencio.

este día ha sido espectacular, lastima que esta terminando- dijo con pesar.

¿y quien dijo que había acabado?- pregunte sonriendo

¿no acabo?- pregunto asombrada.

Claro que no

Entramos al hotel, mi cuerpo se tenso y en una reacción casi por inercia pegue el cuerpo de Bella al mió, ese maldito botones de cereal estaba en la recepción conversando con un tipo. El coraje broto nuevamente al ver que posaba sus ojos en Bella. Subimos rápidamente al ascensor y ahí fue cuando pude respirar nuevamente tranquilo, maldito descarado.

y bien ¿Cuál es la ocasión de esta noche?, ¿Cómo debo vestir?-

ponte lo que tu prefieras mi amor- le dije con una sonrisa, me acerque a ella quedando casi en su oído- con cualquier cosa te vez hermosa- su cuerpo se estremeció y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Gracias- respondió con una mirada picara

Te dejare sola un momento para que puedas arreglarte, volveré en una hora ¿esta bien?

Bueno, ¿pero donde vas?

Por ahí… después te cuento- le di un beso en su frente y Salí de la habitación.

Camine por los pasillos del hotel pensando en todas las maravillosas cosas que habíamos pasado, sentía la necesidad enorme de hacer todo lo que estaba planeado para hoy, ya no podía esperar mas, ojala que Bella se lo tomara bien y le gustara mi sorpresa.

Al cabo de 1 hora volví a la habitación, todos los arreglos estaban hechos. Bella salio de la habitación y nuevamente mi boca casi se cayo al piso al ver lo que traía puesto, tenia un hermoso vestido de straplees de color blanco, tenia detalles de enredaderas y hojas con lentejuelas en la parte inferior. Iba con su cabello en una media cola y maquillada lo más natural que su hermoso rostro le permitiese.

una vez más me dejas sin palabras- le dije mirándola como un bobo, ella sonrió y se acerco a besarme.

Ese efecto me gusta, ojala siempre me encuentres hermosa

Te aseguro que hasta con un saco podría encontrarte la más bella entre muchas.

Y ¿para donde vamos?

Es una sorpresa, pero se que te gustara.

Esta bien, ¿pero ya nos vamos?

Si creo que ya estamos en la hora- mire mi reloj y eran casi las 8.

Le tome de la mano no sin antes besarla como si el mundo dependiese de ello, sabia que tenia que controlar mis ansias si no nuestra velada la pasaríamos en la cama y por ahora eso podríamos dejarlo para el regreso, quería que Bella disfrutara de este momento. Bajamos al restauran del hotel, se llamaba _"Les Ambassadeurs",_ este era uno de los restaurante mas románticos de todo Paris, debido a su estilo clásico y a su antigua decoración, ademásprimero debíamos cenar, no quería que mi mujer se cayera de hambre.

¿cenaremos?- pregunto cuando bajábamos al primer piso y nos encaminábamos hacia el restauran.

Claro que si, no pensaras que te llevare a pasear con el estomago vació- ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Entramos en el exclusivo restauran, debido a que éramos huéspedes no me había costado conseguir las reservaciones, pero a las personas de afuera les costaba casi 1 semana poder ser incluidos en las listas de reservas. Cuando el sommelier me vio sonrió de manera amistosa, yo venia hablando con el desde hace días para poder conseguir la reserva.

_Bonsoir M. et Mme Cullen_-

_Bonne Nuit_- respondimos al unísono.

_Ici, s'il vous plaît._

_Merci_

Seguimos al Sommelier, este nos encamino hacia un lugar apartado del restauran, era una terraza cerrada con una mesa solo para dos, estaba decorada con luces tenues y además todo su tapizado y decoración era en rojo y dorado.

Wow- dijo Bella con asombro- Edward esto es maravilloso

Y es todo para ti mi amor, solo para ti-

Nos sentamos y pedimos lo que nos ofrecía la carta, degustamos vinos exquisitos y nos reímos de las anécdotas que contábamos sobre nuestros días antes de volvernos a encontrar, el tiempo con Bella era tan agradable, sabia que mi mujer era una persona culta y de sociedad, ella tenia muchas cosas que eran difíciles de encontrar, tener dinero y ser humilde eran cualidades imposibles de encontrar en una misma persona. Por eso cada vez la amaba mas, ella era una mujer única en su clase.

Terminamos de cenar y nos quedamos solo a disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Mire mi reloj ya marcaban casi las 10 de la noche, estábamos justo para llegar.

Salimos del hotel y nos encaminamos hacia la otra parte de la sorpresa, Bella llevaba a Bella entre mis brazos, nos besábamos mientras pasábamos por todas las calles iluminadas por las luces parisinas. Contémplanos a trabes de las ventanas la imponente figura de la torre llena de luces.

¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto ella

A ese lugar- apunte con mi dedo y dejo de respirar.

¿a la torre?

Si

¿vamos a dentro de la torre?

Si mi amor, adentro.

Wow- soltó un suspiro y siguió contemplando todo el paisaje

Llegamos a tiempo, sabias que después de las 10:30 no dejaban subir a nadie así que estábamos justos para poder pasar. Al llegar a la entrada solo tuve que decir mi nombre y el encargado nos dejo pasar, subimos hasta el último piso de la torre ese que nos ofrecía una de las vistas más hermosas de la ciudad. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor Bella se quedo parada con su mirada perdida en el escenario que tenia. Estábamos en uno de los últimos pisos y este espacio iba a ser completamente para nosotros, en el medio del la soledad del piso había una enorme mesa con todo tipo de alimentos y bebidas, un Buffet. Además estaba todo adornado con rosas rojas y pétalos por todas partes.

Edward… esto es maravilloso- dijo pisando por el camino de rosas.

No mas que tu.

También para darle calidez había unos sillones y lámparas con velones y de todo tipo de esencias que hacían más dulce el ambiente. Conseguir esto había sido una odisea pero todo valió la pena por Bella, además cuando los encargados supieron mi cometido todos apoyaron a una joven pareja enamorada que estaba de paso en la ciudad del amor.

pero… pero… ¿Cómo?- preguntaba Bella maravillada por todo lo que veía

esto es solo una parte además la noche recién comienza, no te preocupes solo disfruta de lo que tenemos aquí, esto es todo para nosotros.

Bella tenia una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban por la sorpresa, le tome la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el exterior del piso en donde estábamos, tenia una vista de toda la ciudad, todos esos colores y luces que habían esa noche se combinaban y nos proporcionaban un espectáculo nunca antes visto.

no puedo creer lo que haz hecho, es que es imposible tener esto Edward- dijo un bueno rato después cuando salio de sus sorpresa.

Lo sé, es por eso que te pido que disfrutes de todo… es solo para ti.

Esto es genial…- soltó un suspiro y paso sus brazos por mi cintura, nos dimos un abrazo que tenia cargado millones de sensaciones y sentamientos, sin duda la había sorprendido.

Pero esto es algo mínimo lo importante es lo que viene- dije en un susurro esperando a que ella no me oyera.

Pasamos a degustar de todos los manjares, como ya habíamos comido pedí que nos sirvieran una mesa llena de postres y dulces. Había de todo lo que me pudiera imaginar, cosas tradicionales, dulces típicos y recetas extranjeras. Bella aunó no podía creerlo, solo esperaba que todas las sorpresas de la noche fueran de su agrado.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar por los parlantes que estaban instalados en las paredes de la habitación, la suave brisa de la noche se colaba por los enormes ventanales que nos cobijaban. Invite a Bella a sentarnos en los sillones en donde pudimos disfrutar nuevamente de las caricias y besos que ambos nos dábamos. Una hora mas tarde la tensión se apodero de mi, sabia lo que venia a pesar de que estaba tranquilo porque no era algo terrible tenia miedo de que Bella no lo considerara prudente o tal vez no era correcto debido a que había terminado con Jake hace tan poco, pero tenia que arriesgarme, esta era mi sorpresa y sabia que en algún momento tenia que dársela.

Bella…- comencé nervioso

¿Qué pasa?

Yo… hay algo que quiero darte pero no se si es lo correcto

¿a que te refieres?

El tiempo que llevamos juntos a sido lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida y amo cada minuto que tu y yo pasamos juntos, se que tengo el privilegio de tenerte a mi lado y doy gracias todo los días por ello- me levante de los sillones y la lleve hacia el exterior nuevamente la vista me maravillo pero aun mas hermoso era el rostro de Bella golpeado por la luminosidad de la ciudad.

Edward ¿Qué pasa amor? Me pones nerviosa- dijo con una sonrisa

Bella…- la mire directamente a los ojos.

¿dime?

Quiero aquí en Paris, en la ciudad del amor y con este maravilloso paisaje de testigo… quiero preguntarte algo.

¿Qué cosa?

Bella…- me agache y me afirme en una rodilla, tome su mano izquierda ante su atónita mirada- _¿te casarías conmigo Isabella Marie Swan?._

Su boca se abrió y dejo de respirar por unos minutos.

* * *

**POV Bella:**

¿Estaba escuchando bien?...

No esto debe ser un sueño…

¿Edward me estaba pidiendo matrimonio?

¿A mi?

_OH por dios…_

Solo esa frase apareció al momento de darme cuenta que habían pasado varios minutos y yo seguía mirándolo con la misma expresión de boba y casi sin respirar.

Edw… Edward…- solté junto con el aire contenido en mis pulmones…

Bella… yo se que tal vez es muy rápido pero te amo tanto mi amor, además no te pido que sea ahora podríamos casarnos al terminar de estudiar pero lo único que quiero es hacerlo oficial no quiero que nadie mas se adelante- dijo muy nervioso

Solté una risa nerviosa, mis piernas se hicieron de gelatina y mi cuerpo parecía ansiar cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Dios mió… ¿matrimonio?, de pronto todos esos recuerdos felices y tristes pasaron por mi mente. Edward Anthony Cullen quería casarse conmigo, no podía creerlo después de todo lo que pasamos ¿era mi destino casarme con Edward?...

Bella no te preocupes en rechazarme, lamento haberme precipitado tanto… creo que fue un error- se paro y se encamino hacia el salón nuevamente, yo estaba parada en el medio del enorme balcón que daba hacia los miradores, el viento agitaba mi cabello y mi vestido, estaba tan atónita por lo que me había dicho que todavía me era imposible reaccionar.

¡Si Quiero!- grite en un impulso, el paso de Edward se detuvo en el instante que escucho mis palabras, mis ojos se sentían húmedos y la emoción que había en mi pecho era algo que no podía explicar. ¿Cómo podía ser que unas simples palabras detuvieran de tal manera tu mundo?

Bella- susurro girándose hacia donde estaba yo, nos quedamos mirando como 5 minutos sin decir nada, creo que las palabras sobraban pero ya era hora de exteriorizar toda la felicidad que tenia por dentro. En solo dos segundos acorte la distancia que nos separaba y me lance hacia sus brazos, nos abrazamos por largos minutos solo disfrutando del contacto y del calor del otro.

¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

¡por Dios Bella!... ¿aun lo dudas?

Es solo que no se… estoy en shock, de verdad no me lo esperaba

¿te sientes presionada?

¡NO!- dije de inmediato- es solo que me emociona de verdad que estemos así de enamorados

Lo se para mi también es una sorpresa… es por esto que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo _mon amou. _Además creo que esto- metió su mano al bolsillo y me entrego una caja de terciopelo- te pertenece.

Abrí la pequeña caja y casi llore al ver su contenido, era de tamaño mediano y contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso y además tenia dos dijes.

¿dijes?- pregunte emocionada

Claro que si, ¿recuerdas lo que prometimos?

Cuando estemos libres pondremos el próximo- respondí

Hoy es el día, nos declaro completamente libres para vivir nuestro amor- se acerco a mi y me beso de esa forma que solo el podía hacerme estremecer, Edward lo era todo, no había nada en este mundo que me pudiera alejar de el.

Pero hay dos dijes- pregunte cuando nos separamos, uno era una pequeña paloma blanca con un corazón en su piquito

Claro, la primera es la paloma que significa nuestra libertad por eso tiene un corazón en su piquito, es por nuestro amor. Y la segunda te darás cuenta de porque es.

El segundo dije era una pequeña torre Eiffel, mis ojos se aguaron de la emoción que sentía, la _Señora Cullen _al parecer ese sueño de mi infancia ya no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

bueno y ¿te gusto el anillo?

¡por supuesto!

Entonces déjame hacer esto como se debe.

Edward saco el anillo de la caja y guardo lo demás en su bolsillo. Nos paramos nuevamente juntos y tomo mi mano izquierda entre las de el.

_Isabella Swan, promete amarte en cada momento por siempre, este día declaro mi amor incondicional a ti, prometo cuidarte, protegerte y hacerte feliz todos los días de nuestras vidas_- deslizo ese hermoso anillo en mi dedo anular, la emoción que sentí en ese momento fue indescriptible, el amor que sentía por este hombre no era nada comparado con el odio que alguna vez sentí…

El dolor ya había quedado atrás… era momento de perdonar.

Cinco días después estábamos listos para volver a casa, Edward había preferido que nos quedáramos en Paris ya que había pescado un resfrió que me había dejado en cama por dos días. Nunca supe a donde me iba a llevar después de Francia pero me prometió que pronto haríamos ese viaje.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto en Los Ángeles mis padres y los de Edward nos recibieron. Todo fue muy emotivo después de casi dos semanas sin vernos era maravilloso volver a tenerlos conmigo.

¡Bella!- me llamo Esme la madre de Edward- hija quiero que el sábado vayas a cenar a nuestra casa, quiero presentarte con la familia- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, ¡demonios!... mi cuerpo se tenso con la idea de pisar la casa en donde todavía habían personas que me odiaban. Emmett y Rosalie.

Si… claro- respondí nerviosa.

Con Edward nos despedimos prometiéndonos vernos mañana a primera hora, el día de hoy lo pasaría con mis padres para contarle todo lo que habíamos vivido.

Las calles familiares de los Ángeles me rodearon nuevamente, mis padres iban enfrascados en una charla trivial, mientras que yo analizaba la situación. Si iba a casarme con Edward lo mejor era limar asperezas con lo que quedaba de sus hermanos, no podía meterme en esa casa sin por lo menos hablar las cosas con Rosalie. Tenia que hacerlo, no quería entrar en su familia y saber que tenia a alguien que me odiaría por siempre.

El sábado seria el día en que todo el odio seria reemplazado por el perdón…

* * *

_¿Que les parecio esa propuesta?.. espero que les haya gustado este cap…_

_ y para mis fieles lectoras que se están esperando el final les anuncio que ya entramos _

_en la recta final, el próximo será el antepenúltimo capitulo en donde pasaran cosas_

_ muy importante así que aquí les dejo un avance del próximo capitulo. _

_Ojala les guste y comenten como siempre._

**_Seria Genial si pasaramos los 400 rwsss!!! me harian muy felizzz!!_**

_Awwwwww!!!_

**Avance del próximo Capitulo:**

_¡Bella!- grite desesperado recorriendo cada cuarto de mi casa- ¡Bella!_

_No esta aquí- grito Alice del tercer piso._

_¿Hijo que sucede?- pregunto mi padre consternado por lo que estaba pasando_

_¡Bella papa!… ¡bella no esta por ninguna parte!- un dolor atravesó por todo mi cuerpo al pronunciar cada una de esas palabras, caí de rodillas al suelo ante la mirada atónita de mi padre… no quería pensar, no quería hablar, solo quería ver su rostro aunque fuera una vez mas._

_

* * *

**¿Merezco Algún Rws?**  
_


	16. Cena

_Antes que cualquier cosa quiero decir ke me **VALEN **los malos comentarios que me dejan, si no son criticas constructivaas me importan un carajo _

_asi que no gasten su tiempo ni sus dedos en escribirlos_

_porke como no incumplo ninguna regla de ff ¡NO PUEDEN DENUNCIARME!_

_aunke no les guste la historia y la consideren "basura"_

_me vale gorro JA JA JA JAA JA JA JA JAJAJ A J A J AJAJ AJAJ AJAJ AJAJ AA_

_(risa estruendosa de emmett)  
_

_asike vayanse a freir esparragos xD_

_lero lero lero lero_

_(lengua afuera xD)_

* * *

_NENAS!!! Perdon por la tardanza pero hoy tube dia de locos xD… ojala comprendan. Bueno chicas este cap es un poco mas _

_corto porque no quice irme en rodeos, ademas al final les dejo unos adelantos del proximo cap para mantenerlas mas "atentas" a fic, _

_ojala me dejen muchisisisisisimos rws expresando sus comentarios_

_Recuerden pasar por _**h t t p : / / o v e r t h e t w i l i g h t . b l o g s p o t . c o m /**_ ya que ahí se comenzaran a publicar mis nuevos proyectos en conjunto _

_con mi amiga la javii asi que pásense, sígannos y afíliennos (ke no se les olvideee)_

_Con Amor_

**_Tiwii Cullen_**

**_

* * *

_**

**POV Edward:**

¡Edward!- grito Alice al verme entrar por la puerta de la casa. Se abalanzó hacia mis brazos y la recibí con el mismo entusiasmo

¿Cómo estas pequeña?- le dije en su oído

Muy bien, soportando a Rose pero bien- reí- pero dime ¿Cómo te fue?

Excelente pero mas tarde hablamos- le dije al darme cuenta que no estábamos solos.

¿Qué a caso ya no podemos saber tus cosas?-pregunto Rose con cara de enojo.

Si puedes, pero si quieres saber para criticar mis acciones prefiero que no sepas.

¿y quien dijo que te iba a criticar?, no porque ahora andes con la "cerdita" voy a criticar todas tus acciones- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

No la vuelvas a llamar así- camine furioso hacia ella pero un cuerpo mas grande me detuvo, Emmett

No te metas en lo que no te incumbe- le dije cuando estuvimos frente a frente

Y tú no te metas con mi novia.

No puedo creer que la defiendas- solté un bufido y me fui hacia la cocina, Alice me siguió

A estado así toda la semana, te juro que me he agarrado con ella muchas veces por las idioteces que dice de Bella- dijo sentándose arriba de uno de los mesones.

Bella vendrá el sábado a cenar y no le permitiré que diga algo así, porque te juro que soy capaz de matarla- le dije con convicción que nunca

Edward…- trato de apaciguarme Alice

No Alice… ya no mas, no dejare que ahora Rose interfiera en mi relación con Bella-

Lo entiendo, no te preocupes- mi hermana se acerco y me dio un abrazo que expresaba lo mismo que sus palabras.

Gracias-

Y bien ¿tenemos boda?- Pregunto Alice, la había llamado el día antes de comprar el anillo en Paris para contarle de mis intenciones, ella casi había estallado de alegría.

Tenemos- respondí con una sonrisa- es por eso que el sábado aprovechare el día para oficializar nuestro compromiso, quiero todo el mundo se entere de que la mujer mas hermosa del mundo es mi prometida.

¿Tu Prometida?- pregunto una voz atónita, nos giramos y Rose estaba parada en la puerta con su expresión descompuesta.

Si y será mejor que te acostumbres-

¡Edward! demonios estas loco, de verdad no entiendo que le vez. Es una maldita mosca muerta, ¡mira lo que hizo en la familia! ¡por culpa de esa mal parida estamos así!

¡Rose!- Alice miraba a nuestra hermana con una expresión de completa atrocidad

No puedo creer que pienses meter a esta casa a esa maldita, no lo concibo. ¡perdiste la cabeza por esa puta!- avance a zancazos la distancia y me abalancé contra ella. tome su cuello entre mis manos y la presione contra una de las murallas

¡no vuelvas a decir eso! ¡la culpa de lo que paso es de nosotros! ¿eres tan estupida para no darte cuenta que le cagamos la vida a Bella?

¡Edward ya basta! ¡Carlisle!- grito Alice a mis espaldas tratando de separarnos.

¡suéltame maldito!- decía Rose mientras el color de su rosácea piel era reemplazado por uno púrpura.

¡Edward la estas asfixiando!- grito Alice con desesperación.

¡no te metas con Bella porque te juro que para la próxima no dudare!- la solté y ella comenzó a respirar nuevamente, el sentimiento de odio que tenia hacia Rose crecía cada vez que hablaba así de Bella, ella no tenia derecho a tratarla así. No lo tenía.

Mal… di… to, es una perra y siempre lo será. Eso jamás lo vas a cambiar- dijo tosiendo y tratando de respirar.

Se arrastro hacia fuera de la cocina y salio sin mas, mi rabia estaba al borde del colapso en un instituto de sobreprotección pensé en perseguirla y acorralarla evitando que cualquier futura desgracia ocurriera pero me contuve, no podía convertirme en lo mismos de antes, no le canaria la vida a otra persona mas, por mucho que esta se lo mereciera.

esta vez te excediste- me dijo Alice mirándome aun con asombro.

Lo siento pero ella se lo busco, que nunca mas vuelva a insultar a Bella porque para la próxima no seré tan condescendiente.

Me fui a mi habitación, debía calmarme esta seria una larga semana. Los días siguientes no fueron mejores, mis enfrentamientos con Rosalie habían aumentado hasta tal punto que ella pidió no asistir a la cena a lo cual mis padres se negaron tajantemente, ellos no tenían idea de lo que había pasado antes y de lo que acontecían ahora, estaba seguro que ellos repudiarían nuestra conducta.

Con Bella todo iba de maravilla, sus padres estaban felices por nosotros. En la universidad estaba todo tranquilo el día jueves por la tarde me quede a estudiar con Lawrence, no se aguanto las ganas de preguntarme con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasaba con Bella.

¿así que matrimonio? JA ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?... si que han cambiado las cosas solo en unos meses- dijo con una sonrisa- pero a sido para mejor, me alegro que llegaras a esta universidad Edward

Muchas gracias- respondí con una sonrisa.

Desde que Jake no estaba en circulación sin quererlo comencé a ser el mas popular de la universidad, me buscaban para cuanta tontera se les ocurría cosa que a veces llegaba a molestar a mi lo único que me importaba era mi carrera y estar con mi amor, nada mas.

El viernes por la mañana me levante y habían dos maletas en la puerta.

¿de quien son esas maletas?- pregunte extrañado, Emmett se había ido de viaje por unos días, creo que por el equipo de football de la universidad o algo así, pero no pensaba volver hasta la próxima semana- ¿Emmett volvió?- pregunte

Son mías- dijo la voz inconfundible de mi hermana- me voy.

¿y para donde?- pregunte girándome

No quiero ver como esa…. "niña" se viene a meter a nuestra casa para quedarse, iré a ver a Jasper al centro de rehabilitación y pretendo quedarme muchos días allí- dijo enojada

Bien… haz de tu vida lo que a ti te plazca- sonríe- además si no estas mejor… mas bien lo pasaremos- sonreí maléficamente cosa que la hizo enfadar, tomo su maleta y salio dando portazos. Su convertible se perdió en las calles dando paso a la enorme Paz que se respiraba en la casa sin que ella anduviera diciendo cosas.

¿no es divertido estar sin Rose algunos días?- dije sentándome en el sillon

¡Edward!-llamo mi padre

Dime papa ¿Qué deseas?

Quiero saber que pasa entre Rose, Bella y tu-

Nada papa, solo problemas del pasado

Hijo ¿están bien?- pregunto preocupado

Si papa no te preocupes, somos hermanos ¿recuerdas?

Si lo se y eso es lo que nunca cambie entre ustedes- sentí pesar de mentirle, nuestra relación jamás seria la misma, pero no quería que mi padre perdiera la ilusión en sus hijos.- venia a decirte que esta todo listo para la cena de mañana, Bella será nuestra invitada de honor, ¿iras por ella?

Claro que si, a eso de las 8 iré a su casa a recogerla.

Bien entonces cenaremos cuando ustedes lleguen.

Genial- respondí con una sonrisa.

Ojala mi padre jamás supiera todo lo que habíamos hecho años atrás si no se llagaría una gran desilusión de todos, a sus ojos éramos perfectos y no me gustaría que perdiera ese concepto aunque fuera una mentira.

¿estas nervioso?- me pregunto mi madre cuando entre en la biblioteca, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones buscando unas recetas.

Claro que si, que Bella este en esta casa es muy importante para mi mama.

¿estas enamorado?- pregunto con la sonrisa mas amable del mundo

Si mama y mucho- respondí ruborizándome.

Lo veo hijo mió… además Bella se ve que es excepcional

Lo es, es una mujer…- pensé- me cuesta describir tanta perfección- ella rió

Hay Edward me alegro mucho por ti hijo, pensé que te iba a costar un poco mas encontrar a tu alma gemela.

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte entre asombro y risa

Porque jamás te vi interesado en nadie, la ultima vez que te vi como ilusionado fue en el colegio y por una chica que jamás conocí

Bella- dije sin ánimos de mentir

¿Bella?

Si mama… yo estoy enamorado de Bella desde el colegio. Nos conocimos cuando vivíamos en Forks hace algunos años.

Pero… pero jamás me lo habías contado Edward.

Lo se, pero ahora te estoy diciendo- sonreí- yo he amado a Bella desde que la conozco, siempre la ame y creo que jamás dejare de hacerlo.

Hay Edward no sabes que feliz me haces hijo, tu felicidad es la mía y si tu estas así imagínate como estoy yo.

Gracias mama-

Se acerco a mí y nos abrazamos. Ella sonreía ampliamente al igual que yo, ella era la mujer más pura y hermosa del mundo, mi madre era excepcional.

Edward ya van a ser las 7 cuando iras por Bella- dijo Alice en la puerta de mi recamara, ya era sábado, no había visto a Bella desde hace 3 días ya que tenia que ponerse al corriente con la universidad y además solucionar unos problemas con su familia, estaba loco por verla.

Ya voy Alice- tome mi chaqueta del sillón de mi recamara y me fui por ella.

Maneje a una velocidad prudente pero con las ansias vivas de verla. Estaba más emocionado porque era primera vez que no nos veíamos en tantos días, extrañaba cada cosa de ella su olor, su cabello, sus manos, su cara, sus caricias, a ella… la extrañaba completa.

Buenas noches Joven Edward- saludo el mayordomo- la señorita Isabella bajara en unos instantes.

Muchas gracias- me adentre en la sala y me senté a esperarla. Unos minutos mas tarde una voz ya familiar me saco de mis cavilaciones

Buenas noches Edward- dijo la voz de René, la madre de Bella

Hola René, buenas noches- me pare y nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla.

¿vienes por mi bebe?

Si

Que bueno- se acerco a mi y me susurro- a estado ansiosa todo el día

Lo mismo digo

Edward…- suspiro- cuídala ¿si?, no dejes que nadie la dañe nuevamente creo que esta vez no lo soportaría

Con mi vida René, soy capaz de dar mi vida antes de que Bella sufra

Lo se, por eso es que confiamos tanto en ti. Charly, Phill y yo estamos felices de que Bella este contigo, la notamos muy feliz- sonreí triunfante.

Muchas gracias- los pasos apresurados en el pasillo y en la escalera me indicaron que Bella ya venia.

Los dejo, no lleguen tarde- dijo con una sonrisa y se perdió en el pasillo del primer piso.

Las blanquecinas y níveas piernas de Bella aparecieron en la extensión de la escala, bajo observando cada movimiento que hacia, no pude hacer nada mas que remitirme a mirarla y a amarla hasta por el hecho de caminar, no había nada en este mundo que no quisiera de ella. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo nos quedamos mirando por no se cuantos minuto, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Estaba completamente hermosa llevaba un vestido de color verde que combinaba de manera sublime con sus hermosos ojos, su pelo estaba ondulado en las puntas y su maquillaje era suave destacando la intensidad de sus ojos.

no sabes lo hermosa que te vez-

te amo- dijo antes de que pudiera reaccionar se lanzo a mis brazos y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor. Mis labios devoraron con furia su boca, quería sentirla, quería tenerla conmigo.

Yo igual y no sabes cuanto- le dije rozando su boca con la yema de mis dedos

Te extrañe muchísimo.

No creo que mas que yo- sonreí- ¿estas lista? Porque tengo a 3 personas impacientes en casa.

¿tres?

Si, Rosalie y Emmett salieron de viaje, fueron a ver a Jasper.

Ah- suspiro- ¿y como esta el?

Bien, su rehabilitación anda a las mil maravillas, si todo sale bien en menos tiempo de lo que se esperaba estará en casa.

Me alegro- sonrió- Alice debe estar contenta

Lo esta a pesar de todo se siguen amando. Bien ¿nos vamos?

Si por supuesto.

Tomo su bolso y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa, el camino fue rápido y silencioso Bella y yo íbamos tomados de la mano y cada 5 minutos besaba la piel de esta para poder sentir su calor en mis labios y su esencia. A penas nos estacionamos afuera de la casa la cara de Bella cambio totalmente.

Wow…- dijo con verdadero asombro- tu casa es hermosa.

Si a mi me encanta. Mis padres la diseñaron

Si mis padres también diseñaron nuestra casa- salimos del auto y las enormes puertas de la casa Cullen se abrieron dejando ver a tres figuras. Alice corrió a abrazar a Bella

¡Alice!- grito Bella y ellas se abrazaron

¡Bella! Que alegría, te extrañaba

Lo se, yo también- respondió con una sonrisa- Alice tomo de la mano a Bella y la encamino a la casa en la puerta estaban mis padres.

Mama, papa les presento a mi novia, Isabella- dije a mis padres y señale a la hermosa mujer que tenia a mi lado

Isabella cariño es un honor por fin conocerte oficialmente, lamentablemente nos hemos visto en situaciones poco favorables.

Si, pero es un gusto conocerlos al fin Sra. Cullen

Esme por favor cariño, solo Esme

Isabella mucho gusto- dijo mi papa con una sonrisa

Sr. Cullen- Bella extendió su mano y mi padre correspondió al saludo

Carlisle solamente

Entonces yo soy Bella, porque el Isabella es muy largo.

Esta bien hija- respondió papa- pasemos

La velada fue genial, mis padres amaron a Bella desde el primer momento en el que la conocieron y esto lo confirmaba, la recibieron como una mas de la familia y le expresaron todo su apoyo, era una noche extremadamente calurosa por lo que abrimos todas las ventanas para que la casa se refrescara y salimos a conversar al patio. Mi madre era una excelente diseñadora por lo que ella misma diseño y arreglo nuestro jardín para construir un verdadero paraíso.

y piensan casarse ¿después de la universidad o antes?- pregunto mi hermana.

Con Edward acordamos que seria mejor después, porque así cada uno ya tendría manera de solventarse y seria mucho mejor para poder comenzar una casa.

Tienen razón chicos es mejor esperar, además no les quedan muchos años ¿cierto?- Bella me miro y yo fruncí el ceño

A Bella solo le quedan 3. a mi me quedan 5 mas la especialización- dije enojado- es mucho tiempo

Bueno ahí veremos si podemos casarnos antes mi amor- dijo ella siempre tan amorosa

Si Edward es cierto ¿ya sabes en que te vas a especializar?

Estaba pensando en Cardiología o cirugía reconstructiva. Son dos partes de la medicina que me apasionan.

Puedes hacer lo que quieras hijo mió- me expreso mi padre con orgullo

Gracias papa.

Edward… ¿quiero ir al baño?- me dijo Bella en un susurro mientras los demás conversaban.

¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunte con segundas intenciones, ella solo sonrió y me dedico una sonrisa

Si no estuviéramos con mas personas lo pensaría pero por ahora iré sola-

Aguafiestas- dije con un puchero

¿Dónde esta?

Es la primera puerta al final del pasillo, casi al lado de la entrada.

Bien espérame aquí y no intentes nada.

Lo prometo- levante una mano y con la otra cruce mis dedos por detrás.

No hagas trampas Cullen o ya veras.

Insisto… aguafiestas- gruñí.

Se metió por los ventanales y no pude hacer nada más que verla caminar, era una sensación tan poderosa. El amor que sentía por esta mujer sobrepasaba todos los limites, era increíble todos los sentimientos hermosos que ella me provocaba, Bella era la mujer de mi vida, era el amor que siempre quise y al que cuidare como lo mas preciado.

estoy feliz- solté de repente cuando ya se había perdido entre las cortinas

lo sabemos hijo- respondió mi padre con una sonrisa- y estamos felices por ti.

Edward Bella es maravillosa- dijo mi madre

Si mama lo se, ella lo es todo.

Edward y Bella son el complemento perfecto.

Ellos se conocían desde antes- dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle

¿antes? ¿de donde?

Nos conocimos en forks- Alice me miro con sus ojos abiertos pero yo le hice una seña que estaba todo bien.

Y eran amigos

No- respondí tajante- solo éramos conocidos, al principio tuvimos muchas dificultades, luego ella se fue por muchos años hasta que nos encontramos aquí en Los Ángeles por simple coincidencia

¡interesante!- dijo papa

Tienen suerte entonces- acoto mi madre.

Si, pero el con suerte soy yo. Es una completa bendición habérmela encontrado nuevamente. Doy gracias día a día por tenerla conmigo.

Es bueno que valores lo que tienes Edward, sirve para amarnos más.

Además Edward y Bells pronto estarán juntos así que serán parte de nuestra hermosa familia- contó Alice contenta.

Eso es lo que mas deseo, que Bella sea un Cullen significara que estará siempre conmigo.

Será parte de nuestra familia por siempre- concluyo mi padre, nos embarcamos en una charla de lo mas animada, mis padres estaban felices. Mire mi reloj y Bella llevaba mas de 20 minutos en el baño, no quería ser paranoico pero ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Bella se abra perdido?- dijo Esme sacándome de mis cavilaciones

Iré por ella

Que paranoico que eres, lo único que podría pasarle seria que se perdiera- Alice rió y yo sonreí.

Entre en la casa y me dirigí al baño. La luz estaba encendida y la puerta cerrada.

-¿Bella amor estas bien?- pregunte respire mas tranquilo al ver indicios de que estaba allí- ¿Bella?- golpee la puerta y nadie respondió, comencé a inquietarme-¿Bella? ¿Bella?- pregunte golpeando incesantemente pero nadie respondía. Moví el manojo de la puerta y estaba abierta, abrí la puerta y el baño estaba completamente vació y el ventanal abierto hasta atrás.

Bella- susurre

Edward en don…- Alice entro al baño y se paro a mi lado- ¿Edward?

No espere nada mas corrí por el pasillo buscándola.

¿Bella?- grite por los pasillos, recorrí toda la casa buscando algún indicio de ella- ¿Bella?- grite aun con mas fuerza- ¡Bella donde estas!

Edward ¿Bella donde esta?- pregunto Alice corriendo detrás mió

¡no lo se! ¡no esta Alice, no esta!- subí lo mas rápido que las piernas me lo permitieron abrí cada cuarto y revise cada rincón buscando la grácil figura de mi amada, no estaba, Bella no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Iré al piso de arriba- me grito Alice cuando entraba al ultimo cuarto del pasillo

¡BELLA! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Bella responde! ¡Bella!- grite a todo lo que me dio el pulmón, estaba consternado y casi en estado de shock ¿Dónde estaba? No podía haberse ido si no vino con auto, ella solo iba al baño- ¡Bella!- grite nuevamente con la esperanza de escuchar su voz

¡Edward!- grito mi padre subiendo las escaleras- ¿Qué pasa?

¡Bella!- grite desesperado recorriendo cada cuarto de mi casa- ¡Bella!

No esta aquí- grito Alice del tercer piso.

¿Hijo que sucede?- pregunto mi padre consternado por lo que estaba pasando

¡Bella papa!… ¡bella no esta por ninguna parte!- un dolor atravesó por todo mi cuerpo al pronunciar cada una de esas palabras, caí de rodillas al suelo ante la mirada atónita de mi padre… no quería pensar, no quería hablar, solo quería ver su rostro aunque fuera una vez mas.

No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo demonios había salido de la casa? ¿Y para que?... no podía ser… esto era una pesadilla, ¿Dónde estaba? El teléfono del comedor comenzó a sonar, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar conteste la llamada albergando las esperanzas de que fuera mi amor.

¡Edward!- un grito ensordecedor que me partió el alma se escucho, era la voz de Bella aterrada, se escucho como si le taparan la boca. Una respiración reemplazo el sonido de su voz aterrada- si quieres volver a ver a tu mujer, tráenos 5 millones en billetes sin marcar a la dirección que te daremos en unos días. Si no lo haces la mujer se muere.

¡MALDITO INFELIZ ME LAS VAS A PEGAR, DEVUELVEMELA!- le grite con furia y dolor. El sonido del teléfono ya colgado fue lo único que me escucho. Un grito de dolor salio de mi pecho sin ser retenido.

Bella había sido secuestrada y eso daba de cuenta que nuestros tiempos de paz una vez mas habían terminado.

* * *

_**Avance del próximo Cap:**_

_Esto es mi culpa- susurre totalmente inconciente de lo que decía_

_Claro que no- dijo Alice con voz dura- no seas estupido Edward esto no es tu culpa._

_Claro que si- respondí con la mirada sombría- ella era lo más valioso y este es mi castigo Alice… por haberle cagado la vida. El cielo me la mando y la vida me la esta quitando- dije con el corazón hecho pedazos_

_* * * * *._

_Edward quieres comer algo- pregunto mi madre_

_No- respondí con la mirada perdida y los ojos irritados. En mi estado escuche que todos se movían muy rápido, alguien se acerco a mi y me zamarreo para que saliera de mi inconciencia._

_¡Edward! ¡Edward!- grito una voz conocida- ¡Despierta tienes una llamada!_

_¡BELLA!-grite abriendo los ojos casi de sopetón_

_No… es de la cárcel del condado, tienes una llamada de un tal "Jake"_

_-ahora si que morirás maldita imbecil, de esta te juro que no te salvas- dijo poniendo una pistola en la cien de Bella._

_-No te tengo miedo y te juro que si me haces algo lo pagaras_

_-Me podría ir ahora mismo al infierno con tal de llevarte conmigo- presiono aun mas la pistola y empujo su cuerpo hacia un lado._

_¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡PORFAVOR MATAME A MI!._

_Rogué esperando que se compadeciera, podría cambiar por lo que fuera la vida de Bella, ella tenia que vivir, inclusive si el precio era no verla mas._

* * *

_**¿¿¿¿Les Gusto???? COMENTEN SI FUE ASIII!!!!**_


	17. Perdí mi Corazón

_Nenasss!! Awwwwwwwwwwww!!!_

_Estoy demaciado emocionadaaa, oseaa llegamos al penúltimo capitulooo..._

_bueno chicas, como ya saben esta historia esta llegando al final, el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo,_

_asi que ojala lo disfruten y comenten muchisisisimo para saber si les gusto..._

_pero yo se ke sii..._

_Ahhhh!!!! para que sepan mi nueva creacion que es la seguidora de Pasion se llama **"Corazon de Hierro"** (**PERO NO ES LA SECUELA DE PASION, DEJO EN CLARO QUE NO HABRA SECUELA**)._

_es una historia diferente que se empezara a publicar en mi blog (Over The Twilight)_

_ya tiene fecha de publicacion, **será el dia 8 de Junio**, asi que para las ke se interesen pasense ese dia a Leer._

_las dejo leer, las amo y nos leemos abajito!_

* * *

**POV Alice:**

Esto no podía estar pasando… no podía ser.

Miraba atónita la escena, mi hermano, mi amado hermano corría por toda la casa con un rostro lleno de amargura y dolor, estaba horrorizado, sus facciones se distorsionaban por la enorme combinación de sentimientos que tenia en su cuerpo. Yo misma, estaba parada en el medio del salón sin poder hacer nada, Edward había recorrido por enésima vez la casa en busca de su corazón… En busca de Bella.

¡Bella!- gritaba a todo pulmón en cada cuarto.

¡Edward ya basta Bella no esta aquí!- dijo mi padre

¡bella!- seguía gritando segado por el dolor- Bella- susurro entre sollozos, las rodillas de mi hermano colapsaron contra el suelo cuando volvió al primer piso, sus manos se fueron a su cabeza y los sollozos se hicieron aun mas fuertes, lo único que pude hacer fue correr y brindarle mi apoyo.

¡Edward!- dije tomándolo entre mis brazos

¡Alice esto no puede estar pasando!, ¿Dónde esta? ¡Bella!

Edward ya tranquilo por favor- a mi lado estaban nuestros padres con la misma expresión de horror y desconcierto.

¡En su casa!- dijo Edward levantándose rápidamente- ¡ahí deben saber de ella!

En un movimiento extremadamente veloz, saco sus llave y corrió hacia el estacionamiento, Edward estaba tan cegado por el dolor de perder a Bella que ni siquiera recordaba la llamada que había recibido, Bella había sido secuestrada.

será mejor que vamos todos Edward podría cometer cualquier locura en un momento como este- dijo mi padre apresurándose a seguirlo.

Mama y yo tomamos las llaves del auto de mis padres y los seguimos, Edward manejo como loco hacia la casa de los Swan, la ciudad estaba como detenida, en las calles no había ni un auto o alguna persona, ya eran casi las 11 de la noche y esta debía ser la noche mas feliz del mundo, Edward y Bella nos anunciarían su compromiso, pero esos malditos habían acabado con su felicidad. Edward se estaciono rápidamente afuera de la casa de los Swan, al salir del auto la puerta principal se abrió, una mujer de cabellos castaños iguales a los de Bella salio corriendo en dirección hacia Edward, un hombre rubio y alto la seguida de cerca.

¡¿Dónde esta mi hija?!- grito la mujer, se acerco y trato de golpear a Edward pero fue detenida por el hombre que la seguía- ¡porque no la cuidaste! ¡es tu culpa que esta perdida! ¡porque! ¡porque!

¡Rene cálmate!- decía el hombre. Los ojos de mi hermano se perdieron en el suelo, papa y mama rápidamente se pusieron a su lado dándole su apoyo.

¿los llamaron los secuestradores?- pregunto mi padre

Si- respondió el hombre- nos pidieron dinero, estamos reuniendo la cantidad para poder tranzar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde esta mi hija?- se preguntaba la mujer en un evidente estado de colapso nervioso, por todo lo que decían ellos deben ser los padres de Bella.

¿Por qué no mejor vamos a dentro por favor?- dijo el padre de Bella- la policía llegara en cualquier momento y es mejor que ustedes nos acompañen- dijo con voz pausada pero que denotaba la enorme preocupación que sentía.

Entremos- dijo mi padre a Edward, el solo pudo asentir con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entramos en la enorme casa, era hermosa, de un diseño perfecto, nos condujeron a la sala. Todos los empleados estaban sentados o parados alrededor del salón, cada uno tenía una expresión diferente que denotaba la preocupación y el horror por el que la familia estaba pasando.

Alfredo- dijo el padre de Bella.

Si señor Phill

Sírvale algo a nuestros invitados.

Como usted ordene señor- el mayordomo se acerco a nosotros y nos pregunto lo que queríamos, todos pedimos cafés, excepto Edward el estaba en otro mundo.

¿Por qué tubo que pasar esto?- pregunto la madre de Bella poniéndose a llorar nuevamente- ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

¿podrían contarnos que fue lo que le paso a nuestra hija por favor?- yo sabia que este hombre no era el padre de Bella, pero por lo que ella me había dicho el la quería igual que si fuera de su sangre.

Estábamos en la cena- conteste- salimos al jardín a tomar un refresco ya que la noche esta muy calurosa, Bella estuvo afuera un rato y luego entro al baño y de ahí no supimos mas de ella- conté bajando la mirada, Edward comenzaba nuevamente a respirar entrecortado recordando cada momento de esta fatídica noche.

Ya veo- dijo el hombre, unos golpes en la puerta nos alertaron de que alguien venia llegando, sirenas y balizas se oyeron entrando en la propiedad de los Swan, la policía había llegado.

Buenas noches- saludo cortes el oficial- mi nombre es Nahuel Patros soy el comisario encargado del secuestro de la señorita Swan.

Comisario- dijo la madre de Bella- encuentre a mi hija- sollozo.

No se preocupe señora Swan la encontraremos- se aclaro la garganta- necesito saber, la niña, ¿Dónde desapareció?

En nuestra casa- respondió Esme- estábamos en la cena de compromiso de ella con mi hijo cuando fue raptada.

Bien necesito los datos de su casa entonces- le proporcionamos todo lo que necesitaba saber, el hombre saco una radio y dio instrucciones de que nuestra casa fuera allanada en busca de pruebas.

La policía se comenzó a mover rápidamente, el operativo en la casa Swan no se hizo esperar, muchos policías buscando pruebas y cosas que nos pudieran hacer llegar a Bella, otros estaba haciendo arreglos en los teléfonos, conectándolos a aparatos para grabar las llamadas y a detectores de números. Las horas pasaban y nada sucedía, Edward seguía aun mas sumido en la pena que antes, su rostro estaba sombrío y ojeras comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, eran las 4 de la mañana y estaba sentado en las afueras de la casa, la policía seguía trabajando incansablemente para dar con el paradero de Bella, pero nada sucedía.

Edward- dije tratando de hacerlo volver a este mundo.

Esto es mi culpa Alice- me dijo casi en un susurro, su mirada estaba perdida.

Claro que no… No seas estupido Edward, esto no es tu culpa.

Claro que si- respondió con la mirada sombría y apagada, el brillo de sus ojos se había esfumado completamente- ella era lo más valioso y este es mi castigo Alice, por haberle cagado la vida. El cielo me la había mandado y ahora la misma vida me la esta quitando.

Dejo caer su cabeza en las manos, mi corazón se oprimió de una manera que casi no podía respirar, no soportaba ver a mi hermano así de triste, Bella tenia que estar bien, ellos se amaban y tenían que estar juntos.

Tranquilo- le dije, pase una mano por su cabello- ya veras que Bella estará bien-

Su silencio me perturbo, si en el peor de los casos ella no llegaba a aparecer, ¿Qué seria de mi hermano?, me estremecí de solo pensar en las consecuencias de todo esto.

Los minutos y algunas horas pasaron, a eso de las 5 de la madrugada Edward aun seguía en un estado de completo shock, lo único que podía hacer era tener su mirada perdida en la nada, varias veces en la noche y preso del horror de perder a Bella se había intentado fugar para salir a buscarla, pero todas las veces que lo intento fue detenido por la policía, el comisario dijo que seria muy peligroso que Edward fuera a la buscar a Bella ya que podrían hasta matarlo. Resignado siguió sentado en las escalinatas de la casa. Era increíble el alboroto que había hecho la policía, tenían cercada toda la residencia de los Swan, los padres de Bella estaban junto a los míos, creo que a pesar de todo ellos se llevaban bien.

Alice Cullen- me llamo una voz a mi espalda, me gire y el comisario estaba parado detrás mió- necesito que venga al despacho de la casa con su hermano por favor.

Si, claro- respondí

Edward- lo moví- Edward ¡reacciona!- jale su brazo y sus ojos triste se enfocaron en mi cara pero parecían no mirarme realmente- debemos ir a dentro- asintió débilmente, lo ayude a ponerse de pie y lo guié, mi hermano se había quedado sin vida.

Entramos en el salón y ahí estaban todos, nuestros padres, los de Bella y nosotros.

los he citado aquí porque necesito hacerles algunas preguntas.

¿Cuáles?- pregunto Carlisle.

Quiero saber la relación de los Cullen con la señorita Swan.

¿relación?, quiere decir ¿Cómo nos llevamos con ella?

Si, pero me interesa saberlo todo- se sentó- quiero saber ¿Cómo conocieron a Isabella Swan?- pregunto como sabiendo que algo malo había.

Bueno nosotros…- dije algo nerviosa, no sabia como se tomarían los padres de Bella y los nuestro la verdad.

La conocimos en el colegio, en Forks- dijo la voz de mi hermano, me sentí feliz al escucharlo nuevamente, pero en su cara estaba decidido a sacar a la luz la cruda verdad.

¿en Forks?- pregunto el comisario Nahuel.

Si, nosotros viajábamos mucho por el trabajo de nuestros padres, cada año nos cambiábamos de ciudad, hasta que un día llegamos a Forks. Mis hermanos y yo llegamos a la preparatoria y conocimos a Bella tiempo después.

Y ¿Cómo era la relación que llevaban?- pregunto el agente, Edward levanto la cabeza y miro a nuestros padres.

Siento que todo lo que piensan de nosotros se derrumbe de esta manera- mis papas lo miraron con ojos atónitos al igual que yo, Edward planeaba contar la verdad, toda la verdad- nos llevábamos pésimo- contesto mirando nuevamente al comisario.

Edward- dije en un susurro.

Nosotros éramos los chiquillos mas malcriados y consentidos del mundo, nuestros padres siempre nos dieron todo y eso nos hizo desarrollar un sentimiento de superioridad sobre los demás. Cuando llegamos a la preparatoria de Forks no fue diferente, rápidamente nos hicimos populares y con eso nuestros egos se fueron acrecentando más. Bella era la muchacha más callada e invisible de la preparatoria, por lo tanto nuestro blanco perfecto. Mi hermana mayor Rosalie fue quien la escogió, ella no soportaba a la gente gorda y sin gracia, siempre nos decía que este mundo estaba plagado de gente horrible y que no servia para nada- admitió horror en sus ojos.

Lamentablemente nunca medimos las consecuencias de lo que hicimos- interrumpí, Edward por primera vez me vio y sus ojos brillaron pero no con la misma intensidad de antes- Bella fue nuestra victima por mucho tiempo, la dañamos, la humillamos e hicimos de su vida un infierno. Ella nunca debió de pasar por eso pero nuestros estupidos prejuicios como niños ricos y superiores fueron mas fuertes y nos llevaron a cometer todo tipo de atrocidades y no solo con ella si no con muchos mas de la escuela-

Cuando estábamos por terminar el semestre, se nos ocurrió un plan maestro. Bella iba a ser nuevamente nuestra victima, yo debía pasar toda una semana con ella y enamorarla, de a poco todo se fue dando, mis hermanos dejaron de molestarla y yo entre en su camino para enamorarla, al cabo de unos pocos días la vida dio un giro inesperado y el que se sintió atraído por ella fui yo, me enamore perdidamente de Bella.

Edward no quería continuar con todo esto- suspire- pero nuestra estupidez y nuestras burlas lo instaron a seguir, tanto lo humillamos que por orgullo y por no quedar de menos continuo. La bomba la hicimos estallar en un café, Edward tubo que humillar a Bella en frente de todo el publico que estaba allí, ella salio corriendo y no supimos mas de ella.

¡MAL NACIDO!- dijo un grito a nuestras espaldas, el padre de Bella, Phill, estaba siendo sujetado por René sus ojos destellaban odio contra nosotros y no podíamos negarlo- ¡TU FUISTE EL MALDITO QUE DAÑO A MI PEQUEÑA, JAMAS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR, INFELIZ!

Estaba en un estado de furia máxima, los padres de Bella salieron de la sala y nos dejaron solos, mire a Edward y su expresión era totalmente sombría, pero la que me llamo mas la atención fue la de mis padres, ellos nos miraban como si jamás nos hubieran visto, veía la enorme decepción que se habían llevado.

¿así que humillaron a Isabella?- dijo Nahuel.

Si, después de ese incidente al otro día fui a su casa y ella ya se había marchado, pasaron 3 años y nos mudamos a los Ángeles donde la encontramos nuevamente en el campus.

¿Qué paso cuando se volvieron a ver?- el comisario nos miraba atentos, estaba pendiente de cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

Todo fue diferente- dije sin mentir.

¿diferente en que sentido?

Bella estaba mas hermosa de lo que era antes- dijo Edward- ella había salido adelante y se había convertido en una mujer segura y más hermosa de lo que ya era. Cuando nos vimos nuevamente ella nos ignoraba pero poco a poco yo me pude ir a acercando a ella.

¿hasta que se hicieron novios?

Si- admitió- Bella es la mujer de mi vida y me arrepentiré toda mi vida el daño que le cause, jamás podré perdonármelo.

¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?- dijo al fin mi padre, todo el rato estuvieron callados y sin decir nada- ¿acaso nos equivocamos con ustedes?

Papa… perdóname- dijo Edward yo solo agache mi cabeza, no tenia cara para mirarlos. Mama se acerco a nosotros, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, su mano se fue directamente contra la mejilla de Edward y de inmediato siguió la mía, era la primera vez que nuestra madre nos pegaba.

Me avergüenzo de su actitud, tanto daño hijos… tanto ¿y para que?, para ser lo mas populares y sentirse superiores- los brazos de mi papa cobijaron a mi madre, ella estaba destrozada por todo lo que se había enterado, Edward no hacia mas que mirar al suelo y estar en silencio.

De verdad que me ha dolido enterarme de esto- dijo Carlisle- ustedes a nuestros ojos siempre fueron perfectos, pero después de esto siento que mi labor como padre no fue tan buena como nosotros pensamos, mis hijos son capaces de dañar a otras personas sin arrepentirse de lo contrario.

Hay algo que no me cuadra- dijo el comisario- tomamos declaraciones a los padres de Bella y ellos me contaron que desde que se volvieron a encontrar ella a sido victima de constantes ataques, ¿algunos por parte de su familia?

¿ataques?- exclamo Carlisle- ¿Mas?

Si papa- respondió Edward- yo trate de proteger en todo lo que pude a Bella, pero mis hermanos…- callo

Nosotros intentamos hacerle daño a Bella cuando la volvimos a ver, la considerábamos una amenaza y teníamos… miedo de que ella se vengara por lo que le hicimos en el pasado.

¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?- pregunto el comisario.

El primero en atacarla fue Jasper…. El… el- dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, revivir el terrible momento era como un puñal en mi corazón.- el intento violarla- dije con toda la fuerza que tenia, mis padres se quedaron sin respirar, Esme se sujeto de Carlisle ya que sus piernas flaquearon.

¿violarla? ¿pero no fue denunciado?- exclamo el policía con rabia

No, Bella no quiso su nombre corazón aun después de esa atrocidad fue capaz de "pasar" lo que sucedió- confesé con pena y dolor.

Los ataques de Jasper cesaron, el se desapareció de la ciudad hasta que volvió y tubo que ser internado por una sobredosis.

¿y los demás?- pregunto el comisario

¿Rosalie y Emmett?-pregunto Edward- ellos nunca pudieron tocarla porque jamás se los permití, con Rose tuve varios encuentros en donde tuve que defender a Bella con mis propias manos.

Esta es una interesante historia señor Cullen- dijo el comisario- pero dígame una cosa ¿Dónde están sus hermanos?

Jasper esta en un centro de rehabilitación en las afueras de los Ángeles, Emmett esta jugando un campeonato de fútbol americano y Rosalie fue de visita al centro para ver a nuestro hermano.

¿tiene los números donde encontrarlos hoteles, residenciales, casas particulares?

Si- respondió- enseguida se los traigo. Edward salio del salón y nos quedamos a solas con el comisario

¿sospecha de mis hermanos?- pregunte.

Ahora sospecho de todos señorita Cullen- dijo serio, se sentó en el escritorio y espero a que Edward le trajera los números, después de eso salio del salón dejándonos solos.

No puedo creerlo- dijo mi padre con sus ojos perdidos, se dejo caer en uno de los sofás seguido por mi madre.

¡En que demonios estaban pensado al tratar así a una mujer!- pregunto mi madre horrorizada.

Mama lo siento- dijo Edward tratando se acercarse

A mi no me tienes que perder perdón Edward, ruégale a Dios porque algún día esa niña de perdone, ahora no tengo cara para mirarla, la vergüenza es mayor.

Debemos ir a hablar con sus padres- dijo Carlisle decidido.

Vamos- dijo mama parándose- ojala hayan aprendido de todo esto, la vida les enseño con lecciones duras lo que no se debe hacer.

Ambos nos dedicaron miradas de decepción y se fueron, Edward se dejo caer al suelo y por primera vez en la noche saco todo el llanto que tenia apretado en su corazón, lloro como jamás lo había hecho, el dolor de perder a su amor y de haber decepcionado a nuestros padres era mas de lo que podía soportar. Cobije a mi hermano y le di consuelo por el momento era lo único que podía hacer.

Las horas seguían avanzando y no se sabia nada de Bella, cuando el reloj marco las 9 de la mañana yo aun estaba despierta, no había podido pegar un ojo, mis padres se habían marchado al amanecer, iban a ducharse y por ropa limpia para todos. Los padres de Bella tomaban un descanso, mire hacia el sillón y ahí estaba mi hermano, sus ojeras se hacían cada vez mas profundas y abarcaban mas piel de sus rostro. Su semblante era mortificado su sueño era traumático ya que no tenia la típica expresión de paz cuando dormía al contrario, parecía estar siendo torturado. La puerta del salón se abrió y la figura de mi madre apareció en la habitación.

¿despertó?- pregunto.

No lleva dos horas durmiendo y al parecer no va a despertar.

Siento que todo esto dañara aun mas esa alma rota que tienen los dos, uno por el daño que hizo y el otro por el daño que recibió.

No se mama, Edward y Bella son extraños, ellos a pesar de todo se aman mas que cualquier pareja que yo conozca, son una dulzura.- dije sin poder evitar demostrar mi simpatía hacia su relación.

Si lo he visto, cuando los vi en el hospital supe de inmediato que ellos terminarían juntos, si al parecer están hechos el uno para el otro.

Edward se removió en donde estaba y abrió los ojos, contempló con detenimiento el lugar donde estaba, mi madre se acerco a el y acaricio su frente.

Edward quieres comer algo- pregunto mi madre tratando de darle aunque fuera agua, llevaba toda la noche sin probar nada.

No- respondió con la mirada perdida y los ojos irritados. Unos pasos en el pasillo nos alertaron de que había alguien por entrar.

¡Edward! ¡Edward!- grito mi padre entrando desesperado al salón ¡Despierta tienes una llamada!

¡BELLA!- grito y una opresión se introdujo en mi corazón, Edward reacciono de inmediato poniéndose de pie.

No… es de la cárcel del condado, tienes una llamada de un tal "Jake"

¿Jake?- pregunto Edward incrédulo.- ¿estas seguro?

Si dijo que necesitaba hablar urgente contigo.

Corrimos todos detrás de Edward, al entrar al salón vimos que todos los aparatos estaban prendidos, la llamada seria grabada.

¿Jake?- pregunto Edward.

¡Edward! ¿dime que demonios pasa?- dijo Jake pero su voz resonó en el grabador, todos podíamos oír.

¿Por qué? ¿a que te refieres?-

¡a Bella!, la loca de tu hermana, la rubia que parece barbie estuvo aquí hoy en la mañana, me pidió la estupidez mas grande del mundo.

¿Rosalie? Pero si mi hermana esta de viaje.

¡y bien engañados los tiene! La maldita esta aquí y tubo el descaro de venir a ofrecerme sacarme ahora mismo de prisión si la ayudaba en algo.

¿ayudarla en algo?-pregunto mi hermano, mire a mi alrededor y todos tenían puestos los ojos en la caja que parpadeaba cada vez que Jake hablaba.

¡si!, la muy maldita me pidió que le ayudara a matar a Bella

OH… por dios- dijo Edward casi sin aliento

¡Edward! la desgraciada me dijo que estaría en unas bodegas de gasolina en las afuera de la ciudad, cerca de la carretera 48, temo que esta tramando algo contra Bella. Quiero saber como esta ¿Esta Bien?- pregunto.

Un silencio recorrió la sala, Rosalie… ella era, Rosalie tenía a Bella. La cara de Edward estaba pálida, su cuerpo colapso y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones contiguos. Mis padres tenían una cara de horror que me hacia presagiar lo que venia.

¿Edward?- pregunto Jake- ¡Dime maldita sea! ¿Cómo esta Bella?

Ella… ella…- Edward no conseguía articular ninguna palabra. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y su respiración era rápida y entrecortada.

¡Con un demonio responde maldita sea!- grito desesperado.

Rosalie ya… tiene a Bella- cuando logro pronunciar esas palabras algo hizo conexión en su interior ya que su rostro se crispo y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia.

¿Qué fue…?- antes de alcanzar a preguntar Edward colgó el teléfono en seco.

Todo estaba en silencio Edward estaba pegado mirando un punto fijo, sus puños y su cara estaban apretados, temía lo peor.

-¡MALDITA ROSE!-grito estampando su puño contra la mesa- ¡MALDITA SEA!- su mano se torno de un color rojizo pero eso no pareció importarle, las demás personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor reaccionaron, el dispositivo policial comenzó a moverse, el comisario con su equipo salieron de la casa en dirección a los hangares que nombro Jake.

¿A dónde van?- pregunto René antes de que partieran

A buscar a su hija señora

¡iremos con ustedes!- grito y salieron corriendo hacia fuera.

En un acto casi instintivo todos tomamos nuestras cosas y también nos dirigimos a nuestros autos, Edward fue el primero en salir, se subió al volvo y partió a toda velocidad, adelanto a la policía y esquivo cualquier obstáculo que pudiera haber en su camino, nosotros lo seguimos esquivando también a la policía. Los hangares que nombro Jake era unos que estaban abandonados, en las afueras de la ciudad había un sector industrial, habían muchas empresas que tenían sus bodegas, a medida que nos íbamos acercando mi cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar el nerviosismo y los terribles sentimientos que esta situación traía. ¿Y si Rose había matado a Bella?, ¿le habría hecho daño?, ¿Bella estará viva?, cada pregunta golpeaba con mas fuerza que la otra en mi mente, una sensación de terror recorrió mi cuerpo, ni siquiera podía permitirme pensar esas cosas.

Llegamos a la bodega y el volvo de Edward estaba estacionado afuera, el estaba escondido detrás de unos pilares esperando para entrar.

¡Edward!- lo llamo mi padre- si Rosalie es realmente la que la tiene debemos entrar, solo nosotros podremos persuadirla

Si tienes razón, vamos…

Estaba aterrada y no sabia realmente lo que pasaría. Solo podía pensar en que adentro encontraríamos a Bella… y esperaba que fuera sana y salva.

**POV Edward:**

¡ahí están!- dijo Alice al entrar.

La escena que tenia frente a mis ojos era la imagen de la peor de mis pesadillas. Bella estaba atada de manos y arrodillada en el medio del angar, su rostro pálido tenia muestras de malos tratos al igual que todo su cuerpo, su ropa estaba rasgada y manchada. Atrás de ella y con una mirada aterradora, estaba para mi hermana, la dulce chica que un día llego a nuestra casa y que considere siempre como mi hermana, Rosalie Hale.

Rose- dijo mi madre que estaba a mi lado.

No pude evitar sentir una ira incontenible en mi corazón. Todo el dolor que había acumulado por la desaparición de Bella se convirtió en un odio que jamás pensé sentir, odiaba a Rosalie con toda mi alma, ella me había arrancado mi corazón de cuajo y se lo había llevado, había perdido mi corazón y tenia que recuperarlo, al costo que fuera.

¡Bella por dios!- dijeron los padres de Bella al entrar en el angar, afuera se sentían las sirenas de los autos de policía estacionarse.

¿Qué demonios haces Rose?- pregunto mi padre aterrado por la escena que presenciaba.

¿acaso no esta claro?- respondió Rose con una sonrisa de aspecto demencial- pobrecita esta princesita, tanto luchar por su felicidad para nada.

Dime que demonios pretendes Rose- dije con voz segura, por dentro estaba muriendo al ver a Bella tan vulnerable. Ella abrió sus ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, no pude evitar sonreír y derramar algunas lágrimas con solo ver que estaba bien, la reacción de ella fue la misma.

Hermanito, se que no eres estupido- levanto una de sus manos para llevársela a la cabeza y en esta tenia un arma, el aire de todos se contuvo y grititos ahogado salieron de las gargantas de todos. La policía entro en el angar y se dispersaron en línea apuntado a Rose.

¡NO SE ACERQUEN MALDITOS!- grito y su mirada estaba perdida en cualquier parte, el arma tomo un vaivén que hacia enloquecer, el pánico colectivo fue creciendo al darnos cuenta de que el arma se podía disparar en cualquier momento.

Rosalie, por favor- trato mi padre de calmarla- hija deja esa arma.

¡NO ME DIGAS HIJA!- grito- tu no eres mi padre- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Rosalie- dije intentado avanzar, quede a la mitad del camino cuando su brazo dirigió el arma a la cabeza de Bella, mi aire quedo atrapado y mi estomago dio un vuelco, mi corazón se detuvo inmediatamente- no te atrevas- dije en un susurro.

¿Por qué no Edward? porque tú no quieres, no me hagas reír.

¿Por qué demonios haces esto Rose?, no seas imbecil, caerás a la cárcel por tratar de matar a Bella.

Claro que no, te aseguro que nadie saldrá con vida de aquí- Bella tenia su vista clavada en la mía, nos mirábamos como dándonos ánimos en esta critica situación, lo único que deseaba era correr hacia ella y llevármela lejos, en donde la maldad no nos pudiera alcanzar.

ahora si que morirás maldita imbecil, de esta te juro que no te salvas- dijo poniendo una pistola en la cien de Bella.

No te tengo miedo y te juro que si me haces algo lo pagaras- Bella me miraba y yo solo podía rogar que ella no la matase, moriría en ese mismo instante.

Me podría ir ahora mismo al infierno con tal de llevarte conmigo- presiono aun mas la pistola y empujo su cuerpo hacia un lado.

¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡PORFAVOR MATAME A MI!

Rogué esperando que se compadeciera, podría cambiar por lo que fuera la vida de Bella, ella tenia que vivir, inclusive si el precio era no verla mas.

* * *

_Y que les parecio nenas?_

_bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, el cap es en pov de Alice porke keria ke vieran por una tercera persona todo lo que pasa, ademas porque en el estado en el que estaba_

_Edward no pensaba mucho que digamos, ¿no creen?_

_Las Amo con todooo mi corazon y nos leemos el sabado en tornado... (para las ke me leen alli xD)_

_y si no el martes en pasion..._

_Con Amor...*_

_**Tiwii Cullen**  
_


	18. Juntos

_Nenas! Awwwww! (grito Alocado) estoy que me comen los nervios y la emoción, no saben lo que significa para mi el poder _

_terminar esta historia, llevar a cabo este proyecto fue muy importante y marco un antes y un después en mi "faceta" de escritora. _

_Les quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que pasaron por este perfil buscando "**Pasión a Segunda Vista**", _

_me siento honrada por el amor, el cariño y la preocupación de todas ustedes… quiero que sepan que las amo con todo mi corazón _

_y esta historia como siempre lo digo, es por y para ustedes._

_Muchas gracias de todo Corazón._

_Le dedico este ultimo capitulo a todas mis lectoras en especial a mi amiga Naiiz que estuvo de cumpleaños el domingo y este es su regalo, **¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.**_

_Con Amor…_

**_Tiwii Cullen _**

_

* * *

_

**POV Edward: **

Me podría ir ahora mismo al infierno con tal de llevarte conmigo- presiono aun mas la pistola y empujo su cuerpo hacia un lado.

¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡PORFAVOR MATAME A MI!

Rogué esperando que se compadeciera, podría cambiar por lo que fuera la vida de Bella, ella tenia que vivir, inclusive si el precio era no verla mas. Rosalie empujo el cuerpo de Bella hacia el medio del hangar y apunto la pistola hacia el pecho de ella, corrí desesperadamente hacia donde se producía mi pesadilla, mi mente no podía apartar la imagen de Bella en mis brazos y de lo feliz que era con ella, la amaba, con toda mi alma y seria capaz de dar lo que fuera con tal de verla sonreír una vez mas.

¡no lo hagas!- le grite antes de atravesarme en la dirección de la pistola, un cuerpo me adelanto desde el otro lado del lugar y se interpuso a tiempo- Emmett- susurre

Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas, Emmett y ella se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Los ojos de Emmett atravesaban el cuerpo de Rose, corrí hacia donde estaba Bella, mi hermana estaba tan impresionada por lo que había pasado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que pude llegar a donde estaba mi amor.

¡Bella!- dije y corrí hacia su encuentro

¡Edward! ¡Edward!, sabía que vendrías por mí- dijo con su voz cargada de nerviosismo pero emocionada por nuestro reencuentro.

No sabes lo terrible que fue esta noche, ¡gracias Dios mió!- dije contra sus labios, la bese de forma ansiosa, lo único que quería era sentir sus labios sobre los míos, el tibio roce de su boca me devolvió la vida, encontré lo que se me había perdido, mi corazón regreso a su sitio y volvió a latir.

¡Edward tengan cuidado!- sentí el grito desgarrador de mi padre mire hacia donde estaba Rose y ella nuevamente nos estaba apuntando, Emmett no se había movido el seguía protegiéndonos con su enorme cuerpo.

¿Cómo puedes traicionarme así?- pregunto Rosalie en un susurro- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TRAICIONARME!- le pregunto con un tono cargado de pena.

Lo siento mi amor, pero te dije que no seria parte de esta locura- dijo bajando su mirada- lamento que todo haya llegado hasta este punto muchachos pero cuando me di cuenta de la barbaridad que quería cometer Rose ya era demasiado tarde- dijo mirándola a ella pero dirigiéndose a nosotros.

Quieres decir que tu…- trate de hilar lo que nos decía

Emmett fue el que me secuestro- dijo Bella con su voz temblorosa- pero e sido testigo de su arrepentimiento. De hecho el me iba a dejar escapar.

Pero yo fui más astuta y lo descubrí, eres una maldita rata traicionera Emmett. ¡nunca pensé que me harías esto!

Lo siento, yo no me convertiré en un asesino Rosalie, ya bastante daño hice en muchas vidas como más encima agregarle el quitársela a alguien.

¡no lo entiendes!- dijo Rose en un estado de histeria seguía apuntándonos con el revolver que estaba en sus manos- ¡esa mal nacida!- apunto Bella y todas las respiraciones se detuvieron- ¡ELLA ES LA CULPABLE DE TODO!

¿Por qué Rose? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Carlisle desde el lugar donde estaba, mire y toda la policía seguía atenta los movimientos de Rose.

¿quieres saberlo?... esta bien se los diré, lo hago porque odio con toda mi alma a esta maldita. Por su culpa mi hermano se fue a la mierda. Porque si no hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas mis hermanos… mis hermanos- el nerviosismo se delato en su tono de voz- mis hermanos me abrían seguido amando e idolatrando solo a mi, todos perdieron la cabeza por esta desgraciada.

¿celos?- dije- ¿hiciste todo esto por unos malditos celos? ¡eres increíble!- solté una carcajada en la que descargaba la mayor parte de la tensión que tenia acumulada, esto parecía ser una broma, una estupida y ridícula broma.

Edward- susurro Bella a mis espaldas.

¿Así que era por eso? ¿por la maldita atención?- dije sin poder evitar la furia que tenia creciendo dentro de mi ser- ¡que diablos estabas pensando maldita sea! ¡Jugaste con la vida de alguien Rose!

No me interesa, lo único que quería era que esta perra desapareciera del mapa.

Rosalie- dijo mi madre desde el otro extremo, mire su rostro y estaba bañado en lagrimas podía ver la enorme contradicción que tenia en su cuerpo, todo el mal y la maldad que había hecho Rose habían sido producto de un sentimiento tan estupido como los celos.

Es que de verdad no puedo creer el tamaño de tu estupidez, ¡te haz vuelto loca!

¡NO ME DIGAS LOCA!- dijo cargando la pistola, estaba en lo cierto, ella planeaba matar a mas de alguien el día de hoy, mi pobre hermana había perdido la razón – tu tienes la culpa- dijo apuntándome también a mi.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Te enamoraste de esta perra y te separaste de nosotros. Nos abandonaste por meterte en la cama de esta puta.

¡ya basta Rosalie!- dijo Emmett enervado por las estupideces que hablaba Rose- deja ya de poner esas excusas baratas por el frente ¡di la verdad!

¿de que verdad hablas?- pregunto Bella

De la razón real por la que Rosalie te odio desde que estábamos en la preparatoria

¿Cuál es la razón?- pregunto Bella sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

La razón es que…-

¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!- dijo aterrada por la confesión que haría Emmett

Lo haré ¿a que le tienes miedo?- las lagrimas de Rose se dejaron caer con frenesí por sus mejillas.

Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria Rose se enamoro de Edward…-

**POV Bella:**

no puede ser- susurro Edward consternado por lo que acababa de escuchar- eso no puede ser cierto- dijo con una expresión atónita.

Mire la cara de Rose y estaba bañada en lagrimas, sus ojos penetraban a Emmett al igual que los ojos de el lo hacían con ella.

todo lo que paso con Bella cuando íbamos en el colegio fueron por los celos de Rosalie. Ella aunque en el futuro fue mi novia se enamoro de Edward cuando llego a nuestra casa, mucho antes de que yo le pidiera que estuviera conmigo. Cuando entramos en el colegio de Forks, yo estaba enamorado de Rose pero ella no tenia ojos mas que para Edward, como se dio cuenta de que el jamás pondría sus ojos en ella se acepto ser mi novia cuando se lo propuse, pero el odio y el dolor que le provoco un rechazo del que Edward ni siquiera fue conciente que cuando se dio cuenta de que el amaba a otra persona descargo toda su rabia contra ella. la crueldad con Bella de primera era "divertida" pero cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta de que a Edward le afectaban las bromas y en especial las que se le hacían a Bella, odio con toda su alma a la mujer que le había "arrebatado" una atención que ella jamás tubo.

¡Cállate!- grito desesperada- ¡ya no digas mas!

No lo haré, todo el mundo debe ser la razón de todo este odio maldito, en especial Bella. Ella merece una explicación.

¡MALDITO SEAS!- dijo casi volviéndose loca por todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

¡Basta Rose! es hora de afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

No puedo creer que me estés traicionando- susurro aun apuntándonos.

Cuando Edward comenzó a enamorar a Bella, Rose los observaba todo el día con la excusa de que no quería que ella se pasara de lista, nadie se daba cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de ella, se que fui un estupido al pedirle que fuera mi novia pero siempre albergue la esperanza de que ella me amara y que se fijara en mi. El tiempo paso y Edward se veía cada vez mas enganchado de Bella lo cual hizo que Rose odiara a la mujer que le había arrebatado su amor de niñez. A Rose se le ocurrió el plan de hacer pedazos a Bella, todos pensamos que era por que disfrutaba haciéndole mal a la gente, pero nadie se percato del verdadero trasfondo de su odio. Yo solo me di cuenta el día que tuvimos el accidente y Bella desapareció de nuestras vidas para siempre.

Todo esto es repulsivo- se escucho la voz de Alice resonar en el hangar.

¡cállate! ¡no te entrometas!- grito Rose- nadie tiene derecho a juzgarme.

No sabes cuanto te detesto- dijo Edward en un arranque, Rosalie se quedo mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos reventaron en lagrimas y no pudo contener mas la pena- ¡TE DETESTO!- le grito, su rostro mostraba toda la repulsión que sentía por ella- ¡jamás te perdonare por esto!

Edward… no lo hagas- decía entre susurros, el cuerpo de Edward estaba tenso y sus puños tenían un color blanquecino.

Ojala algún día los que te amaron te puedan perdonar, de mi jamás obtendrás nada- todos estaban mirando atentos la escena.

Entonces…- agacho su vista- ¡morías aquí!

Todo lo que siguió fue bastante rápido, las manos de Edward me empujaron al suelo y el cayo sobre mi, levante mi vista y el balazo resonó por todo el lugar, el cuerpo de Emmett cayo ensangrentado al lado de nosotros, la mirada de Rose se descuadro. En un arranque de desesperación se interno por entremedio de los botes de gasolina, la policía la siguió y se perdieron de nuestra vista.

¡EMMETT!- grito Esme cuando llego a nuestro lado

¡Bella!- la voz inconfundible de mi madre llego a mis oídos, levante mi vista y venia corriendo hacia mi junto con Phill

¡hija!- dijo lloriqueando

Tranquila mama estoy bien- trate de restarle importancia

¡no Bella! ¡no estas bien!- me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo, respondí a su caricia ya que esa noche pensé que jamás la volvería a ver, mis ojos se aguaron pero trate de controlar mis emociones. Cuando nos separamos vi que Emmett era asistido por los paramédicos, Edward estaba a su lado.

No… no dejes… que la maten…- dijo el con su voz cansada, el impacto de la bala había dado en su tórax.

Tranquilo Emmett, descansa- fue lo ultimo que le alcanzo a decir Edward antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por la morfina.

Bella- susurro Edward, fije mi vista en sus ojos y pude ver de inmediato sus intenciones

¡no no no!- grite- ¡no lo hagas!- suplique- ¡por favor no vayas tras ella!

Lo siento Bella, pero si hay alguien que puede hacerla desistir, soy yo, te prometo que volveré

¡NO NO NO NO!- negué pegándome a su cuerpo- ¡no me dejes!- suplique nuevamente

No te preocupes mi amor- pegue mi boca a sus labios, tenia un sensación de angustia, miedo y terror por no saber lo que nos deparaba el futuro.

Si vez que se pone peligroso no pienses en quedarte- mis ojos soltaron lagrimas.

Te amo- me dijo y se giro para salir corriendo, se metió por los mismo caminos que había escapado Rose.

¡Bella! ¡debemos salir de aquí!- anuncio Carlisle con preocupación, el también seguía la entrada por donde había desaparecido Edward.

Los paramédicos se llevaron a Emmett al hospital, todos salimos del hangar en donde estaban aun Edward y Rosalie. Mi mirada estaba fija en el punto en donde sabia que estaba mi corazón. No se cuantos minutos pasaron cuando se sintió un nuevo disparo seguido de una gran explosión. Un incendio se desato.

¡EDWARD!- grite desesperada, los fuertes brazos de mi padre me contuvieron- ¡SUELTAME PHILL! ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!

La policía tenía acordonado todo el perímetro y no dejaban pasar a nadie. Mi mente se quedo en blanco no sabia que pensar, mi corazón dejo de latir y mis pulmones de respirar, la vida y la felicidad se había detenido en este momento. Edward, mi amor, no estaba conmigo. Mire hacia todos lados y rápidamente planee una estrategia, tenia como fuera que estar con Edward, si teníamos que morir lo haríamos juntos y amándonos, no podía soportar perder a Edward, no podría vivir en un mundo en el que el no exista. Al cabo de unos minutos Phill me soltó de su agarre y utilicé esta oportunidad para escapar. Eludí todos los controles y los cercos policiales, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia ese lugar, el hangar estaba ardiendo en llamas, el olor a bencina quemada era insoportable, a mis espaldas sentí los gritos desesperados de todos pero cerré mis oídos a cualquier llamado, juntando todo el valor que tenia me adentre en el incendio, mi único propósito era encontrar a Edward y saber que estaba bien.

**POV Edward:**

Corrí hacia un destino incierto, podía ver adelante mió la larga cabellera de mi hermana escapando de mi persecución, ella doblo en una esquina yo la seguí muy de cerca, cuando tuve una clara visión de ella estaba quieta y dándome la espalda.

Rosalie- le llame suavemente.

Cuando te vi por primera vez…- dijo y mi pecho se comprimió- pensé que eras un ángel, tu pelo cobrizo y esos ojos verdes resplandecientes me hicieron perderme, fuiste mi primer amor Edward, el primero que pudo llegar a mi corazón sin ni siquiera conseguirlo.

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunte y ella se giro, estábamos en un "claro" entremedio de todos los galones de gasolina y contenedores. Era un espacio abierto pero que estaba rodeado por escombros, el techo y las vigas de madera de la enorme bodega me recordaba que aun seguíamos dentro del hangar.

¿para que?, tú siempre me viste como a una hermana, jamás me miraste con los ojos que yo quería.

Yo siempre te ame- le dije sincerándome

¿pero como hermana?- pregunto y yo asentí- ese no es el amor que yo quería de ti, pase largas noches imaginando que me amabas y que correspondías a mis sentimientos- con solo escuchar sus palabras mi se contrajo y unas locas ganas de apartarme de ella me invadieron, el cariño y amor que yo le tenia jamás seria como ella algunas había deseado.

¿y Emmett? ¿en que queda en toda esta historia?

Aunque no creas yo amo a Emmett, con toda mi alma, si no habría sido capaz de matarlo el día de hoy. Pero los celos y la rabia me segaron dejando salir a la Rosalie herida y despechada.

¡porque demonios todo tenia que llegar a ser así!- grite con rabia, un disparo se escucho a lo lejos seguido de una enorme explosión.

Creo que hasta aquí llegamos- dijo con una sonrisa malévola

¡debemos salir de aquí!- dije pensando en el único rostro que quería ver al terminar esta pesadilla.

No lo creo todos los accesos están sellados, creo que te tocara morir aquí adentro conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa demencial en sus labios

Estas loca si piensas que moriré aquí- dije sin poder ocultar mi aversión a morir a su lado

Es tu única opción, después de todo veo que la felicidad no esta hecha para tu puta y para ti.

¡ya basta!- le grite comenzando a sentir odio nuevamente en mi corazón.

Es verdad- asintió cuando una gran explosión y un incendio sin control se desato en la entrada del hangar.

Rosalie vamos debemos salir de aquí- le pedí mientras trataba de acercarme.

¡no te acerques!- me grito- no te atrevas a sacarme de aquí, yo ya no tengo nada allá afuera.

¿y Emmett? ¿acaso ya no piensas en el?-

Dudo que el quiera perdonarme después de cómo me porte, por mucho que lo ame el jamás podrá aceptar que antes de enamorarme de el perdí la cabeza por otro hombre, Emmett aun cree que sigo enamorada de ti.

¿y lo estas?- dije en un impulso.

Debo confesar que… no…. Pero lamentablemente esto se salio de mis manos, el odio que siento por la cerdita paso a algo personal, ella destrozo mi familia y eso jamás se lo perdonare, pagaría lo que fuera por tenerla frente a mi.

Aquí estoy- dijo una voz increíblemente familiar a mis espaldas, me gire y Bella estaba parada detrás de nosotros.

¡Bella!- le grite y rápidamente corrí hacia donde estaba- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Yo no puedo vivir en un mundo en donde tu no existas Edward- dijo con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos- si tu saltas yo salto- aunque era el peor momento para pensar esto pero me sentía orgulloso de mi mujer, ella aunque estuviéramos apunto de morir era capaz de amarme hasta el ultimo momento.

Vaya… vaya- dijo Rose apuntándonos nuevamente con la pistola- veo que la pareja feliz se reúne nuevamente, ¿no tienes miedo Cerdita?

No, si estoy con el hombre que amo jamás temeré a nada- dijo Bella tomándome de la mano, al ver este gesto el rostro de Rose se contrajo de la rabia.

¡Maldita orgullosa!- grito apuntando firmemente- no sabes como te odio cerda del demonio, maldigo el día que Edward te conoció, sin ti esto jamás abría sucedido- sus mejillas se bañaron en lagrimas, los ojos de Rose estaba desorbitados y se veían confundidos, su mano que antes estaba segura de donde apuntaba ahora temblaba con cada palabra que ella emitía.

Eres una…- dijo Bella.

¡cállate maldita!- el rostro de Rose se crispo ante el desafió de Bella, la ira que había podido contener hasta estas horas salio a flote dejando ver lo enervada que estaba con la situación- te juro que ninguno de los dos saldrá de este lugar ¡los matare a ambos!

Nos grito y justo en ese momento una nueva y gran explosión hizo colisionar parte del hangar, Rose soltó la pistola y lanzo un grito ahogado al saber lo que se le venia encima, tome a Bella de la mano y nos lanzamos al suelo para poder esquivar el palo en llamas que cayo sobre el cuerpo de mi hermana.

¡Rosalie!- grite preso de la desesperación

¡Edward! ¡hay que sacarle el palo de encima antes de que se queme!- me grito Bella, ambos tomamos la madera, cada uno de un extremo. Al tomar el palo mis manos se quemaron de inmediato, Bella y yo soltamos un grito de dolor por las quemaduras que nos estábamos haciendo.

¡Vamos Edward!- me animo Bella, con mucho esfuerzo y a punta de dolor pudimos correr la masa que estaba aplastando a Rose, cuando la descubrimos palidecí al ver las consecuencias del fuego

¡su cara!- grito Bella y se llevo las manos a la boca, mi cuerpo comenzó a flaquear.

Mi hermana, la dulce chica que tanto había querido y que a sido parte siempre de mi vida yacía inconciente en el medio del voraz incendio que consumía el lugar, el escombro que había caído del cielo para detener su matanza había quemado parte de su rostro y su espalda, el fuego había consumido su piel y la enorme belleza de la que ella se admiraba.

dios mió- dijo Bella con la mirada perdida en la piel calcinada- ¡Edward debemos sacarla de aquí!- me grito con pánico en sus palabras.

Ambos tomamos a Rose de un brazo y la condujimos por algunos de los pasajes que habíamos tomado para llegar aquí, algunas salidas ya habían sido consumidas por el fuego y en un momento llegue a sentir que no teníamos escapatoria, con mis ojos busque rápidamente algo que nos pudiera sacar de aquí.

¡Edward! ¡por ahí!- me grito Bella indicándome un camino que no habíamos recorrido, ella comenzó a sentirse mal debido a los efectos del humo y del ambiente tan sofocado. Solté a Rose y me la puse en mis hombros, con la mano libre que tenia tome la de Bella y la conduje nuevamente buscando una salida. Avanzamos un poco mas y la luz que se colaba por una ventana nos devolvió la esperanza, afortunadamente el espacio en donde esta se encontraba no estaba aun consumido por el fuego.

¡rápido Bella, ven!- le grite mientras la arrastraba hacia donde estaba la ventana.

apoye el cuerpo inconciente de mi hermana sobre los brazos de Bella y busque algo con que atravesar la ventana, un cubo de Lata fue mi única y mejor opción, tome un poco de distancia y lance lo que tenia en mis manos con todas mis fuerzas, el fuerte estruendo del cubo destrozando los vidrios resonó por todos lados, con mis pies aparte los pedazos de vidrios que iban quedando al lado, puse el cuerpo de Rose sobre mi hombro y tome nuevamente a mi mujer de la mano para conducirla por la ventana que nos llevaría nuevamente a la libertad. Corrimos por los estacionamientos próximos a los hangares, las explosiones se desataron y lo que era un incendio paso a ser una explosión mayúscula, si nos hubiéramos quedado allí habríamos muerto calcinados.

dios- respiro Bella entrecortadamente- ¿Edward estas bien?- me dijo tratando de reponerse del inmenso susto que habíamos pasado.

Si, lo estoy ¿y tu?-

¿yo? Bien… no te preocupes- me dijo con una sonrisa y restándole importancia. Mire sus manos y tenían graves quemaduras al igual que las mías.

Las sirenas y los gritos de que provenían del tumulto de gente que corría hacia nosotros me hicieron reaccionar, las caras destrozadas de mis padres al ver a Rosalie fue lo que me partió el alma, mi padre y Alice me abrazaron tan fuerte que casi deje de respirar.

¡hijo mió!- dijo Carlisle con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡no sabes lo terrible que fueron estos momentos!

Lo se papa, pero ya todo esta bien-

Mire a mi lado y Bella era agasajada por sus padres, el comisario Nahuel llamo por radio a 3 ambulancias, mi padre tomo a Rose en sus brazos y junto con Alice lloraron al ver en el estado en el que se encontraba, tenia alrededor del 50% de cara quemada además de tener parte de su espalda, sin duda rose estaba pagando sus culpas.

Luego de un rato, estaba parado en el estacionamiento del hangar viendo como los bomberos terminaban de apagar las llamas, mire hacia atrás y la vida que había conocido hasta el momento paso delante de mis ojos, comencé a caminar lentamente hacia donde debía, mire hacia un costado y la figura de mi padre estaba pálida y depresiva, estaba parado hablando con el comisario, el seguramente le estaba explicando que seguía a continuación, mi madre se había ido a Hospital a acompañar a mi otro hermano, ella ya estaba al tanto de nuestro rescate y había llorado como loca por saber que estábamos bien. Mi vista se fijo en un punto, el cuerpo aun inconciente de mi hermana yacía arriba de una camilla. Rosalie estaba conectada a diferentes aparatos para prolongar su vida, los paramédicos ponían correas para asegurarla en su viaje hacia el hospital.

¿noche movida?- dijo alice con un pequeño tono de broma en sus palabras, sabia que intentaba subirnos el animo a ambos.

Ni que lo digas- confesé- la vida da muchas vueltas- le dije

Si, lo se- acepto con pesar- si pudiera retroceder el tiempo trataría de que todo esto no hubiera pasado.

Yo no- conteste sincero, Alice se giro a mirarme con una gran interrogante en sus ojos

¿a que te refieres?- pregunto

A que habría dejado que todo esto pasara.

¿estas loco?- pregunto sorprendida

No, es solo que entendí el real significado de todo esto

Que cosas dices-

Escucha- le dije- _todos nosotros somos personas comunes y corrientes, seres humanos capaces de cometer errores y también de enmendarlos. La vida esta hecha para equivocarse y aprender lo que uno hace, la vida nos dejo hacer lo que quisiéramos pero tarde o temprano y uno por uno nos fue cobrando cada una de las fechorías que hicimos._

Alice me puso atención en completo silencio.

_es así como la vida nos enseña a ser mejores personas, a arrepentirnos de nuestros errores y a tratar de enmendarlos, debemos ser lo suficientemente maduros para darnos cuenta de todo lo que la vida nos devolvió es porque simplemente fuimos nosotros los que lo plantamos y cosechamos. Todas nuestras malas acciones se nos devolvieron y nos hicieron pagar con creces los errores que cometimos. Debemos saber que mientras menos maldades y odios hagamos más felices seremos- confesé con la mirada perdida en mi hermana._

_Tienes razón- admitió- yo aprendí de todo esto, la vida me enseño a que todas las personas se deben tratar con respeto ya que nunca sabes cuando podrás estar del otro lado, debemos ser tolerantes y respetar las diferencias- dijo mi hermana con lagrimas en los ojos._

No llores- le pedí- de ahora en adelante la vida nos sonreirá.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto.

No lo se, pero tengo una corazonada, creo que ahora podremos ser felices.

Eso espero, nuestras culpas ha sido pagadas con creces, ojala que ahora si obramos bien la vida nos deje disfrutar de lo maravilloso que es vivirla.

No te preocupes, se que ahora es nuestro turno- le dije guiñándole el ojo.

¿y Bella?- me pregunto

Están vendándole las manos, ahora nos trasladaran al hospital junto con Rose para curarnos y hacernos estudios.

Bien los seguiremos en el auto- me dijo mi hermana, me abrazo y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

Te amo hermano-

Y yo a ti Alice, jamás lo olvides-

Mi grácil hermana se fue caminando hacia donde estaba mi padre, seguí mi paso lento acercándome aun mas hacia donde mi cuerpo añoraba ir. Cada vez que me iba acercando mi cuerpo se sentía mas nervioso y necesitado, la sonrisa de mi mujer se extendió por todo su rostro, pidió una dispensa y se reunió conmigo en la mitad del camino.

¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto.

Preocupado pero contento de que esta maldita pesadilla acabo.

Tranquilo amor, ella estará bien-

eso espero, por mis padres y por Emmett.- su cuerpo se pego al mió, cerré los ojos y deje que la agradable sensación me llenara por completo.

¿sabes lo mucho que te amo?- me pregunto con sus ojos mirándome directamente a los míos

No, pero me agradaría escucharlo- le respondí y ella rió.

Te amo Edward Anthony Cullen, te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien y planeo hacerlo hasta que la vida nos deje estar juntos- fruncí el ceño y ella dio un respingo

¡y mas le vale que sea mucho! Porque con todo lo que hemos pasado ya nos merecemos un descanso- termine riendo.

Me debes un viaje Sr. Cullen- me dijo de manera seductora pegando su cuerpo al mió

Sra. Cullen- dije ronroneando el nombre en su oreja, ella soltó un gemido y me beso ansiosamente.

¡espera!- grito Bella haciéndome saltar

¿Qué pasa?- pregunte asustado.

Antes de que se me olvide Edward, hay algo que tengo rondando desde hace mucho y que no había tenido oportunidad para decirte

¿Qué cosa?- pregunte con incertidumbre.

Te perdono- dijo y mi corazón se quedo parado por unos segundos

¿Qué?- pregunte con mis piernas flaqueando y mi respiración entrecortada.

Edward, estuvimos a punto de morir, no te había dicho esto porque no había encontrado el momento preciso pero ahora se que cualquier momento es el correcto, te amo y quiero que estemos juntos sin ningún secreto o rencor.

No sabes cuanto espere para escuchar esto- le confesé con la emoción que había en mi pecho.

Lo se- me dijo.

Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan, te amo y te amare por siempre.

Lo se mi amor al igual que yo, si tu saltas yo salto- dijo.

Juntos- respondí.

Si, juntos por siempre- termino y sus labios se pegaron a los míos.

Tal vez nuestra relación no era de lo más común, habíamos pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a este punto, nuestro amor era una Pasión a Segunda Vista, fue la segunda vez que me la encontré en mi vida que pude decirle cuanto la amaba. Sabia que todo esto tenia una moraleja, tal vez todo pudo ser diferente pero si el resultado no era el mismo prefería pasar nuevamente por todo esto y aprender de la manera mas dura la importante lección que mi mujer y la vida nos enseñaron, eso jamás podríamos olvidarlo.

* * *

_Wow… ¿Qué les parecio? ¿les gusto el final? Espero que si…_

_Las amo y ojala me dejen sus impresiónes, con este cap concluyo la historia y _

_solo nos queda el epilogo, asi que nos vemos el prox. Martes._

_Las amoo nenas! Espero no haberla defraudado._

**_¿Merezco Algún Rws?_**


	19. Epilogo

_¡HAY NENAS! (lloro) ¡Dios! Después de una semana en la que termine casi muriendo aquí les dejo el tan esperado y_

_ reclamado epilogo. ¡perdon a todas las que se pasaron a ver y no lo encontraron! Pero Tiwii es una mujer _

_de palabra yo dije el martes y el martes es… (aunke haya publicado 2 minutos antes de que fuera miércoles jajajajaj)._

_Bueno mis amores quiero darles las gracias a todas por leerme, de verdad me HONRRA enormemente sus comentario _

_y no saben lo feliz que me hace que les haya gustado esta historia, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS MAS DE 500 RWSSS!. Quiero darle las gracias a mi parner la **Javiiera**,_

_ decirle que muchas gracias por sus aportes a esta historia y que ojala repitamos el excito con Corazon de Hierro._

_Las dejo leer… nos vemos en N/A._

* * *

_10 años después. _

**POV Bella:**

Señorita Isabella disculpe, ¿corrigió los capítulos que te entrego MC Eláter?- pregunto mi asistente.

Si Vanesa lo hice, están debajo del mueble de la esquina- le indique con mi dedo mientras sujetaba el teléfono de la oficina en mi hombro- espera mama enseguida seguimos hablando- tape el auricular- Vanesa llama al señor MC Eláter y dile que tenemos la próxima corrección el 21 de este mes.

Si señorita Isabella-

Gracias- volví a ponerme el teléfono y reiniciar la charla que tenia con mi madre- bueno mama ¿Qué me decías?

_Te preguntaba si vendrían a comer, haré un enorme pavo al horno y quiero que lo prueben, además mañana es día de acción de gracias._

Si mama lo se- respondí con una sonrisa- no te preocupes que probaré tu pavo.

_Eso espero si no Phill se pondrá muy triste_

No te preocupes, mañana te llamo para confirmarte-

Esta bien esperare tu llamada, te quiero mucho hija, besos. Adiós-

Yo también mama, cuídate, saludos a Phill, Adiós-

Colgué el teléfono y me eche hacia atrás en mi silla, respire profundamente luego de haber terminado una semana agotadora de trabajo, hoy es día viernes y afortunadamente es el ultimo día que trabajo. Son las 3 de la tarde y el sol pega con fuerza en mi gran oficina haciéndola mas calida y acogedora. Me pare a buscar una taza de te, prendí el hervidor y me afirme solo una pierna a esperar que llegara a hervir. Cuando la luz se corto estaba indicando que el agua ya estaba lista para servir, incline el aparato hacia la taza y vacié un poco de su contenido, sin darme cuenta unas gotas saltaron a mis manos quemándome, termine de vaciar el agua y devolví el aparato a donde pertenecía, me mire mis manos y una avalancha de recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente al ver las cicatrices que habían quedado en mi piel por las quemaduras que me había provocado el fuego. Me fui a sentar a mi escritorio y comencé a recordar, como se habían dado las cosas después de ese fatídico día.

_El tiempo es algo caprichoso cuando se trata de recuerdos, hay muchas cosas que podemos recordar y otras que no, pero jamás olvidare todos los sucesos importantes que pasaron en mi vida, sin duda muchos de ellos marcaron mi alma, en especial los que tienen que ver con la familia Cullen._

_Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan, te amo y te amare por siempre- me dijo en el momento que todo había terminado..._

_Lo se mi amor al igual que yo, si tu saltas yo salto- le dije sin pensarlo, no había nada que analizar, las cosas eran así donde el fuera yo iría._

_Juntos- me dijo haciendo que mi corazón saltara de emoción_

_Si, juntos por siempre- termine acercándome y besándolo con la misma pasión que siempre habíamos sentido por el otro_

_Muchachos- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas- es hora- el comisario tenia su mirada mortificada, seguimos la dirección de su vista y Rosalie estaba siendo subida a la ambulancia para ser trasladada hacia el hospital. El comisario nos indico a los paramédicos y nos pidió que también abordáramos otro de los vehículos que nos estaban esperando. Nuestros padres se fueron con nosotros hacia el hospital, las heridas que teníamos no eran graves pero había que curarlas._

_Rosalie paso internada mas de 2 meses en el hospital, las heridas y quemaduras que tenía en su rostro debieron operarse una y otra vez hasta lograr que cicatrizaran bien y su evolución fuera cada vez mejor. La familia Cullen luego de los acontecimientos se unió aun mas, Jasper regreso a su casa con su familia, su condición era excelente, se había rehabilitado por completo y podía iniciar una nueva vida. Aun podía recordar la primera conversación que tuve con el, fue el día que volvió a su casa, le pidió a Edward que me llevara a la casa. Yo sabía que teníamos una conversación pendiente._

_buenas tardes Isabella- me dijo con su mirada mortificada_

_hola Jasper- salude menos convencional para darle algo de confianza, sabia que esto iba a ser difícil en especial para el._

_No sabes cuanto había querido hablarte, ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bien muchas gracias_

_Lamento lo que paso con Rosalie- agacho su cabeza _

_Todos lo lamentamos, no te mortifiques por eso. ¿de que quieres que hablemos?_

_Necesito pedirte perdón Isabella_

_Bella- le corregí el me dio una pequeña sonrisa._

_Necesito al menos rogar e implorar por tu perdón ya que el de Dios se que me costara mas, fui una persona despiadada y creo que por eso no merezco nada pero lo que mas quiero es comenzar esta nueva vida con un peso menos en mi conciencia._

_Lo se Jasper- le dije suspirando- y yo no seré la que tranque tu nueva vida, pero a cambio hay algo que debes prometerme._

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Cuida de Alice, en el tiempo que la conozco me parece una mujer extraordinaria, no la dejes sola otra vez si no te garantizo que ella no estará cuando te des cuenta de tu error._

_Lo se Bella, Alice es el amor de mi vida y te prometo que cuidare de ella, jamás se repetirá lo que paso antes_

_Eso espero- sonreí- te perdono Jasper, espero que con el tiempo podamos tener una amistad además somos cuñados ¿no es cierto?_

_Claro que si Bella, me siento feliz de que tu y mi hermano se amen, ustedes son el uno para el otro_

_Gracias- le respondí con sincero agradecimiento._

_La historia con Jasper estaba concluida, Emmett por otra parte no tardo mucho en salir del hospital, la bala no había rozado ninguno de sus órganos vitales dándole una pronta recuperación._

_Me iré de viaje- confeso un día de repente frente a casi toda la familia, la única que faltaba era Rosalie._

_¿Dónde?- pregunto Esme_

_No lo se mama, creo que haré un tour por varios países, los últimos acontecimientos calaron hondo en mi ser, debo retirarme para sanar mis propias heridas._

_No te preocupes Emmett- Edward lo abrazo y le dio su apoyo._

_Te entendemos hermano- le dijo Alice acercándose para abrazarlo- y aquí estaremos cuando quieras volver._

Esa frase habría sonado como un eco en mi cabeza, Emmett hasta el día de hoy vive en el extranjero en Barcelona, España. Llama cada vez que puede a su casa y viene cuando el trabajo se lo permite. Su vida es muy buena y me confeso hace algunos años que al fin podía respirar en paz y que su conciencia descansaba tranquila, me alegre al saberlo.

Bella- toco mi asistente detrás de la puerta

Pasa- le dije

Ya van a ser las 4 de la tarde, es hora- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Lo se y no puedo esperar así que cualquier cosa me llamas al celular-

Esta bien, vete tranquila, nos vemos el Lunes-

Me despedí con un beso en la cara y Salí hacia mi nuevo destino. Me subí a mi camioneta, una land rover negra, algo ostentoso pero me gustaba el espacio. Salí del subterráneo del edificio donde trabajaba, era la directora de una casa editorial, a decir verdad accionista mayoritaria era el término que definía mejor mi condición. Maneje a velocidad moderada por las enormes y concurridas calles de Los Ángeles, el sector a donde iba quedaba muy cerca de mi trabajo y ya era un ritual dirigirme hacia el todos los días. Un semáforo detuvo mi camino, pare enfrente de una tienda de novias y no pude evitar recordar el día de mi matrimonio.

_Aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu legitimo esposo- pregunto el sacerdote, Edward me tenia fuertemente agarrada de las manos como sujetándome para que no escapara, sus hermosos ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad y emoción que se sentía en el momento_

_Acepto- dije segura, sus manos me agarraron desprevenida y sujetaron mi cara acercándola a sus labios, te amo me susurro contra ellos haciéndome sonreír instantáneamente._

_Y tu Edward aceptas a Isabella Ma…_

_ACEPTO- dijo Edward desatando toda su emoción, todos en la iglesia rieron inclusive el sacerdote_

_Bien muchachos como veo que tiene prisa, por el poder que me confiere la santa iglesia los declaro marido y mujer- Edward me sujeto con la misma fiereza y pasión que lo caracterizaba, sus ávidos labios me tomaron e hicieron que mis piernas flaquearan solo al sentirlos. Nuestros invitados estallaron en aplausos, después de 5 maravillosos años de noviazgo ya nos estábamos casando. Edward había terminado su carrera y llevaba un año en el hospital general de Los Ángeles. Era reconocido por todos porque además de ser uno de los mejores doctores sus habilidades y carisma lo habían llevado a ser uno de los mejores cirujanos del país. _

De ese día ya han pasado 5 años, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento.

_Felicidades- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, estábamos en la recepción, me gire a buscar a la voz y mi sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver quien era._

_Rosalie- dije sin poder evitar mi asombro, mire el rostro de mi cuñada y una opresión se genero en mi pecho, la mitad de su cara aun presentaba rastros de las enormes quemaduras del incendio a pesar de las múltiples cirugías todos sabíamos que su rostro no volvería a ser como antes._

_E venido a desearles muchas felicidades- dijo ella con visible emoción, la mano sobré protectora y desconfiada de Edward se poso en mi cintura atrayéndome y a la vez protegiéndome con su cuerpo._

_Rosalie- dijo serio._

_Hola hermano- le dijo mirándolo con un cariño fraternal._

_Que bueno que viniste Rosalie_

_Gracias Bella, jamás habría rechazado una invitación como esta- dijo con una sonrisa_

_Me alegra que estés aquí._

_¡ROSE!- grito la voz de Alice a sus espaldas, venia caminando despacio, su embarazo ya estaba de término y le costaba caminar con la panza._

_Alice- le dijo y corrió a saludarla, Jasper que venia con su esposa le dio un calido abrazo a su hermana._

_¡que gusto en verte hermanita!_

_Ha pasado mucho desde que nos juntamos por última vez._

_Desde el matrimonio de Alice- les dije, de eso ya había pasado casi 1 año._

_Es verdad- asintió Rose_

Los bocinados a mis espaldas me indicaron que debía continuar, apreté el acelerador y seguí mi camino. Desde que Rosalie se había recuperado, estaba mas distante de nosotros, ella trataba de ser parte de la vida familiar pero siempre prefería estar un poco alejada, hace algunos años me confeso que era porque ella aun se sentía culpable por lo que paso, yo no podía hacer nada mas que perdonarla, si ella quería cargar aun con el dolor era cosa de ella. Edward me haya mirado desconfiado el día que le di mi perdón, el pensaba que su hermana no lo merecía pero si había accedido con los demás ¿Por qué ella no? Me estacione frente al hermoso edificio, baje de la camioneta y como era de costumbre ya estaba lleno de gente.

Hola Bella- me saludo la alegre voz de Jessica, una amiga de mi trabajo.

Hola Jess- salude con el mismo tono

Lo que buscas esta en los jardines de atrás- me dijo con una sonrisa, nos vemos amiga

Mama ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto la dulce voz de la hija de Jessica ambas iban tomadas de las manos y saliendo hacia la calle.

Camine hacia los jardines que me habían indicado, cuando di la vuelta al edificio y tuve una visión panorámica del lugar una enorme sonrisa se poso en mis labios. El sol pegaba con toda su fuerza en el jardín, el color de sus cabellos resaltaba aun mas con los rayos del calido sol, unos ojos verdes intensos me miraron alegres.

¡Mama!- grito mi pequeña Reneesme de solo 3 años- ¡Anthony llego mami!- otro par de ojos del mismo color fijo su vista en mi y sonrió. Mire con enorme orgullo a esos hermosos niños que venían corriendo hacia mí.

¡Mama!- dijo Anthony al abrazarme- que bueno que llegas, te extrañamos.

Mis pequeños ¿Cómo están?

Bien- respondieron los dos al unísono

¿Se divirtieron en la escuela?- pregunte feliz al ver sus ojos emocionados

¡si!- grito con entusiasmo Nessie, así era como la llamábamos de cariño.

¿y tu cariño?- le pregunte a mi hijo Anthony de 4 años.

Yo bien mamita- me respondió con una sonrisa.

¿y donde esta Sophie?

Allá- dijo Nessie con entusiasmo- mire hacia donde apuntaba y una niña de cabello oscuro y de hermosos ojos azules se venia acercando con las mochilas de los tres.

Dejaron botadas las mochilas tía Bella- dijo la pequeña Sophie de 6 años, hija de Alice y Jasper. Hoy Alice no podría recogerla y Jasper andaba fuera del país así que yo me ofrecí a venir por ella. además igual tenia que recoger a mis hijos.

Le tome las manitas a los 3 y nos encaminamos hacia la camioneta, me despedí con la mano de la maestra y los instale en sus sillas para el auto. Maneje con cuidado, los tres iban muy alegres cantando canciones. Mire por el retrovisor y sentí un enorme regocijo al ver a mis hermosos hijos, ellos eran la luz de mi vida, no sabría que haría sin ellos. Llegamos rápidamente a la casa, los niños bajaron eufóricos del auto ya que vieron el auto de sus abuelos en la entrada, ahora vivíamos en un barrio alejado de la ciudad pero no dejaba de ser hermosos, las enormes casas estaban rodeadas por bosques y plazas, lo que mas nos gustaba era disfrutar de la naturaleza y del privilegio que nos daba la vida con poder observarla.

¡abuelita!- gritaron al unísono cuando vieron la figura de Esme parada en la entrada.

¡mis amores!- les dijo mi suegra con su particular y maternal tono de voz.

Hola Esme- la salude con un beso y abrazo

Hola Bella, vine a confirmar la asistencia a la cena de mañana, Rene me dijo que viniera personalmente a invitarte.- rodé los ojos y puse las llaves la puerta para entrar.

Los niños llevaron a Esme de la mano hasta el sillón, se sentaron y le contaron detalle por detalle de todo su día, mis hijos y Sophie tenían una relación muy cercana con sus abuelos, eran los mas consentidores y amorosos del mundo. Tenían a 4 aliados para todo lo que ellos quisieran.

iré a cambiarme- les dije con una sonrisa, el mundo de mis hijos y sus abuelos era una burbuja en la que muy pocas veces nos dejaban entrar.

Subí las escaleras y recorrí los pasillos de la enorme casa en la que vivíamos, llena de color y de luz. Un lugar hermoso en donde mis hijos se estaban criando maravillosamente, entre a mi habitación y di un suspiro al no ver nadie allí, Edward debía estar en el hospital. Entre directamente y deje mis cosas arriba de la cama. Comencé a desvestirme, prenda por prenda, esta semana había sido agotadora me dolía cada fibra de mi cuerpo, entre la casa, mi trabajo y todo el estrés que este con lleva sentía mis piernas muertas. Llegue a los broches de mi sujetador y de tan cansada que estaba que ni siquiera podía desabrocharlos.

Demonios- susurre al no poder conseguirlo, estaba en lo mejor de mi tarea cuando unos calidos dedos se posaron sobre mi espalda.

¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto una suave voz. A mis espaldas. Una sonrisa se disparo por mi boca, me gire y la sensual y dulce figura de mi marido estaba detrás mió

Si tu eres el que me la da, por supuesto- le dije en su oído, sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo.

No sabes lo que ansiaba verte- dijo con su frente pegada a la mía.

Lo se, tenia el mismo sentimiento-

¿trajiste a los niños?-

Si, pero están con Esme- le dije y sentí como su sonrisa también se desplegaba.

Entonces…- se separo de mi lado y fue a cerrar la puerta.

¿Qué haces?- pregunte divertida

Adueñándome de mi esposa por unos minutos, ¿no lo vez?- pregunto

Edward los niños- le dije pero el parecía no escucharme, sus manos nuevamente se pasaron por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y un torrente de emociones y sensaciones comenzó a dispersarse.

Sus hábiles manos que conocían tan bien mi anatomía se deslizaron por mi piel despertando todas las fibras sensibles de mi cuerpo. A pensar de que llevábamos 10 años juntos y ya 5 casados esa pasión, ese amor, jamás había disminuido al contrario cada día sentía que lo amaba mas y no podía evitar que mi deseo se acrecentará cada día.

Edward- gemí

No hagas eso si no te raptare horas en esta habitación.

Entonces para- dije nuevamente gimiendo, pero el no escucho. Sus manos siguieron pegándome a su cuerpo y sus labios besándome con esa fogosa pasión. Puse mis manos entre sus cabellos y supe que era mi fin, el deseo y la pasión habían ganado esta vez, como siempre.

Me recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar desde mi cuello hacia abajo, el deseo se iba acrecentando de manera alarmante, mis dedos se fundían con la piel de su espalda, llego a mis senos llevándose uno de ellos a la boca y mordiendo seductoramente mi pezón, arqueé mi espalda y deje que el placer se apoderara de mi, la mano que tenia libre bajo hacia mi pantalón y rápidamente y con mi ayuda se deshizo de el, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta mis bragas llegando directamente a mi centro, sentía mis músculos contraerse y un momento fue tanto el deseo y el fuego que experimentaba con sus caricias que tuve que tapar mi boca para no soltar un gemido que seguramente se escucharía en toda la casa.

¿torturada?- dijo besando mi piel

Te juro que pagaras por esto- le dije entre risas y gemidos

¿esta noche?

No- respondí firme- ahora

En un rápido movimiento giramos sobre si mismo y yo quede con el control de la situación, baje rápidamente hacia su pantalón y sonreí maliciosamente. El solo llevaba la parte de abajo del buzo, presumía que estaba en el gimnasio.

Bella los niños- me dijo cambiando los papeles.

Tu madre podrá verlos un momento mas- le dije y me deshice de sus pantalones.

Libere rápidamente su erección del bóxer y el soltó un enorme suspiro cuando la lleve a mi boca. Sus manos apretaban el cobertor, mis ojos eran testigos silenciosos de sus constantes gemidos y movimientos en la cama, fue tanto el placer y la excitación que le provocaba con mi boca que sus manos comenzaron a marcar un ritmo mas rápido llevándonos al placer máximo.

bella, Bella- me dijo cuando ya sabia que iba a llegar- no… no

Entonces ven- le dije apartándome y deshaciéndome de la única prenda que impedía lo inevitable, el me recostó sobre la cama y se subió sobre mi, pase mis piernas por sus caderas para atraer mas su cuerpo hacia el mió, mi centro palpitaba y estaba ansioso por recibirlo.

No sabes lo que te ansiaba el día de hoy- sus besos llenaron mi cuello y mis pechos. Subí mis manos a su pelo incitándolo a continuar.

Yo también mi amor- llevo su erección a mi entrada y acaricio aquella cavidad con la punta, una corriente que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal me hizo arquear mis caderas y apurar la entrada.

Dios- gimió con fuerza.

Comenzó ese delicioso vaivén de emociones y de placer, los gemidos eran acallados por nuestros propios labios, su lengua lamía mi boca y ayudaba a que los besos se hicieran aun más candentes y apasionados. Cuando el movimiento tomo un ritmo frenético mi mente solo podía pensar en el, en mi amor, en mi marido y en mi amante. El maravilloso hombre que nuevamente me estaba llevando a la locura y me hacia perder la razón, el ritmo frenético paso a ser delicioso al sentir el orgasmo mutuo que logramos alcanzar, Edward se desplomo sobre mi, beso mis labios con ternura y acaricio mis mejillas.

Te amo- susurro en mi oído.

Yo más- respondí con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego de unos minutos se posiciono a mi lado dejándome sentir su errática respiración sobre mi piel.

¿podría amarte mas de lo que te amo?- me pregunto

¿a que viene esa pregunta?

A que ya no se donde meterme todo el amor que siento por ti- sus ojos estaban cerrados y su nariz acariciaba mi piel.

¿tanto me amas?- pregunte girándome para verlo

¿después de 10 años aun tienes dudas?- abrió sus ojos y los vi brillar esperando mi respuesta.

No- respondí con una sonrisa- pero me encanta saber cuando me amas- le confesé abrazándolo, acaricio mi cabeza.

Podría recorrer el mundo y mas gritando que te amo, no hay nada mejor en este mundo que amarte Bella, nada.

¡mama!- grito la inconfundible voz de Anthony del primer piso- ¡nessie esta rayando las paredes con tu lápiz labial!- ambos cerramos los ojos y reímos.

Nuestra hija será artista- dije en un susurro.

Lo se, creo que es hora de comprarle un atril o una pizarra- rió- si no tendremos lindos dibujos en todas las paredes- reímos.

Vamos…- le dije intentando levantarme.

Ven a aquí- me dijo jalándome del brazo

Edw…- no alcance a reclamar cuando el me estaba besando nuevamente.

Dios como te amo Bella- dijo con pasión

Lo mismo digo Dr. Cullen, vamos antes que nuestra hija nos decore la casa nuevamente.

Vamos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Así eran la mayoría de los días en nuestra casa, intensos, apasionantes y a la vez divertidos. Nuestros hijos eran la mayor de nuestras alegrías, eran nuestra vida. Edward había salido de la escuela de medicina y se había especializado en cirugía plástica, el había operado a Rosalie en varias ocasiones devolviéndole parte de su rostro quemado. El día siguiente llego íbamos hacia la casa de mi madre en donde nuestras dos familias se reunirían.

¡Bella!- exclamo Alice desde la puerta, su enorme panza ya le pesaba mucho así que estaba recargada en la manilla, tenia 8 meses de embarazo. Los niños a penas saludaron y entraron corriendo a donde sus abuelos.

Si sigues moviéndote tanto acabaras teniendo a ese niño en la calle- le dijo Edward dándole un beso en la frente.

Cállate menos- le dio un golpecito en el hombro y estiro sus brazos para mi- hola cariño

Hola, aunque no apruebo sus palabras, Edward tiene razón Alice- le dije correspondiéndole al cariñoso abrazo

Si ya lo se-

Yo le digo lo mismo siempre- dijo la voz de Jasper a sus espaldas.

Hermano- se saludaron con un abrazo

Hola Jazz- le dije y nos dimos un fraternal abrazo- ¿Cuándo volviste?

Hoy, me fue excelente con los nuevos negocios Bella, el lunes en la junta de accionistas tendremos que hablar sobre las expansiones de la casa editorial

Que bien, entonces citamos a prima hora- Jasper era mi socio en la casa Editorial, hacíamos un muy bien equipo el se preocupaba de las finanzas y yo de los proyectos.

¡ya están hablando de libros!- dijo Alice levantando las manos al cielo- en estos momentos es cuando me hubiera gustado que Jasper estudiara otra cosa.

Vamos Alice si no es para tanto- le dijo Edward riendo y cansando sus manos por mi cintura.

¡hija mía!- dijo mi madre al darse cuenta de nuestra llegada. Pasamos algunos minutos saludando a todos los que estaban allí, entre a la sala y me quede en shock cuando vi quienes estaban en la sala.

¡Emmett, Rosalie!- dije sin ocultar mi sorpresa

Hola muchachos- saludaron al unísono. Camine un poco y abrace a Rose.

Siempre que Rosalie y yo nos abrazábamos tenía la sensación que cada vez había mas paz en su corazón, su alma y su mente ya descansaban del peso de todas sus acciones, una de las cosas mas importantes de la vida es saber perdonar los errores y no herir el corazón con resentimientos. Eso lo aprendí con los Cullen, sin duda perdonarlos había sido algo que libero mi alma y estaba segura que la de ellos también.

¿Cómo estas cuñadita?- me dijo Emmett con el mismo tono burlón de siempre.

Muy bien gracias ¿y ustedes?- pregunte.

Excelente- respondió Rose con una sonrisa.

La relación de Rosalie y Emmett había sido muy distinta a la de todos, sin duda ellos tenían muchas heridas y cosas que hablar. Emmett después de irse de viaje estuvo mucho tiempo en el extranjero sin tener contacto con ella. De un día para otro apareció en las puertas de nuestra casa para conocer a sus sobrinos y saber del paradero de Rosalie.

_necesito saber de ella- le dijo a Edward con desesperación_

_¿de verdad quieres estar con ella?_

_Si Edward- confeso con un brillo en sus ojos- no se todavía como será nuestra relación pero el amor que siento esta intacto nada pudo contra el. La amo hermano y eso es todo lo que importa._

Emmett busco por una semana a Rosalie hasta que dio con su paradero, al encontrarse todo había sido mágico pero aun así se sentía la tensión entre los dos. Emmett le ofreció a Rosalie irse fuera del país con el a lo cual ella acepto, vivieron unos años juntos y aun siguen en el mismo plan, ellos se aman pero aun no están listos para dar el siguiente paso. La comida se desarrollo entre risas y anécdotas, Emmett como lo hacia siempre que nos veíamos les enseñaba cosas a los chicos, Alice y el eran tíos muy consentidores mientras que Rosalie y Jasper siempre nos ayudaban a controlarlos.

Estábamos en la terraza tomando café. Los niños jugaban entre las luces del jardín y los arbustos. Emmett y Rosalie se pararon en frente de todos tomados de las manos.

Familia, tenemos algo que decir- dijo Emmett con sus ojos brillantes. Mire a Rosalie y un escalofrió involuntario me recorrió al ver sus cicatrices, aunque ya la había perdonado aquellas siempre recordarían todo lo que paso.

¿no me digas que se van a casar?- dijo Alice con ojos picarones.

No- respondió Rosalie con algo de nostalgia- queremos decirles que volveremos a vivir en esta ciudad- los gritos de felicidad de Esme y Alice no se hicieron esperar, Edward me miro y sonreímos, sin duda seria grandioso tener a los chicos por aquí.

Además… Rose esta embarazada- soltó Esme de repente. Todos los que estábamos allí los miramos, mi boca cayo unos cuantos centímetros pero se transformo en una enorme sonrisa.

Como era de esperarse los abrazamos y felicitamos hasta que paso un buen rato, ellos estaban felices, sin duda el tiempo les daría la oportunidad para sanar todas esas yagas que aun parecían abiertas. Lo más importante era que ellos se amaban y habían concebido a un hermoso ser que los llenaría de bendiciones.

¿Qué pasa?- Edward llego a mi lado, estaba en un lado del jardín contemplando la noche y pensando en todo lo que pasaba.

Nada, solo disfrutaba de la brisa

es increíble como el mundo da vueltas ¿cierto?

Lo es- hace un poco menos de 11 años nos conocimos, nos odiamos y luego nos amamos. La vida da muchas vueltas Edward, nos enseño mucho y aun sigue mostrándonos cosas nuevas que saber.

Es verdad, esas son las lecciones para nuestros hijos- me dijo abrazándome por detrás- recuerdo que una vez se lo dije a Alice y ahora nuevamente lo pienso. Si tuviera la oportunidad de retroceder el tiempo, no cambiaria nada- me gire para mirarlo.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque nuestra vida es perfecta así como es, nos forjamos con mucho esfuerzo un futuro y ahora tenemos una maravillosa vida, ¿no crees?

Es verdad, es cierto que algunas cosas se podrían haber evitado pero otras… debíamos aprenderlas de la manera más difícil.

Si, tienes razón. Todo lo que tenemos es gracias a que pudimos salir adelante y enfrentar nuestros errores.

_La vida nos mostró una cara que jamás habíamos visto, esa parte que pensábamos no existía, nos enseño a aprender de nuestros errores y a saber llevarlos. Ahora podemos decir que somos capaces de perdonar y de olvidar el odio que alguna vez sentimos. Nuestra vida es maravillosa porque abrimos nuestro corazón y dejamos salir lo malo y entrar todo lo bueno, nuestro amor y nuestra pasión son las que nos llevaron a esto, nos mostraron que el amor puede superar cualquier cosa._

En especial si nos amamos de esta forma- me dijo besando mi hombro.

Claro que si-

Te amo- me dijo- y te amare por siempre Isabella Swan tal como te lo prometí la primera vez, juntos por siempre.

Y para siempre.

Si tu saltas yo salto ¿o no?- me recordó.

Claro que si, somos una persona.

Un corazón- dijo mi marido

Una pasión- corroboré.

Me acerque a sus labios y lo bese con el mismo amor que la primera vez. Diez años después nuestro amor seguía creciendo y no dudaba que nos llevara a una larga y feliz vida juntos.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_(sigo llorando) jajajajaja…_

_NENAS les pido que dejen comentarios, ustedes mas que nadie saben que las escritoras comemos Rws xD… eso nos alimenta _

_la pasion por escribir. Ojala que mis lectoras silenciosas se hicieran presentes aunque sea para conocerlas antes de que terminemos jajajaja…_

_**Entonces, repito… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y LAS ESPERO EN OVER THE TWILIGHT. (mi nuevo blog, la direccion esta en mi perfil)  
**_

_**EL DIA DOMINGO SE ESTRENA "AMARTE POR SIEMPRE" Y EL MARTES "CORAZON DE HIERRO"**_

_Con Amor…_

**_Tiwii Cullen_**


End file.
